Confrontation II: Trials and Tribulations
by Simonkal of Inuy
Summary: 2ND PLACE WINNER OF THE 4th QTR 06 & 1st QTR 07 IYFG BEST CANON AWARD! In a world full of pain, they found comfort in each other’s arms. How will their love survive, when the ties that bind begins to slowly unravel, leaving old wounds reopened & bruised
1. I Am My Father's Child

_**A/N: **I bet you guys didn't see this one coming!!** Okay for those of you who are reading my fics for the first time, I implore you, please go to my profile page and read 'Confrontation', it's the first part of this story.**_ _I've been told that it's a damn good read and well worth it, besides this fic picks up 4 to 5 years after that one ends and it will have references to things that happened. Therefore you should want to know how everyone got together, and what ordeals they had to face in order to get to this point? Anyway if you're still not catching what I'm saying, **"THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO CONFRONTATION, DAMN IT! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO JUMP RIGHT IN AND UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING!" **(Wipes Brow) Okay now on to the chapter… _

_As always the characters will be walking that fine, almost transparent line called **OOCNESS!!

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them, with the exception of Kanomaru and Joudama thus far!!

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**I am my father's child**_

His small feet beat rapidly against the cold floor, his breathing heavy and frantic. He didn't spare a single glance at the walls or beautifully painted tapestries of ancestors long passed that decorated them. He didn't stop to bow at the one that held the ferocious image of his grandfather as he normally did when he passed this way. His only destination the large room at the end of the hall that had become his sanctuary…his safe haven.

His dark hair air swept across his face stingy his eyes, but he paid it no mind, he just ran harder, stronger and faster. He could feel the eyes of his imaginary foe boring holes into the back of his head. It's hot breath on his neck making his downy soft hair stand on end.

He could hear his fathers' voice saying, 'You're an Inu-hanyou, there's nothing for you to fear.' It's not that he didn't believe him; he just wasn't brave enough to pretend that he believed _that _to be exactly true.

Turning the corner, he almost crashed head first into the hutch his father had given his mother a year ago, if he remembered correctly.

Slowing his pace as he neared the room with the heavy double oak doors, he sighed dejectedly, _'I'm such a coward. I'm weak, father hates weakness.'_

This always happened; he'd race to get here then would stand outside the door for what seemed like hours debating on what to do next.

He didn't want to see the disappointment in his fathers' eyes, but the darkness in his room always made him feel unwelcome. It made him feel as if he was intruding on someone else's space, or was it all in his head? Was it that he couldn't smell his mothers' soothing scent or feel his fathers' powerful aura? His little four-year-old mind didn't understand any of it. All he knew was that he didn't like the darkness, sleeping alone, or being too far away from his parents.

He heard his mother voice saying, 'Your going to be 5 summers old soon, so you're going to have to start sleeping in your own room.'

Shaking his head he sighed again and stopped. _'This Kanomaru will be five summers in 14 days; he has to be a big hanyou... H…he has to sleep alone.' _Just the thought of going back to his room was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Turning away from the door he stared into the darkness. _'There's nothing there. It's just my imagination…it's just my imagination…'_ He repeated this over and over in an attempt to quell the feeling of sheer dread that wrapped around him, forcing him to step back once, twice…three times.

Sliding down to the floor, his back against the door of his parents' bedroom, he drew his stout legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he slowly began to rock back and forth in an attempt to sooth his tormented mind.

'_This Kanomaru is not afraid. There's nothing there.'_

The wind howled loudly outside causing the darkness around him to shimmer. Seeing this he closed his eyes tightly and silently prayed that the Gods would make him strong like his father, the Tai-youkai, and brave like his Uncle Inuyasha.

It didn't work. Even in the midst of his plea for strength he felt a single tear slept down his cheek. Wiping it way he sniffled weakly, "This Kanomaru is not afraid."

He was so lost in his thoughts and prayers he didn't hear or notice the door behind him creak slowly open. He didn't see the pair of golden orbs staring down at him; he didn't notice the way its brow frowned in thought. All he could think about was how disappointed his father would be, because yet another night had passed and still he couldn't make it in his own bed…in his own room. He knew his mother would always welcome him with a big hug and a kiss, but his father…

Though he could never remember actually being chastised or reprimanded for anything that he had done, he could always tell by the way his father looked at him whether he was proud or disappointed.

Kano slowly opened his golden slits to the darkness. With trembling hands he pushed the ragged bangs that he refused to sit still long enough for his mother to cut out of his face. Sniffling, he finally stood to his feet. "I'm not scared, daddy's right here. He wouldn't let anything happen to me," he whispered this with as much bravado as his little mind could muster. Balling up his tiny fist he gritted his teeth and tried to imitate his fathers' fiercest scowl as he stepped slowly back into the darkness, determined that he would be the 'big youkai' he was sure his father wanted.

Sesshomaru wore a proud smirk, but did not move as to make his son aware that he was watching him. This had become something of a routine. He would hear him racing down the hallway as if the hounds of hell themselves were on his tail, then he would stop outside their door as if he had to rethink what he had just done. This was however, the first time that he didn't enter the room.

Normally, it would take him about 30 minutes or so, before he would quietly creep into their room.

Sometimes the Inu Lord would lie still and just wait for him to climb upon his chest. Other times he would lean up and watch him as he crawled over his mother and yet again made his way to his chest.

The Lord of the West couldn't understand it! No matter where they were, be it tracking through his land or visiting with his brother and the Miko. His son would always make a bed out of his chest. It didn't matter if his mate had laid him down for a nap, or whether he was just tired. He would always seek him out, crawl into his lap, lay his head in the center of his chest and he would be asleep within seconds.

The first time the boy had done that was the day that they found out that he could walk.

Rin had lain him down for his daily nap in their room and he was in his study going over news of happenings in his territory. When a small black head appeared in the doorway of his study. All he could see was two little pink ears trimmed in black bobbing unsteadily towards, then around his desk.

To say he was shocked was nothing more than an understatement. The boy was barely half a year old and already walking.

Sesshomaru accredited _that_ to the fact that he was a hanyou.

As the tiny hanyou rounded the desk he did everything he could not to jump up and down filled with pride like a pathetic puppy. He had to admit that until tonight, that was his proudest memory of his son.

Watching his heir disappear back into the darkness, Sesshomaru called out, "Kanomaru."

The boy's little heart almost stopped as he twirled around almost tumbling over the oversized hakama he slept in. "Father?"

"Come," was the white lord's only reply as he turned and went back to bed leaving the bedroom door ajar.

Waiting a moment longer before he moved, Kanomaru slowly began to walk towards the room. 'Is_ he mad? I…I didn't mean to wake him up.'_ Closing the door behind him he felt a weight lift off his little shoulders. _'I'll tell him that I was going back to my room, he'll be proud of me…I know he will.' _Foregoing crawling over his mother, he went to his fathers' side of the bed. "Father, this Kanomaru was going back to sleep in his own room. He…He's a big youkai," he whispered shyly.

Sesshomaru turned his head in his son's direction. At first he didn't say anything, he just watched him shift uncomfortable under his gaze. _'Already, he wants to please me…to make me proud. Didn't I try my damnedest to please my father? Did I ever please him? Did I ever make him proud?'_ Reaching down he gently picked up his son and laid him on his chest. Resting his large hand on the boy's back he whispered as not the rouse his mate, "Until you reach 5 summers, this is where you will sleep."

The Inu Lord wanted to believe that he would put his foot down and demand that his son slept in the room that Rin had painstakingly decorated, but he knew deep down, that his chest…his arms would always be a welcoming home for his pride and joy…his heir…his son.

Kanomaru smiled but said nothing, as he reached up and buried his tiny hands into the hair on either side of his fathers' head_. 'I'll sleep by myself when I'm 5 summers, daddy. I promise…I'll try.' _This was his last thought as the rhythmic sound of his hero's heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Master and Mistress of The Western Lands

_**Cordially Invite You**_

_**To The Fifth Summer**_

_**Celebration of Our **_

_**Most Honored**_

_**Lord Kanomaru**_

_**Of The Western Lands**_

"Why, that stuck-up obnoxious pompous son of bitch!"

"Inuyasha, he's your nephew," Kagome exclaimed, as she snatched the delicate perfectly written parchment from his hands.

Squatting next to her, the hanyou spat, "Feh, I wasn't talking about him; I was talking about his prick of a father!" Leaning forward, he peered over her shoulder so that he could read the details written on the inside of the invitation.

"Oh, this is going to be so nice! They're having it in the evening just as the sun begins to set! The fireflies will be amazing!"

The hanyou stated, "Feh, I'm not going!"

"Yes you are! It will be perfect! I'll tell Sango and Miroku to bring Joudama. She'll love it, and we'll take Shippo with us too. It's been so long since we've taken him anywhere with us!"

"That prick hasn't been here in months and out of the blue he sends this stupid piece of paper and thinks that I'm just going to jump up and run over there? Feh, I ain't fucking going!" Sitting back on his butt the hanyou crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air, "And that's final, wench!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kagome mumbled, as she walked across the room to store away the beautiful invite in her box of most treasured possessions. "You're acting like it's a summons or something. He…they're inviting us to celebrate _our_ nephew's birthday. You know how much Kano looks up to you; he would be devastated if you didn't show up." She knew it was low playing on his feelings for the pup, because ever since the little boy was brought into this world Inuyasha had been absolutely smitten with him.

He would make up a reason…any reason to go to the western lands to see him. Of course he wouldn't say that's why he was going, but for some reason they would always end up at the gates of the castle. Then he would spend hours playing with the pup in the gardens or holding him while he and Sesshomaru talked about Kami knows what.

Sometimes Kagome felt totally and utterly ignored when the little pup was around. It was also times like that, which made her wonder if perhaps her love wanted one of his own.

It had taken quite sometime for Sesshomaru to forgive Inuyasha for what happened to Rin on that fateful day in the clearing with the infamous Jouyoku.

When it was all said and done he left their home with his pregnant mate and seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth. To the Miko, it didn't seem any different from the times when they were hunting down Naraku; he would vanish then reappear as if out of thin air. Sesshomaru always did his own thing, no matter what the case, but her hanyou…

Of course he tried to act as if he could care less, but she knew it was quietly eating at him.

Though neither one of the Inu- Youkai's would ever admit it, the whole ordeal with the insatiable rapist had not only strengthened the relationships between the individual couples. It also broke down more than a few of the walls that had at one time or another stood between the two warring siblings.

She had lain still on one too many nights while Inuyasha tossed and turned, broke into cold sweats, and shivered unmercifully. She witnessed him mumbling words of apologies, and begging for forgiveness. It tore at her heart to see him that way, but what could she say? What could she do?

The following morning he would wake up as if nothing had changed and acting as if he hated his brother even more than he did the day before. So she allowed him to live in his denial until that day…the day everything changed.

**Semi Flashback**

_It was a supremely hot dry summer day when the imp Jakken and Ah'un dropped from the sky requesting that she and Inuyasha return with him. _

_It had taken everything in her bag of tricks to get him to begrudgingly comply. _

_When they reached the home, the Inu Lord was waiting at the door carrying a bundle wrapped in the finest deep blue cashmere blanket she had ever felt or seen in her life. _

_Her heart almost stopped when Sesshomaru approached her love and said three little words, 'All is forgiven.' Then handed the bundle of pink flesh with jet-black hair over to Inuyasha saying, 'Your nephew'._

_It was then that she knew that things had definitely changed and that the ordeal that they had all gone through was well worth it. _

_That was also the first time that she saw what appeared to be smiles or rather pleasant smirks gracing both siblings' faces as they stood facing one another. With a little bundle that Inuyasha would later name, Kanomaru, between them. _

_At that time the hanyou didn't know what the child's name meant. He just knew that he liked the way it sounded so he created a meaning as well, 'My fathers' perfection'. To say that she cried at that moment would have surely been an understatement._

_She realized shortly thereafter that it was Sesshomaru's way of welcoming them into the family, wiping away all sin, and wrong doings done by both parties. _

_Though he would never apologize verbally, his actions spoke volumes to her heart and she was sure it was the same with Inuyasha. _

**End Semi Flashback**

Interrupting her thoughts, Inuyasha blurted, "That runt won't miss me!"

Kagome just looked at him; she could tell by the way he spoke he knew that to be a false statement. She also knew that he missed Kano. Although once again that was something he would never admit. "Tell yourself that enough and eventually you'll believe it."

The hanyou asked, "Oi wench, why are you being so blasé about this?" As he stood and walked over to where she was now preparing a late dinner.

The miko shrugged her shoulders, but said nothing.

Grabbing her around her waist Inuyasha pulled her back towards him while nuzzling the side of her neck. "If you really want me to go, I'll go."

She smiled softly and replied, "Please, do you think I believed for a minute that you weren't?"

He couldn't help but to smirk. She always seemed to know him better than he knew himself. "So you think you know everything, eh?"

"I don't, but I know you," she whispered as she twisted in his arms and placed a soft kiss to his chin. "I definitely know you, my love."

Kissing slowly down the side of her neck he asked in a low husky voice, "So what am I thinking now?"

Tilting her head back further so that he could comfortably reach his destination she replied, "You're thinking…" She moaned, "You're thinking that I need to…" '_Holy gods he's good at that!'_ "…You're thinking that I need to start cooking?"

His kisses traveled lower down her neck to her shoulder as he mumbled, "Try again, wench."

She could feel the instant wetness of her nether region while his strong arms pulled her closer. "You're thinking that perhaps, we should leave early, so that you can spend…" _'This man is truly blessed.' _"…Spend more alone time with…"

Scooping her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, he interrupted, "You really suck at this game, you do know that, don't you?" Tightening his hold on her, he turned and headed towards their bedroom.

Giggling lightly, Kagome reached down between them and pulled out his neatly tucked in haori as she replied with a smirk, "Who said I was trying?"

**Until Next Time**…(I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of Confrontations II. I will do my damnedest to make it just as amazing if not more so than Confrontation I. Please don't forget to review!! I've already written the first 11 chapters, so I'll let your reviews tell me how fast you want the chapters to be posted.)


	2. Stolen Moments

A/N: Remember all characters that I haven't created will be walking that fine line of OOCness, because that's the way it has to be in order for this fic to work!! Now that the first chapter has been posted, I think it's only fair that I explain something to you guys. Even though this fic is a definite continuation of 'Confrontation I', the main focus will be switching to Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kanomaru. However, Inuyasha and the others will also have their own side stories, the same way every one else had side stories in 'Confrontation I'. Also, I know more than a few of you are probably reading this fic for the yet to happen lemons. So it's only fair that I tell you that there will be no lemons without cause. Yep, I said it. No…pointless…violent…sex. However there will be meaningful lemons in later chapters and more than a few gory deaths. I hope this doesn't piss anyone off or turn you away from the mayhem that is yet to happen, and if it does, well…be on your way, because I can't make you stay. That being said, thank you guys for all your wonderful amazing reviews and I'm praying with each chapter that I post, that I don't disappoint anyone.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them, with the exception of Joudama, Mana, Rinji and Kanomaru.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Stolen Moments**_

Rolling onto her side, Rin smiled at the sight before her. Her son lay sprawled across her mate's chest, his face buried in the crook of his father's neck. Sure she had seen this scene one time too many, but the newness of it never grew old.

It was like looking at a forbidden portrait of a God at his weakest moment. The way their hair intertwined to make the most beautiful river of black and silver. And the way their skin tones molded together as if it was merely a blanket covering them.

Kanomaru, her son, was truly his godsend. Outside of the fact that he was missing two pointy ears on the side of his head and that his hair was the most unmistaken-able shade of black that she had ever seen, everything about him screamed his fathers' name. His slim frame, the milky unblemished tone of his skin, the way he'd smirk shyly when he knew he'd done something wrong, and even the manner in which he spoke at times.

'_You are surely your fathers' child,'_ she thought as she rubbed the back of her sleeping son's head.

She wouldn't be able to explain it, if asked verbally. But she knew that the birth of their son had softened the Inu Lord somewhat. Of course he was still cold and intolerant as ever when it came to the outside world, but with her and their child, he was a true father and a husband…mate in everyway possible.

The day after she had given birth to Kano, she awakened to find, not her normal maids at her bedside, but instead her tutor turned midwife, Mana.

Mana was a no nonsense bear youkai from the continent who had come over with her mate, Rinji when Sesshomaru was just a boy himself. She and her mate had been employed at the castle for centuries upon centuries. So when the older woman advised her that at her loves request, the other demons that took care of the mansion and the grounds were ordered to leave effective immediately, she never questioned why.

However, after that brief encounter, Sesshomaru brought in her day old infant son and advised her of what he had done. He didn't explain to her exactly why, because quite honestly he never did. But he did tell her that Mana would be staying on as Kanomaru's nanny and tutor. He also advised her that Rinji would maintain his current position.

As she watched the love of her life stand at the foot of their bed holding his son, his golden eyes smiling down at the beautiful innocent child that they had created, she understood why he had done what he had and she was grateful to him for it.

It was his first act at protecting what was his and it would not be his last.

Unfortunately there were also times when Rin found it hard, if not impossible to control her impetuous pup. She supposed it started at the tender age of one or round about there.

The boy was so quick and agile that he'd terrorize the lower floor of their home, touching and breaking everything that was breakable and then disappear before she could get a bead on him.

Rin was certain that it had to be a mixture of the terrible two's that human children went through and the chewing clawing stage of puppies, because Kano ripped through everything and anything within his reach and out of his reach. When he was done with that, he would find the biggest fluffiest pillow and rip it open with his little fangs. Then he would sit in whatever corner his journey took him to and stare up at her with those sad golden puppy eyes, and that shy grin that always melted her heart, while he chewed slowly on the cloth from the shredded pillowcase.

On one such occasion, he leaped up onto her most elegant drapes and hung there. His claws ripped ever so slowly into the material as he slowly descended to the floor then crawled back up to the top, only to repeat the process again.

Knowing full well that she couldn't reach him, she called for her mate's help. When he got there, Sesshomaru stared around him at the mayhem that lay in his heir's wake, and then up at the boy that hung haphazardly from their curtains. He was mischievously grinning down at them as if daring them to remove him.

One would think that Sesshomaru would have told Kanomaru, 'no', or that he shouldn't be doing that. The Inu Lord did neither.

Sesshomaru never seriously reprimanded his son for anything. He didn't raise his voice or tell him he was bad for doing something. He'd just scoop him up in his arms and walk away or he would look at him with a softer version of his infamous stare, then turn and leave the room. But he never…ever chastised him. Not once in the almost five years that the boy had been breathing. It didn't matter what he did or whom he did it to.

As a matter of fact it was those times that made Rin feel like an outsider. She knew it was foolish to think such things, but she could see it. The two of them had an unbreakable bond…an unspoken understanding that she could only wish to comprehend. She was Kano's mother, not his mentor. She was Sesshomaru's mate, not his heir, and she understood that. Though sometimes, she wished she didn't.

Glancing at the two men she loved more than anything in the world, Rin smiled sweetly as she slowly sat up. Stretching her arms lethargically she yawned, wanting nothing more than to curl up for awhile longer with her family. She knew that want was futile, since there was still a lot of planning to do for her son's birthday celebration.

Of course it took some coaxing in order to get her mate to agree to have it. He had never liked cavorting with people, family or not. Neither demons nor humans, he was somewhat of a recluse, that way.

When she first brought it up he stated, '_no',_ vehemently. So she left it alone and brought it up again a few days later. This time he didn't say, 'no', he just walked away.

Most people would have taken that as rejection, but she had traveled with him so long, that she knew it meant, 'I don't care,' or rather, 'Do what you want.'

Still that wasn't good enough for her so she waited until they were locked in the throws of passion; he weak with need for her, and then she asked him again. Of course he said yes, or rather howled yes. So the next day she began planning for the special occasion.

Thinking back to that moment she knew that it was a rather shady thing to do. She also knew that she had to use what few weapons she had in order to get her way and so she did.

Sliding gently off the bed, Rin pulled her long sleeve silk yukata over the thin one she normally wore to sleep in. Glancing down she grimaced at the reminder of the one demon that still haunted her dreams at night.

There were four long claw marks that traveled down and almost wrapped around her forearm. Though all the wounds that he had inflicted on her healed so well that they were barely visible, this one healed, but rather then blending in with her complexion, it sat proud upon her skin. As if it was a reminder that she should never forget just how close she came to loosing everything.

'_Jouyoku'_

Though it was 5 almost 6 years ago, the anguish that she felt at that moment… The pain that he had inflicted on her and the torment he put her through, thinking that he would rip her child from her womb was still fresh in her mind. It had taken her more than a little while to get over what he had done.

Truthfully, she never got over it; instead she just learned to deal with it. She accepted what had been done to her and she understood that there wasn't a thing that she could do to change it.

It was at those times that she would grasp onto her son or her mate, whoever was closest, and just hug him. She never gave an explanation, nor said a single solitary word, she would just hold on until the fear she was feeling subsided enough that she could think straight. Then she would give thanks for the gifts she had been blessed with.

Shaking her head in an attempt to dismiss those un-welcomed thoughts, she turned to her mate and pup to find comfort, but instead found two sets of golden eyes staring suspiciously at her.

They were both still laid in the exact position they were in while asleep. It almost looked like neither one wanted to move for fear of waking up the other.

'_Kami they're so much a like that it's scary.' _

The younger of the two, inquired softly, "Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you afraid?" He wasn't sure how he knew for sure that she was scared; perhaps it was the increase of her heart rate or maybe the spike in her scent. Whatever it was he was too young to figure it out.

Sesshomaru said nothing, because his son had asked the question he was wondering.

Smiling sweetly at her only child, Rin held her arms open, silently calling him to her. "Mommy just needs a hug, that's all."

Kanomaru smiled widely as he pushed off his fathers' chest and leaped into his mothers' arms. "Next time you need a hug, just wake this Kanomaru up, okay? He doesn't like it when you smell like that."

Hugging him tighter to her, she thought, '_Yes, I am truly blessed,' _as she smiled at her husband.

The Inu Lord stared in awe at the two of them. They were so free to show their emotions. They didn't think before laughing or expressing the way they felt for one another or anyone else for that matter, but he on the other hand…

Though he knew he loved them…would kill for them…would give his life for either one of them with out a second thought, he had never once uttered those three little words. He didn't grin and play tickle games with his son the way his brother did. He didn't play hide-n-seek or any other little childish game with him like his mate did. He didn't pour words of love and romance on his wife the way he had seen the Houshi do to the slayer. It just wasn't in him, no matter how much he would've liked to, he just couldn't be that person.

Sesshomaru had promised himself long ago that he would make sure that his son didn't grow up to be like him with his mate…with the ones he loved. He would make sure that Kanomaru knew he was free to express himself without fear of looking weak or being challenged. He would make sure that he understood that he could openly love and laugh and still be feared and respected. This he would do.

Noticing the far off look in her mates eyes, Rin asked, "My love, did you sleep well?"

He would have liked to say, 'With you, always,' instead he nodded as he slid off the side off their bed and stood to his feet.

Gently pinching Kano's bare chest, Rin asked playfully, "And you mister, where's your yukata?"

Giggling, he fought off her hand and replied, "Daddy doesn't sleep in a yu…yu…one of those things!"

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, his son was too smart for such a young age.

Nuzzling his stout nose, she stated, "Well daddy doesn't have a mommy that will pinch him silly if he doesn't go put his yu-ka-ta on, right now."

His tiny-clawed hand gripped her cheeks gently in an attempt to push her away. "Why doesn't daddy have a mommy?"

'_Oh Kami,'_ Sesshomaru thought, as he hurried around the bed and took the boy from her. This was not something that he wanted to discuss right now. "You ask entirely too many questions," he stated softly. Turning away from his smiling mate, he headed out the door and towards the stairs that led to the kitchen.

The young lord in all his childish innocence, replied, "If this Kanomaru doesn't ask question then he won't learn. That's what Mana-sensei said."

Rin giggled as she trotted a little to catch up with the two that were moving swiftly down the stairs. She knew what her mates' intention was, but she also knew that it wouldn't work. Her son was not easily detruded once his heart and mind was set on something. He could and would, go on and on for hours if you let him.

Glancing down at his son, the Inu lord asked in an almost humorous tone, "Mana said that?"

"Yep, and she said that if something was ever bothering me, I should ask or tell a grown up."

"She did, did she?"

"Father, you are a grown up, right?"

Looking at his son out the corner of his eye, he decided that he wouldn't answer that.

Stepping around her son and mate, Rin stated happily, "Yes honey, daddy's a grown up." She wanted to hear his response to this question because she honestly, in all the years that she had been with him, had only seen his mother on one occasion and it wasn't one that she cared to remember.

"So daddy, why don't you have a mother? Doesn't everybody have a mother? Did you fall from the sky or did the puppy fairies bring you here?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his grinning mate, and then turned his attention back to his son. "This Sesshomaru has a mother."

"Well then where is she? Why isn't she here with us? Can we go visit her?"

Growling softly to himself, he made a mental note to make his mate pay for this later. Sitting down at table with his son in his lap, the Inu Lord responded, "No, we can not go visit her."

It had taken everything in him to say that one little sentence. Shouldn't his son, the heir to these lands be able to meet his grandmother? _'Perhaps in another life or at another time,'_ he thought, knowing that his mother had to have heard about his mating and the consequent birth of his pup, a hanyou. Had she wanted to see him, she would have come to him. Wouldn't she?

Twining a portion of his fathers' hair around his small finger, Kano arched his back so that the crown of his head was pressed against the center of Sesshomaru's chest. Looking up at him, he asked, "Why can't we go visit her?"

Sesshomaru inquired as if bored, "Rin, don't you need some help in there?" He was secretly hoping she would say yes, so that he could pawn his overly inquisitive pup off on her.

"No my love," she replied happily, her ears straining not to miss a single word that was being said.

He could hear her giggling but decided to let it go, her punishment would come later. Figuring that it was best to not lie to him, he stated in an attempt to end the conversation, "Perhaps when you're older, I'll explain why you can not visit with her."

Settling back against his fathers' chest Kanomaru thought that over as he reached up with both hands and palmed his fathers' cheeks. "You promise?"

"Yes, this Sesshomaru promises."

Holding up his five little clawed fingers, he asked, "Will this Kanomaru be old enough when he turns five summers?"

Sesshomaru looked at the little hand, then at his son's hopeful innocent face and pleading golden orbs. His only thought was, '_Oh, Kami, does he ever give up?' _However, his response was a reluctant, "We shall see."

Relieved that the pup finally seemed content with that answer, Sesshomaru pulled Kano back towards him so that he was sitting up straighter in his lap. Of course they wouldn't eat in this position, but this was also something that had become…more of a routine. Sighing softly a thought occurred to the Inu Lord, _'If only he didn't have to grow up.'

* * *

_

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

Holding the crumpled parchment within his tightly clasped fist, he sat seething as he stared into the ocean that sat outside his bedroom window. The waves crashed uncontrollably about the shore as if it was mimicking the rise and fall of his aura. 

How dare they invite _him_ to partake of a celebration for a hanyou! How dare they think that, that mutt would even be worthy of such a celebration! He was nothing! He was _no_ lord! He was nothing more than a pathetic half-breed, an animal that should have been killed while still in the womb!

It didn't matter that his father was a Tai-Youkai, it didn't matter that his Grandfather was the Great and almost unstoppable force called Inutaisho! He…all of them were nothing more than dirty despicable stains upon the Inu-Youkai race!

_'For 5 years I've sat here quietly while he ran a muck! Mating with a human! Proudly siring a half-breed! This must stop!'_

When he first heard the news of the dog demons decision to follow in his fathers' footsteps, he thought little of it. He didn't think that he would be foolish enough to actually sire an offspring with her! Not after what happened with the pup that his father sired with that bitch, Izayoi.

He thought that perhaps this was a phase. He thought that perhaps one day he would awaken and the lust would have worn off, but now this?

'_Does he really think that we will accept a half-breed as a Lord…as an equal? How dare he give that bitch the title of Mistress to the Western Lands? For the love of Kami, she's human! An insignificant piss ant of a human! Who would ever honor her? She's nothing!!'_

Demons were not meant to mate nor sire with humans. They were supposed to be nothing more than pets! Things one would kill for fun, rape for the hell of it, and then disposed of, without so much as a second thought!

He, like many demons had raped human women, but he killed all of them!

'_Was he really that desperate? Did he really think that this would work? Did he think that we would turn our heads and pretend that we did not know that he had obviously lost his fucking mind?'_

Grinding his teeth so fiercely that he could taste bits of it on his tongue, he stood to his feet and stepped on to his balcony where the southern flow of the wind was the best. His eerily silver eyes glowed in the darkness; his floor length silvery white mane blew back away from his body.

'_This has to stop!'_

It was the truce that he had called long ago with the late Inutaisho, then renewed with Sesshomaru, that kept him from storming in there and taking the land from him. And it was that treaty that was being threatened at this moment.

Did he dare continue to respect a truce with a human loving demon? Did he dare tell his kingdom, his followers that they were to bow to a half-breed? Was he…they suppose to be honorable and respectful to a ninjen woman? _'I think not,'_ he thought viciously as he let the invite fall from his claws and into the ocean below him.

Growling violently he turned and stared into his empty bedroom looking for something, anything to tear apart, to rip to shreds. He found nothing. This room like the rest of his home…his heart, was empty, devoid of any valued possessions, emotions, and warmth.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

Sango sat watching her two-year-old daughter chase the dragonflies that cluttered the field in front of them. She watched in awe as she ran and twirled. Laughed and giggled at everything and nothing. 

She was so innocent. Untouched by this hateful unforgiving world. She knew nothing of the lies men told, or the heartbreak that was awaiting her when she reached puberty. She knew nothing of what her mother went through in order to bring her into this world, and by the grace of the gods she never would.

The only thing she wanted her daughter to know was that she was loved unconditionally, and without remorse or boundaries. Sighing softly the ex-slayer whispered, "The jewel of my heart."

Sitting quietly next to her, Kagome reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. "A penny for your thoughts."

After smiling at her companion, Sango turned her attention back to her daughter. "I was just thinking about how innocent she is."

"We were all innocent at that age, and then life happens." It was a blank statement, but the truth in her words was enough to shake the miko to the core. Refusing to give into her mind and harp on things long passed, she plastered on the most brilliant smile she could muster and stated, "So are you as excited as I am to see Rin-chan again?"

"Of course I am, I just find it hard to believe that Sesshomaru would agree to having such an affair."

Giggling girlishly, Kagome replied, "She seems to have some kind of special hold over him."

"I'm sure her hold over him is no different from your hold over Inuyasha," Sango replied, sounding playfully snooty.

Laughing, the Miko ignored her best friend's comment and stated, "I'm just glad we're going to get there early, so that we can help her with the arrangements."

"Kagome, why is Rin doing this herself? Why doesn't Sesshomaru hire someone to do it for her? Doesn't he have maids or people that work in the castle that can handle the preparations?"

Kagome thought that over for a moment before responding, "I asked Rin on one occasion why she didn't have a staff of maids to take care of that huge place. She told me that she didn't need them. I suppose she just likes taking care of her family on her own. Although in a place that size a little help definitely wouldn't hurt."

"Do you think its Sesshomaru that doesn't want anyone there? I just can't believe that she would actually try to take care of that place on her own." Running her hand through her tangled mane, Sango continued, "There's like 9 Bedrooms there, isn't it? Not to mention the huge kitchen and sitting rooms and what about Sesshomaru's study. My Kami, the girl needs help."

Kagome laughed at the hint of hysteria that was leaking into her friend's voice. "Trust me, if Rin was overwhelmed she'd demand that Sesshomaru hire a few more people, but I don't think she really feels she needs it. Besides she does have Mana to help out with Kano. So that frees up some time for her to tend to the small things she needs to do around the house."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. Anyway, I don't know how much help I'll be having to watch after this little one, but I'm always willing to lend a helping hand."

The women sat in silence for a moment longer both lost in their own private thoughts before the Ex-Demon Slayer broke the silence with a question that had been plaguing her mind lately. "Kagome, are you and Inuyasha planning on having any children?"

The Miko almost choked on her saliva. "Umm, Sango-chan why…would you ask me such a question?"

Motioning for her daughter to come to her she responded as if she was asking Kagome about the color of the sky, "Well you two have been mated for quite a while and I'm quite sure that you have a very active personal life. I was just wondering, do you choose not to have kids right now or has it just not happened?"

'_Oh my Kami, she is not asking me this!' _Blushing feverously the miko replied, "Well Inuyasha and I haven't discussed children, beside we're still very young by demon standards." _'Okay, that was a good answer! I never thought about having kids. Of course I want them…I think…''_

Dusting her daughter's purple and yellow kimono off, Sango stated, "Oh, I forgot about that. You no longer age by human standards. So how old does that make you?"

"Well I was 20 when we formerly completed the mating ritual, so that makes me 24. I'll continue to age as I normally would when you think of it in numbers, but my appearance will age a lot slower." Scratching her head since she really didn't understand it that clearly herself, she continued, "Oh, holy hell! All I know is we have more than enough time to have babies…pups, besides I have this little princess to baby all day."

Taking a moment to tickle the little girl next to her, the miko continued as if it was an after thought, "You know Sango, babies don't make a relationship. With or without them, Inuyasha and I would still be happy."

Smiling at her friend, Sango decided that she would let the subject drop. After all it really wasn't her business, and her friend was right, they did have more than enough time should they decided to bless their union with a few children. "So when are we leaving for Sesshomaru's?"

Taking the little angel that rarely cried or said much, Kagome responded, "As soon as the guys get back, I suppose. Inuyasha has been a little antsy about getting there before the other guests arrive."

"That soon, huh?"

Placing a chaste kiss to Joudama's forehead the miko replied, "Yeah, you know he's never been one for making a good entrance."

Staring at her best friend as she played with her daughter, Sango couldn't help going back to what they had just discussed, "Kagome, you should really have a child. You would make a great mother."

Noticing the approach of her mate and his comrades, the flustered young woman ignored her companion's statement and yelled, "Inuyasha, we're over here!" _'Saved by a hanyou, a monk and a kitsune!' _

**Until Next Time**…(From here on out the updates should be coming pretty damn quick, my friends. Please don't forget to review!!)


	3. Waiting In Vain

**_A/N: As always characters are and will be walking that transparent line called OOCness!! _**I don't know how much longer this family oriented fluffy crap is going to last, my friends. So enjoy it! You know how much I love my angst and drama. Maybe I'll give you just a little taste at the end of this chapter, then the next one and the one after that! ROFL…Anyway enjoy and please don't forget to review. They help me know what edits I should be making.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them with the exception of Kanomaru, Joudama and…

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Waiting in Vain**_

'_How did I let her trick me into this,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he stood on the cliff overlooking the ocean that sat to the west of his home, contemplating the elaborate party that his mate had planned out for their five summers old son. He was no closer to figuring out just how her enchantment worked on him now, than he was an hour ago when he first came here.

Even as a pup, he could remember sitting here in this very same spot staring into the vast blue of the sea below. It stretched on for miles and miles until it seemed to just fall off the edge of the earth. He wondered sometimes, if there was an enormous waterfall at the end, or if it just kept going.

The scene was so picturesque, that he would loose himself in it for hours on end, lost in his own thoughts. He had considered following it until it ended a few times, but always thought better of it.

'_Perhaps it is better to just leave some things to the imagination.'_

His arms were bent comfortably behind his back, his flourishing white kimono with red embroidery across the left shoulder and around the sleeves billowed about him. The salty breeze blew through his mane and kissed his cheeks softly as squawking sea gulls flew overhead.

Sighing softly, he held his head higher allowing the breeze to kiss the under side of his chin and the skin of his neck.

_'This life that I have now is too comfortable…too peaceful. Is it all right for me, a demon to feel such tranquility? Should I not be out there, protecting and defending what is mine? Should I not be in stilling fear into those that would attempt to defy me?'_

His life had changed so much in the last few years that he hadn't really seen it coming. It was as if he had awoken one day and realized that he was no longer the wondering youkai that would cut down anyone and anything in his path. He no longer _had_ anything deserving of his wrath.

Gone were the days of Naraku, Jouyoku and the few other demons that he would deem worthy of remembering. Now here he stood a husband and a father, but would that be enough?

_'It has to be enough.'_

Sure when he returned to his home with his pregnant mate, he was challenged by a few lowly demons, but they weren't worth talking about, nor remembering. Then after the birth of his son a few more made themselves known but he easily eviscerated them without even breaking a sweat.

Those few instances also led to his decision to release all but two of his housing staff.

Still, he couldn't help but to wonder why the most powerful demons hadn't made themselves known as of yet? It had been almost five years and not one of them had even so much as spoken out against him.

'_Does this mean that they accept my mating with a human? Could things have really changed that much from the days of my father?' _

Of course he didn't fully believe this, but he had to admit that it was a rather pleasant thought.

Bringing his left hand out in front of him, he couldn't help the smirk that played over is normally impassive face. Tightening his fist and releasing it a few times he just stared at it, his head tilting slightly to one side then the other.

It was about two years ago that he had awoken to find it completely regenerated and still to this day it just didn't feel right. He supposed that maybe it was because he had gotten so use to not having it that once he did have it back, he didn't really need it anymore. He supposed anyway.

_'My arm, my mate, my pup, my relationship with that baka and his human pack… How could I have changed so much? Did I have a choice? When I chose to mate with Rin, was I also choosing a different life? This existence?'_

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his life; he just wasn't use to the serenity that it brought him. He wasn't use to sleeping at night and not worrying firstly about his borders. Though he loved the idea of having his heir laid upon his chest and his mate at his side every morning when he roused from sleep. He couldn't help but to think that this was all too easy, it was making him rather, complacent.

_'This Sesshomaru has never been, nor felt…complacent.'_

He had sent Rinji, the only other full blooded male youkai he'd kept in his employ besides Jakken, out on several missions to gather information, but the bear youkai always came back baring news that was best left unheard. He never brought back news of youkai's planning to unseat him, or rogue demons terrorizing helpless villagers. On a few occasions he himself even went out with Rin and Kanomaru at his side and still nothing worth mentioning occurred.

Quite honestly, it was too damn quiet! It appeared that the Western Lands were in harmony with itself or was it just the calm before a torrential storm?

_'Pfft'_

It wasn't that Sesshomaru didn't want to believe that all was well; he was just too smart to accept that fact. In his heart he knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened, before an enemy or an ally made their intentions known. This was the warring states; demons weren't supposed to care for ninjens. He knew that by mating with one and siring a child it was definitely only a matter of time before his first true trial presented itself. The question that concerned him…made him antsy was, 'when?'

_'Only time will tell, I suppose.'_

Sensing the arrival of his retainer and his two-headed dragon, which had become his son's favorite pet, the Inu Lord turned from the cliff and his ominous thoughts.

He couldn't help but to wonder whom his mate had sent invitations to. He figured that it would only be his half brother and his mate accompanied by their human friends.

_'If that is so, then why did it take Jakken two and a half days to return?'_

Deciding that it was a waste of his time to even think about, he shrugged slightly and directed his attention back to his home.

* * *

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

"Just because she tricked Lord Sesshomaru into mating her, doesn't mean that I'm her slave! Does she really think that I'm supposed to just be at her beck and call? Why that audacious wench! Jakken go here! Jakken do this! Jakken keep an eye on Kanomaru!" Just the thought of the little hanyou was enough to send the toad's blood pressure through the roof. "That ill-mannered pup, he doesn't listen to anyone," the furious green imp griped as he dismounted Ah'un and stalked towards the castle. 

It had taken him two days to deliver all the invitations. Though he had taken the dragon with him, it still took a little too long for his liking. The toad didn't want to be out there running her stupid errands; he wanted to be here with his Lord. He hadn't wanted this, none of this!

When he first found out that the two of them were mated and she was pregnant, he almost had a massive coronary. He tried to reason with his lord, he tried to tell him that it was a mistake and that the youkai community wouldn't accept it. It actually went something like this…

"Milord, have you lost your mind? You can't mate with her! She's a lowly human and that pup… That pup will be nothing more than a miserable half-breed! Keeping Rin as your pet is one thing, but claiming her as your equal…your mate is something totally different! You have to kill them, Lord Sesshomaru; you have to kill them both now! Rid yourself of this grievous error in judgment!"

He didn't really have a chance to say anything else since he swore for a moment there he felt his tongue being ripped out of his mouth and wrapped tightly around his neck. However, he did remember waking up 2 days later to a smiling Rin sitting next to him, nursing the wounds that his Lord had inflicted on him. From that day on he made a mental note to keep his tongue and his thoughts, in regards to their relationship, to himself.

_'I still say that this was the biggest mistake he could've ever made! And to now have a gala in that halflings honor, well I never!'_

Reaching for the handle he was caught off guard when the door was flung open and he was tackled to the ground by a little black haired shirtless hanyou. "Get off of me, you…you annoying little wretch," Jakken squawked irritably.

Sitting on the imp's stomach, Kanomaru questioned, "What'd you bring me? Did you to have to use the staff?" Digging through the satchel that was wrapped across the toad's chest, he demanded, "Tell me, tell me everything!"

"Get off of me, damn it! I didn't bring you a damn thing!"

With a thoughtful frown, Kano sat back and looked at him. _'Damn…damn it…what does that mean?'_ Grinning sheepishly, he latched on to the imp's cheek and tugged. "Not until you tell me everything, damn it!"

"Why you lowbred insolent whelp, I should tear your hide up for that! I'm your elder you can't talk to me like that!"

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," the boy shouted happily, as he dug through the satchel once more looking for any forgotten trinkets he could find.

Jakken screamed, "Stop saying that!"

With a touchy grin, Kano replied, "What, damn it? You said it!"

Using all his strength, Jakken roughly pushed the boy to the side and sprang to his feet. Snatching the bag away from him, he hissed, "You're so impudent!"

Kanomaru blinked at him as he pushed off the ground and crotched low as if he was preparing to pounce on him.

To the young Lord, Jakken was his friend, the one person he could jostle with and not have to worry about hurting. He had tried playing with Joudama, his Aunt Sango's daughter, but she was a human girl. He had been told one too many times that he was not allowed to play roughly with her, therefore he avoided her at all cost.

He also knew Sango really wasn't his aunt. His daddy had told him as much, but because she was a close friend of his mother's he could call her that, and so he did.

Glaring at the imp before him with the most predatory scowl he could muster, Kanomaru smirked and sprang into the air determined to land on his prey and beat his answers out of him, but it never happened. Instead he found himself dangling in mid air by the waist of his hakama. He growled, "Let me go, damn it," as he kicked out his legs and arms violently, causing his body to twist around and come eye to eye with a large set of golden irises that screamed, 'Disappointment'.

Sesshomaru looked at his son unblinking, his expression blank. He couldn't believe he had just heard the boy say such a thing.

_'Damn it? W__here had he heard that?'_

The only person he knew that spoke like that was his moronic brother and he wasn't due here for another few days. "Explain yourself," Sesshomaru stated in a cold but un-harsh manner.

The young hanyou gulped and lowered his gaze. _'I…I disappointed him again.'_ Reaching out his arms he tried to grab onto the Lords' neck but he couldn't quite reach it, so he gave up. Hanging there in defeat, Kano whispered, "I was just playing with him, I…I didn't know I was being…bad."

Sesshomaru glanced down at a profusely sweating Jakken and knew that it had to be something that he had said to him recently. Turning his attention back to his almost trembling heir, he pulled him close so that his pup's head was lying on his shoulder. "You're too young to be saying such things." This was done as an attempt to quiet the spike he felt in the boy's aura. The last thing he wanted was for his own flesh and blood to fear him. Respect was a must, but fear he never wanted to see nor feel.

Stepping towards his faithful loudmouth all too outspoken retainer, Sesshomaru bent down quickly and punched him in the head then walked up the stairs to his home. He didn't see the way his son stuck his tongue out at the swollen imp or the smile that graced the boy's face when he realized he wasn't the one that his ire was directed at. He did however, feel the way his small arms encircled his neck a little tighter. "Jakken, take Ah'un into the stable and meet me in my study."

A mumbled, "Impudent whelp," could be heard as the door slide close behind him and he made his way to the stairs.

"Father, what does 'Damn it' mean?"

For the first time in a long time Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. This boy never ceased to amaze him with his questions nor his antics. His inability to keep a haori…any type of haori on was beyond him.

It really didn't matter, Rin would put one on him in the morning and by noon the thing was gone. At first Sesshomaru tried to make him wear it but decided that it was more than likely something that he would grow out of.

Glancing at Kano from the corner of his eye, he replied, "It means it's not something that a pup like you should say."

Reaching over Kanomaru grabbed his fathers' face and turned it towards him. "It doesn't mean that! You said it was bad, so tell me, why is it bad?"

Growling softly, Sesshomaru tried again, "It's something that a full grown youkai will say when he's upset or feeling aggravated."

"So when this Kanomaru gets big like you, he can say it?"

"I would prefer you didn't, but if you must…"

"Father?"

"Yes, Kanomaru?"

"I can't wait till I grow up," the little hanyou replied, as he laid his head on his fathers' shoulder.

_'And I hope you never do,'_ thought the Lord as he opened the door to the sewing room. Feeling his son nod in agreement against his shoulder he grimaced slightly, "Rin."

Looking up from the kimono she was stitching for her son, she smiled sweetly and replied, "Yes my love," as she rose from her seat and walked over to the two men in her life. Tipping up on her toes she kissed her mate softly and tickled her son. "Kanomaru, where's your haori," she inquired.

He shrugged his shoulders as if saying he didn't know and he didn't want to discuss the matter anymore.

"Well come on, let's find you another one to wear for now."

Jumping out of his fathers' arms, he whined, "Why? I don't like those things."

Sparing his son another look, Sesshomaru threw his mate a quick smirk, almost smile as he turned to leave. "I'll be in my study with Jakken, should you need me."

"Of course my love," was Rin's response as she grabbed onto her son's hand and pulled him out of the sewing room and in the direction of his bedroom. "You have to wear one because all big boys wear them."

Trying to yank his hand away from her, he whined, "Well I'm not a big boy! I don't like those things…they make me feel itchy!"

Turning on her heels she released his hand and stared down at him. He could be so defiant and strong-minded at times, that she felt forced to be this dominant overbearing woman she utterly loathe. Hands on her hips, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Kanomaru Heir to the Western Lands if…"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face the stand off. He knew from experience when she said his name like that she meant business, though it didn't happen often. Rin was standing there glaring determined daggers at their four-year-old son and he in return stood unwavering in his own resolve not to wear a shirt of any type.

Kanomaru stood there in his little black boots, white hakama with a yellow obi around his waist, his arms crossed over his small-framed chest, and his dark hair falling lazily past his shoulders to the middle of his back.

"…You don't get your little butt over here so I can put a new haori on you…"

"Momma, I don't like them, they…they make me feel weird!"

Without taking her eyes off of her rebellious son, Rin snapped, "Sesshomaru please talk to your heir!" She could never figure out why he hated the things so much, but she didn't believe that it made him itch. His attire was made out of the same material as hers and a few of Sesshomaru's and it didn't bother either one of them.

Reluctantly the Inu Lord turned to the two. "Rin is it so bad that he doesn't wear that today?"

Kanomaru smiled proudly and thought, _'One for me and daddy, zero for mommy.'_

Crossing her arms under her full breasts, Rin narrowed her eyes at her mate and stated in a exasperated tone, "Well what about tomorrow and the next day? He has to get used to wearing them, my love."

"This Sesshomaru knows that, but for today and the days to come he is still a pup, let him be just that, a pup." His intention was not to go against her, he just felt like this battle that she was fighting and had fought for years now, was a futile one. Surely the boy would grow out of this. He hoped anyway, but for now he just wanted his son…his blood to feel free…unconfined and happy.

Sensing his mother's turmoil over the fact that his father agreed with him, Kano looked from his father to his mother. He had done this. He made his mother sad. "Mommy this Kanomaru is sorry for making you sad. Please don't start crying, he'll wear the stupid thing if…if…if you promise not to be sad anymore."

Rin's face immediately softened as she listened to her child's pleading voice. He was actually offering to do something he simply detested just to make her happy. Kneeling down she smiled as she replied, "I'm not angry or sad…well, not anymore." Looking at her mate, she continued, "Perhaps your father is right, as long as you keep your hakama and boots on, I'll try to let you go without your haori for now."

Kanomaru hugged her quickly and ran down the hall towards the stairs before she could change her mind. "I'm going to feed Ah'un," he shouted.

After watching his son descend the stairs in two giant leaps and disappear out the door, Sesshomaru turned to his mate. "I…"

She quieted him with a soft kiss then another one. "You're right, he's just a pup." Snaking her hands around his waist, she stepped closer to him and finished, "Now if we were to have a daughter, would you say the same thing?"

Pulling her closer, he replied with one of those rare smiles gracing his handsome face, "If we had a daughter, she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house, so it really wouldn't matter." This is what unnerved him most; he shouldn't feel so content just by having her in his arms.

Leaning down, he kissed her softly then pulled away when he smelled the imp making his way to the front door grumbling something about ill-tempered hardheaded half-breeds. "We'll continue this later," he whispered as he released her. After watching her sashay down the hall, Sesshomaru sighed lightly and turned towards his study.

* * *

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

"Daddy said when I get bigger I'll be able to ride you all by myself," Kanomaru stated, as he hand fed the two-headed dragon another handful of overgrown leaves. 

Ah grunted while Un slowly chewed the leaves.

"Yep, and I'll be big enough that we…you and me, Ah'un can go and slay as many demons as we want, okay?" Stretching his arms high above his head, he continued, "I'll be the big youkai with the big sword like daddy and you…" Patting his pet on the head, he finished, "You'll be my trusty horse, like in the stories that mommy and Aunt Kagome told me about."

It was Un's turn to grunt while Ah chewed his food. Ah and Un had gotten rather use to the afternoon feedings by the little boy. They would stand there eating quietly; while he told them tales of what he…they would do when he was big enough.

Sticking his nose in the air, Kanomaru sniffed once, twice... _'What's that smell?'_ Hurrying to cover his pet's muzzles he ran towards the gates and the wall that served to keep him in and unwanted things and people out. He stopped when he heard his fathers' voice whispering in his head, 'You are never to leave the confines of these ground, Kanomaru.'

Looking from left to right, and then behind him, he took a tiny step towards the gate. "I'm just going to see what it is, then I'll come right back."

He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the safety of their estate but this scent…it was so familiar. Stepping closer his little ears twitched excitedly a top his head. Throwing caution and obedience to the wind Kano took off in the direction of the enticing scent.

**Until Next Time…**


	4. Intuition

**A/N:** **As usual, all characters will walk that fine line of OOCness, so I seriously don't want to hear about it!! **Idon't have much to say with the exception of; damn it's been a disappointing 2 weeks. My hopes have been built up significantly for one reason or another, only to have it squashed to all ever hell! Then I deleted certain chapters from one of my other fics (Truth & Consequences), only to find out later that I don't have them saved, so now I have to re-write them (bangs head on desk). Then has something stupid going on with their site that makes me have to wait for like a week or more to get any reviews!! (Ugh!!) Needless to say at this point I'm almost bald from pulling at my hair, and I have a nasty black and blue bruise on my forehead from banging my head against various things. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and post the chapter. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them with the exception of Kanomaru, Joudama, and …

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Intuition**_

Staring off in the direction of the spring Shippo had gone to, Inuyasha asked irritably, "What in the hell is taking him so long,"

"Be patient, he's just doing as Sango requested," the Monk replied from his spot on the ground, where he with his back against a large oak tree and his daughter standing between his raised knees.

"Feh, why in the hell couldn't she wait? We're almost there." Pacing back and forth he stopped for a moment and looked in the direction of his mate and her friend. He didn't know why but he felt like something was wrong. Sure Kagome was right here with him and unharmed as were the others, but still he couldn't shake this feeling.

"Papa, tuncle mad," Joudama inquired while throwing her little arms around Miroku's neck.

He knew she was referring to Inuyasha. She always had a hard time pronouncing uncle, and an even harder time saying Inuyasha. Smiling down at the little girl that everyone said was a female version of himself, Miroku replied softly while standing to his feet, "No princess, he's not. He's just in a rush to get to the castle to see Kanomaru."

"Ka..no…ma…who," she repeated.

Strolling over to his wife, he chuckled lightly before replying, "Yes love. He's your Auntie Rin's son." He knew she probably didn't remember him because the last time Kano came to the village, which was about a year ago, she was sick with a high fever. Sango had vehemently refused to let anyone with the exception of Kagome and Lady Keade tend to her or see her. He distinctly remembered her saying, 'Maybe some other time, but for right now she doesn't need anymore germs around her.'

He knew she didn't mean it in an impolite or malicious sort of way. She was just severely overprotective of the little girl. So much so that sometimes he would catch her eyeing him closely as he played with or carried Joudama.

At times, this would bother him like nothing else could, but most times he would just shrug it off by saying to himself, _'She's just being Sango.' _

He knew that outside of himself and his daughter, his wife had no remaining blood relatives. That was another reason why he never told her that her constant attention when he had the little angel, made him feel as if she didn't trust him or like she was waiting for him to do something stupid.

It was also that exact reason that Inuyasha and Shippo never held his daughter, which also annoyed him. Inuyasha was the closest and the only thing the child had to an uncle and Shippo was like her big brother. How was it all right that they didn't get to play with her or hold her?

He had seen Inuyasha interact with Kano since the boy was merely an infant. Sure, he could be brash and downright hostile at times, but for some reason around the pup and even Joudama, he seemed to mellow out. Sighing dejectedly, the recovering lech continued to cover the distance between him and his beautiful, overprotective, and paranoid wife.

Though he thought about this on a regular basis, he never brought it up.

Stooping down, he kissed his daughter's forehead and passed her to Sango. Lightly pinching the tip of Joudama's nose, he said in a singsong voice, "Who's the prettiest little girl in the whole wide world?"

The little girl giggled and replied, "Me daddy, me," while pointing at her chest.

Tickling her lightly, he chuckled, "That's right, and who loves you the most?" That was something that he had always asked her from the moment she took her first breath. Though she couldn't actually answer him at first, she would always giggle or smile, and that was good enough for him.

Pitching forward, Joudama placed a soft kiss to her fathers' cheek before replying happily, "My daddy does!"

Sparing another moment to smile at his pride and joy, the Houshi turned his attention to his smiling wife, who at the moment was gazing at him with a look that he hadn't seen in a very, very long time_. 'Kami what I wouldn't give to see that everyday,'_ he thought as he reached up and caressed her cheek with the ball of his thumb. "Shippo should be back shortly with the water, then we'll be on our way, okay?"

Nodding, the Ex-Slayer pulled her daughter back so that she was sitting in her lap. Looking shyly away from her husband, she couldn't stop the way her heart began to race and her stomach fluttered, _'I'm so lucky. After all these years, and everything that we've been through he still loves me. With everything that I put him through, he's still faithful to me…only me.'_

Perhaps that's why after Joudama's birth she decided that her days of putting her life on the line needlessly were over. She had come so close to loosing her life during childbirth that fighting demons on a daily basis just seemed rather, senseless. Especially when compared to what she now had to loose. Therefore, outside of defending her family and friends, she promised herself that she would never again pick up nor carry her Hiraikotsu.

Leaning in, she kissed the crown of her daughter's head as she watched her husband retreat back to the shade of the tree. She no longer considered herself a Slayer, though that was her families calling. She was now a mother, wife, and a friend. For the time being she was more than content with this change.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Turning away from the stable and the sleeping two-headed dragon, Rin sighed dejectedly and glanced towards the setting sun. '_Where could he have gone? Maybe he's in with Sesshomaru,_' she thought absently, looking towards the gates that Jakken had yet to close. _'He wouldn't have! He knows he's prohibited from leaving the grounds without his father or me to accompany him.'_

Turning on her heels she tried to ignore the nagging feeling that told her that that's exactly where he went. _'No, he wouldn't disobey us like that!'_

Looking around the huge stretch of land before her, she shouted, "Kanomaru!"

She was trying to keep the panic out of her voice, but she had already checked all of his usual hiding places. The tight space beneath his low rise bed that he wouldn't sleep in, the pantry in the kitchen, the chest that housed his clothing that he refused to wear, and even the bottom to the Koi ponds that she had found him in on several different occasions. How he held his breath for that long was beyond her.

Hoping that his stomach would lead him in her direction, she yelled, "Kanomaru come out honey, it's dinner time!"

All she heard in reply was the chirping of the grasshoppers and the rustle of the trees around her as they swayed in the evening breeze.

Turning in a slow circle her eyes stopped on the open gates once more.

_'No…he wouldn't.'_

Forcing her eyes away she stared into the branches of the many Sakura trees that covered the well-kept gardens of her home. Fear gripped her! She never had to call him more than twice before he finally gave in and came to her with a cheesy grin plastered on his little face followed up by an over excited proclamation of, 'I win mommy, you loose!'

Taking a step back her eyes turned once more towards the opened gates, that at this moment looked more like the mouth of a drooling virile beast.

Sesshomaru tried to spare her the horrific details of what a full-blooded youkai would do if they caught him alone…away from them, without any protection. Even without him actually voicing the truth, she understood just how important it was that he be kept safe at all times, at least until he was old enough to defend himself.

He was a half-breed it's true, but he…her Kanomaru was also the heir to the Western Lands. Any demon labeled with killing him would be revered by the youkai populace as the one who took down the hanyou that would be Lord.

Her chest heaved up and down as she took another step back. "Kano…Kanomaru, mommy doesn't want to play anymore, honey! Please come out! You've won! You're the champion of Hide-n-Seek," she yelled, still trying to keep the fear and panic she was feeling out of her voice.

She heard movement to her left and turned immediately hoping to see his little golden eyes smiling at her, and his vibrant jet-black hair flowing in the wind as he ran towards her then practically tackled her. Instead she saw Ah'un, lethargically shaking his heads. She didn't know why but at this moment…this second, the only thing that came to mind was, _'He's not here.'_

Turning on her heels, she yanked up the ends of her Kimono and sprinted towards the house.

'_Something's wrong…Oh, Kami my child,_' she thought frantically, as she kicked off her sandals and ran even harder towards the front door.

She couldn't fight the feeling anymore! Everything in her screamed that he was in danger, that he was hurt! Something…someone had hurt him!

Reaching the door, she threw it open and screamed, "Sesshomaru!!" Rin had never called him that, not once in all the time since they had been mated or before that.

'_Kanomaru, please… Please Kami, let him be okay!' _Reaching the mid step of the stairs, her love appeared in front of her, with Jakken close behind.

"Rin," he stated softly. He had sensed her distress and heard her calling to his heir, but he always sensed that when they played what she called Hide-n-Seek.

Grasping her chest, she stuttered as she tried to catch her breath, "Gone…he's gone…"

The Inu Lord stared at her for a moment. "Who's gone?"

"Kanomaru…Kanomaru is gone! Jakken…he must have left the gates open…he's…I know he's out there," she cried, pointing hysterically towards the open doors of their home. "Please you have to find him!"

'_Gone?'_ he thought as her word sunk in and an unknown feeling gripped him. Was she trying to tell him that Kanomaru was… Turning towards the imp, he stated coldly, "Stay with her."

Jakken was frozen. He hadn't realized that he had left the gates open. He was so lost in his own thoughts of hating being Rin's errand boy that he had actually forgotten. _'How could I have forgotten to do that?' _

Sesshomaru had told him on several occasions that he was to make sure that the gates were closed and locked at all times. So as not to give roving youkai's any ideas of trespassing on his private land. Especially now that it was also Kanomaru's personal playground. "Yes, of course Lord Sesshomaru," the imp replied hoping that he wouldn't get beaten to within an inch of his life for this slight.

Rin collapsed on the steps, tears pouring from her eyes as she let her imagination take her over the edge. She saw Sesshomaru bringing Kanomaru's small bloody body back. She saw visions of weeping friends! She saw her love enraged, his eyes glowing blood red as he tore through wall after wall of their home, while she clung helplessly to her toddlers limp body!

Sobbing uncontrollably she mumbled, "Please let him be okay."

Closing the doors behind him, Sesshomaru stepped into the yard and away from his mate's tears. Though he could only remember one, maybe two times that she had actually cried, he still couldn't bare the thought that she was unhappy.

Glancing towards the stable, the Inu Lord noticed that Ah'un was staring off towards the forest. Following his gaze, he turned towards the gates and sniffed.

'_He didn't,' _he thought unbelievably

He could smell the pup's scent leading to and through the gate, but it was old, at least by an hour or more. Breathing in deeply, he quieted his mind and the voices that told him that his son had defied him. He had totally disregarded the warnings he had given him about leaving the estate!

For now that didn't matter. What did matter was the safety of his pup. _'Where could he have gone and why would he leave the grounds?'_

He knew his son was overly inquisitive therefore it wouldn't have taken much to entice him past the boundaries set for him. That was the reason he ordered the gate be kept closed at all times. That, he would deal with later.

_'Could it have been a stray animal that approached the gates and intrigued him to the point that he would loose all sense of time, or was this some ploy planned by a lowbred demon?'_

Taking off at a rapid pace in the direction that Kano's scent was strongest, Sesshomaru forced everything else out of his mind. He then did something that he had never done in his life. He prayed to his father and the Inu Lords that came before him, for his son's safety.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

'_I knew it,'_ Kano thought excitedly, as he hid behind a small bush lining the river that his prey was currently using. 

The boy had been following this scent all the way here. He didn't realize how much time was passing or what direction he was going in, he just kept running. He never thought of the danger that he was putting himself in nor the fact that his parents would be vexed. The only thing on his little mind was adventure and plenty of it.

As he watched the red headed boy bend over to fill a bottle with water he saw his chance for revenge. _'I told you I'd get you back,'_ he thought happily, as he crept up closer to his mumbling friend.

The last time they were together at his Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha's house, the Kitsune had made the stump of a tree look like his mother and he in return ran head first into it.

Figuring that he was close enough, he started jogging towards the Kitsune's rear end an evil grin spread over his face. Lifting his left leg Kanomaru did a flying kick, knocking the fox demon into the water headfirst.

"Oi, what the hell," Shippo sputtered, as he spat out the water he almost swallowed and rolled over to glare at his assailant.

Kanomaru stood on the shore, his face set in a not quite so intimidating scowl, his arms crossed over his puffed out chest, and his head held high. "Who gave you permission to trespass on my land," he demanded to know, trying his best to imitate what he had heard his father say to a few youkai's before.

Standing to his feet the pubescent fox demon hissed, "Kano, why in the hell did you do that?" His face was beet red from embarrassment. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Ignoring his friend the little hanyou held his head even higher. "This Kanomaru, Lord of the Western Land, demands to know why you're trespassing on his land!"

Shippo just stared at him for a minute. Kanomaru was only four years old, but he was far more intelligent than the average pup his age. That was something the fox attributed to the Tai-Youkai and the fact that from the time that he could talk and walk, Sesshomaru made sure that the boy was tutored at least 5 days week, if not more.

Narrowing his eyes, Shippo stared at the boy that barely reached his shoulder, which didn't say much because he wasn't very tall himself. He actually barely reached Inuyasha's thigh.

Lowering his head the kit continued to stare at his adversary. His brooding scowl turned slowly into a toothy grin. Not sparing his friend a moment to move, Shippo pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.

The two rolled back and forth on the ground, yanking at each other's hair and throwing punches that neither one of them felt. Claws sank into the other's skin but didn't break it. Teeth latched on to the other's neck but no blood was drawn. Basically they were two pups playing as pups sometimes do.

Rolling Kano onto his back, Shippo pinned him down, "Say you're sorry!"

Squirming beneath his adversary's tight grip Kano hissed, "Never!" While bringing his little legs up so that it wrapped around the fox's neck. Yanking back he threw Shippo off of him and towards the waters edge.

"I win," the young Lord shouted after taking a moment to catch his breath. Jumping to his feet, he walked slowly towards his friend that was still on his back breathing hard. "Shippo, you okay," he inquired, as he stooped down next to him.

Reaching for the bottle, he had just filled, the fox replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Glaring at his friend, he asked, "Oi, what are you doing here?"

"I smelled your stench, so I came to get you. Is Uncle yasha…I mean Uncle Inuyasha here to?" Knowing that his father hated when he shortened his Uncle's name as much as he hated when people shortened his name he made the correction of his own accord.

"Yeah, he's here. As a matter of fact they're waiting on me. We were on our way to your house."

"Really? Why?" he asked excitedly as he stood to his feet and dusted his bare chest off.

"For your 5 summers birthday, baka!"

Chuckling slyly, Kano replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Turning as if he was checking their surroundings, Shippo inquired, "Uhm, Kano, where's your haori?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the little hanyou replied, "Daddy told mommy I don't have to wear it anymore."

_'Stuck-up old Sesshomaru said that! Wow, maybe he has changed.'_ Grinning sheepishly, Shippo ran up and thumped his friend in the back of his head then took off into the woods. "If I beat you, you'll have to be my slave!"

Just in time to see his buddies red head disappear, Kanomaru shouted, "No fair, you cheated!" He took off after Shippo.

Gaining on the boy in front of him, Kanomaru yelled, "This Kanomaru will not lose to someone such as you!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Lord Kanomaru the hanyou," Shippo taunted as he took off again determined to beat his opponent.

He didn't know why but everything between him and Kano was a competition. At first they would fight over who could keep Inuyasha's attention the longest. Then they would fight over who was going to sit in Kagome's lap. And the few times that Sesshomaru had allowed him to stay the night, they would bet on who would stay up the longest. The loser was always the winner's slave for the entire next day.

"Kano you back there? Or have you given up?" Not hearing a response the kitsune looked behind him and skidded to a top before turning around.

Kanomaru was being pinned down by an enormous Praying Mantis. One of its huge enormous prickled forelegs was pressed down on his neck while the other was poking him in his stomach as if testing the softness of his flesh.

Stepping closer Shippo screamed at the creature, "Get away from him!" Dropping the bottle that he was holding, he charged blindly towards the mud brown oversized bug. _'Why didn't I notice him? How could I have run right by him!'_ Running up to the thing that seemed to be totally ignoring him he shouted, "Foxfire!" He then threw the blue blaze at the bug, which in return immediately reared up on his hind legs, hissing and wailing. Grasping a hold of his young friend's hand the kitsune pulled him to his feet, "Come on, let's go!"

Kanomaru was in utter shock! From the moment the thing had grabbed him, he couldn't move! Why was it trying to kill him? What had he done to it? Did he make it mad unknowingly?

Staring up at the rearing beast for a moment longer, he turned and attempted to run with Shippo but was immediately tugged backwards when one the demon's antennas wrapped possessively around his neck. His little hands clawed viciously at the appendages. "Let me go!" His legs flailed below him. "Please…" he whispered as his lungs struggled for air and tears came to his eyes.

Shippo ran back towards the monster but was thrown back a few feet by one of its legs. "Kanomaru, bite him! Do something…he going to kill you if you don't," the kitsune screamed as he pushed himself up and ran back towards the bug screaming once again, "Fox fire!" He knew he had fought…well watched the others fight countless demons, but they weren't here and his friend was in danger, what was he suppose to do?

He couldn't run and hide like he had done before; he couldn't leave him and go get help, could he? _'Why did Sango have to send me way out here just for water,'_ he mentally whined.

Shaking off the shock, Kano thought, _'Fight, I have to fight!'_ Swinging his little body around he kicked out towards the big black bubble that served as the vermin's eye. "Let…me…go," he shouted angrily between kicks.

Running back towards them, the kitsune screamed as one of the beast's front legs slapped him again. This time it's sharp spines dug their way into his shoulder and down his arm knocking him back. Groaning, he paid no attention to the pain that ravaged his body. Instead he watched helplessly as the Mantis wrapped it's right front leg around Kano's body and squeezed as if telling him to be still. The smell of his friend's blood and tears assailed his nostrils. "Kano!!"

Shippo knew enough about this animal to know that, one; he didn't belong in this area and two, that it wouldn't kill his friend right away. Praying Mantis would rather eat their meals while they were still alive. Though it didn't sound good in his head, he hoped that perhaps it would buy some time for help to arrive, or either figure out something else to do.

Kanomaru stilled as the demon wrapped its leg around him. He felt the first prick as his skin broke under its pressure. "Daddy," he screamed, with all his might as the animal's sharp leg spines dug deeper into his skin. He couldn't think, couldn't move, what had he done to this youkai? Why was he doing this to him? He couldn't understand it, why was this thing hurting him…what had he done wrong?

Tears poured down the young hanyou's face as he took a ragged breath. "Please…I'm sorry." His little body trembled as pain unlike anything he had experienced before tore through his very core. "Whatever…I did to you…I'm sorry," he pleaded weakly as his vision started to blur and his mind began to slow. His head lulled forward, and his body went limp in the creature's arm. The last thing he mumble was, "Da…Daddy…please..."

**Until Next Time…**(Don't forget to review, my friends!!)


	5. Lessons In Hanyouism

**A/N: As always all characters not created by me will be walking that fine line of OOCness, so I don't want to hear about it!! **Seems as though I've lost a few readers… (Shrugs shoulders and sighs) Oh well, the show must go on!! I seriously don't have much to say this time. I'm in one of those blasé moods at the moment. So, please enjoy!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership to any of them, with the exception of the pup called Kanomaru, the angel known only as Joudama, Mana, and Rinji…

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Lessons in Hanyou-ism**_

Kagome stated, "You know, if you don't stop that, you're going to dig a trench big enough to bury 10 bodies," as she walked up to the pacing hanyou.

Turning to face her, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Keh, if that runt doesn't hurry up, it'll be for _one_ fucking fox!"

"Inuyasha, watch your language! Joudama's right over there," the Miko reprimanded while pointing in the little girl's directions.

Glancing at the Monk and Slayer that were now sitting side by side, he responded with a forced, "Feh."

Stepping closer to him, Kagome snaked her arms around his waist. "Calm down, we'll be there soon enough."

Her scent would normally sooth him; quiet his frantic nerves but not today. "It's not that. Something's wrong."

Leaning back she looked up at him, concern marring her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Something just feels wrong."

'_I haven't seen him this antsy since the Jouyoku fiasco.'_ Sighing thoughtfully she inquired, "What do you think it is?"

"Wench, if I knew that, I wouldn't be here pacing, now would I?" Though it was a smart remark, the manner in which he said it actually served to lighten the tension in the small clearing. "Where the hell is Shippo?"

Smirking, she replied, "Well if I knew that, we wouldn't be here hugging, now would we?"

Looking down at her he couldn't help but to smile as he tightened his arms around her. Even when she wasn't trying, she would always find a way to make him feel better, or to ease his mind.

Sometimes Inuyasha would wake in the middle of the night or early in the morning and just stare at her radiant face, luscious pink skin, and dark tresses. He'd think just how lucky he was that she hadn't wished to return to her time and instead for his happiness. Sometimes when he was by himself, he would pinch his arm just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, because he never in a million years would have thought that he, a half-breed, would have a mate…a wife as forgiving, sweet, and beautiful as she. Hell, he didn't think he would have a mate at all.

Noticing the far off look in his eyes, the Miko inquired, "Why are you looking at me like that?" .

Blinking a few times, he cleared his mind of his private thoughts, "What?"

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Like what, wench?" He knew exactly what she was asking him, he just didn't feel like answering her truthfully. What was he going to say, 'Kami I love you. Every moment that I'm with you is like a dream come true. You're my world and so much more, please don't ever leave me?' That would have been nice, but to say something so…so…monkish would have made him feel weak…fake, and chances are she probably wouldn't have believed him anyway, since he never talked like that. "Feh, I'm your mate, I can stare at you anyway I want to."

Giggling at his boorish answer, she hugged him tighter, "I love you too, dog boy."

Opening his mouth to retort, he quickly shut it as a scent flew past his nose. _'Blood…Shit, Kano!!'_

He would know the pups' scent from a mile away. What really unnerved him was what in two hells was he doing this far from the castle? Pulling away from his mate, he said quickly, "Miroku, take Kagome and Sango to the castle, I need to check something out!"

Finding herself all of a sudden holding nothing but air, Kagome stated, "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Shippo still hasn't come back yet."

Jogging in the direction that the scent was coming from he shouted, "Don't worry about it, I'll get him! I'll meet you guys at the castle!"

The last thing she saw was traces of red and silver disappearing into the high branches of the trees. Turning to look at the Monk and Ex-Slayer the Miko shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Well let's get moving. You'll just have to feed Joudama when we get to Sesshomaru's, beside Inuyasha's right, we've wasted enough time waiting on Shippo."

The Houshi nodded in agreement as he stood to his feet and held his hand out for his wife to take. "Don't worry she'll be fine until we get to the castle." He knew Sango was worried about her missing her dinnertime, but honestly what was the big deal? As long as she ate, he really could care less about when. _'If Kirara was here we could use her.'_ He thought absently. Taking his daughter from her mother, he led the way down the path.

They had left the neko youkai back at the village to help Keade since the elder Miko was beginning to move a little slower with age.

Taking one last glance in the direction that her hanyou disappeared in, Kagome sighed sadly, _'How is this possible that I'm missing him all ready?'_

_

* * *

_

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

Racing through the trees, Sesshomaru chased his son's scent, while trying to mentally snuff out the insistent voice that told him that the pup was in danger.

This was the first time that the boy had disobeyed him and ventured out on his own. Could the little hanyou's luck be that bad that he would get caught in the clutches of some beast on his first venture out here alone?

_'Yes'_

The Inu Lord pushed on faster, harder until he neared a river where his son's scent was stronger. Stopping, he stood so that he was looking at the river and the swiftly disappearing sun. Sniffing lightly, he noticed that he also smelled the fox kit that traveled with his half-brother.

_'Is this why he defied me?'_

Sesshomaru knew he must have covered at least 7 miles in order to get here. He'd considered that, that would be something that his son could do so swiftly or would do on his own.

_'Interesting'_

Quieting his mind, he listened intently to the water and the trees around him as he zeroed in on the scent of his offspring.

His eyes widened dramatically as the wind swirled around him. His chest tightened, _'Kano…maru.'_ He heard his son's blood curdling scream and without another second wasted, dashed off into the woods!

The closer he got the more he heard, felt, smelled. He heard the fox demon screaming…yelling at something, demanding it let Kanomaru go! He smelled his son's fear, his tears…his blood!

Tearing through the remaining trees that stood between him and his pup, Sesshomaru leaped into the air above the narrow trail. What he saw caused his eyes to turn velvety red and his chest to constrict.

An oversized Mantis had Kanomaru's limp body clutched in one of its huge forelegs. The fox kit sat a few feet away throwing whatever he could get his hands on at the vile creature.

Diving straight down his claws stretched out before him, Sesshomaru's only thought was, _'Retribution.' _How dare this thing touch something that belonged to him! How dare he touch his flesh and blood…his heir…his offspring!

Inuyasha burst on to the trail from the trees just in time to see his brother turn into what looked like a youkai drill, and dive into the huge belly of what appeared to be a Mantis. _'What in the hell is going on here,' _he thought as his eyes fell on his nephew's lifeless body.

Just as Sesshomaru made contact with the entrails of the demon, Inuyasha leapt into the air catching Kano.

The Inu Lord hated getting dirty but this beast had to be taught a lesson!

As the Mantis rutted around on the ground making all sorts of inhuman ungodly noises, Sesshomaru stalked towards it, Toukijin pulled from its sheath. He knew that this was overkill, but his steel would taste the blood of the first youkai foolish enough to lay a claw on his flesh!

In his head all he could see was his son's body lying flaccid…lifeless. All he could smell was his blood and his tears. Bringing the tip of his sword down on the demon's head, the Lord of the Western Lands hissed with venom, "Parish!"

Inuyasha landed softly on the far side of the trail with Kano in his arms. Ignoring the panic that rippled through him, he laid the boy on the ground and began to slap softly on both sides of his face while calling his name repeatedly.

Unfortunately there was no response.

The older hanyou tried to ignore the smell of the boy's blood. He tried to pretend he didn't see the gashes in the once unblemished skin of the pup's side and stomach. Grinding his teeth harshly, Inuyasha bit down hard on his bottom lip in order to still the rage that was steadily building within him.

Running up to the hanyou with tears in his eyes, Shippo asked, "Is he okay?" Kneeling beside his unconscious friend, he continued, "I…I tried to save him, but that thing was too strong! It just kept hitting me! It…it wouldn't let him go!"

Glancing at the kit and the blood on his upper body, the hanyou replied almost too calmly, "It's okay Shippo, you did the best you could."

Hearing footsteps slowly approaching him from behind, Inuyasha instinctively moved to the right in order to give his brother access to his heir's small battered body.

Inuyasha's mind wouldn't focus. All he could think about was his nephew…the hanyou…the half-breed, who was now reliving the past he had lived so long ago. It was a path that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy! It was a path filled with loneliness, fear, hatred, and trepidation.

Though Kanomaru had both his parents and family members that loved and adored him, that would not stop the manner in which demons would hunt him down

'_It won't stop them from despising him! It won't stop them from trying to kill him every chance they get!' _

Memories flashed in his head of several overgrown ogres chasing him. He was five and no bigger than Kano was right now.

'_It won't stop them from making his life nothing more than a game of do I kill you quickly or torture you slowly!'_

He could still feel the way the rocks and sticks collided with his head, chest, and back when he was just a pup and had stumbled into a human village looking for food. He could remember the week…two-weeks…three-week-old smell of his own feces and urine… The smell of his own blood… The dark damp cellar he was thrown in and left to die in…

'_It won't stop humans from fearing and hating him for being more than what they are and half of what they despise!'_

It seemed like nothing more than a vicious cycle! All this hatred and rage…this pain! What did he do to anyone? He didn't ask to be born into this world? He didn't ask to be dealt the hand of a half-breed…a lowbred whelp!

'_Who would ask for such a fucking thing?'_

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether he was thinking about himself or his nephew anymore, but it didn't really matter, did it? The pain…this pain ripping through his chest was all the same! It did nothing but remind him of times…those times. When he'd have to run and hide for days on end. When he went without food for weeks, because he was too afraid of stumbling upon a human settlement and scared shitless of running into a demon of any kind shape or form.

Jumping to his feet, he stomped off and towards the nearest tree where he imbedded his fist repeatedly into its bark. "Those fucking bastards! That…that…He didn't do anything to him! Fuck! I'll fucking kill them," he hissed.

Shippo watched in astonishment as his mentor, his friend broke down. _'Does he know that he's crying?'_ He wanted to go to him and tell him that he was sorry he didn't protect Kano better, but he couldn't. Something told him that this pain that Inuyasha was feeling, these words of profanity that spilled from his lips in anger were directed at some unseen person or thing, from his past…from his life when he had no one.

Turning his attention away from the furious prince of dogs in an attempt to give him some privacy in his moment of need, the kit turned just in time to watch Sesshomaru carefully pick his son up and without a word walk off into the night.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Jumping to her feet, Rin ran to the door having heard a commotion on the steps outside her home. "My love, did you find him?"

Immediately her mood turned bittersweet.

Sure she was happy to see her sister-in-law and her friends, but where was her son? Where was her husband…her mate?

Kagome's greeting was an enthusiastic, "Arigato Rin-chan, how are you?"

Looking around them, Rin replied, "I'm fine, but did you see Sesshomaru or Kanomaru on your way here?"

Stepping back Kagome finally noticed the redness of her eyes, and the distracted manner in which she greeted them. Whenever they came to visit, Rin was always overly excited and chipper. She always wore a sincere smile and greeted them with warm words.

Bowing honorably, Miroku replied, "No we didn't. Is something wrong?"

Resting her hand nervously over her chest, Rin sighed and stepped back from the door, "Please come in."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" the Miko inquired again as she stepped into the oversized foyer. '_Something's wrong. First Shippo goes off and doesn't come back. Then Inuyasha has a bad feeling about something and ends up running off without an explanation and now this.'_

As the tormented young mother stared at each of them her eyes came to rest on Joudama clinging to her mothers' side. _'Kanomaru, where are you?'_ She tried to smile. She tried to hide the fear she was feeling, but looking at the little girl just made her worry even more. Trying to ignore the questions and the nagging voice that told her that this would not end well she blurted, "Please have a seat, I'll put on some water for tea."

Staring at one another worriedly, Kagome, Sango and Miroku set down the bags they had been carrying. Stepping out of their sandals they each went into the sitting room as instructed.

Wrapping the ends of the white and yellow kimono she was wearing beneath her as she prepared to sit down, Kagome shouted, "Rin-chan, do you want some help in there?"

There was no reply.

Sitting her daughter on the cushion beside her, Sango whispered, "Kagome, I think something happened."

Her voice holding just and ounce of panic, the Miko asked, "Rin, are you okay?" .

The woman in question walked slowly out of the kitchen carrying a tray with seven cups and a steaming pot of water that sat in the middle of the tray. She tried to smile as best she could, in an attempt to not worry them. Besides, it was totally possible that she herself was worried about nothing, right?

'_Sesshomaru will be home any moment and he'll have my grinning little boy with him,'_ she told herself.

Stepping so that she was in the walkway between the kitchen and the sitting room she inhaled, then slowly exhaled, "Please forgive my rudeness. Kanomaru and Sesshomaru should be here shortly."

As she finished that sentence, the door opened.

All eyes turned and froze on the emotionless cold face of the Inu Lord. Then traveled down to what he held in his arms. Kanomaru lay stretched out, his arm sticking out to one side, his head lulled back over his fathers' arm. His eyes were closed; blood covered the boy's chest and the white of his little hakama that he wore.

Sesshomaru did not turn to look or even address his guests. He just stared ahead at his mate who stood before him holding the tray. Her eyes locked on his own, her hands, arms, lips…her entire body trembling. He could hear her heart racing within her chest. He didn't want to speak, not even to say her name, because then this would be real. Then he would have to face the truth of what he was holding in his arms.

Miroku stood to his feet. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was that Kanomaru? Was he…was he dead? What happened to him? Taking a step forward, he looked up at Sesshomaru his mouth agape then stared down at the dark matted hair of the boy. There was so much blood! It coated almost everything, including portions of the white Lord's stark white Kimono and silver mane.

The silence in the room was broken…the tension turned up 10 extra notches as the tray that Rin was holding clattered to the floor. "No, no, no…" she whispered. Stepping away from her mate and her son's body, she mumbled almost incoherently, "He's not…Kanomaru. Where's my son?"

She didn't want to see this! This boy that he had brought home with him couldn't be her son, not her Kano who was so full of life! Not her son…not her boy who loved everything and everyone!

Stepping back so that she was on the bottom step, she screamed, "MY LOVE, WHERE'S MY SON?" Her legs collapsed beneath her, her shoulders slumped forward. Burying her face in her hands, she openly wept.

Kagome jumped to her feet and ran over to where the younger woman was sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know what to say or do in a situation such as this, so she wrapped her arms tightly around her and tried to hide the tears that were slowly leaking from her own eyes.

The miko tried soothingly rocking Rin…she tried shushing her, but the woman only cried harder, which only caused her to weep more as well.

Sesshomaru stared down at his mate, his son clutched tightly in his grasp. He hadn't thought this through, had he? Actually, he hadn't thought at all. His only focus…his only goal was bringing Kanomaru home. Tearing his eyes away from his mate, he demanded, "Miko, take Rin up to our quarters."

His heart lurched in his chest, as he passed Rin. No, he hadn't thought this through at all.

**Until Next Time**…(Please don't forget to review!!!)


	6. Consequences

**A/N: As usual all characters not created by me, will be walking that thin line of OOCness; so don't tell me about it, because I don't want to hear it! I already know! **Happy Thanksgiving to each and every one of you!! I hope you all have a very happy and safe turkey day with your some huge and some small families!! Now I'm off to go play the happy well centered niece, granddaughter, cousin, sister, and friend that my family thinks I am. (Grins sinisterly)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **With the exception of Kanomaru, Joudama, Susamajii, Mana, Rinji, Reinto and Teela. I do not have a freaking thing to do with the Inu-tachi gang. It sucks, I know, but it's the truth!!

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Consequences**_

It had taken more patience than Sesshomaru was blessed with in order to get his mate to calm down and listen to him. The woman was the definition of hysterical, but who could blame her.

The way he walked into the house… The manner in which he presented their son to her… The mask of dread that he wore… No, he couldn't blame her for breaking down…for thinking that their son was dead. That's the way he had presented Kanomaru to her.

After she and the miko made it to the bedroom, he then ordered Kagome to stitch and clean his sons' wounds while he spoke privately with Rin.

**Flashback **

_Stepping into the adjoining room that served as their dressing room, Sesshomaru slide the door closed behind him with one hand and pulled her into his arms with the other. _

_The words that he wanted to say… The things that he knew she desperately needed hear would not fall from his lips so he just held her tight to him as she cried into his chest, silently begging him to make this right._

_It wasn't until she quieted slightly that he found the ability to say, "I'm sorry." Which was something that he rarely, if ever, said._

"_How could this happen, my love? Why would someone do something like this to him," she inquired, her face buried in his chest. "He's only a pup…a baby," sniffling, she continued, "He's a child! He would never hurt anyone!"_

_The truth of the matter was that this, was the life that they had given to him. By choosing to sire a child that was neither human nor demon, this was what they had done. Though the boy lived a protected life behind these walls, it would only take one slip up… One time for a demon to get their hands on him and he would be gone._

"_Rin" _

"_Please my love, I can't live without him. I…I…he's our firstborn, you can bring him back… You will bring him back, won't you," she pleaded softly, her strength slowly draining from her emotionally fatigued body._

_Scooping the woman up in his arms, he walked over to the cushioned stool that stood in the far corner and sat down with her saddled comfortably in his lap. "That will not be necessary this time," he stated softly._

_She stared up at him, her eyes wide with uncertainty and hesitant hope._

"_He's not dead, just unconscious from the loss of blood. Try to remember Rin, that he is a hanyou. What would kill a normal human will not kill him."_

"_But you apologized, you never do that," she replied, thinking that perhaps he was trying to spare her the heartache she was already feeling._

"_This Sesshomaru apologized for not protecting his heir. He's sorry for…" His head relaxed forward resting against hers. "He's apologetic for giving such a life as this to his son, and years of worry and despair to his mate."_

_Her beautiful brown orbs held confusion, 'What is he saying?' Resting her palm on the side of his face she asked as tears came to her eyes once more, "What…What does this mean?"_

_How was he supposed to tell her? Hadn't he already tried on several occasions to tell her of the dangers Kano would be in? Hadn't he promised himself that she would never have to see this…go through this? _

"_What happened today will not be the last time. You know he's a hanyou and the heir to these lands; therefore the attacks on him will only become worse…more frequent, as he gets older."_

_Swallowing hard she shook her head in a negative fashion, as if telling him she didn't want to hear anymore. She already knew this. She knew that they had to keep him safe, and they had up until today, hadn't they? She didn't want to hear anymore, she just wanted her child to be healthy and happy again, the way he was only hours ago. "Please don't. He's just a pup he'll be fine. I know you'll make sure of it, won't you?"_

_Yet again her unfailing faith in him, unnerved him, made it so that he couldn't breath, couldn't think. Unwilling to answer her question, to make a promise to her that he may one day be forced to break, he pulled her close and waited for the miko to finish cleaning his sons' lacerations._

**End Flash Back**

The Inu Lord now stood in a dark corner of their master suite, his golden gaze locked on the small bandaged mid section of his pup and the enchanting woman lying beside him. His thoughts were stuck somewhere between regrets and possibilities, what ifs and have-nots, or were they have-to's?

In the back of his mind he could still see the way Rin's heart broke right in front of him. He could still smell her tears and feel the sadness, fear and utter torment that her soul was going through the moment she laid eyes on their son.

He felt guilty…responsible for this travesty.

'_What have I done?'_

The last thing he wanted to do was endanger his pup…his offspring…his own flesh and blood, but isn't that exactly what he did? The moment he chose to mate with a human, the second he realized that his mate was pregnant and he accepted that fact. He had put Kano's life…her life in danger.

'_Why wasn't I more careful? Why didn't I think this through before I took her as my mate? The ramifications…the ramifications of that one endearing act…the consequences were so great…so…irreversible.'_

No matter what he said to himself, or which way his thoughts drifted he knew the truth. He had known all along.

He'd seen his father go through it, hadn't he? He'd seen him fall deeply for Izayoi. He watched her move into his fathers' life…heart like a thief in the night. Then just as quickly as she had come, Inutaisho had to reluctantly and with a severely heavy heart, have her removed. And placed back with her family. He'd hoped that she would be spared the wrath of the demons that sought to teach him a lesson for breaking their unspoken rule.

'_Still, I followed in his footsteps. I threw caution to the wind. I forgot for one brief moment what was at stake and I took her. I made her mine… Sired an heir. I am truly my father's son. What have I done?'_

What would he do now? He couldn't very well send Rin and Kanomaru away. That would do nothing but make a bad situation worse. That would leave them open for any and all attacks. No, that is not something that he would do, not now, not ever.

'_Perhaps that's where father's mistake was made. If he hadn't sent her back to her family…if they had stayed here, maybe, just maybe he would've been able to protect her.'_

He knew in his heart, though at the time he simply loathed the human woman, he would have still fought alongside his father if only to protect his land, his home, and his name-sake. Yes, he would've definitely fought.

'_Does it matter anymore? The past is the past, the only thing I can do is try to change the future...his future…their future.'_

He watched Rin reach out in her sleepy haze and softly rub the side of Kano's cheek. The only thought that came to his mind was, '_Mine'_.

Stepping up so that he was standing at the foot of the bed, he admitted to himself that regardless of the outcome, regardless of how many battles he would have to fight in order to keep them safe…in order to make sure that this never happened again. The decision that he made on that night, with Rin, was necessary to his very being.

_'She…they are essential to this Sesshomaru. There is no doubt.'_

This was his family…his legacy, he would protect them with his life…his blood. He would give his soul over to the demons of seven hells if need be, but they… He would make sure that neither one of them were ever hurt like this again.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

It was late into the night when Inuyasha finally arrived at the castle. He'd sent Shippo ahead of him because he needed time alone. He needed some time to reconcile his thoughts and deal with his anger.

Leaping on to the balcony of the room that he was more than sure he and Kagome would be using, since they stayed in the same room every time they came here. He peeped into the sliding door just in time to watch her roll over and snuggle deeper into the thin sheets that covered her.

In that moment…the second his eyes fell on her, he knew he couldn't put her through the agonizing pain of loosing a child, of facing the reality of blind racism. Wasn't it bad enough that she was now mated to a half-breed, but to give birth to one…wasn't that a tale in itself?

The entire time that he was roaming through the forest looking for something, anything to kill…maim, his thoughts kept going back to his childhood. The tears he heard and saw his mother shed for him. The pain he endured…the beatings…the loneliness that even to this day still wouldn't leave him alone.

_'I couldn't do that to another person. I couldn't let a pup of mine experience that.'_

Though he had never talked to Kagome about having pups or anything of the sort, he wasn't stupid. He knew women, especially human women, and they loved babies, as they called them.

He noticed the way her eyes would light up when she played with Joudama or Kano. He'd even caught her staring at him with a far off dazed look in her eyes when he held his nephew. Up until now he just ignored it, put it off…told himself that she was just daydreaming, when all along he knew the truth.

Basically he had been avoiding the topic. Skirting around it per se, but tonight, with the tears that still stung the air around him, and the smell of his only nephew's blood that hung in nostrils... The visions of the little lord's body lying limp and lifeless...

_'No, I can't do that to her. I won't! She'll…she'll just have to understand!'_

He silently thanked the Kami's Myoga had come to him the night of the final mating ceremony and informed him that he couldn't or rather wouldn't be able to reproduce like normal humans or demons did. Otherwise he was more than sure that they would have a litter of pups running around here, the way he was always after her.

**Flashback **

_Squishing the flea youkai that was hungrily sucking blood from the side of his neck, Inuyasha snapped, "What in the hell are you doing here!"._

_Popping back into his normal shape Myoga replied, "Milord, I just came to speak with you before I perform the ceremony for you and your mate."_

_Settling back down on the log he had been using while waiting for Kagome to prepare, he snarled, "And what does that have to do with my blood, you leech?"_

_Snickering, the flea demon quickly wiped his mouth and jumped away before he was flattened again. "It was a rather long trip, you know. Besides it's not often that I'm able to eat so well."_

"_Feh, whatever."_

_Looking towards the starry sky then back down at the hanyou, the flea demon cleared his throat and began, "I need to advise you of something, Master Inuyasha."_

"_Advise me? What the hell are you mumbling about? I don't need your damn advice about anything!"_

"_But milord, don't you want to know what it's about?" _

"_Keh, not really. You never say anything that I actually want to hear!"_

_Ignoring the ill-tempered mood of his superior, Myoga continued on anyway, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he was flicked away. "Lord Inuyasha, it's imperative that you know that unless you want pups…"_

_Grabbing the flea, Inuyasha silenced him with a tight fist. "If you want to live to see tomorrow you'll shut the fuck up!" The last person he wanted to discuss this with was a fucking flea. And who in the hell would assume that he wanted any such thing?_

_With a defeated sigh, Myoga let his tiny head lull forward, 'He never listens.'_

_Glaring threatening daggers at the flea, Inuyasha dropped him to the ground and began to walk away mumbling almost incoherently about stupid old fleas who didn't know how to mind their own damn business._

_Deciding that it would be best if he kept his distance from Inuyasha until the ceremony, Myoga yelled, "Stay away from her on the night of the full moon!" _

**End Flashback**

He hadn't thought about it before then, but it made sense. It was on those nights, even before he mated with her, while they tracked Naraku, he would always have the hardest time controlling himself around her. At those times he could feel his demon side begging to get out…too touch her…claim her in the most complete way possible.

He supposed that the night of the full moon was the opposite of the night of the new moon. It was when he was most potent, and virile, practically overflowing with demon seed and blood. That's why ever since then he stayed away from her or made sure to piss her off more than normal so that she didn't get any bright ideas.

Turning away from the window he gazed up at the moon, _'Crescent.'_

What some people may have called a curse he called a blessing, because with this special limitation he was almost certain that pups…children…babies, whatever you chose to call them, were not something that he and his mate would have to worry about.

_'I won't do that to her. I won't let her go through what my mother did…what Rin has. I can't do that to her.'_

"Why are you standing out here," Kagome asked, as she stepped onto the balcony. The sheet she was just lying under was now pulled tightly around her shoulders.

He turned to look at her, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Though she probably couldn't see the sadness in his gaze or read his woebegone thoughts he could see her clearly.

Her hair was disheveled in the most erotic way. She stood there wrapped in that thin sheet, with nothing beneath it except a pair of the thin panties that she took extra special care of and one of her baby doll T-shirts.

Though she wore kimonos during the day and carried on like any other woman from his time, at night in the confines of their home, she would only sleep in this, no more, no less.

Reaching out for her, he pulled her into his arms, "Sorry I took so long."

The miko didn't respond. Instead she opened the sheet and wrapped it around the both of them.

Stepping closer to her heated body, he buried his face in the side of her neck and asked, "How's Kanomaru?"

Snuggling against his chest she replied with a sigh, "His wounds weren't as deep as we first thought, and Sesshomaru said he should be fine in a few days." Looking up, she saw for the first time the sadness he was trying so hard to hide, "Inuyasha, are you… Is everything okay?"

He didn't reply right away, instead he tried to pull her closer and bury his nose deeper into the side of her neck. "I will be," he responded solemnly.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't respond as he picked her up and walked back into the room leaving the door cracked so that the cool breeze would flow through.

Laying her down, he pulled back as he slowly shook off his haori and laid his father's fang on the floor beside the bed.

Staring at him she wanted to ask a million questions, like what took him so long to get back and why was he in such a somber mood? But her heart told her that tonight he just needed to be held or either he needed to hold her. Which ever it was she would make sure that she was there for him.

* * *

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

"Lord Susamajii, Moki failed to dispose of the boy."

That wasn't a surprise to the silver-eyed Inu Lord of the Southern Lands. The only reason he sent such a lowly beast was to rattle Sesshomaru, to test the waters per se. He wanted to put him on edge…have him watching his back!

Yes, that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted the Lord of Stupidity's world to tremble, right before the walls around his ungodly life fell apart.

_'That was almost too easy. I suppose…I suppose I could've had that whelp killed.'_ Chuckling quietly his thought continued, 'But what would be the fun in that?'

The morning after his private tirade Susamajii decided that the best way to handle this situation, was to be Machiavellian. After all, only a fool would charge into the Western land without a plan, no matter how much right…or power one had.

Susamajii knew he had concocted the perfect plan. He wouldn't force Sesshomaru to choose between his human bitch and the whelp that shouldn't have ever been born, or his lands. No, he wouldn't do that.

He would make it so that the decision was made without the bastard Lord knowing what happened until it was too late…too late to fix and too late to save. Then and only then would he eviscerate him, his kin and take all that he, the Lord of Pricks had turned his back on, for that despicable bitch!

Taking in his Lord's every move, Reinto stated, "There is more."

Standing to his feet the tips of his long silver mane scraped the floor as he walked slowly towards the huge fireplace that was built of the finest eastern marble. He remembered sitting before it many, many centuries ago, when he was just a pup. He'd stare into the burning flames for hours as idiotic dreams of what his future would be like danced around his mind.

Reaching above the oversize mantel, he slowly grasped his sheathed sword as another memory played before him.

He saw his father's body fall to the ground as a dull almost deafening thud echoed through the room. Then he watched in slow motion, as the head of his sire…the only youkai he had ever feared, rolled…wobbled across the polished floor.

This memory would have made most people grimace or shudder but not Susamajii. He chuckled and tried not to outright laugh at the image of the 'Great Lords' shocked face as it bounced sluggishly against the far wall of the room.

Susamajii inquired, his tone soft almost as if he was bored, "Will you make me ask you what that more, might be?"

Bowing lower to the floor Reinto replayed what he was informed of in his head. "It seems that Lord Sesshomaru and his younger brother are no longer at odds. They were seen in the clearing together when the hanyou pup was attacked."

Pulling the sword slowly from its perfectly crafted sheath Susamajii thought, _'Father would you have given me this, if you knew that you would've been my first victim?'_ Dropping the sheath to the floor, he stared at the brilliant blade and the reflection of the silver orbs that stared back at him, _'So Sesshomaru has made amends with the half-breed, has he?_' Shrugging his shoulders offhandedly, he grunted quietly as his thoughts continued, _'It matters not. What will be; will be. I will make sure of it.'_

Turning, he waved for Reinto to stand as he lifted the blade of the sword to his mouth and slowly ran it across the taste buds on his tongue. Closing his eyes, he savored the remnants of the dried, aged, droplets of youkai and human blood. "Where is Teela?"

"Milord, she is with the others."

"Tell her to prepare. Her services…" Susamajii chuckled, "Tell her we have a long trip a head of us. Make haste, Reinto, we leave at dawn."

"Of course Lord Susamajii," the younger dog demon stated as he bowed and retreated from the room.

Lord Susamajii paid no attention to the younger Inu youkai or the hesitant look that graced his perfect features. The Southern Lord's mind was miles away in the lands of the west…the lands that were now being run by a human loving traitor. _'Soon Sesshomaru…soon.'_

**Until Next Time…(Please, don't forget to leave me your .02 cents)**


	7. Laden Hearts

**A/N: **The concept for the flashback was taken from chapters 7 and 8 of 'Half-Breed', written by Janine C. Funk. Originally it is told from Inuyasha's point of view, so I felt it necessary to tell it from Sesshomaru's point of view this time. Thanks Janine, you are an amazing writer!! You guys really need to check that fic out!! I want to send out a special thanks to all of you that followed me from Confrontation I. Thanks for sticking with me. I know this was quite a flip and you still don't know what to expect or where this is headed exactly, but hang in there and trust in me (grins), you won't be disappointed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone, nor claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Kanomaru, Joudama, Susamajii, Reinto, Teela, Mana, and Rinji.

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Laden Hearts**_

The mood at the breakfast table was somber at best. It had been two days since the little hanyou was attacked; two long days since his laughter had rang through the halls of his parents' home.

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, Sango beside her yet across from Miroku with Shippo next to him and Rin opposite him with Sesshomaru at the head and to the immediate left of his mate.

The group with the exception of the stoic lord had tried small talk, but failed miserably. All thoughts were focused on the little four-year-old heir to the Western Land and his mother, who they were seeing outside of the room for the first time since the night Sesshomaru brought the boy home.

Rin had simply refused to leave Kanomaru's side. She told everyone that she didn't want him to wake up and not have someone there with him. Whenever any of them offered to sit with him while she took a walk or ate, Rin would just shoo them away, with one excuse or another.

Sesshomaru had tried on several occasions to get her to take a brief walk with him, or to join Kagome and Sango in the bathhouse, but she adamantly refused. In order to get her to the table for breakfast, he had to pick her up and carry her downstairs. To still the anger he felt radiating off of her once he had her at the table, he promised her that once she had eaten a full meal he would not stop her from returning to their son's bedside.

Inuyasha had ventured into the room just before dawn to find a dozing Rin and an absent Sesshomaru, but he didn't worry about that. He only paid attention to his nephew's heartbeat and his even breathing. He spared a moment to lay his hand upon the boy's sweating brow and to say a silent prayer for his well being before turning and heading back to his sleeping mate. He later informed his pack that Kano was indeed improving and he should awaken soon.

Of course all interested parties were happy to hear the news, but upon Rin and Sesshomaru's unnatural appearance they all quieted, each of them no doubt wondering why the Inu Lord was so uncharacteristically carrying his mate over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

After the Lord and his obviously displeased mate were settled, the group sat in uncomfortable silence until one of them could no longer stand it.

"Sesshomaru, do you think this was a random attack?" the Houshi inquired bluntly. That of the young lord, it would seem, only dulled his curiosity.

All eyes looked at him, but he paid them no mind. Feeling as if he should elaborate on his line of questioning Miroku added, "I only ask, because from what Shippo has told me. The Praying Mantis seemed to only want Kano. Am I wrong in assuming that if it was looking for nothing more than a meal, it would have gone after Shippo as well?"

Sesshomaru glanced coldly at him from the corner of his narrowed eyes. "My son's name is Kanomaru. When you speak of him, state it correctly, or not at all." He had always loathed it when anyone shortened his heirs' name. Had he wanted to name the boy Kano he would've done so, but he didn't! Therefore it was only right that his son be called by his given name! _'Baka'_

Inuyasha grunted, but didn't chime in. He knew that no matter how much his brother seemed to relax or accept him and his human companions, that stick up his ass would always remain as it was.

"Please forgive me," Miroku stated with a quick bow of his head. "Do you think it was specifically after Kanomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed softly. The truth was, he didn't have a clue. It could have very well been a planned attack initiated by a higher demon, or it could have been just a lowly demon looking for food that stumbled upon the pup. He honestly didn't know and truth be told, it didn't matter. The end result was the same.

For the past two days he had been spending the wee hours of the morning while his mate slept, tracking swiftly through his lands. He eviscerated any demon he encountered that did not have some kind of treaty or alliance with him. In his mind by doing this he was showing the demon population that he was still a force to be reckoned with and would not stand for any sort of attacks on his bloodline.

He had heard from one of the demons, an overly large lizard youkai, that the praying Mantis had crept in from the southern border. Unfortunately that little bit of information was not enough to save the lizards life. The Inu Lord had already figured that out. He knew full well what sorts of demons sought refuge in his lands and what lay elsewhere. The only question now, was why did the Mantis cross this far into his border?

_'Why indeed?'_

Of course Sesshomaru would not share this with anyone. This was something that he would handle himself, with little to no interference from anyone else.

'_I must pay Bokusenou a visit.' _The Inu Lord knew that if anyone knew something about this, or what may lay ahead, the ageless tree would know and would without a doubt tell him. Quieting his thoughts he decided that the Monk's question did not require an answer as he elegantly lifted his teacup to his lips and took a sip.

"Feh, Miroku, the runts a hanyou, it doesn't take much to make anything attack him," Inuyasha stated as he finished the last of his soup with a loud slurp. He wasn't intentionally trying to be boorish, but he wasn't about to mince words either.

"Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded softly, while trying to inconspicuously pinch him in his side.

"Wench, keep your hands to yourself," he replied loudly while playfully pushing her hand away. Scooting a little ways away from her, he continued, "Like I was saying, being a half-breed means that he's fair game to the bigger and stronger demons out there. Hell, even the weaker ones that are trying to make a name for themselves." He may have said it in a joking tone, since Kagome was unintentionally tickling him, but everyone present knew it was no joke.

Sensing the rise in his mates' scent, Sesshomaru snapped, "Watch your tongue!"

"Keh, you can choose to skirt around the truth if you want, but do you think anyone here knows about being a half-breed more than me?"

Slightly bowing her head in her mates' direction, Rin whispered, "Milord, its fine. He's only stating the truth."

Sesshomaru's face softened, he wanted more than anything to just reach over and pull her into his lap and hold her close to him, until all the pain she was feeling evaporated. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay and that he would make sure that this never happened again, but he was Lord Sesshomaru, it just wasn't in his nature. "Rin, if you're done, I will not keep you from our son."

"Of course," Rin responded with another slight bow. Standing to her feet she then proceeded towards the stairs. Stopping before she ascended them, she glanced over her shoulder at her guests and her husband. Her tiny hands clasped tightly at her side, she turned to face them, the hanyou in particular. "Inuyasha, how did you survive? Did…did this sort of thing ever happen to you?"

All eyes turned toward the hanyou in question.

Of course Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome were well aware of the type of childhood the hanyou had. They also knew that it was a severely sore spot with him. Sesshomaru, however, had never inquired as to anything that may have happened after saving him from the humans that had locked him away to die in their dingy cellar too many decades ago.

**Flashback **

_He tore through the village following the scent of his half brother. The young lord didn't know why, but he felt an overwhelming need to see to the boys' health…his welfare, if only this once._

_Sesshomaru cut down any and everyone that stood between him and his 5-year-old brother. For the first time he didn't think of Inuyasha as a half-breed or as his fathers' vile mistake. He only saw his bloodline… His relative being tortured like a common mongrel…killed slowly by humans. This he would not allow. If the boy was to die it wouldn't be now and not by the hands of these human swine!_

_Blood curdling screams, and shouts wrapped around him as he proceeded through the village. His green whip lashing out angrily before him and then there was silence…deafening unearthly silence. No more cries of pain or for mercy, just deafening…stifling silence._

_Sesshomaru stood before the decrepit cellar door that was to serve as Inuyasha's prison and later his tomb. He grimaced, anger rippling through him. Bending down he quickly tore off the arm of a nameless faceless man that he had killed only moments earlier and used it to remove the ofuda they had placed on the door to keep the boy locked in._

'_You placed it there; it's only fair that you remove it,' he thought hatefully._

_The Inu Lord's golden orbs narrowed suspiciously as they adjusted to the dark. Making his way slowly down the stairs and towards the prone body of the little hanyou, Sesshomaru let loose a growl of absolute rage. The pup was dirty, actually grimy…filthy and covered in his own excrement. Every inch of him from head to toe was covered in something. If it wasn't feces, it was dried blood. _

_The Inu Lord shuddered slightly as he slowly knelt beside the scrap of a body that looked nothing like what he had remembered on his last visit to Musashi. Gently lifting the semi-unconscious child's head, he felt for a temperature, checked his labored breathing, and listened intently for the boys' weak heartbeat. _

'_Filthy ninjens!'_

_Deciding that it would be best if he got him out of there and into a cleaner environment, Sesshomaru quickly lifted Inuyasha's frail body and wrapped him in his Mokomoko-sama, before turning and leaving the now barren village in shambles and not one whimpering soul, be it a child or an adult alive._

**End Flashback**

_'I took him to a cave and I fed him. I stayed just long enough to know that he would survive that encounter. I told Inuyasha the he poisoned our linage with is human blood. I told him… That was the first time that I told him that he was the chink in father's armor…father's one weakness.'_

Sesshomaru tried to quiet his rampant thoughts. After all even if some part of him sought to change the past, it would be nothing more than an impotent desire. 'What's done is done,' the Inu Lord thought as he turned in the hanyou's direction and patiently awaited his response.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened slightly. What did she want him to say? That it was a bed of fucking roses! A walk in the fucking park! It was like picking flowers or chasing butterflies! His mind was running a mile a minute with disrespectful things that he could say, until he felt a gentle hand grasp his forearm and squeeze.

Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest and repeated her question out loud, "How did I survive?" His mind screamed for him to be nice, to not bite off the innocent woman's head. Breathing deeply, he hissed through clenched teeth, "Barely."

Sensing Inuyasha's fury slowly building, Rin quickly whispered with a deep bow, "I…I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to dig at old wounds." Righting her stance, she continued as she turned back towards the stairs, "I was just wondering…if…if Kanomaru didn't have his father and myself… Well his father, would he be strong enough to survive?"

Inuyasha inhaled and looked away from the woman. He didn't want to think about that, because the truth of the matter was all it took was a blink…the shifting of the tides…a lunar cycle and Kano's little world would crumble down around him. Standing up abruptly, the hanyou stepped away from the table and started towards the door but stopped. Glancing over his shoulder he huffed, "Don't be stupid, the runt will never have to go through what I did." He then proceeded out the front door before anyone could stop him.

The hanyou didn't say that because he truly believed it; he said it because he felt; perhaps that's what the heartbroken woman needed to hear.

Perhaps he was right.

Sesshomaru glared daggers into his half-brother's back as the door closed softly behind him, but said nothing. _'Pfft, common sense, doesn't seem to be common with that moron!'_

Sensing the tension, Kagome tried to cover for her mate, "He…he didn't mean it like that, Rin." Standing to her feet the Miko quickly rounded the table and ran towards her younger friend and relative. "He just doesn't have any particularly happy moments from back then." Wrapping her arms tightly around the woman's neck Kagome finished, "Inuyasha was right though. As long as Kano…I mean Kanomaru has us…all of us, he'll never have to endure what Inuyasha did. We're family and family always stick together." Smiling at her friend the Miko stepped back and bowed quickly before retreating out the door behind her mate whom she hoped hadn't traveled to far out of her range.

Sango had been sitting quietly just listening to the other's talk, but now with Inuyasha and Kagome gone, she felt a tad uncomfortable. Like perhaps she and her husband who seemed to be most comfortable in his current reclining position, should leave the Lord and Lady alone for a while.

At that moment Joudama squirmed in her lap. "Mama, Damy hungry."

"I bet you are," Sango replied softly, as she stood to her feet and bowed excusing herself. "Miroku and Shippo, perhaps you should come help me."

"I don't want to. I think I'll go feed Ah'un, since Kano…Kanomaru hasn't been able to do it," Shippo stated as he turned and looked toward Sesshomaru, hoping that the demon lord would approve and not reprimand him for doing something that only his son did.

Sesshomaru nodded his approval then took another sip of his swiftly cooling tea.

Stretching his arms over his head, Miroku yawned and turned to his wife with a brilliant smile, "I suppose if you ask me nicely, I can help."

Sango rolled her eyes but her daughter giggled and clapped her hands happily. "Daddy come…daddy come," the little girl sang happily as the recovering lech swept past his wife, taking his daughter in his arms. Turning to face his host and hostess he bowed, "Please excuse us. It seems that the jewel of my eye desires her belly to be filled."

Sesshomaru nodded but once again said nothing as the Monk and the Ex-Slayer disappeared into the kitchen.

It was hard for Rin to see the Slayer and Monk playing happily with their child while her own lay prone in their bed. As soon as they were gone she turned and tried to proceed up the stairs and back to his side. She stopped when her mates' voice hummed in her ears.

"You sure have a way of clearing a table."

Rin turned slightly and glanced at her love, _'Is he trying to be funny? Surely I'm hearing things.'_ Stepping down off the step she asked, "My love, did you say something?"

"May I have a moment of your time, Rin," Sesshomaru inquired softly as he pushed his cushion away from the table and turned to face her.

"Of course my love," she replied, while walking quickly towards him, one hand out stretched for him to take.

Taking her hand, he pulled her gently on to his lap. It had been quite sometime since he had done this, with Kanomaru always around to intervene. Situating her so that his right arm cradled her back and her legs were bent elegantly across his, he leaned in and inhaled, _'Still as fresh as spring rain.' _Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he was trying to sooth her tortured mind or his own.

"Love, is there something that you wanted to say," Rin asked. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the comfort of his embrace, she just wasn't particularly used to him holding her so close when they were where they could be easily seen. And more importantly she really wanted to get back to her son.

Burying his face in her thick soft mane, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply letting her scent, her aura wash over him. _'Yes, I definitely made the right choice choosing this human…this woman for my mate,' _he thought, tenderly stroking the back of her head.

Rin giggled softly at the feel of his nose rubbing gently against the side of her ear. This was definitely something new…something that she secretly hoped he would do more, once things with their son improved. "My love," she stated while gently resting her open palm against the side of his face.

The Lord of the Western Lands pulled away from his mate so that he could stare directly into her eyes, "Rin, do you trust me?"

She stared at him, searching his tired golden eyes for some sign of just what he may have been thinking, "With my life. I trust you with my life…my blood. Please, my love, don't ever doubt that."

He didn't know why he felt the need to ask her that. He already knew she trusted him. Perhaps it was his need to know that with all that had happened, she would not begin to doubt him.

If he were truthful he would've admitted that he needed to feel that overwhelming faith that she had in him when she was younger. He needed to know that in her eyes, he was still what allowed the sun to rise and set. He knew these things were selfish…narcissistic and made him appear to have a God complex, but he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, he was allowed to have that complex!

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru allowed himself one moment of weakness while enjoying the feel of her soft hand against his skin. The tips of her gentle well maintained finger nails running slowly across the outline of his youkai strips and her thumb…her glorious thumb tracing sensually along the line of his lips. Enticing him…egging him…pushing him in a direction that neither one should be going.

Forcing his mind away from her gentle ministrations, he stated softly as if in a daze, "Rin, this Sesshomaru apologizes…"

Cutting him off, she placed a chaste kiss to his inviting lips, "It is not your fault, my love. I do not blame you. I could never blame you."

Opening his eyes, he stared into her dark orbs as if seeing them for the first time. _'Is that what I needed to hear?_'

"Da…daddy"

The moment was broken, as both parties stared happily up at the little hanyou that stood at the top of the stairs, one hand clutching his bandage stomach while the other rubbed his sleep hazed eyes. "Mommy," he whispered while taking a blind step forward.

"Kanomaru," Rin said excitedly as she jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs to her son.

He'd awakened to the sound of hushed voices and relief that he was not in the clutches of that monster, but he was confused. How did he get here? Who saved him? But more than anything, he wanted to know why that thing had hurt him.

Letting his mom take him into her arms Kano hugged her neck as she kissed him feverously all over his face while holding him tight to her breasts, "Sweetie you should be in bed. Your wounds have not healed."

"I…I…Mommy it hurts. Why did he do this to me? Did I make him mad," Kano whispered as he hugged her tighter, tears filling his eyes.

Rin stopped in her tracks. She knew he would ask these questions, but how would she answer them? What would she tell him? Was there anything that she could say to him that would dull the pain?

"Mommy why? Tell me what I did," he pleaded again as tears began to trail down his cheeks.

Sitting down on the steps that she had begun to descend, the young mother pulled her only son closer to her and began to slowly rock him. "I'm so sorry baby. Mommy's sorry."

"Why mommy? Why are you sorry? You d…didn't hurt me," the sobbing boy stuttered as he sloppily tried to wipe away his tears with the backs of his hands.

Tears clouded her vision as she softly kissed the crown of his head, "I know baby, but I'm still sorry. I wasn't there to protect you."

Sesshomaru couldn't stand the sound of their sobbing, nor take the smell of their tears. His sons' innocent plea to know why he had been dealt such a blow was too much for him to take. Standing to his feet he walked slowly towards them.

He didn't have a clue as to what he would say to the pup, but he knew that it was time for Kanomaru to understand just what it meant to be a hanyou. He had tried to protect him from all things, but perhaps this was one thing that no matter how much he tried; he just wouldn't be able to.

Caressing the back of his sons' head in a gently manner. Sesshomaru stated in a soft tone, "I'll take him."

Sparing another moment, Rin kissed Kano's cheek and wiped away a few of the tears that trailed down his cheek. Glancing up at her husband, she wanted to argue, but knew to do so would be nothing less than disrespectful. "You go with your father. I'm going to prepare some of your favorite stew for you to eat when you come back, okay." She hated feeling so helpless, but perhaps this was not something for her to fix.

Sniffling lightly, Kano nodded and reached for his mentor. Instantly he was soothed by Sesshomaru's powerful aura. His mind quieted and if he listened just right he could've probably heard his youkai sigh contentedly. At last he felt safe. "Father?"

"Yes, Kanomaru?"

"I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Turning from his mate he walked towards the door. Sesshomaru had no idea what he would say to his son or how he would put the boys' mind at ease, but he would try. "You shouldn't think such ridiculous things."

**Until Next Time…** (Please don't forget to give me your .02 cents.) 


	8. Between Lovers

**A/N: **As always, and I'm really tired of saying this. All character will be walking that fine line called OOCness!! Next and more to the point, thank you all for your amazing heartfelt reviews!! I would also like to thank my amazing beta, who I am humbled before. (Ha) I'm acting like a won something, aren't I? Well I didn't, hell wasn't even nominated for anything, but I, yes me, Simonkal of Inuy has be greatest group of readers anyone could ask for, and for that I'm thankful. Now that that's been said, I'll go a head and shut up and let you guys enjoy. Oh and I might just update again, in a few days…well less than a week.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of anyone with the exception of Kanomaru, Joudama, Susamajii, Teela and Reinto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

**_Between Lovers_**

The wind whistled through the trees around him as he awaited the undeniable arrival of his mate. The hanyou found it strange that she would automatically know where to find him, but it wasn't something that he allowed himself to think too much about. He knew that as soon as he left the table she would be close on his heels, wanting to know if he was okay and if there was anything she could do to help save him from himself.

As he quietly watched her feel her way in his direction, he realized that the truth was, there wasn't a damn thing to save him from. It was quite simple actually. His demons…the things he feared were locked away in the dark recesses of his mind. It was a part of him that he protected and kept as far away from her as possible. And today would be no different.

"Inuyasha, I know you're up there," the Miko called as she came to a stop at the base of the large tree.

"Feh, can't I get a moments peace?" he shouted back at her, his voice holding just a hint of playfulness.

"Come down here and get me!"

"And if I say no, will you go back to the house?"

Kagome glared up at the spot she was sure he was sitting since she could see the red of his hakama. _'I should've never had Keade remove the sit command from that damn necklace,' _she thought irritably.

Chuckling, the hanyou stated in a gloating manner, "I bet you wish you could sit me, huh?"

Balling up her fist at his overconfident comment, she bit her tongue and refused to respond to him since he was actually correct in his assumption. _'What the hell? Is he reading my mind?'_

"Your silence makes me think that I'm right, you know," Inuyasha remarked, now peering down at her flushed face.

"Oh just shut up, and come down here and get me!"

"Ask me nicely and I might think about it."

Glaring up at him she wanted to tell him just where he could go, but refrained. "Forget it! Forgive me for caring about your feelings; I'm going back to the house!" Turning away the miko mumbled angrily, "Baka."

"Oi, who said you could leave," Inuyasha asked, leaping from the branch so that he was standing directly in front her. He couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on her face.

"Didn't I tell you never to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that!"

Scratching his head, as if he had actually forgotten he stated, "I don't remember you ever saying that." He loved toying with her. One could say it was the highlight of his day lately. Especially now that the cursed command had been lifted.

Subconsciously it may have been his retribution for all the times she 'sat' him, but he called it fun. Besides he felt she looked sexiest, when she was pissing mad. Of course, he'd only push her so far before he bent to her will.

Glaring at him the miko tried to push past him but he caught her wrist. "Didn't you come out here to wend your way into my head?"

Kagome blushed, of course that's why she came out here, but she wasn't about to admit it. "I did not! I…I just thought that after what happened at breakfast you could use some company! But since your being a jerk, I'll go back and sit with Rin."

Frowning in concentration, as if he was thinking of whether to let her go or not, Inuyasha stated, "Nah, I think I'd prefer if you stayed out here with me." Pulling her into his arms, he then leapt back up into the tree that he had been previously sitting in.

Slapping him on his shoulder the panicked woman stated breathlessly, "Are you trying to kill me? Why couldn't you warn…" Her words trailed off as she stared at the view this specific branch was giving her. _'Breath taking, '_ was her only thought.

Directly in front of her she could see the massive castle looming before them_. 'Is it really that big?'_ Quieting her mind, her eyes continued to devour the land before her.

She could actually look down into the beautiful Sakura garden with its many striking Koi ponds. She could see the stable that housed Ah'un and the gorgeous white mare that Sesshomaru had gifted Rin with, on the night of their mating ritual. To her left was the amazing blue ocean, which seemed to stretch to the ends of the earth and beyond. "Inuyasha, this is amazing."

The hanyou glanced around him once, and then down at the branch they were sitting on, "What's so _amazing_ about it? It's a branch in a forest, Wench."

Blinking euphorically, while turning her attention back towards the castle she replied, "No, I'm talking about the view. How'd you find it?"

'_Oh, that,'_ he thought looking back towards the castle then glancing over at the ocean that he at one time tried to drown himself in. Sighing dejectedly he mumbled, "I can't remember."

The truth was he had found this branch when he was about 8. It gave him the best view of a home…a home that he silently prayed for without being noticed by anyone on more than one occasion.

**Memory Flash**

_He was just a young hanyou chasing after the meal of the day when he stumbled on this place…this castle. The smell around it was so strong that he knew it had to be the home of his half-brother. From that day until the day he met Kikyo he would secretly come back and sit at this exact same spot and watch the castle his brother called home. _

_At first he wondered why Sesshomaru never welcomed him in. He wondered why his older brother didn't bring him here after saving him from the humans in that village, where they locked him in a dirty cellar and left him to starve to death. He could tell by the many windows that stared vacantly back at him that there was more than enough space for a small hanyou such as him. _

_On many of those visits he would fantasize about one day being welcomed in. He would imagine himself running through the gardens and hiding in the many branches of the Sakura trees or getting lost for hours within the walls of the castle. But more than anything else he dreamed about not starving, not having to worry about being attacked when he slept or being hunted on his human night and he dreamed…fantasized about being safe…protected. That's what he wanted more than anything else. _

_Sadly, it wasn't until much later that he figured out that his daydreams were foolish, nothing more than fabrications of a pup's overactive mind. He would soon learn that it was nothing more than his brother's hatred that kept him on the outside looking…wishing…praying to be on the inside_.

**End Memory Flash**

Inuyasha directed his attention away from the ocean and his wayward thoughts. There was no need for him to live in the past and what could have and should have been. He was dealt the hand of an orphaned hanyou…a vagabond and nothing more.

Sure he could've continued to detest Sesshomaru and a part of him did, but he no longer blamed him for all the horrendous things that happened to him. He just tried to accept them for what they were.

Unknowingly interrupting her mate's thoughts, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, are you listening to me?"

His brow frowned in concentration as if he was really listening to her. Placing his arm around her, he pulled her closer. "Yeah, I was listening to you."

"Well what did I say?"

Glancing at her with shifty eyes, he stated while tightening his hold on her. "I think you said something about demons in purple yukatas, or something like that."

Kagome laughed, "You've really developed a twisted sense of humor, dog boy!"

"Wasn't it you that told me I didn't have one," the hanyou stated then leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

Leaning into him, she rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I was asking you why you left the table like that. Rin thinks she hurt your feelings."

Staring at the doors of the castle, Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't meant to leave like that, but the thought of what had been done to Kano had dug up such old wounds that he was sure he was going to snap, if not worse. "Feh, she'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will be when Kano wakes up, but are you okay? I know you took what happened to him hard," Kagome stated looking up into his distant eyes.

His human heart wanted to tell her about his fears so that she would tell him he was being foolish to think such things. The bigger part of him…the demon part of him, ruled the words that fell from his lips, "Keh, don't be stupid. I'm fine."

She knew he was lying to her, but what could she do? Was she supposed to demand that he tell her his deepest darkest secrets? Was she supposed to jump on his lap and try to choke the truth out of him? Or perhaps refuse to have sex with him until he told her what she wanted to hear?

Kagome would do none of that. She would allow him to believe in his self-served lies until he could no longer bare the burden alone. When that time came she would be waiting with open arms and a tender smile.

Sighing softly, she decided to change the subject, "You know something? This place would be perfect for a picnic."

Glancing around at the landscape, Inuyasha stated, "You think so?" He figured he'd never understand her fascination with those asinine things.

"I can see it, can't you? It will be Sesshomaru and Rin, Miroku and Sango and you and me. We'll be sitting down on a beautiful blanket having a casual conversation while our children play a few feet away."

'_Our… children,' _Inuyasha thought, not really wanting to believe what he had just heard.

Staring at the same spot with a dreamy look in her eyes, the miko continued with her fairytale, "The boys will be play-fighting and Joudama will be chasing butterflies."

'_The… The boys? What in the he hell! What boys,' _he thought, really not liking where she was going with this. _'Boys… I don't…we can't…'_ He saw flashes of his childhood and what had been done to Kanomaru and he grimaced_, 'Stop Kagome, we can't. We can't bring another hanyou into this disgusting place. Not now, not…not in this lifetime.'_

"Shippo will be standing on the sidelines because he'll be the referee, but Kano and our son will be tussling trying to prove who's the strongest." Throwing her hands out as she pointed to different areas she continued, "You and Sesshomaru will have to eventually intervene, because one of them will end up getting hurt." Kagome cooed the last part as if the picture in her mind was just too precious not to believe.

Inuyasha sat frozen in place. He didn't want to move because then she would continue with her vision of the perfect family. But in the same instance he needed to move in order to stop her from building up a fantasy that would never happen, at least not for them.

Swallowing, he forced his lips to move, "You…you sure have a vivid imagination."

Shaking her head, the ecstatic miko leaned back and looked up at him with a radiant smile on her face. "It's not my imagination, Inuyasha. That's our future. That's what I see for you and me and the rest of our friends. We'll be happy, you'll see."

Inuyasha just looked at her not saying anything. His eyes though, said more than he was willing to say verbally.

"What's wrong? Did I…Did I say something wrong?"

'_I need to tell her that I don't want a pup…any pups. It won't be fair to her if I let her get her hopes up! Damn it all!'_ Inhaling, the hanyou tried to quiet his rapidly increasing heartbeat, "Kagome, you and I…we…" He stumbled over his words. Inhaling once more he glanced at her then looked away. "I don't want…"

"Look, its Kanomaru! He's up," the Miko stated happily, accidentally cutting her mate off. "Hey, where's he and Sesshomaru going?"

Annoyed that his first real chance to tell her how he felt about pups was interrupted, Inuyasha looked in the direction of the Castle. His frown quickly turned into a soft smile as he watched his brother walk away carrying his nephew. He could feel a weight lifting off his shoulders and he sighed, "I knew that runt was too tough to be taken out by some weak demon."

Watching the father and son until she could barely make out the silver of Sesshomaru's hair, Kagome sighed as well, "See I told you we would be happy!" Turning her attention back to her hanyou, she stated, "What were you about to say, Inuyasha?"

Looking from his brother to his mate, Inuyasha smiled, "It was nothing worth talking about." He knew he was lying but he really didn't want to ruin the current mood. His proclamation would just have to wait until the time was right. "Come on let's head back."

Smiling up at him she nodded in agreement and prepared for the decent to the ground.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

"Don't you think it's time to start feeding Damy whole food? How much longer are you going to mash up everything she eats," Miroku asked, while nonchalantly leaning against the wall of the kitchen he and his wife had disappeared to in order to give the Lady and Lord some privacy, his two-year-old daughter sitting on the floor besides him.

"She's only two. Keade said it's fine, and besides I don't want her to choke," the Slayer responded while pouring a small amount of milk into the mixture she called her daughters breakfast.

"Sango, she's two and she has teeth. I do believe she knows what to do with them. Besides, I seriously doubt you'd let her choke on anything." He didn't mean for it to sound any other way than the way he said it, but he knew she'd hear something totally different.

"Monk, what exactly do you mean by that?" the Ex-Slayer inquired with a glance over her shoulder.

Staring at his wife Miroku bit his tongue. He would not start another fight with her, though as of late it seemed no matter what he did or said. It always ended that way. He was quite sure that Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't a clue as to the problems they were experiencing, because Sango made sure to keep the things she didn't consider a problem, a secret, ironically.

When he and his wife was in the presence of company she made sure that they acted as if they were the perfect happy little family, but behind closed doors it was a totally different story. Behind closed doors they barely spoke unless it had something to do with Joudama and lately even those talks ended in arguments.

Of course, the Houshi being the peace keeper he was, tried to rectify the situation, but every time he asked her what was wrong she'd tell him, 'Nothing.' If he asked her if he'd done something, she'd say, 'Not a thing,' then walk away. Every time he asked her to have sexual relations or even tried to initiate it with her, she'd have one of her magical head aches, backaches, toothaches or was just too tired.

After about the 3rd month of asking her to please him sexually and she saying, 'No', the Houshi decided he wouldn't ask again. Instead when he felt it totally necessary, he pleased himself.

Thinking back, he knew it started with the birth of his child. It was suppose to be the happiest time in both their lives, and it was for him. For Sango however, it seemed to be nothing more than the beginning of a wicked spiral into an ungodly obsession with a beautiful dark haired princess by the name of Joudama.

"All I'm saying is, you can't keep babying her like this. She's going to grow up regardless of whether we want her to or not," Miroku stated while smiling down at his daughter, who was busy playing with one of her dolls that her Aunt Kagome had given her. "Maybe if you let her spend sometime with someone other than us…"

"Don't start this again, Monk," Sango retorted in a clipped tone while picking Joudama up and sitting her on the edge of the table. "Whenever you speak like that, you sound like you're jealous of your own daughter!"

'_And when you speak like that, you sound like nothing less than a simpleton,'_ the monk thought, but quickly berated himself for even thinking of speaking to his wife in such a manner. Relaxing against the wall with one leg bent backwards, he replied verbally, "Pfft, it's always the same thing lately." Closing his eyes as if he needed to calm himself he continued, "All I'm saying is you have a husband that comes along with that daughter of yours that you dote over 29 hours a day, and _he_ deserves your attention too."

Feeding a spoon of food to Joudama, Sango replied nonchalantly, "I don't have time for this." She then started making gaga googoo baby sounds as if she was trying to block him.

Miroku stared at the back of his wife's head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she had the audacity to say that she didn't have time for this…for him. But then why was he surprised? Was this really any different from all the other times he tried to talk to her?

'_My patience, sweet Sango, runs out quickly.' _

He had done everything within his power to please her and make her happy. He never ventured too far from her or their home, as not to give her a reason to distrust him. He didn't grope nor solicit favors from her female counterparts regardless of whether she was with him or not. He tried to tell her he loved her everyday and even brought her flowers on occasion. When she was pregnant he made sure she didn't have to lift a finger to do a thing. When she wants to go off and do whatever girlie things her and Kagome do, he's always happy to watch his daughter, isn't he?

Hell, he built the place they called home for her with his blood and sweat, just because he didn't want her to feel like she had any less than her dear friend, Kagome. Of course he knew she would never admit to feeling that way, but he'd spent too much time around women in his lifetime, not to know what was destined to eventually happen.

Deciding that he might as well try reaching out to her once more in hopes that, maybe this time she would actually respond, he began while pushing off the wall, "I don't know what to say to you anymore. You've been shutting me out since the day _my_ daughter was born, and everyday since then, it just gets harder and harder to reach you."

Looking down at her, a part of his very being wanted to throw his hands up and walk away. It wanted to pull an Inuyasha and say, 'Fuck it! Let the chips fall where they may.' But that wasn't in his nature. He was the peacekeeper; he was the levelheaded one that could talk to anyone about anything. Miroku refused to give up on her, not after everything they had been through. No, he would keep trying. He had broken down that wall around her heart twice before and he was certain that he could do it again.

Stepping a little closer to her he began, "I'm a man in love with a woman that I'm not sure loves me anymore. What do you suppose I do about this? I've tried talking to her, I've tried pleasing her, and I've tried pleading with her. I've even tried giving her the silent treatment in hopes that she would come to me and tell me where the problem lies, but she never comes." Stooping down so that he was kneeling behind her he asked softly, "Sango, what do I need to do? What would you have me do? Just tell me and I'll do it."

The Ex-Slayer refused to look at him or acknowledge him. Quite honestly she felt she had no time for this! After she fed her daughter she would have to go bathe her and get her dressed for the day. Then she'd need to prepare herself and begin the prepare lunch. This, what he was talking about was nothing but a nuisance, a small annoyance in her ear. Besides what was so wrong with their relationship, that he would think such foolish things?

Feeding another spoonful of food to her daughter she snapped in a very annoyed tone, "Miroku, just stop! Everything's fine!"

Staring at her in disbelief the monk stated quietly since he refused to yell around his daughter, "If I felt everything was fine, would I be here begging my _wife_ to talk to me, Sango? Just tell me what I need to do."

The Ex-Slayer turned around in a haste almost knocking her daughter off the table. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't he understand that she had nothing to say to him at this moment? Glaring at him she stated heatedly, "Be a man, Miroku. Suck it up! So I'm not talking to…" She stopped mid sentence when she recognized that look of nothing less than shock followed by rage on his face.

It was an expression that she hadn't seen since the night she…she killed Ayame. Turning around quickly she tried to go back to feeding her daughter but froze when she felt his heated breath on the lobe of her ear.

To say the monk was stunned by her revelation was surely an understatement. This woman that sat before him was not the same lady he married. It couldn't be the woman that he had made his precious daughter with. She would never talk to him in such away. She would never attempt to strip him of his manhood. Especially when she knew that he was an excellent father, a wonderful husband and a damn good friend to all around him. This situation…her words…her attitude caused a crack to appear in his resolve, perhaps this…what they shared wasn't worth saving after all.

Leaning in the Monk whispered quietly as if whispering words of love, "I get it now. I understand just fine, sweet Sango. You wish to bend over, so that I can kiss your ass. Is that it?"

Sango twirled around in her seat to face him, not believing that he had uttered such words to her. "Wha…what did you just say to me?"

The monk stood up staring down his nose at her. He was angry…infuriated at this moment with her, so much so that he could not hide it and honestly didn't care to! He'd just poured his heart out to her and she stomped on it! She basically called him weak! "You heard me, Sango." Stepping back in attempt to leave he spat, "I'm your husband, but you must have forgotten that!"

"He's awake," Rin shouted while happily skipping into the room a bright smile on her flushed beautiful face. Stepping back she stared from husband to wife as they practically glared daggers at one another, "Am I interrupting something?"

Instantly, Miroku turned and bowed briefly to her while cooling his features. Looking up at her, he stated with a brilliant smile, "Not at all, beautiful lady. I was just having a chat with my radiant _wife_."

Sango added, "Don't be silly, this is your home. Besides it wasn't anything _important_."

Rin stared at them again; unable to miss the way Miroku stressed the word, 'wife' and Sango emphasized, 'important.' Trying to clear her mind Rin smiled and stated, "Well good, because I need to prepare something for my son to eat."

"So the little one is finally awake? I'm so happy for you and Sesshomaru-sama. Where is that rambunctious scamp now," Sango asked, trying to keep her voice sounding friendly.

"Oh, he's with his father. I think he took him for a walk, to talk about what happened."

"That's just wonderful, wouldn't you say, Sango," Miroku stated while turning to his wife a cheesy over sympathetic grin on his face.

"Of course it is," she exclaimed, stepping up to Rin and hugging her.

"Daddy, Damy want to walk too. Can you take her," the little girl added from her seat on top of the table.

Sango hurried over to her daughter, "Not right now honey. You still need to have your morning bath."

"Damy want to go with daddy," the little girl stated excitedly while reaching for Miroku with one hand and pushing away from her mother with the other.

Rin watched the exchanged with guarded eyes and couldn't help but to wonder, _'What is going on between these two?'_

Stepping towards his livid wife that was trying hard to hide her true feelings, Miroku stated while reaching for his daughter, "I guess I'm taking the jewel of my eye for a walk then." He could tell that Sango was reluctant to let the girl go so he held on firmly to his daughter's underarms and yanked gently, pulling the child out of her mother's grasp. Cuddling her to his side he turned back to his wife and smiled, "There, now Sango you have more time to reflect on what we discussed. Perhaps you'll find some _importance _in it."

The Ex-Slayer stood staring at her husband as he bowed briefly to Rin and walked towards the door. Her fists were balled up so tight they looked white. Grimacing she stated through clenched teeth, "Have fun honey and Miroku don't keep her out too long."

Staring at Sango's clenched face and balled up fists, Rin thought, _'Okay, now I know something is going on with them.'_

Kissing his baby girl on the temple, Miroku ignored his wife's statement all together. "Who loves you the must," he asked to Joudama.

"You do daddy! You do," the child replied happily, while snaking her short arms around his neck.

Smiling down at his daughter, he stated seriously, "Don't ever forget that, Damy. No one will ever love you more than I do." Sparing a moment he glanced over his shoulder at his wife. Smiling almost sadly at her, he then proceeded on. _'What wouldn't I give to spend just a moment inside your head…your heart, my love? What wouldn't I give?'_ He wanted to fix what was broken in their relationship, but how could he, when he hadn't a clue as to what it was and she was determined not to tell him.

**Until Next Time…(**I want…need your .02 cents) 


	9. From The Mouth Of Babes

**A/N: **As always, all characters will be walking that fine line of OOCness. I'm such a ditz!! I was supposed to update this chapter two weeks ago before I left for Christmas vacation, but me being the air haired I can sometimes be, I completely forgot!! Please forgive me!! I don't know how I feel about this chapter… The fact that Sesshomaru is talking so much… It just seems kind of weird, but it couldn't be helped. Anyway, Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year to you all!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Joudama, Kanomaru, Susamajii, Teela, Reinto, Mana, and Rinji. Damn that was a mouth full!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_**From The Mouth Of Babes**_

"Daddy, where are we going," Kanomaru asked, his head resting contentedly on his father's shoulder.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He just continued to stare ahead of him at the cliff that was quickly coming into view. The Inu Lord was lost in his own thoughts of how he was going to explain to his son that he was half of what demons despised and humans detested.

"Father?"

Sesshomaru heard him and he smirked sadly. The boy would always revert to calling him, Father, when he felt he had done something wrong or if he felt he was being ignored_. 'Does he think that by calling me that, he will garner my attention faster?' _Glancing down at his son, he stated softly, "You'll see soon enough."

Kano leaned up and looked around him, _'Where are…?'_ He knew they were still near the house, actually they hadn't even left the grounds, but the area that they were now in, was another area that his father had told him was off limits until he was older. Looking behind him, the boy watched in awe as the vast blue ocean appeared before him, like a big beautiful never-ending blanket.

The pup could only remember being brought down here once before by his mother, for what she called, a picnic. He also remembered on several different occasions watching his father stand out here for hours doing nothing but staring at the sea. He never sat down, paced back and forth or even bent over. He did nothing, just stood there staring ominously into the massive ocean before him.

On those occasions after the boy had watched for a moment too long, he would try to leave the confines of the house and go to his father, but his mother always stopped him. She would tell him, 'Your father needs this time alone. He'll be in shortly.' Of course, his young mind didn't understand why, but he never fought her. He'd sit on the steps of the house or on his father's desk or even on his parent's bed, he didn't care where, as long as it gave him a good view of him mentor… The man he aimed to be. He would watch him incessantly until he turned from the cliff and came back inside.

Kanomaru shook that memory from his mind and turned his attention towards the blue sky high above him.

Fluffy white clouds rolled by as sea gulls flew just below them, dipping low into the water every now and again. His little ears swiveled back and forth, catching every squawk and chirp from the birds and the other animals nearby. Glancing down at the beach far below, he watched in amazement as a blue thing with claws skittered across the beach sideways and disappeared into the sea.

Pointing his little clawed finger, the boy asked, "Daddy, what was that?"

Sesshomaru followed his son's line of sight, but saw nothing. So he said nothing.

"It was blue and it walked sideways. And…and it had claws!"

The Inu Lord stared down at the beach that sat more than a few meters below them and wondered just how his son could see that far down. Of course he, himself could, because he was a full demon, but his son was only half of what he was.

'_I suppose I've been underestimating his abilities.' _

Kano screamed excitedly, "Daddy…Daddy, look," as he pointed out at the ocean. "It's a flying fish! You never told me fish could fly!"

Sesshomaru looked just in time to see the shimmering silver and blue fish dive back into the water only to swim a few feet more and jump into the air then dive back into the water again. The Inu Lord actually chuckled at his son's excitement over such an insignificant creature.

Of course he had seen this before, but seeing it now was like watching it through his son's eyes, which made it a truly awe inspiring sight.

Setting Kanomaru down, he watched as he ran to the edge of the cliff and laid down so that he was lying on his bandage belly, his feet in the air kicking back and forth as if he had not a care in the world. His jet-black hair fell down his back and over his shoulders as his ears twirled in every direction trying to pick up every sound within range.

Standing back his hands clasped tightly behind his back while his silver mane blew in the wind, Sesshomaru watched his son in silence, he couldn't help but wonder, _'Was I ever this carefree…naive? Nonsense, of course not! This Sesshomaru would never do such childish things! It's a fish…just a fish, nothing to get excited over!'_ Still, he couldn't help but to stare down on his child with a soft look of fascination playing across his normally stoic brow.

If he had, had a carefree upbringing, would he have turned out differently? Would he be able to pour his heart out to his mate and play childish games with son? Would he be able to swallow his pride and apologize for trying to kill his brother on one too many occasions? Would they have been friends, instead of now just struggling to get along? Would he care what people thought of him? Would he even be here now? Or would some faceless nameless demon have killed him off a long time ago?

The Inu Lord scuffed derisively, _'Pfft, this Sesshomaru, never!'_

He had no answers for the questions that plagued him and honestly this was not the time to figure it out. He was here to talk with his son, to make sure that the boy understood what it meant to be a half-breed, a hanyou, reviled, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, hated for something he had no choice in.

"Daddy, there it is again! What is it, huh," Kano asked, jumping to his feet. Grabbing his father's hand he pulled him to the edge of the cliff so that he could see the creature that had him enamored. "See it's blue and it walks side ways."

Peering over the cliff, the Inu Lord stated nonchalantly, "That is called a crab."

"A…crab," he repeated as if he was filing that definition away for later reference. Pointing to the opposite side of the large boulder that separated the beach below, the inquisitive child asked, "Well, is that a crab to?"

Staring in the direction that his son was pointing Sesshomaru took in the long orange body of the crustacean, the two large claws and the wide flat tail. Frowning thoughtfully he stated, "That is known as a lobster."

"A…lob…ster and that one is a crab," Kano stated as if memorizing it. Glancing back up and over the ocean he scanned it quickly looking for the flying fish that he had silently named, Guraida. "Daddy, Guraida is gone," he muttered in a crestfallen manner.

Looking out over the ocean, Sesshomaru inquired, one eyebrow raised higher than the other, "Guraida?"

Letting go of his father's hand the boy, stated as if it was common sense, "I named it that since it seems to glide more so than it flies."

'_So young and yet so smart,'_ the proud Inu Lord thought, but stated, "It is a fish, did you really think it would stay in one place?"

Just then the fish in question pitched up out of the water only to be caught in the beak of an oversized sea gull that swooped down out of nowhere.

Kanomaru screamed, "Guraida!" And ran towards the edge of the cliff, but was stopped by his father's large hand before he could step over the edge. "Daddy, it's killing him! You have to save him! Daddy, do something! Please, it's…it's…"

Interrupting his son's tirade Sesshomaru stated, "It's the way of the world," while pulling his heir back so that he was standing directly in front of him still facing in the ocean.

Tears that the boy didn't want to let fall, pooled in his eyes. Wiping them away he quietly watched as the bird that had stolen his new friend disappeared into the horizon. "Why? Why did it kill him? He didn't do anything to that…that bird." The more he talked the angry he became, "I hate those stupid birds!" Bending down he quickly picked up a small rock and threw it at a flock of birds that were flying by, "Get out of here you stupid birds! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Stop it," Sesshomaru snapped, a little shocked at his son's outburst. He had never seen the boy loose his temper except when Rin was trying to make him wear a haori. To hear him say such things, quite honestly didn't sit well with the Inu Lord since he nor his mate ever spoke out in anger or yelled at one another.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand while the other rested at his side balled into a tight fist, Kano allowed his head to lull forward in defeat. _'That bird was just like that thing that attacked me! I didn't do anything to it and it still attacked me! When I get bigger…when I get bigger I swear to the gods, I'm going to kill them all!'_ His fists were now clenched so tight that the white of his tiny knuckles were showing.

Noticing this, Sesshomaru rested a hand on his son's shoulder and stated calmly, "Calm down, pup. There is something I must discuss with you."

Kanomaru sniffled, and stepped back so that he was standing against his father's legs. The pup's chest was rising and falling rapidly as a tear slipped down his cheek. He didn't understand it! All he knew was he was weak and so was Guraida. He heard his father's voice whisper, _'It's the way of the world.'_ What did that mean? Why would he say that, instead of saving his friend? Wiping his eyes again, he turned swiftly and buried his face in Sesshomaru's hakama as the tears he had tried not to shed began to fall from his eyes.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He wasn't use to dealing with his son when he cried; this was Rin's job. Okay, he kind of understood why the boy was crying, but it honestly made no sense to him. It was a fish…a fish that he had only seen for the first time, 15 minutes ago. He'd never touched it or even seen it up close, but here he was crying his eyes out like it was a long time pet. Didn't the boy understand that if the bird hadn't eaten it, it would only be a matter of time before someone else did?

"Daddy, why? Why do I have to be small? Wh…why can't I be big like you, then I could have protected myself and I…I would've saved Guraida," Kano mumbled into his father's hakama, while rubbing his runny nose across the white material.

Sesshomaru understood perfectly now. Kanomaru wasn't only crying for the fish, he was also crying for the things that had been done to him. _'He feels weak.'_ Picking up his son, Sesshomaru did something he hadn't done in centuries. He sat down on the ground his legs dangling casually over the edge of the cliff. Settling his son down so that the boy was once again facing the ocean he stated softly, "It's time for you and I to have a talk."

Wiping his runny nose with the back of his hand, Kano sniffled then nodded and leaned back against Sesshomaru's chest.

Deciding that it would be best if he didn't beat around the bush, per se, the white one began, "Do you know why you're a hanyou?"

Not understanding where this talk was going, the boy glanced up at his father's solemn face, then back out at the ocean. Nodding lightly he replied honestly, "Yes, because you told me I am."

Okay, so that wasn't a total lie. Sesshomaru had told him on several occasions that he was a hanyou, but he never actually explained exactly what a 'hanyou' was.

Glancing down at the two little puppy ears swiveling constantly on top of his son's head, he sighed softly hating to have to explain this. The Lord of the West had never been one to do much talking, but who else could have this conversation with his heir?

"You're a hanyou because your half human and half youkai."

"Like Uncle Inuyasha, right?"

"Yes. What happened to you in the forest, probably happened because of that fact."

Glancing back at his father with wide eyes, Kano replied, "Huh?"

It was obvious that the boy didn't quite understand what he was saying so he continued his explanation, "Because you're a hanyou, most demons will not accept you and most humans will fear and hate you."

Turning halfway in his father's lap the pup questioned, "Why?"

Sesshomaru wanted to scratch his head, but refrained.

Knowing that the child would probably only grasp a small amount of what he was about to say the Inu Lord continued anyway, "Your mother and I being together is not looked upon as something good by most demons. Therefore, they will hate you and attempt to take your life, because you are the product of she and I being together." Glancing down at his son, he finished, "Humans will fear you because you look different from them and because you're stronger… They will hate you because you are more than they will ever be."

A moment passed before the boy finally spoke again, "But daddy, why would they hate me? Doesn't being both demon and human make me…me special?"

Sesshomaru didn't have an answer for that. Of course, he thought his son was special, but he would never say something so…so sentimental out loud, even if his pup would be the only one to hear it.

Searching his father's eyes for some hint of acknowledgement, Kanomaru asked, "If…If I'm stronger than humans, doesn't that mean I can help them?"

The Inu Lord thought that over for a moment before replying, "I suppose it does, but most humans are too closed minded to think in such a manner."

Feeling around on his head, Kano caught the tip of one of his little black ears between his forefingers, "I like my ears and mommy always says that they're cute. Did she lie to me? Are my ears the reason why they'll hate me?"

Sesshomaru covered his son's hand that was tugging aggressively at his little ear, with that of his own, "Your mother would never lie to you. What you have to understand is that some humans will have no reason to hate you, they just will."

Sighing, Kanomaru let his hands fall into his lap; his little face was the perfect visual description of confusion, as he stated in a quiet, perplexed tone, "I think…I think humans are stupid. How could they hate someone that they don't know?"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, almost unnoticeably, "I suppose I thought the same way at one time. But the truth is most of them don't have a reason to trust us."

"You mean demons?"

Nodding lightly, the Inu Lord continued, "There are some demons out there that feed on humans. There are also some that torture them unmercifully for no reason, so when they come across someone like you or Inuyasha, they don't know what to do or what to think. So they hate."

Frowning, the little boy stared up at his father, his eyes speaking the things his little mind couldn't verbalize. They held fear…confusion…anger. He couldn't understand it, part of him refused to understand it. It didn't make sense. "I…I would never hurt them…humans, daddy. I wouldn't," he continued, with a negative shake of his head, as if that would affirm his answer.

'_I know you wouldn't son, I know you wouldn't,'_ Sesshomaru thought, but had no reply for his pup.

After a moment of silence passed between them, Kano asked, "Daddy do they hate you too?"

"They fear and loathe me."

The little boy narrowed his eyes as he stared at his father, "Did you hurt humans? Is that why they lo…loathe you?"

Refusing to lie to the boy, Sesshomaru responded, "I only hurt the ones that got in my way."

Seeing no need to doubt what his father stated, Kano scratched behind his little ear and asked, "The demons hate me because you and mommy did something wrong, is that what your telling me?"

'_It was going so well,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he allowed his son's question to roll around his mind for a moment. Thus far he had been truthful in the words that he spoke to his pup. He hadn't sugar coated anything or made it sound like it would be a walk in the park, so he wouldn't start now. He'd tell him the truth as hideous and as heart wrenching as it was, how else would he learn?

"Your mother and I did nothing wrong. However, most demons do not see it that way." His mind slipped back to the time when he first found out that his father was cavorting with a ninjen. He remembered how much he hated him for sullying their bloodline. He remembered telling him that he was being foolish and that he had clearly lost his mind. He remembered the rage he felt the first time she dirtied their home with her stench. _'How wrong I was,'_ he thought while closing those memories away for another time.

The wind tussled his hair as he spoke, "For as long as I can remember, a demon mating with a human has always been thought of as…forbidden. There are a few of us, my father, your grandfather included, that have thrown this knowledge aside, and happily mated the human of our choosing." Glancing down at his son that wore an expression that told him, he had lost him somewhere, the Inu Lord finished, "In retaliation for my decision, you will not be accepted by them. Should you be caught outside of these gates without someone that can protect you, they will attempt to take your life."

Kanomaru stared back at his father then turned his attention back to the squawking sea gulls. Inhaling as if he had the world sitting on his shoulders, he stated, "So…So I'm a hanyou because…because you and mommy chose to make me a hanyou. And…and because of that…demons will hunt me, and try to kill me." He stopped took a deep breath then continued, "That thing that attacked me…he wanted to kill me, because…because I'm…I'm a…'half-breed'," the boy finished sadly. His shoulders were slumped forward and his ears lay flat against his head as he tried to grasp the importance of just what he was being told.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he was being asked a question or if the boy was simply making a statement. What he did know was that he didn't like hearing his son call himself a 'half-breed'. "Where did you hear that term, 'half-breed'?"

Lost in his own thoughts Kano mumbled, "Jakken said it."

Turning the child so that he was kneeling in his lap facing him, Sesshomaru gripped his arms firmly almost shaking him. "You are not a half-breed. You are Lord Kanomaru, Heir to the Western Lands. Yes, you maybe a hanyou, but my blood… The blood of the Tai-youkai flows through your veins. You are not a lowly vagabond or an orphaned pup. You are to allow no one…to ever…call you that, do you hear me?"

Kano stared into his father's fierce golden eyes. His orbs traveled over the purple crescent moon that sat in center of his forehead, then down at the two burgundy stripes on either side of his cheeks. Reaching up slowly he touched one of Sesshomaru's pointed ears. _'I'm not like him at all.'_

"Kanomaru?"

Blinking as if he was coming out of a trance the young hanyou asked, "Father, will I ever be like you?"

"My blood runs through your veins, pup. You are more like me, than you know."

"But I don't have any markings. My hair isn't like yours and because I'm a hanyou, I'll never be as strong as you."

"Your eyes are the same as mine, are they not?"

"But…"

"But nothing. As long as my blood flows through your veins you are a part of this Sesshomaru. It doesn't matter what you look like. You are my pup. And never are you to allow _anyone_ to call you a 'half-breed', do you understand?"

"Yes," Kano responded solemnly.

Determined to end the conversation since he felt he had talked way too much for one day, the Inu Lord stated quietly, "Good". Standing his son up beside him, Sesshomaru slowly stood up and began dusting the small pieces of debris from his kimono. He could tell that there was something else bothering the boy, but it was to be expected, was it not? The right thing to do, would be for him to ask the pup if he was okay, but that would be prying, wouldn't it?

"Daddy?"

Turning from the cliff, he replied, "Yes, Kanomaru."

Looking up at his father with eyes full of wonder, Kano asked, "How exactly did you and mommy create me?"

Sesshomaru looked at his child then away quickly. He couldn't believe his four-year-old son had just asked him that! How on earth was he supposed to answer such a thing? Surely the boy wasn't seriously asking about mating?

'_Surely not!'_

Thinking that his father must not have understood him, Kano clarified his question, "Daddy, what did you and mommy do to make me a hanyou? Mana said that birds and other animals lay eggs to have babies, so what did you and mommy do? How'd I get here? Did you have to help her? Is that how I got your eyes? How'd you do it, daddy? How did you give me your eyes?"

Trying to ignore his son's unwavering stare, he thought, _'Oh Kami.'_ There was no way that he was going to even attempt to touch this subject. _'He's too inquisitive.' _Refusing to lie to him or make up fairytales about magical beings, Sesshomaru stated rather nonchalantly, "Perhaps you should ask your mother or Mana about that."

Smiling lightly at the blush that stained his father's cheeks, Kano decided that he would definitely have to ask his tutor or mother about this. Snaking his little hand into that of his father's, he stated, "Daddy, even if I am just a hanyou, I'm still glad that you and mommy did whatever you did to have me." Jogging lightly, in order to keep up with his sire's wide strides he finished, "Maybe when it's my turn to be Lord, I'll be able stop people from hating people like me and Uncle Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stared down at his son with pride. _'Perhaps he did understand what I said to him,' _he thought as he closed his hand around that of his heir's. _'You my son, will be better than this Sesshomaru. That, I am sure of.' _

**Until Next Time**…(Isn't it weird seeing Sesshy act like a father?) 


	10. Mind Games

**A/N: **Well I'm back. Visiting with my family in SC, proved to be very entertaining. I was actually able to observe two very rambunctious and headstrong two year olds, so that will help me develop Joudama's character a little more. I hope you all had very uneventful New Years. Anyway that being said, thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Now I must start typing another chapter, since I'm hell bent on trying to end this in the summer of this year or before, so more than likely you'll be seeing quicker updates from this point out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim ownership of anyone with the exception of Joudama, Kanomaru, Reinto, Teela and last but certainly not least Susamajii.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_**Mind Games**_

Reinto stood at the door of the human inn, his arms folded across his broad chest, one leg bent backwards as he casually leaned against the wall, his head lulled forward and his eyes closed. It had been only a few hours since he and his party had crossed the border into the Western lands and already his Lord had broken several laws.

'_Why doesn't this surprise me?'_

Of course he would not voice his opinion, he never did, but the blood of the villagers that once called this place home was beginning to make the Inu youkai sick to his stomach.

He'd never liked killing humans, but what could he do to stop it?

For as long as he could remember, Lord Susamajii had always told him that it was the way of the world. It was kill or be killed. But this…what he was forced to do… What he had watched Teela and Susamajii do to these helpless weak ninjens was nothing less than…than genocide.

Reinto could understand if they had killed these people in self-defense, but they hadn't_. 'What honor is there in killing unarmed ninjens,_' he thought as he opened his eyes and stared at his hands still covered in the blood of a few of the men that he had beheaded, simply because Susamajii was expecting it. _'There is no honor in it.'_

He had stood to the side after the last of the men had fallen by either his claws or that of his Lord and watched with disgust as Teela toyed with, and then without an ounce of remorse or civility, gutted the women and children as if they were nothing more than cattle.

After they were all dead she stood there with a sinister smirk on her blood-smeared face. Her golden mane that was elegantly pinned at the crown of her head, had not a strand out of place, and her yellow satin Kimono remained as pristine, as it was when she first donned it.

Had Reinto not seen it for himself, he would have never believed that she was capable of such things. She looked like nothing less than an angel, a queen…a lady. But her actions portrayed that of a lowbred bloodthirsty beast, and nothing more.

_'How deceiving ones looks can be.'_

In the end it had taken everything in him to resist the urge to run her through with his blade in order to stop what he called, senseless killing. But hadn't he just done the same thing to the men? He felt like a hypocrite…a charlatan…a…a fraud. How could he at that moment want to kill her for what she had done, when those same human women had just watched him kill their husbands, sons, brothers, fathers and uncles?

_'There's a difference. I killed them fast, I didn't make them suffer and I didn't…I didn't kill any children nor women! There's a difference, damn it! I'm not like her! I'm…I'm not like Susamajii! I didn't…I didn't enjoy it!'_

He wanted to believe this, but the truth was, from the day that he had come to live with Susamajii as just a young pup, with neither father nor mother to guide him, he was taught to be an assassin…a beast…a blood thirsty hunter. He was the one that was sent out to find and dispatch the Lords wrath on rogue youkai's. He killed traitors and youkai's that threatened the life of his Lord. Or youkai's that had simply lost his Lords favor and he did it without complaint or remorse.

_'I am not a mindless cold-blooded killer! I don't kill without cause or provocation.'_ Looking around the courtyard at the mangled bodies he finished, _'But I have.'_ Looking away from the slaughter he swallowed hard as his thoughts continued, _'Is this all that I am? Is this what I've allowed him to make of me?'_

Reinto sighed and pushed off the wall as he glanced at the bodies once more. Entrails lay spilling from stomachs. Heads laid far from bodies with eyes hanging from their sockets. His stomach lurched as bile rose up in his throat threatening to pour from his mouth.

_'I am not like them! This…this is disgusting! There was no reason for this!'_

"Reinto?"

Steadying himself against one of the wooden posts the Inu youkai shook his head causing the length of his high snow-white ponytail that fell to the base of his back to whip around him. He heard his lord calling his name again, but he would not face him like this. His ocean blue orbs stared skyward, as he inhaled and forced his stomach to obey his command. Turning on his heels, he walked into the door of the inn.

He could immediately smell the mixture of sake and arousal, which caused his stomach to twist even more. Bowing he spoke softly, "Milord?"

Lord Susamajii glanced up at the young man then gazed off to his right at Teela, "Why do you distance yourself from us? Come sit and drink with me."

"I am doing no such thing Milord, and sake is not my drink of choice," he replied nonchalantly.

"I think Reinto, has a soft spot for humans, Milord," Teela added while refilling her Lord's cup.

The young Inu youkai glared at her. "Perhaps one such as you should watch your tongue," he snapped cantankerously.

Teela chuckled, "I'm simply stating the obvious."

Reinto growled, his patience waning with every second that ticked by. Who did this bitch think she was? Did she not know that he would slice her head from her body without a second thought? Did she not know that she was merely a toy for his Lord and should she fail in her assignment her life would be short lived? Quelling the urge to reach for his blade he glared at her again, "Bitch, you have a job to do when we reach Lord Sesshomaru's home! Perhaps it would be best if you didn't smell like a besmirched whore!"

Teela smiled sweetly at Reinto her hands coming to rest in her lap, "Are you that familiar with my scent, Rei?"

"Just the stench of it, and my name is Reinto, use it!"

"Pups," Susamajii chastised, knowing that it would not be a good idea for his two most trusted vessels to bump heads in such away. He knew that Reinto would kill at will if he was pushed that far and Teela, well she was just the thing to push him. "I could care less how the two of you feel about one another, but until our business in these lands are through, you will act as if you get along. Is this understood?"

"Of course Lord Susamajii," they stated in unison.

"Teela, perhaps you should find a hot spring and soak in it. Your scent is rather strong," Susamajii stated. He had never actually laid with the bitch, but he did call upon her on quite a few occasions to please him in other ways and unfortunately at this moment the scent of his seed was strong upon her face. Noticing Reinto preparing to leave he stated, "Stay."

The younger Inu youkai watched from the corner of his eye as the golden haired bitch left the room. He wanted to kill her! Bash her head in with the hilt of his sword or perhaps follow her to the hot springs and drown her. However, he knew that would not be a smart thing to do, especially now, when she played such an intricate role in his Lord's plans.

He didn't really understand why he was so angry with her. Perhaps it was for what she had done to the women and children of this village. Maybe it was because she attempted to sully his reputation by saying that he felt something for ninjens, when he wasn't actually sure what he felt. He didn't know which it was, but he knew that should the time ever come to take her life, he would gladly do so.

"Reinto, what is the reason for your ire," Susamajii inquired as he pushed to his feet, "Tell me there is no truth to Teela's claim. These things we call humans, are no more than wild animals trying to be civilized. There lives are worth about as much as a common rodent. Surely you know this."

Reinto looked up, one eyebrow arched higher than the other. He had never lied to the older youkai before, but how was he supposed to answer that? If he told him that he was absolutely revolted by what they had done to these people, where would it leave him?

He knew that his Lord hated humans with a voracious passion. He'd tried to instill those same feelings into him from an early age. To now tell him that he actually took no pleasure in killing innocent ninjens, this would surely do nothing, but turn Susamajii against him. Lowering his head Reinto stated, "My loyalties lie where they always have, Milord." And for now that was the absolute truth.

Walking over to the door of the inn Susamajii stared out at his handy work and smiled with pride. He'd always taken great pleasure in killing off these things. The smell of their fear was almost too intoxicating and the sound of their screams for mercy made his soul chuckle. Yes, this was certainly his favorite extra curricular activity.

In an attempt to change the subject, Reinto stated, "Milord, Sesshomaru will find out that we did this if we do not burn this village as soon as possible." Standing to his feet he stepped forward so that he was standing behind the man that had taught him everything he knew.

"I really don't care what 'his ignorance' knows!" Turning away from the door he continued, "However, I suppose you're right. It would be best if we kept this hidden, at least for the time being."

"Would you like me to burn it," the young Inu youkai asked with a small bow. Honestly he didn't really care whether Sesshomaru found out or not; he was just tired of looking at the carnage and smelling the putrefying flesh. However, he was secretly glad that they were still far enough from the Lord's castle that he wouldn't smell the blood or the burning bodies, but if the wind changed…

"No, I have something else for you to do. I'll leave this for Teela to clean up." Patting the younger youkai on the shoulder approvingly, Susamajii continued, "Please join me, there is much to discuss."

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

"That was a fabulous meal," Kagome stated excitedly, as she walked out the door behind Rin.

The Lady of the West had just cooked them a delightful meal of fresh sushi, miso soup, rice and dumplings for dinner and they were now going to sit outside and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. The spirits of all parties had greatly improved after finding out that Kano was back in excellent health and once more up to his old shenanigans.

Sitting down on the steps of her home the young mother replied happily, "It was nothing, I assure you. It's always a pleasure cooking for you guys."

Taking a seat next to her, Kagome stated while rubbing her belly, "I wish I could cook like that. Who taught you?"

"Well I actually didn't have a choice, but to learn. When I was younger and traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, he always left it up to me to feed myself. I got pretty tired of eating the same thing, so I experimented with what I had at my disposal and paid very close attention whenever I was able to eat in a village."

Sitting on the opposite side of Rin, Sango stated, "I can honestly see why you don't have a cook in your employment."

Kagome giggled and rubbed her belly again, "You can say that again."

Coming to sit on the high cement molding that bordered the steps, Inuyasha stated, "Oi wench, if you keep eating like that your going to get as big as a house."

"Who asked you, dog boy," the Miko snapped jokingly.

"Alright you two," the retired Houshi chastised, while descending the steps, his daughter in his arms, "Kagome is quite correct. Lady Rin certainly outdid herself today, that she did," he finished, as he stepped down so that he was standing at the foot of the steps with one leg elevated on the bottom step. "The only woman I know that can cook anything close to that would be my lovely wife," the Monk added with a wink at the woman in question.

Sango smiled but didn't reply. She still wasn't talking to him because of what had happened between them earlier that morning. And it really didn't make the situation better with him refusing to let her do anything concerning their daughter. It was like he was punishing her or something. Shaking that thought off she smiled at her friends and promised herself that she would deal with him in the confines of their room.

"Hey, I can cook too you know," Kagome shouted as if she was insulted.

"Not like that." Inuyasha mumbled quietly. Before he had time to think about what he had said he found himself face first in the dirt on the other side of the cement podium he had been stretched out on. "Oi, why'd you push me?"

Everyone present laughed except the Miko. "That's what you get, dog boy! See if I cook for you ever again!"

"I was just speaking the truth," the hanyou spat back, pulling himself to his feet.

"You're not supposed say that your mate can't cook, you baka!"

"Well you can't," Inuyasha screamed back at her, his face beet red from embarrassment.

Standing up the Miko stood in his face her hands clasped on her hips, "Well that's funny, because you sure don't look like you're malnourished!"

"Feh, whatever." Climbing back on the cement podium she had just pushed him from, he stated as if it was just a thought, "You need a recipe to boil water."

The group gasped in unison and shrunk back away from the now fuming miko.

"What…did…you…just…say," she hissed as she reached out and grabbed one of his long forelocks yanking him towards her.

"Ouch! Shit that hurts! Let go, damn it," Inuyasha hissed while covering her hand with his own as if that would make her loosen her hold on him.

"They're never going to change are they," Rin asked.

Both Sango and Miroku mumbled at the same time, "Nope."

"I would ask that you watch your language, Inuyasha. My pup seems to pick up things easily these days," Sesshomaru stated appearing in the doorway but not stepping outside.

"Keh, that's all you have to say? Get her off of me, damn it," the hanyou replied. He was still trying to pull Kagome, who now had both forelocks tightly in her grasp and was yanking angrily on both of them, away from him.

"This Sesshomaru does not get between a hanyou and his mate. Perhaps if you thought before you spoke, you would avoid situations such as this."

"Feh, you've never been any help to me! I was just telling… Ow wench, what'd I say this time," Inuyasha screamed as she yanked again on his forelocks.

"I swear if I didn't love you, I would purify you! You inconsiderate jerk," the miko screamed yanking again on his hair then letting it go knowing he would pull back. As he tumbled backwards she leaned over the cement podium, "When we get home, you better pray Sango cooks enough for you, because my cooking days are over!"

"Heh, fine by me," the hanyou stated in a clipped tone as he staggered back to his feet. Making sure that his forelocks was still connected to both sides of his head he looked at the doorway to give his brother a piece of his mind, but found him gone.

Kagome sat down in a huff, her arms crossed over her chest, and her brow marred with anger, _'I really, really, really hate him sometimes!'_

"Miko-sama, I can't believe you still let him get to you like that," Miroku stated jokingly.

Kagome glared at the Houshi but quickly turned her attention away from him and towards the stable that sat across the yard. She quietly watched as Kano and Shippo took turns feeding Ah'un and chattered about only god knows what. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha and his insensitivity anymore. _'Why do I still let him upset me like this,' _she thought, as she growled low, "Baka!"

"Did you say something, Wench," Inuyasha stated. Of course he knew she was talking to him without actually looking at him, but he was not going to let it slide. Not by a long shot. "If you have something to say, say it!"

"I sure have a lot more planning to do for Kanomaru's birthday celebration," Rin stated hastily sensing another argument coming.

The Miko's anger drained almost instantaneously, "Like what? Do you need my help?"

"Well, I actually need you and Sango's help."

"What exactly do you need us to do," Kagome asked.

"I need…" Noticing her son run over with Shippo close on his heels, she whispered, "We'll talk more later."

"Mommy," the little boy screamed, launching himself into her arms.

Hugging him to her Rin asked, "Did you and Shippo finish feeding Ah'un?"

"Yes and I remembered to put his muzzles back on too."

"You're such a big boy," she whispered while tickling his bare chest.

Giggling, he fought off her hands and asked excitedly, "So can we play now? Huh, can we play?"

Looking around at the other adults who all nodded slightly in agreement, she frowned in thought, "I don't know, it's getting dark."

"We'll just play one game," Shippo added.

Grabbing his mother's hand, Kano shouted happily, "Yeah, one game, mommy!" Then added while pulling on his mother's hand, "Uncle Inuyasha, you can't be 'it', because you'll be able to smell us."

"Feh, I didn't want to be it anyway," the Inu prince stated, crossing his arms across his chest as if he was really upset. "I think Kagome should be 'it'," he added knowing she hated being 'it', "Because she never catches anyone."

"I don't want to be 'it'," the Miko whined, "I always loose."

"Me and my sweet daughter will volunteer to be 'it', okay," Miroku stated happily while standing his daughter up next to him and holding her hand.

"Yay," Kano and Shippo cheered happily. Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged her off the step while Kanomaru held tight to his mother's hand and reached for Sango with his free hand. "Come on we have to get ready to hide."

Inuyasha snorted indelicately and remained where he was.

"You guys better go hide, because I'm going to start counting now," the Monk stated while kneeling down and pulling his daughter to him. "Close your eyes sweetie there's no peeking, okay?"

"Miroku, you have to count to _nijuu_ and then come find us, okay," Shippo yelled from a few feet away.

Waving them off he hollered, "Yeah, yeah, I know." Closing his eyes the Monk began counting, "_Ichi…Ni…San_…" He heard the hanyou run off and he grinned, "_Yottsu…Go…Muttsu_…"

"Mommy behind tree, daddy. Why she runaway," Joudama whispered innocently, while pointing at the tree in question.

Smiling without opening his eyes, he whispered, "Good sweetie, now tell me where everybody else went." Then continued out loud, "_Sebun…Hatsu…Kokonotsu_…"

"Uncle Yasha in the tree with Aunt Gome," the little girl stated while looking around the yard as the rest of her relatives found hiding places.

"_Ten…Irebun…Juuni_…"

"Sh…Shippo and Kano are in the water, daddy. Why they go in the water?"

The Monk just grinned and congratulated himself for picking such a helpful partner. "_Juusan…Juushi…Juugo_…"

"Auntie Rin went behind the bush over there. See, look daddy," the little girl stated while pointing her little finger.

"_Juuroku…Juuana…Juuhachi_…" Miroku thought about peeking but thought better of it. "_Juukyuu…Nijuu_! Ready or not here I come!" Sitting his daughter on the steps he told her, "You stay here while daddy goes and finds the others, okay?"

The little girl giggled and nodded, while happily clapping her hands.

Running off toward the nearest bush Miroku yelled, "Gotcha" at a very surprised Rin whom pouted and ran off the join Joudama on the steps.

Scanning the surrounding trees he stated as if he really didn't know, "Oh where, oh where is my dear wife hiding?" Spotting the tree he was sure she was hiding behind he ran towards it. As he neared the tree Sango poked her head out and screamed not having expected him to be so close. "Gotcha," Miroku shouted as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Sango relaxed in his arms for a moment while laughing then pushed him away abrasively. Almost in a manner befitting one that had just been touched by fire.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look," Joudama shouted from the steps while pointing at Inuyasha with a cradled Kagome in his arms bouncing swiftly across the courtyard.

After giving his wife a solemn look Miroku released her and charged after the hanyou that he knew he would never catch. Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, the Monk veered from his current path and ran towards the bigger of the many Koi ponds just in time to see a very wet kitsune jump up out of the water and scamper away. Stopping he tried to block his path back to the steps but the fox kit ran right around him, as if he wasn't there.

"Damn Monk, you really suck at this game," Inuyasha shouted from the steps. Everybody with the exception of Kanomaru had made it back to home base, thus far.

"Yeah, well if I had an ounce of your speed or that nose of yours you wouldn't have gotten pass me! Besides I caught Rin and Sango, didn't I?"

"Daddy, Kano over there! He in that one, Daddy," Joudama shouted while pointing at one of the other Koi ponds.

"Miroku, you cheat! You've been using her to find out where we were!" Sango shouted.

Trying to fain innocence, the recovering lech stated while heading towards the Koi pond his sweet daughter pointed out, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" As he neared the pond he looked down in it and sure enough there was the little hanyou, hiding among the many tropical fish. Staring at the boy who was looking up at him with bright golden eyes and a cheesy smile the only thought that ran across his mind was, _'How in the heck can he hold his breath that long?' _

Kanomaru leaped up out of the water and ran in the opposite direction since Miroku was blocking his only way to the porch or rather home base.

Giving chase, the Monk shouted, "You're not going to make it, so you might as well give up!"

"Never," Kanomaru yelled as he ran on just a few feet ahead of the monk who was gaining on him quickly. Nearing the gates the little boy veered quickly to the left around a cherry blossom tree and doubled back before the Monk even realized it. "I'm too fast for you, ninjen," Kanomaru shouted sounding like a playful version of his father.

"Ninjen, huh? Well in case you haven't heard…" Leaping over a bush that was indirectly in front of the boy that was barreling towards him, he finished, "…I'm a pretty fast ninjen!"

Glancing towards home base Kano grinned and waved at his mother. It was his one downfall.

Noticing that the boy was distracted, Miroku sped up and dived at him grabbing him around the waist. As they tumbled to the ground he twisted his body so that he took the brunt of the hit. "Gotcha!"

Fighting against him, Kano screamed, "You cheated! This Kanomaru, doesn't loose to humans!"

Laughing at the child, Miroku stood him up and patted his head, "Well you lost to this human, eh?"

Pouting, Kano brushed himself off and started towards the steps. He'd never lost to anyone but Shippo before, and never had he ever lost at Hide-n-Seek. Glancing up at the window of his father's study, his eyes locked onto those of the one person he was hoping wasn't watching. _'He saw me loose to a human. This sucks!'_

"You let Miroku catch you! You really are a half-breed, aren't you," Shippo stated in a joking manner while jumping down to meet his still pouting friend.

Kano's head snapped up. All he could hear in his head was his father's voice saying, 'You will allow no one to call you that!' He was already irritated with the fact that he had gotten caught while playing his favorite game and to now be called a half-breed, well that just wasn't a good mix at the moment.

Glaring at his friend, the little hanyou charged at him ramming him with his shoulder and knocking him back. "Don't call me that," he yelled as he stalked towards his friend, his head down and eyes hidden behind his shaggy bangs. Pouncing on a stunned Shippo who was preparing to stand the boy hissed, "This Kanomaru will not allow you to ever call him that!"

Watching the confrontation transpire Inuyasha could've sworn he was watching a little version or himself, but the words that fell from the pups lips was that of his older brother. _'What in the hell did Sesshomaru say to you, pup?' _

"Kanomaru, stop it, now," Rin shouted as she stepped closer to the two youngsters that were actually rolling around on the ground pulling each other's hair and screaming total nonsense. At the moment they didn't look like best friends, they looked like nothing less than enemies. "Kanomaru!"

"Shippo, he's younger than you! Stop it, now," Kagome added while coming to stand next to the younger woman.

The two boys paid neither woman any mind.

"For the love of Kami, Inuyasha, do something, before someone gets hurt," the miko shouted. She couldn't believe they were actually growling and snapping at each other like dogs. "Stop it you two! The both of you know better than this!"

Inuyasha glanced up at the window of his brother's study and locked eyes with a smirking Sesshomaru. He was standing there with a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back watching his soon to be five-year-old son try to tear into Shippo. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ Sure the fox kit was older and more experienced in fighting but the pup was definitely holding his own.

Jumping down the Inu Prince reached into the rising dust and grabbed each boy by the skin of his neck. Holding each of them out to either side of him he growled low in order to show them he was the dominant male.

Noticing that they were not going to pay attention he asked in a no nonsense tone, "What in the hell is the problem here?"

"He started it! He's always starting it," Shippo yelled while wiping away an angry tear. "He thinks just because he's a 'Hanyou Lord' he can do what he wants!"

"You called me a half-breed," Kano screamed in his defense.

Snorting dryly the kit hissed, "So what! You are what you are!"

Understanding that the kit was still rubbing his heritage in his face, Kano growled as intimidating as he could and balled up his tiny fist then screamed, "You're not my friend anymore! I don't want you here! Get out!"

Running up to her son, Rin stated, "You will stop this now, young man! Shippo is your friend! Now apologize to him!"

Wiping away angry tears of his own that slide down his face he turned his back to everyone including his mother and crossed his arms over his tiny shirtless chest. "My father said I wasn't supposed to let anyone call me that!"

"Kano," Inuyasha whispered understanding the boy's pain. Sure he himself had a hard time dealing with being called that when he was younger but he learned to deal with it, didn't he_. 'What in the hell did that prick say to you?'_

Noticing the boy's determination and viable upset, the miko stepped closer to her nephew. Placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke softly, "It's alright Kano. I would be upset too if someone called me a name I didn't like."

The child sniffled but didn't turn around to face her.

Glancing up at Rin, then back at the other's she mouthed, 'He'll be fine.' She then turned her attention back to the little hanyou. "Hey, do you want to take a walk with me? I could sure use a big brave Lord like yourself to protect me. How about it? Will you protect this weak human woman, Lord Kanomaru?"

At this point she would have done anything to get the child to calm down.

Sniffling a few times he mumble innocently, "Uncle can protect you just fine."

"Yeah, but I didn't ask him to. I asked you." Her plan was to get him away from the other's so he could tell her exactly why he got so upset about the innocent comment that Shippo had made. Hopefully she could get him to apologize or at least talk to his little friend in the end.

"Wh…where did you want to go? I…I can't go outside the gates," the little boy stuttered.

Kagome smiled and took his hand, "Let's just walk, okay?"

The other's watched her walk away headed towards the stables.

"She's going to make a wonderful mother someday, eh Inuyasha," Miroku stated.

Staring at his mate as she walked hand in hand with Kano, the hanyou couldn't deny that he already knew that. Unfortunately it wouldn't be in this lifetime.

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated.) 

**A/A/N:** If you haven't guessed _Ichi-Nijuu_ is Japanese for 1-20 and they're playing Hide-n-Seek.


	11. Whispers

**A/N: **As always, all characters will be walking that fine line called OOCness!! Okay, I'm done with the cutesy fluffy shit! This is the last happy or semi happy chapter so enjoy, because I'm so ready to step back into that world of angst and drama. Thanks to everyone that took the time to tell me what they thought about the previous chapters, and to those of you who are reading this without reviewing, thanks for reading. On a happy note, the IyfanGuild has nominated this fic for Best Canon. Let's hope I don't get sucker punched!! ROFL

'**Ain't'** is used on purpose in this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Kanomaru, Joudama, Teela, Reinto, Susamajii, Mana, and Rinji.

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

_**Whispers**_

"Ow, that really hurts!"

"Keep still and it won't!"

"Don't…don't do it like that, baka!"

"Damn, Kagome relax and it won't hurt as bad!" Grinning since he knew she couldn't see him, he added, "You might even enjoy it, just a little."

Sniffling she replied, while trying to keep herself from tearing up, "I told you I didn't want you to do it… Ow, stop! Stop! Stop! It hurts!"

"Feh, it's too late now. I'm almost finished," Inuyasha responded, his voice holding a little too much smugness for the Miko's liking.

"You're unbelievable, Inuyasha!" Gripping the side of the bed with her free hand she hissed as her body tensed even more, "Don't push it in further you idiot, take it out!"

"Hush before you wake up everybody."

"I swear to Kami, if you make me bleed, I'll kill you myself," the irate miko hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stop whining, wench, I've done this hundreds of times before. Just relax and it'll come out just as easily as it went in."

"You said that a million times already and it still hurts, so forgive me for not believing you," the Miko snapped, hating herself for allowing him to talk her into this. "Maybe we should call Rin or Sango to come help."

Palming her buttocks, he pushed it a little higher in the air and asked, "Do you really want them to see you like this, because if you do I could call one or both of them? And maybe Sesshomaru or Miroku will tag along. The lech would just love to see this, don't you think?"

Thinking it over the Miko quickly decided that she didn't even want Inuyasha, her mate to see her like this. She was laying face down with her ass in the air and her yukata thrown up over her bottom baring her ass for all to see. _'No, I don't want them to see me like this. When I get my hands on Kano… I swear… Owwww!'_

Gritting her teeth, Kagome tried to relax. She didn't have a choice, did she? He was the only person that could get the splinters out of the backs of her thighs and the soft tender flesh of her rear end. Since she could only feel them she had to trust that he was doing what he was supposed to.

"I told you that See-Saw thingy was a fucking stupid idea. But you never listen to me," the hanyou stated in a haughty tone.

Flinching as he pulled out what must have been the 100th splinter, she replied, "Great, just rub it in, why don't you? "

Chuckling lightly, the hanyou pulled out another splinter. "Next time I bet you'll sit like a Lady instead of like some unrefined harlot." Knowing that he was getting on her very last nerve, he continued, "What in the hell were you thinking, sitting on that nasty piece of wood bare assed?"

"Just shut up and hurry! I want to take a bath before it gets too late."

"Keh, your butt is full of pieces of wood and you're worried about taking a bath." Shaking his head disapprovingly, Inuyasha whispered exasperatedly, "Women."

Figuring that she didn't have anything better to do at the moment, Kagome answered his previous question, "I was showing Kano how to use it."

"Why did you have to show him? Any idiot could use that thing. One person sits on both ends and you take turns pushing up and down with your feet. The pup ain't stupid, wench. Hell, or you could've let Shippo get on it with him."

Kagome knew he was right and perhaps that irritated her even more. The truth was when she had found the long flat board behind the stable; lying haphazardly across a large boulder, she couldn't help herself.

It took her back to when she was younger and her mother would take her to the park that sat a few blocks from her childhood home, the shrine. At that time she was the only child, so her mom would get on one end while she got on the other and they would see-saw for what felt like hours, but were only minutes.

The feeling of elation that she felt… The way her tiny stomach would turn happy flips… The sound of her mother's laughter ringing in her ears only caused her heart to soar higher. Those were innocent happy years… Perhaps that's what she was trying to recreate, if only for a few minutes.

Sighing dreamily, Kagome stated in a dazed voice, "My mom used to ride the see-saw with me all the time when I was younger."

Inuyasha glanced up at the back of her head, and then back down at her red rear end. He hated when she talked in that manner about her time. It always made him feel guilty for taking her away from her family and her friends. He knew without a doubt that she missed them more than she would admit, but that was to be expected, wasn't it? She was born there, but here is where she would more than likely die. How was that even possible? Was it right to take her from her family like that?

'_I didn't have a choice, did I?'_

So what if his heart would hurt and his soul would more than likely die. What gave him the right to steal her away from them? What gave him the right to make it so that she could never leave him? When had he become so selfish, so inconsiderate, and so calculating? What made it okay for him to be so possessive with her love…her attention…her heart?

_'She completes me. W…Without her…without her I am nothing. Without her… I am less than half of the man I was before I met her.'_

Sighing, he tried to fight away those thoughts. "Really, how old were you?" If he couldn't give her back what she lost, at least he could help her relive her memories.

"Probably 4 or 5, I think. It was so long ago I don't remember much of it anymore." Flinching as her mate plucked out another splinter she continued, "We'd go when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom." She was quiet for a moment, almost as if she was afraid to say something. _'Souta must be big now and Mom… I wonder if she ever remarried or got over my disappearance? Did she understand the marking that we left on the well? Kami I hope so.' _Pushing up on her hands so that she was on all fours she asked, "Do you think she found the carvings on the well?"

Inuyasha looked up but didn't respond right away. It was a few weeks after they first mated when he had gotten the idea to carve into the side of the well his and Kagome's names, then on the anniversary or close to the anniversary of their initial mating they would place one mark symbolizing each year that they survived 'together'. Should something happen to one or the other, they both decided that all markings would cease.

There really was no point of giving recognition to any other year that passes if the one you wanted to be with was not by your side, was there?

Absently rubbing her bottom after pulling one of the three remaining splinters out, he replied softly, "I'm sure she did."

"Do you think she understands what it means? I…I really don't want her to be sitting around worrying about me." Flinching, she hissed sarcastically through clenched teeth, "Especially when I'm blissfully happy with you!"

"Feh, you know your mom better than I do. I'm sure she found it and knew immediately what it meant. So don't worry about it."

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she smiled softly, _'Maybe he's right. Mom was always quick to understand things that would take the average person awhile to figure out.'_ Noticing his hand was soothingly rubbing her buttocks, she smacked it away, "You're not doing this for your pleasure, baka! Hurry up and finish!"

Inuyasha laughed, "I could just leave these two in, if you're in that much of a hurry."

"Get to plucking, Dog boy," she stated playfully while leaning forward and folding her arms beneath her chin. _'Mom, Souta and Ji-chan, I love you and I miss you all.' _Resting her head so that it she was looking at the balcony doors, Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha?"

"Yep, it's me. I'm still here plucking tiny pieces of wood from my mate's ass. How can I help you," the hanyou replied as if bored.

"I was thinking… Can…can we name our first son, Souta?"

'_Oh god. Here we go with this again. No Kagome, we can't name our first son that, because you and I…you and I won't have any sons to name.' _That's what he wanted to say, but he couldn't' bring himself to break her heart in such away. There had to be another way for him to tell her that he didn't want what she wanted. There just had to be another way!

If she asked him to brave the torrential terrain of Mt. Fuji in order to pluck a solitary black rose from its peak, he would. If she asked him to find and slay a twelve-legged dragon, with a body of steel and breath of fire, he would die trying. If she asked…hinted at…thought about asking him to die for her…to give her his last breath, he would do it without question or a second thought. But to give her a child…a hanyou, he would not. Not now, not ever.

"What do you think? Can we name him, Souta," Kagome asked, her voice filled with hope and her heart overflowing with promises of a happy future filled with children…pups.

"I don't really care for that name," the hanyou replied, hoping that if he disagreed with her it would deter any further talk on this particular subject.

"Well, do you have any names in mind?"

"Keh, what's all this talk lately about runts? Are you trying to tell me something, because if you're pregnant it ain't mine," Inuyasha stated harshly in an attempt to piss her off.

Of course he knew that she wasn't pupped and if she was, it was definitely his. He never doubted her faithfulness to him, but he needed to get her away from this current line of questioning.

"What in the hell do you mean, 'If I'm pregnant it _ain't_ yours' who else's would it be, Inuyasha," Kagome questioned making sure to stress the word 'Ain't'. "You're the one that can't seem to keep his hands to himself. As a matter of fact I'm a little surprised we don't already have a pack of little white haired obnoxious, self centered, conceited, and inconsiderate half demons running around here already!"

Snorting the hanyou stated coldly while pulling the last splinter out, "Heh, whatever wench! What's with you and pups these days? You _ain't_ pregnant and let's hope that you won't get pregnant anytime soon."

He didn't mean to say that, but it was too late to take it back.

Kagome flipped over so that she was lying on her back but leaning up on her elbows. She could only stare at him as his words rolled around her head confusing her even more with every second that ticked by. '_What does he mean by; 'Let's hope I don't get pregnant anytime soon? Is he telling me he doesn't want any kids?' _Crawling off the bed, she turned away and started to quickly gather her toiletries, _'I've seen him with Kanomaru… He has to want them. He has to.'_

Staring at his mate as she quietly prepared to leave the room, Inuyasha silently hissed, _'Fuck.'_ He didn't mean to say it like that. Now she was pissed. Sure he didn't want kids, but not for whatever reason she was now thinking. He just…He just didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Kagome, I didn't mean anything by that," he stated softly while stepping up behind her.

Stepping way from him and towards the door with her items clutched in her arms, she asked quietly, "Why did you say it then?"

"I…I was just playing," he blurted before he could stop himself.

Turning to face him, she stared at him as if reading his mind. She watched his golden eyes twitch nervously and his ears tweak right then left. Shaking her head, she whispered as she turned and walked out the room, "You're a really bad liar, Inuyasha."

Trotting towards the door, he called out, "Kagome."

The Miko ignored him. How could he say that he hoped she didn't get pregnant anytime soon? What did he mean by that? Could he be trying to tell her that he didn't want any kids? Wasn't that the whole idea of becoming mates? You mate with the person you love, and then you have pups…babies. Could she have been mistaken or was she just once again thinking too much into this?

'_No, I heard him! I heard what he said! I'm not mistaken,'_ she thought as she quickened her pace. _'How could he say that?'_ Part of her wanted to believe that he didn't mean what he said, but her heart; it knew the truth, didn't it? It knew that as hurtful as it was to digest, he meant exactly what he said.

Watching as she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight, Inuyasha ran his hand over his face and cursed himself for being so dim-witted. _'Of all the fucking things I could have said, I say something like that! Shit, she ain't ever going to let me touch her again! Damn, damn, and double damn!'_

Standing there for a moment longer he debated on whether to follow her or not, but quickly thought better of it. He knew if he did, it would end in disaster. _'I guess it's time to come up with a damn good apology,'_ he thought, as he turned and went back into his room, but not before he locked eyes with a pair of golden orbs that were too much like his own, standing at the opposite end of the hall.

Staring back at his brother, the hanyou narrowed his eyes hatefully as he watched the youkai lord mouthed, 'simpleton', and then slowly close his bedroom door behind him.

Stepping into his room, Inuyasha closed the door behind him while mumbling incoherently about a nosey prick that only seemed to mind other peoples business when it benefited him.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

"Is she asleep?"

"Finally, yes," Sango replied in an exhausted tone.

"Good, she was rather wound up after that little game of Hide-n-Seek."

Pulling the small blanket up to cover her daughter, the Ex-Slayer stated while turning to face the Monk who was sitting beside the door. He seemed prepared to bolt at any moment, "You know you shouldn't be teaching her how to cheat."

Smiling as a brief memory of their earlier game flashed through his mind, he responded innocently, "It's not cheating, when an angel such as she chooses to help her father out of quite a jam."

Sango glared at him. He always had a way with words. He could insult you and you'd think it was a compliment. He would compliment you when he knew he had done wrong and you'd forget that you were supposed to be mad at him. "Just don't be teaching _my_ daughter your disgusting habits, Monk!"

With a cheeky grin plastered on his face, Miroku replied, "If I was you, I wouldn't worry about her being taught _how_ to cheat. I would focus more on her knowing that it's wrong and immoral."

"If you already know that, then why did you cheat, you Lech?"

"I did no such thing. I simply heard someone telling me where to look and I paid attention. Besides, she's too young to know what she did was wrong." He knew that this was just small talk, but he was grateful for it. It was rare as of late, that they spoke with each other like this. _'Maybe she thought about what I said to her this morning in the kitchen.' _

Rolling her eyes the Ex-Slayer turned away from her husband and began to prepare for bed. Hearing her husband chuckling quietly she turned and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I can't seem to get the vision of Kagome-sama sliding backwards off that board out of my head," Miroku responded as the image of the woman in question flashed through his head once more.

**Semi Flashback**

_It had happened a few minutes after the fight between Shippo and Kano. Kagome had taken the boy off on a little stroll around the yard ending behind the stable._

_They'd been gone for a while, so upon his wife's insistence they went to find her. As they neared the stable they heard Kanomaru and the Miko giggling. _

He wasn't quite sure what happened between hearing them laughing and he and his wife rounding the stable, but when they did, they heard Kagome scream, saw her arms flailing in the air wildly while she slide backwards down a narrow board she had been sitting on. Kanomaru was nowhere in sight.

_Upon closer inspection, he noticed that she was actually sitting very un-lady like on the piece of plywood. This, he supposed, was the reason why she was screaming for her mate, who was standing not too far away, laughing his head off._

**End Semi Flashback**

Giggling lightly, Sango stated, "That was pretty funny wasn't it? I can't believe she actually hitched up her Kimono and sat on that dirty thing."

"You have to try to remember, that Kagome is not from our time. She's from a time where inhibitions are much lower. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't have done such a thing had it not been Kanomaru there. Let's not forget that the both of you, at one time or another took baths with Shippo."

"Yes, I know that, but still…"

Crossing his arms over his broad chest the Houshi rested the back of his head against the wall and stated with a chuckle, "Before Inuyasha disappeared into their room, he told me that she had quite a few splinters in places she shouldn't have them."

"Poor Kagome, maybe I should go check on her."

Glancing up at his wife, a wicked glint in his eye, Miroku suggested quietly, "Maybe you should come over here and check on me."

Sango turned on him quickly, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she stared dangerously at him, "You can be such a hentai sometimes!"

Chuckling dryly, he whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Yeah, an abstinent hentai, as of late."

"Miroku, don't start this!"

"How am I starting anything by asking for my wife's attention?"

"Well you have my undivided attention now and you're still not satisfied."

She couldn't understand why he acted as if something so drastically had changed between them. They had a daughter now; things couldn't remain the same.

Before Joudama, of course he was her first…her only priority, but she now had a two year old that demanded her attention. Why couldn't he understand that? Why did he have to act as if she totally ignored him? Which she didn't believe to be true, but every chance he got he seemed determined on making her believe that she was wronging him in some abhorrent way.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. Don't get me wrong, anytime I can sit and have a casual conversation with my wife is time well spent, but…" Sighing, the Monk thought over the words he should use to get his point across, "Sango, when was the last time that you and I were together as husband and wife?"

"Whether we're together or not, we're always going to be husband and wife," she replied. She knew what he was asking but was pretending that she didn't know.

Snorting dryly, he restated his question in a manner she would not be able to avoid. "When is the last time that you and I were intimate? When is the last time that you fulfilled your wifely duties to me?"

She didn't respond, just stared at him as her blush deepened profusely.

Standing to his feet he watched her silently close herself off from him once more, "You're a wonderful mother to my beautiful daughter, Sango, don't ever doubt that…" He watched her look away shyly, but he knew she wouldn't like what else he was about to say. "But I need my wife the same way that Damy needs her mother." Stepping closer to her so that they were a breath away he snaked his arms around her, and asked while pulling her back flush against him, "Can we? Tonight Sango… Can you just be my wife?"

She didn't respond, and she didn't remain in his arms. She knew he needed her, but Joudama needed her more. If she said, 'yes,' and they went off and became intimate, what if Joudama woke up? What if she had a bad dream? What if… What if… What if… No, they couldn't do it now. "Not now, Miroku."

Stepping back away from her, he sighed heavily and turned towards the door, "I don't know how much more, _'Not now's_,' I can handle, Sango."

Watching him step out the door, she pleaded weakly, "Miroku."

Shaking his head in a negative manner, he glanced back at her and stated in a defeated manner, "I need my wife, Sango. When you find her please let me know."

"Miroku, don't talk such nonsense," she replied, reaching for the right thing to say, but failing miserably.

'_Everything with her lately is nonsense, not nows, or I don't have time for this.'_ The frustrated Monk thought. _'Even the patience I was taught as a man of the cloth is being tested. What else can I say? What else can I do?'_

Sango stared into the darkness after him until he disappeared from sight. She knew she needed to do something or say something to appease him, but what? Why didn't he seem to understand that their daughter had to come first? Why didn't he at least try to understand?

Stepping back into the room, she slide the door closed behind her and began to prepare herself for bed. This was something that they would have to deal with in the morning or at a later time, but definitely not now.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood staring out his floor to ceiling bedroom window that overlooked the ocean. He watched in silence as the stars that had guided him on too many excursions twinkled against the dark night sky. Silently beckoning to him to come play.

_'Soon my old friends, soon.'_

Turning his attention to the edge of the forest that was still visible he closed his golden eyes and sighed softly.

If he were honest with himself he would have admitted that he missed the nights in the forest. He would have admitted that he simply loved the long days of nothing but walking. He enjoyed the feeling of encountering some demon that had the gall to step up and challenge him. Yes, if he was anyone else, he would've have admitted this.

But he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. He was not one to live in denial or on hopes and dreams. His priority was now his mate and his pup, everything else would come second.

After checking on his son at his mate's request, the Inu Lord inadvertently heard the argument between his brother and the miko. Sure he was only able to catch the tail end, but he had to admit that perhaps the half-breed was on to something.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to wonder if there was something deeper behind the comment Inuyasha had made to his mate about hoping she didn't get pregnant anytime soon.

_'Maybe this is the smartest thing he's ever done in his entire wretched life.'_

Inuyasha had lived the life of a hanyou, hadn't he? He'd survived the hatred and humiliation. He was made stronger from all the beatings he was forced to endure. He was made more self-reliant by all of the scavenging he was forced to do. The loneliness he was subjected too… The belittling at the hands of children, ninjens, and demons…

_'Perhaps this is one time, when no one can rightfully challenge him in his decision. If his statement meant what I believe it to mean.'_

Rin whispered, "My love, are you okay," as she walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"You finished your bath, so soon?"

Blushing lightly, Rin pulled back, "Well when I realized you weren't going to join me…"

Glancing over his shoulder at his smiling mate, he let his eyes travel over her flushed skin that still held beads of sweat from the indoor hot spring. Her hair lay in wet locks about her shoulders and down her back. Turning to face her, he watched in silence as she let her thin bathing yukata fall from her shoulders.

His only thought was, _'Astounding,'_ as he watched her perfectly refined body shimmer under the dim light. His eyes roamed effortlessly over her, taking in the gentle curve of her neck, the roundness of her shoulders, the dips of her hips, the curve of her thighs, and her round perfectly defined…

Noticing his eyes practically devouring her, Rin inquired softly, "What are you looking at?" Sometimes it unnerved her how he would stare at her as if she was a piece of forbidden fruit.

Most people would have been flustered after being caught staring unabashedly at another, but Sesshomaru maintained every ounce of his composure. Turning his attention to her succulent full breasts that had grown more than a bit since he first took her as his mate, he stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand, "This Sesshomaru is simply admiring what is his."

Blushing more profusely, Rin turned away and walked over to her dressing table and sat down, "Is that so?"

Knowing what she wanted, Sesshomaru followed her only stopping when he was standing right behind her. Picking the brush up off of her table he proceeded to gently brush the tangles out of her long dark mane.

Rubbing on a handful of lightly scented honey suckle cream, Rin inquired, "Did you speak with Kanomaru about what he did this afternoon?"

"I did."

"Did you tell him he should apologize?"

Leaning forward, he stated softly, "I did not." Deciding that this would be faster if he used his claws as a comb, he sat the brush down in front of her.

"You do know he attacked Shippo, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"I don't understand… Why would you not make him apologize," she whispered in disbelief as she stared into her mirror and eyed the blank expression of her mate.

He really didn't seem to care one-way or the other, but why did this shock her? He never chastised Kanomaru. It never mattered what he did or whom he did it to. He acted as if the boy was untouchable even by him.

"I didn't see a need to force him to do something that he felt so strongly against."

Letting her hands fall into her lap, Rin just stared at his reflection. _'You didn't want to force him? So what if he felt strongly against it, he was wrong!'_ She wanted to say this, and was about to, but he interrupted her.

Letting her wet mane fall down her bareback, Sesshomaru finished, "Besides, he and the fox kit seemed to be getting along just fine when I checked on them."

"Were they?"

"Yes they were. They're pups and pups fight," he stated as if it should have been common knowledge.

Standing to her feet she proceeded to slip on her sleeping yukata, "Do you think he will be joining us tonight?"

With an eyebrow arched, Sesshomaru followed her sultry movements. _'She would have to be the best decision this Sesshomaru has ever made.'_ Reaching out a hand he stopped her as she attempted to pull the yukata close, "Leave it."

Looking up at him with a soft smile, Rin let her hands fall to her sides as he pulled her close to him. Smiling up at him, she ran her hands up and over his naked shoulders, "What did you have in mind, my love?"

"Something," he stated while running a clawed finger slowly along her jaw line.

"Is that so?" Tipping up on her toes, the nearly naked young mother and wife softly kissed him on the tip of his chin. "You know your son could be here at any moment, don't you?"

Chuckling, which was something that he rarely did, Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "I'll be quick."

Pulling away from him with a soft smirk on her beautiful face, she stepped back towards their bed after allowing her yukata to fall to the floor. "My love, I didn't know you to be such a liar."

Stalking his prey, the Inu Lord devoured her with his eyes. "What is it that I've lied about?"

As she settled into the middle of the bed, her legs slanted slightly, she smiled at him seductively, "There is nothing that you do quick, besides kill."

With a dry chuckle the Inu Lord covered the distance between them hurriedly. "Well perhaps we should begin; you know how I hate interruptions."

Rin giggled girlishly as he covered her lips with his own. Placing her arms around his neck she pulled him down to meet her in a heated passionate kiss as his claws traveled delicately up and down her sides igniting parts of her that only he could.

**Until Next Time**…(I'm not ready to do a lemon yet, because quite frankly a meaningless lemon is 'just sex' and any monkey with a laptop or computer can write 'just sex'. However, trust me, there are plenty of them to come!! Be patient my friends!!)


	12. Indifferent Truths

**A/N: As always all characters not created by me will be walking that fine, almost transparent line of OOCness. **This time I seriously don't have much to say, I'm actually drained at the moment. I went to bed at 5 am this morning, woke up at 11 and it now 3 pm and still I haven't awakened fully yet. Not to mention I think I'm getting a sty on my left eye, and that sucks major butt! Anyway thanks to all of you for you unwavering support!! Be blessed and enjoy!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Kanomaru, Joudama, Mana, Rinji, Teela and Susamajii.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_**Indifferent Truths**_

The quarter-moon lit up the sky above him, giving a supernatural glow to everything around him. It caused the massive trees that loomed above and about him to seem even more intimidating and aged, than he was sure they appeared in broad daylight.

The aura of this place…this forest was one that he was not accustomed to. The small creatures, crickets, owls, and cicadas all seemed to give off the essence of serenity. It was as if they knew that by being near this place…this palace would insure their safety.

Stepping out from beneath the shadow of the forest, Reinto spared a moment to listen to the waves breaking on the rocks that sat below the cliff to the west of him. Turning his attention away from the soothing sound, he stared up at the monstrosity that sat before him.

The wall had to be at least 15 to 20 ft high, made of thick robust cinderblocks, stacked in a pattern he couldn't quite discern. Running a clawed hand along the bricks he walked slowly down the length of the partition to the enormous wooden gates that were large enough to allow a full grown Inu youkai in full demonic form to walk through without touching either side.

'_Sesshomaru, what are you trying to keep out, or is it in?'_

Reinto knew that if he wanted to, he could, with little effort leap over the wall, but for now he was only here to stake out the lay of the land and nothing more.

Continuing past the gates his thoughts continued, _'Perhaps he's not trying to keep anything out. If one was to, with premeditation and malice, enter his grounds over the wall instead of through the opened gates, he could without fear of retaliation, cut them down.' _Smirking dryly, he finished, _'It is conceivable that you, Lord Sesshomaru, are not as dense as Lord Susamajii suspects.'_

Reinto had jumped at the chance to leave the company of Susamajii and Teela for this little excursion. It wasn't that he did not enjoy his master's company, he just didn't particularly care for the youkai bitches odor, sound of her voice, or the way she seemed to think that the world revolved around her. More importantly, Sesshomaru and his ability to unknowingly crawl beneath the southern lord's skin intrigued him to unheard of heights.

In his many year of servitude to Susamajii, Reinto had met many demon lords, but never the elusive Lord of the West. In the beginning very little was mentioned about the youkai, but after word reached of his impromptu decision to take on a human mate… Quite honestly it sent the Inu youkai… the entire youkai world into an unbridled tizzy.

How it was calmed downed, he hadn't a clue.

In the beginning there were meetings upon meetings with demons from every region discussing ways to unseat the Lord. There were threats of invasions and promises of bloodshed, if he wasn't removed. Demons came from all four corners of Japan and the continent pledging allegiance to the Lord that dethroned and disposed of the Tai-youkai that had dishonored their race…their bloodline in such a way.

But just as quickly as the threats began, they ended. There were no more whispers, no more promises, and no more alliances were formed with the expressed purpose of bringing harm to the Lord and his pregnant mate. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened until the Imp delivered that invitation.

_'How ironic, that such a small inconsequential gesture of goodwill has brought your life as you know it…to an end, Sesshomaru. If only I could have met you under different circumstances, perhaps there would have been much that I could've learned from you.'_

Truth be told, Reinto didn't care whether the Lord in question was mated to a ninjen, youkai, half-breed, or an animal, it mattered not to him. His belief was, to each it's own. However, had he ever voiced that expressed opinion, it would have ended in nothing less than the spilling of his very own blood.

From as early as he could remember he was trained…taught…brainwashed to hate any and everything that was not youkai…everything that was not stronger than he, and so he did. He set his feelings…his desires…his beliefs aside and lived as the hunter…the assassin he was created to be. Caring little for anyone and doing what he was told. Until on one of his many missions he found compassion… a taste of empathy… The knowledge that what he had once believed was not totally true.

_'And still I live this lie…this life, because this is all that I know. My life…'_ He growled low in his throat causing angry vibration to bounce of his ribs. _'My life belongs to Lord Susamajii; I will live as he wishes. I have no other recourse.'_

His earliest memory was from the age of four. He was barely old enough to understand much or grasp the reality of what was happening. But what he knew…what he remembered was the smells and the screams. He remembered …relived the ache in his chest as he ran as fast and as far as he could away from the destruction…away from the scent of his mothers tears…from the smell… the overwhelming odor of his fathers' blood, that still even as a grown man haunted his dreams.

Shaking his head, he locked those memories away once more. What was the point in reliving them? He never figured out anything new, it was always the same. It always led to the beginning of his life… this life that he cared very little for. It led to the only person that helped him through the pain and confusion he felt back then.

_'Lord Susamajii'_

Noticing movement at his right, Reinto stepped away from his private thoughts and into covert mode. Leaping stealth-fully into the branches of a nearby tree he watched what looked like a mutated form of an ogre step out of the forest and towards the wall.

Sniffing in an attempt to memorize it's scent he thought, _'Such a lowly creature is willing to tempt fate, by scaling this wall? Foolish creature.'_ His thoughts stopped abruptly when he noticed a soft blue light appear around the manlike beast and watched him walk through the wall as if it wasn't even there.

Jumping from the branch to the ground the bewildered Inu-youkai thought, _'What kind of black magic is this?'_ Proceeding over to the area where the thing had just walked through, he ran his hand over every inch of the perimeter feeling for any sign of weakness. _'How was that possible?'_ Sniffing the air around him he grinned slyly and sprang up to the top of the wall.

Reinto sat perched upon the wall, his legs bent so that he was squatting and his hands positioned between his legs resting on the wall to hold him steady. Staring out over the massive peace of land before him, he allowed his eyes to roam over the enormous palace that sat a few yards away from him.

He quickly took in the winding porch that seemed to wrap around the entire estate... The many floor to ceiling windows, each dark, showing no signs of life inside. Then his eyes fell on the huge doors that were as of this moment, the only thing standing between him and the Lord of the West.

_'Sesshomaru, do you sleep even now with the enemy being this close? Can you not sense that I'm here trespassing on what is yours? Surely you can't be that enamored with your human mate. Or can you?'_

His eyes drifted away from the home and towards the many gardens, each one bigger than the next. They were each so illustrious that he knew a simple man of any kind could not have taken care of them in such a way. The trees were in full bloom; the grass from what he could see in the moonlight, was the deepest richest shade of green he'd ever seen. _'Surely this is the work of an elemental demon…'_ he thought as his eyes came to rest on the creature that had garnered his undivided attention. Sprinting along the top of the wall with the dexterity of a feline, his thoughts finished, _'Or perhaps it's the work of a half-breed._'

Leaping from the wall he landed directly behind the ogre whose back was to him. Placing his hand quickly over it's mouth, Reinto stated quietly through clenched teeth while pushing the creature forcefully against the wall of what appeared to be a stable of some sort. "Cry out and I will kill you where you stand. You will answer my questions and ask none, do we understand each other?" His only response was a rapid head nod and a spike in the deformed creatures aura.

"What is your name and why are you here in the middle of the night," the dog demon asked while methodically sliding his hand down from the things mouth to wrap it tightly around its neck.

"P…Please don't hurt…I work…garden."

_'So he takes care of the gardens.'_ Tightening his hold, Reinto forced the hanyou's face more firmly against the wall of the stable, "Your name?"

"Pl…Please…no…hurt."

His animalistic nature took over. He could smell the things scent, its fear and it made him hungry for more. Pulling his sword from its sheath, he leveled the tip to the back of its head. "Your name or your life," he hissed coldly.

"Name…Jinenjii. No…hurt…no hurt…please."

_'Jinenjii, eh? Sesshomaru, have you taken to surrounding yourself with nothing but lowly creatures? Have you really fallen as low as Susamajii suspects?'_ Figuring that he would more than likely get the half-breed to tell him whatever he desired to know, Reinto began his inquisition, "How did you walk through the wall?"

"Jinenjii never know. Pretty miko tell him to come, so he come. I…It's always the same way. Jinenjii walk through wall always."

Reinto knew that it had to be the truth. Quite honestly the Jinenjii character was scared too shitless to lie to him. Deciding to venture into other areas of things he was supposed to find out, he inquired, his tone slow, sadistic, "Where are the guards? Why aren't they at the gates?"

"Don't know. Jinenjii takes care of gardens, that's all."

Narrowing his eyes at the back of the ogre's head, Reinto knew if he found out anything at all, it wouldn't be too much. This hanyou more than likely knew nothing of the goings on of this estate. It was more than possible that he had never actually met the hanyou pup or the human mate of Sesshomaru, but who was this pretty miko he was babbling about? Jamming the point of his blade against the base of his subject's neck, he hissed, "The miko you spoke of, what does she have to do with the Lord of this castle?"

Jinenjii bristled abrasively. Had he just gotten his only true friend in trouble? Why was this youkai asking him about her? Did he mean to cause her harm? Turning his head in an attempt to look at the youkai behind him, he was rewarded with his head being smashed closer to the wall and a deep vicious growl from his assailant. "You no hurt pretty miko! She Jinenjii only friend! She not hurt anyone. You no hurt her!"

Tugging back on the single patch of hair that hung from the ogre's head, Reinto hissed, "Who is she and what's her relationship to the Lord of this Estate. Tell me now, or I'll make it so that you never groom another fucking tree!"

"You no hurt her! Jinenjii won't let you hurt her!"

Reinto inhaled in an attempt to cool his temper, then hissed, "What exactly do you think you can do to stop me?"

Jinenjii was quiet, stilled in his resolve that he would not betray Kagome's trust in him. He would not speak another word until this youkai promised he wouldn't hurt her.

Reinto was realizing quickly that regardless of what he did to this Jinenjii character or threatened him with, he would not speak of the miko, not if he thought she would be hurt in someway. _'Such loyalty.'_ Had they been out in the open away from this palace, he would have beat him to pulp, but he couldn't do that, not now. He'd already crossed the line when he crossed the wall.

Deciding that this would probably go by a lot quicker if he let the ogre believe what he wanted, Reinto stated as believingly as he could, "Fine, I won't hurt her, if you tell me her relationship to the Lord."

Jinenjii thought about that for a moment then stated quietly, "Don't know Lord. Miko…Ka…Kagome close friends with hanyou with big sword."

Reinto smiled to himself, _'Could he be talking about Sesshomaru's younger brother? Is the miko?'_ Glancing up at the house he saw movement in one of the windows. Pushing Jinenjii against the wall he knew he'd need to get the hell out of there as soon as possible, for now he'd found out enough. "Whom will you tell about this encounter?"

Jinenjii may have been slow, but he wasn't stupid. "Jinenjii have no one to tell. Please no hurt. Jinenjii must work now…must work."

"Good, very good." Stepping back his blade still pricking the flesh at the base of the half-breeds neck, Reinto hissed in a low sadistic tone, "If you speak a word of this Jinenjii, I will make sure that miko's head sits right below yours on a stake as I parade it through this town and the next, do you understand?"

"Jinenjii understands. He no speak of this, to no one. Please no hurt Miko, no hurt Jinenjii."

There was no reply; the demon was gone just as quickly as he had come.

Turning around quickly, the flustered ogre scanned the area around him but found no one. "Bad demon…very bad demon," he whispered as he checked his surroundings once more. He didn't like people of any kind. In his eyes they were all ruthless and judgmental. Quick to judge him for what he looked like, instead of for whom he was inside. And this demon was no better than the rest. Of that he was certain.

All he wanted was to do his job and get back to his home before the sun came up. He didn't want to bring harm to his only friend the miko or himself and he hoped that by chance…by the grace of the Kami's he hadn't. So he would keep this night…this altercation to himself.

On the other side of the wall, Reinto sheathed his sword and stared back at the wall, "Lord Sesshomaru, forgive my trespasses, but unfortunately I have a job to do." Disappearing back into the foliage he couldn't help the unsettling feeling that wormed it's way through his head, down to his stomach, and back again.

No, for some unknown reason, this mission unlike the others just didn't sit right with him.

* * *

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

Sliding the door to his room closed behind him, Inuyasha stepped quietly into the dark hallway and sighed in a defeated manner. Leaning back against the door he allowed his head to loll forward and his shoulders to slump. 

_'Damn'_

He had tried talking to Kagome when she came back from her bath but she wouldn't even acknowledge his existence. He tried making her laugh. He even resorted to apologizing by calling himself a complete and total ass, but even that didn't work.

After she put her belongings away and quietly crawled into the bed he'd even tried snaking his arms around her waist and curling up behind her, but her aura… It was like it had a life of it's own. It sizzled…crackled…hummed as if warning him to keep his distance.

_'If I hadn't backed away, would she have really zapped me?'_

Quite honestly he had never seen her that mad at him before, and he knew he had done some heinous things in the past.

Moving away from the door he began to slowly meander through the dark desolate hallways of his father's home. The home that he would watch from a distance when he was just a pup… The home he fantasized about being welcomed into.

_'Feh'_

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Inuyasha allowed his thoughts to revert back to his pissed off mate and the reason for her ire.

_'I didn't think she would get that pissed. Hell, all did was make a statement. It's not like I said, "No, Kagome I don't ever want pups. Or you as a mother would be absurd." Damn, all I said was I hope she doesn't get pregnant anytime soon.'_ Descending the stairs he mumbled, "Wench, acts like I said I hate pups or something."

Even though he was trying to make light of their current situation, he knew that it would more than likely only get worse from here. After all, he still had to tell her that in all honesty he really didn't want any pups. At least not right now.

_'She'll never understand.'_

Reaching the bottom step he started to turn toward the kitchen since he was feeling a little hungry, but refrained when he noticed a still body laying in the sitting room. Sniffing lightly, Inuyasha frowned and entered the room. Kicking that the cushion, he stated, "Oi, get your ass up!"

Miroku moaned and rolled over, but didn't budge right away.

Kicking the pillow beneath his head, Inuyasha hissed, "Monk, if Sesshomaru catches you, he'll skin you! Now get up."

"Yeah, yeah," Miroku mumbled, lethargically pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Staring down at his friend with something akin to confusion marring his brow, Inuyasha wondered, _'Why in the hell is he sleeping down here?'_

"I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep. I only came down here to meditate," the Houshi stated, rubbing his eyes with the back of his fist.

"I don't really care why you're down here, just don't let Sesshomaru catch you. You know his stuck up ass would have a fucking fit."

Miroku chuckled, but didn't respond to that right away. He really hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep. When he left Sango he told himself that he would meditate for a while in order to get his anger in check then turn in. How the minutes turned into hours, he hadn't a clue. "What time is it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but it has to be near morning. I can smell the dew beginning to fall outside," Inuyasha replied, while rubbing his stomach hungrily.

"What are you doing up this early," Miroku inquired, sleepily.

Inuyasha was in no way shape or form about to tell the Monk the truth so he grunted nonchalantly and told a half-truth, "I was hungry."

Standing to his feet, Miroku stretched his arms high over his head and yawned. His body ached from the uncomfortable position he was laying in, but he knew Inuyasha was right. Sesshomaru would have definitely had a cow had he caught him sleeping in his sitting room. Sure the Inu Lord had mellowed out when it came to dealing with humans, but he was still just as formal as ever.

Rubbing the back of his head the recovering lech shuffled over to the floor to ceiling window. Parting the sheer panels that hung between the heavy drapes that decorated both ends of the window, he peered into the darkness before him.

Fog lay thick about the ground. It wrapped around the base of the trees, hid the Koi ponds and glowed eerily in the waning moonlight.

"Do you think there's anything in there to eat," he asked, trying to shake the foreboding feeling that was slowly leaking into his very being. He wasn't sure if it was the fog or the ominous darkness before him, but he knew he didn't like it.

"Keh, I could care less. If there isn't, I'll just go catch something."

Glancing over his shoulder with a look close the disgust on his face, Miroku responded, "Don't tell me you'd eat what you caught, raw."

Staring at his companions back, Inuyasha grunted and turned towards the kitchen. Perhaps going to catch something wasn't the smartest thing to do right now. He didn't really like eating raw food if he didn't have to and with Kagome pissed and the rest of the women sleeping there was no one to cook it for him. "Maybe there's some left over dumplings or something in here."

Turning his attention to the stable Miroku replied, "Let's pray to Kami there is." He didn't want to even entertain the idea of his friend acting like nothing more than a ravenous animal. Noticing movement he narrowed his eyes and stared more intently at the corner of the stable, "Inuyasha, I think there something out there."

The hanyou stopped, but didn't respond.

"Over by the stable, I think I just saw something moving."

"It's probably just Jinenjii."

"After what happened to Kano, you don't want to check it out?"

Proceeding into the kitchen, the Inu prince responded, "I don't really sense anything, except a weak aura. It has to be Jinenjii, besides who would be foolish enough to trespass on this bastards' property?"

"Perhaps you're right," the Monk responded, but continued to stare more intently at the area. Though he had never formally met the half demon he had heard a lot about him from Kagome and Inuyasha. _'That's right; Sesshomaru has him in his employ as the grounds keeper.'_ Stepping away from the window he sighed again, '_Maybe I'm just edgy because of my troubles with Sango.'_ Shaking his head he directed his attention to the room the hungry hanyou had disappeared into.

Stepping into the room he stopped and stared at the hanyou that was sniffing any and every container that even slightly resembled food. "So did you find anything?"

Dropping a container to the floor, Inuyasha snatched up another one, "Nothing worth eating." Dropping that one next to the other four he'd already sniffed, he picked up a packaged wrapped in some kind of paper that he'd never seen before. Eyeing it curiously he, brought it up to his nose and sniffed.

"What you got there?"

"Don't know, but it smells sweet."

"So open it," the monk demanded, stepping closer to his friend so that he could peer over his shoulder.

"They look like some kind of nuts of something," Inuyasha stated holding one of the peanut looking things between his thumb and forefinger. Sniffing it, he stated, "It doesn't smell like poison." Turning to Miroku, he shoved it in his face and ordered, "Eat it."

"Why don't _you_ eat it? If it's poison, you'd have a better chance of surviving."

"Yeah, well if I didn't survive, I'd end up taking Kagome with me. Wouldn't you rather loose one friend than two?"

Shoving Inuyasha's hand away, Miroku replied, "So, I have a daughter and a wife that needs me."

Pushing the nut closer to Miroku's mouth as if he was about to force feed him, the hanyou replied as if it was a no brainer, "I'll take care of them for you, don't worry."

Staring at his friend Miroku found it hard to believe that he was serious, but the look on his face told him just that. "Uhm, no thanks, I'm not that hungry," he stated stepping back.

"Feh, suit yourself," Inuyasha responded with a smirk then popped one of the nuts in his mouth.

"Hey, I thought you said it was poison."

Storing the rest of the packages away, with the exception of the nuts, Inuyasha replied, "I didn't say that, you assumed that it was, so I let you."

"Well why did you ask me to try it first if you knew it wasn't poison?"

Crunching down on the nut, Inuyasha stood to his feet and proceeded around the Monk, "They're pretty good to. Too bad you didn't want to try it first."

"Oi, where are you going?"

Pulling the front door open, "Where does it look like I'm going? It doesn't make much sense to go back to bed now, does it?"

Stepping out into the predawn air behind his friend, the Monk eyed the nuts curiously. "Can I have just one?"

"Nope," Inuyasha mumble jamming another handful in his mouth.

"Come on, let me try one. Besides what if they belong to Sesshomaru, don't you want to have someone to share the blame with?"

"Feh, I hope they are his. His stuck up ass owes me way more than some fucking nuts."

Licking his lips, Miroku asked, "What's that white stuff on them?"

"Dried honey…I think. Or maybe it's some kind of sugar." Popping a few more in his mouth he added, "Damn these are good."

At that moment Miroku's stomach growled. Grabbing it, he looked up pitifully and whined, "Come on Inuyasha, just give me a few…a handful. That'll be enough to hold me over until breakfast."

"Not on your life, Monk."

Sighing in a defeated manner, Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and set down on the step he was standing on, "I hope you don't teach your children your selfish ways."

Inuyasha stared at the monk, his jaw frozen mid bite. Why did the monk have to go there? He'd forgotten about his argument with Kagome, if only for a few minutes. _'Fucking lech,'_ he thought heatedly as he turned away so that Miroku couldn't see his face.

The truth was, he wouldn't get to teach his pup anything. He wouldn't get to watch him take his first step or speak his first word. He wouldn't be forced to wake up in the middle of the night because the little runt didn't feel like sleeping. He wouldn't get to watch Kagome's stomach grow or to see the heavenly glow on her face that he'd seen on other women's faces when they were with child. There would be no feeling the unborn pup kick his hand through her overgrown womb.

No, he wouldn't get to teach his pup his selfish ways. Hell, he wouldn't get to teach him or her one fucking thing, because he…he just couldn't do that to Kagome, no matter how much she probably wished for it. Children…pups, just wasn't in their future.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha's appetite left him. Instead he was left feeling queasy…sick…disgusted even. Who was he to make such a decision for both of them, without giving her a chance to voice her opinion?

_'I know what it's like to be a hanyou…a half-breed. That's what gives me the right. She…She doesn't have a clue. All she'll see is an innocent little pup…a child…our child. Her eyes will be closed to the world around us. The hatred…the racism…the blood yet to be spilled… She won't hear the snide hateful whispers, or the secret plots to take her and the pup's life. But I will and…and he or she will.'_

Though he knew deep down that this was an infallible truth, it did nothing to ease the unsettling feeling that snaked…twisted through him, trying to devour every ounce of his sensibility. He hated her being upset at him. The switch in her mood… The manner in which she ignored him after her bath…

_'Even so, I can't…I can't… What she'll see as a blessing will be nothing more than a curse. Even if she hates me, I can't do that to her. I can't give her what she wants.'_

Inuyasha sighed heavily, his fist tightening around the handful of sugarcoated nuts remaining. He didn't want her to remain upset at him, but if he had to choose between a life full of grief and tears for her or her being upset with him for a few days…weeks…maybe even months. He'd always choose the latter of the two.

"Inuyasha, are you okay," Miroku asked, noticing the wayward look in his friends' eyes.

"Feh, I'm fine," he snapped, while shoving the remaining nuts in the Monks hand. "Here, have the damn nuts, now go back to your wife and leave me the hell alone!"

Miroku happily took what the hanyou offered and disregarded his statement altogether. After all, he didn't expect anything different from the surly hanyou. Throwing a few of the delicacies into his mouth, he mumbled, " Unfortunately, _that_ my friend, is not an option."

"Feh, whatever! Do what the fuck you want, just leave me alone," Inuyasha mumbled while standing to his feet.

The Houshi didn't know what to think of his companions vicious mood swing, but he knew to ask about it, would surely be nothing but a waste of time. The hanyou never spoke to anyone other than Kagome about what was bothering him, and even then, she'd have to practically drag it out of him.

Staring at Inuyasha's back as he walked down the steps and into the yard, Miroku's mind ventured back to the goings on, or rather not goings on of his own relationship.

Was he being foolish by expecting his wife to be intimate with him? Was he that far off base when it came to marriage? Surely other men didn't have to beg and plead for their significant other's attention. He understood that they now had a child that he loved and adored with every fiber of his being, but when did that make it okay to just disregard the other spouse's feelings?

Miroku felt like he was loosing his mind! When they were together and in the company of other's, everything was as it always had been… It was like it should be. But behind closed doors or when they were alone…

'_She's driving me crazy! All I want is to touch her…hold her, but I can't! She won't let me! She's my wife, I should be able to do as I wish, damn it! How many wet dreams can one man have? My Kami Sango…' _Miroku thought with a grimace.

He was tired of waking in the middle of the night with a hard on. He was tired of pleasing himself as if he was nothing more than some kind of sick pathetic immoral vagabond! He was a married man, damn it! He wanted his wife, the woman he had promised his life to! The woman that he hoped would have more than one child for him!

Glancing down at the remaining nuts in his hand, he suddenly didn't have an appetite anymore. "Inuyasha, you can have these back. I…I don't really have much of an appetite anymore."

Refusing to even turn and face the monk Inuyasha's only response was an indifferent grunt.

Sighing, Miroku sat the remaining nuts on the step beside him and stood to his feet. Taking another minute to stare at his friend that was clearly lost in his own world he turned and walked towards the cliffs he'd seen Sesshomaru stand at on a few occasions.

'_Maybe…Maybe Sango and I aren't the only ones going through a rough patch.'_

**Until Next Time**…(Please don't forget to review) 


	13. Disquieting Feelings

**A/N:** As always all characters will be walking that fine line of OOCness, because that's the way I like it. Hi guys!! Sorry for the long wait, I've been giving this fic an overhaul, grammatically. I told you guys that it was nominated for Best Canon, but unfortunately it was also DQ'd (disqualified); now, after painstakingly going over every word, period, comma, semi colon, etc., it's been reinstated (YAY!!) So it's all good, you guys can still vote for it come voting time, if you're a member of the Guild, that is. I really must say that I've learned a lot about writing this past week. So much so that I feel like I've taken English 101 all over again. Anyway the point to my rambling it this, 'Know that as you read this, it is truly more labor than love. That being said; thanks for all your wonderful reviews and support!! (Bows gracefully)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Kanomaru, Susamajii, Reinto, Teela, Mana, Rinji, and Joudama. Damn, that a mouth full.

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Disquieting Feelings**_

"Now that Kanomaru is out of danger, I must pay a visit to an old acquaintance."

Turning slightly as she straightened the edges of her cream colored obi, Rin inquired softly, "How long will you be gone?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare out the window of their bedroom, his arms bent comfortably behind him, "Perhaps a day."

"You know, Kanomaru will want to go with you."

"I'm aware of that."

Turning to face her mate whom was still turned away from her, Rin couldn't help but to wonder why he seemed so somber. They had just had a wonderful night of love making, and for the first time in a very long time, they didn't have to share their bed with their rambunctious son. Smiling shyly at her thoughts, she stepped towards him.

She wanted to ask him whom he was going to see, but she knew if she did, he wouldn't respond. So she forwent any further thoughts of interrogation and stated, "How exactly do you plan on getting away without him knowing? You do remember the last time you did that, he threw quite the fit and didn't sleep or eat the entire time that you were gone."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He remembered that clearly.

There was a village to the far North that was being attacked relentlessly by Serpent demons. He and Rinji had little time to plan once the news came in, so they headed out immediately. Upon his return, two days later, he found the boy sitting on the steps of their home in the rain. Rin stood just behind him holding an umbrella, in an attempt to keep him dry. Kanomaru had clung to him for a week straight, refusing to let him out of his sight for even a moment.

He later found out from Rin, that the pup had destroyed his room and tried on several different occasions to scale the wall that surrounded their home in an attempt to follow him. If it hadn't been for Jakken and Mana, on a few of those attempts, he would've succeeded.

The Inu Lord sighed lightly. His intention was not to take his son with him on this trip, but he didn't want to leave the boy in such a miserable state either. Before he was mated, such things would have seemed trivial, but now… Well, now he was a father and regardless of how pathetic it made him seem, he didn't want to see his son in such a state of again. What father would?

"My love, maybe it will be fine this time. After all, Inuyasha and the other's are still here, so it's not like he'll be alone," Rin stated while walking up behind him. Snaking her arms around his waist, she drew close to him. "I know wherever you're going and whomever you're going to see, it must be for an important reason. So go ahead, Inuyasha can handle him and besides, Mana will be returning today as well."

Sesshomaru turned so that he could glance at her over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. Still, he didn't respond. Lifting his arm, he pulled her so that she was standing directly in front him. "You wouldn't be trying to get rid of this Sesshomaru, would you?"

Rin giggled and tipped up on her toes so that she could place a soft kiss to his lips. "I would never think of doing such a thing."

Tightening his hold on her waist, Sesshomaru pulled her close and whispered, "Let's hope not."

Smiling sweetly up at him, she stated, "What would I do without you?"

"Raise our pup?"

Narrowing her eyes, Rin leaned back and stared up at him. Was there more to his statement? Or was it just that, a statement. Changing the subject since she didn't ever want to entertain the thought of not having her knight in white, she asked with a smirk, "Will you join us for breakfast or do you plan on slipping off the balcony this time?"

"Are you insinuating that this Sesshomaru is afraid to face his heir?"

Rin openly laughed and twisted out of his hold. Walking towards the door she stated in a matter of fact tone, "Well he is his father's son, is he not?"

Sesshomaru stared after her as she slid the door open then quickly closed it behind her. He could hear her giggling all the way down the hall and towards his son's room, he was sure. _'How dare she insinuate such a thing! I simply don't wish to be grilled by a 4 year old.'_ Turning his attention back to the newly waking world he slid the balcony door open and stepped out into the morning air_. 'This Sesshomaru is not afraid of his heir.'_ And that was the absolute truth. What he really didn't want to deal with was the tantrum that was sure to come. _'The whelp is entirely too attached to me.'_

Inhaling deeply, he allowed the sound of the waves breaking just below the cliff and the salt in the air to wash over him. How he loved the quiet morning hours, when not even the birds had fully awakened. It allowed him just a moment's peace before the world…the real world…the violent world that he lived in, came crashing back down upon him.

Stepping further onto the balcony so that he was leaning against the railing, he stared down at his grounds. _'Jinenjii must have come last night,'_ he thought briefly, noticing that the shrubs and trees were newly pruned and the Koi ponds were free of moss and all free falling leaves. Staring off to the right and towards the ocean, he immediately noticed the Monk sitting, seemingly mediating at the edge of the cliff.

Grunting irritably, Sesshomaru looked away and back towards the wall that surrounded his home. Something seemed off, out of the ordinary, but he didn't know exactly what it was. Maybe it was the human now sitting in an area that was until now, off limits. Perhaps it was because for the first time in a long time, Kano didn't awake with him. Unless or maybe…just maybe it was because he had been staring for the past 45 minutes at his idiotic brother, who was passed out on top of the wall that surrounded his home, looking like nothing more than a homeless peasant!

Inuyasha lay stretched out on his back, one leg hanging limply to either side of the wall, his snow-white hair falling lazily down the side of the wall. Sesshomaru had to admit that the position seemed rather comfortable, but only a true mongrel would sleep in such a fashion and on a wall…an actual wall of all places!

"Fool," the Inu Lord hissed, while leaping from the balcony. His first thought was to jump up and stomp on the hanyou's bare chest, since he didn't seem to have enough shame to keep on a haori. Stepping closer to the wall so that he could reach out and touch it if he wanted to, Sesshomaru thought of something better he could and would do.

He could hear the quiet snores coming from his brother and his even shallow breathing, so he knew he was sound asleep. Leaping up the side of the wall, the Inu Lord grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair and yanked as hard as he could in a downward manner.

As Inuyasha's body made contact with the ground, Sesshomaru leaped a few feet away and watched in amusement as the hanyou tried to shake off his dismay and reconnect with the waking world.

Pushing his face up out of the hole that he had unknowingly created Inuyasha hissed, "What the fuck!" Shaking his head, he tried to figure out as best he could, what had just happened. Blinking a few times, he shook his head unceremoniously while staggering to his feet. Glancing around again, his eyes came to rest on his brother who was standing a few feet behind him staring at him with blank expression.

Looking back up at the wall, then at his brother, and then down at the hole he was standing in, Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru, "You fucking bastard," as the reality of what had actually happened became clear. "You pulled me off the fucking wall?" he shouted unbelievably.

Without batting an eye, Sesshomaru asked dryly, "You're not amused?"

Inuyasha glared daggers at his pompous brother, but said nothing since the answer should have been obvious.

Turning to walk away, Sesshomaru asked rhetorically, "Is something wrong with the room I've given you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha reiterated, "You bastard! You pulled me off that fucking wall," more for of his own benefit than his brothers'. He didn't know why he was finding it hard to believe, after all this was Sesshomaru. The wall had to be 20 feet high or more and that stuck up pompous prick had just yanked him off the fucking wall! _'I should shove…'_ His thought died the moment he realized that his famed fang was not strapped to his hip, _'Fucking bastard!'_

"And should you loose your place again, I will do it again," the Inu Lord stated over his shoulder. "And Inuyasha, tell your human that unless he wishes to kiss the rocks below that cliff, he will stay away from it."

Sesshomaru didn't know why such small things irritated him so, but it did. Sure he could've easily let Inuyasha's lapse in judgment slip, but then that would lead to something more atrocious, like perhaps him rutting with the miko in his gardens, wouldn't it?

'_It's possible. Anything's possible when it come to that buffoon!'_

Then there was the Monk, what made him think it was acceptable to visit what everyone knew, was Sesshomaru's private place?

Glancing off towards the Houshi, who was still sitting quietly, he contemplated running over there and shoving him off the cliff, but quickly thought better of it, _'The Monk would never survive such a fall and more importantly, how would I explain to Kanomaru why I did what I did?'_ Looking away from the cliff, his thought finished, _'I'm surrounded by nothing less than idiots!'_

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru leaped back on his balcony so that he could finish his preparation for his short trip. He'd already advised Rin of his plans, so there was no need to speak with her again. He only needed to leave orders with Jakken for Rinji, upon his return.

Perhaps if he moved fast enough, he would be able to avoid his little hellion altogether.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

"Mommy, where's daddy?" 

"He'll be back shortly, honey."

Climbing unto the top of the table that his mother was sitting at, Kano asked, "Where'd he go?"

"I'm really not sure, but he said he'd tell you all about it when he returns."

"Where'd he go?"

Rin sighed heavily, "Kanomaru, honey, I really don't know."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No sweetie, he didn't."

Kicking his feet back and forth as they dangled over the edge of the table, he asked, "When will he be back? Are you sure he didn't tell you where he was going?"

Rin stared at her son in disbelief. Surely he'd heard her the first two million times she said, 'He'll be back soon.' Pushing away the material she had been working on, she reached up and pulled him into her lap. Kissing his forehead, his eyes, the tip of his nose then each cheek, she leaned away from him and stated with a bright smile, "Let's stop all this talk about daddy, okay?"

"But…but daddy just left. He didn't even say goodbye," Kano whined, laying his head on his mother's shoulder. He couldn't understand it, how could his father just leave like that? What if he never saw him again? _'Why wouldn't he take me with him?'_

Rin heard a sniffle. _'Oh, Kami,' _she thought frantically, sensing the first signs of a tantrum coming on. He had done very well thus far, but she supposed she owed that to the now napping Shippo, and her brother-in-law. Who kept the pup so well entertained that he had little if any time to think about his missing sire. It was now just past noon and well…she knew eventually, this would happen.

Standing quickly with him in her arms she tried to think of something, anything that would distract him from his current train of thought. "How about I tell you the story of the evil hanyou, Naraku? Would you like that?" She could feel him nod in a negative fashion_. 'Oh Kami, Sesshomaru where are you?'_ she thought anxiously as she started to feel what she was sure were tears soaking through her kimono.

"What about the story about the wicked wind witch that flew around on a huge white feather?" She felt him shake his head and wipe what she knew was a runny nose on the shoulder of her kimono. "Kanomaru, honey, you're a big boy. Your father won't be happy if he hears you were crying again." She felt him bury his face into her shoulder as if he was saying he didn't care. Or was he trying to stifle his tears?

"He…He lied mommy. He said he'd take me with him, the next time he went out…out there," the teary eyed pup whimpered.

"Sweetie your father doesn't lie. You were recently injured, you're not well enough to go with him, yet," Rin stated in a soft voice. Her only goal was to calm him down. She could feel his ire coming in like a tidal wave, quiet and vicious.

She could only remember her child throwing a tantrum twice. Once, when he was 3 years old and extremely fatigued but he couldn't find his father, so he fought sleep as if he was fighting a living-breathing thing. Then there was the time when he had just turned 4, Sesshomaru and Rinji had gone off to protect a portion of his domain and well; let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Pushing away from her, he shouted, "Yes I am! I'm a big boy!" Jumping down he glared up at her, his hands balled up into tiny fists, tears draining down his cheeks like a pent up flood gate let loose for the first time. "I want my daddy!" he screamed furiously.

He was by no means angry with his mother. He just wanted…needed his father…his protector. He didn't like… He never liked not feeling his immense aura nearby. It always left him feeling vulnerable and defenseless. It was just like on his human nights when he couldn't hear or see like he normally did. When his little claws and fangs disappeared… Yes, even being a four year old, he knew the difference between power and weakness.

"Kanomaru, honey, calm down," Rin pleaded weakly. She hated when he acted like this, even if it wasn't often. Sure she could order him to his room, but he'd just break everything like he did the last time, wouldn't he? _'I had to have a hanyou child,'_ she thought exasperatedly as she stared down at him with pity.

"When's daddy coming home," the child shouted, glaring defiantly up at his flustered mother. He took one-step…two steps away from her, tears draining down his flushed face. _'I want my father. W…Where'd he go,'_ he thought anxiously, then turned and ran towards the front doors. Jerking them open he ran out into the yard at a rapid pace.

"Kanomaru," Rin shouted as she trailed swiftly behind him. Clearing the doors at a speed she wasn't aware she was capable of, she shouted his name again, and stopped. Exhaling heavily, she focused in on her son, who was wrapped tightly in his father's arms. She could see from Sesshomaru's expression that it was unexpected, since he wasn't even through the gates as of yet.

"Kanomaru," the Inu lord stated quietly. He could tell by the scent of his son's tears that either he had gotten back too soon or too late. Proceeding through the gates, he spared a moment and closed them tightly behind him with one hand while holding the pup to him with the other. "Why are you crying?"

Without raising his head the boy sniffled, "W…where were you? W…why did you leave me? And…and you didn't even s…say bye. I…I was scared you wouldn't come back."

Sesshomaru hoped that his son would grow out of this ungodly attachment to him, but for now he was merely a child, he'd humor him, somewhat. "What have I told you about those ridiculous notions?"

Kano sniffled, but didn't respond; instead he tightened his hold around his father's neck and sighed contentedly.

To be honest the Inu Lord hadn't even made it to Bokensu's forest. He'd detoured to the east just a little to inspect the scent of burning wood and…human flesh. Upon his arrival he found a village burned to the ground. Not one soul left a live. He sifted through some of the ashes and what he found told him the either this was done by demons or bandits, he was seriously hoping the latter of the two. He'd tried to pick up a scent, any scent that would point him in the right direction, but he couldn't smell a damn thing with the stench of burned flesh and charred bones and wood pilfering the air around him.

As he stood there staring at the carnage, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was done deliberately, but more than that he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed…desperately needed to get back home.

Walking up the steps to meet his wife, Sesshomaru asked quietly, "Has Rinji returned?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps you should ask Jakken or Inuyasha." Reaching up, Rin smooth back the hair on her child's head and peaked at his face. "He's asleep."

"Is he," the Inu lord asked, blandly. He knew the child was sleeping. He'd known the moment he'd closed his eyes.

"Is there such a things as being too attached, my love?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her then off towards the forest. He sensed something…something familiar, yet not, coming towards them. "I don't know," he stated in a distant voice.

Tipping up on her toes, she softly kissed Kano's cheek then replied, "Well if there is, he is the absolute definition of it."

Staring more intently in the direction the aura was coming from, Sesshomaru stated quietly as not to alarm her, "Take him and go inside."

"He's going to wake up the minute he leaves your arms."

Passing the sleeping boy to her, he stated in a no nonsense tone, "Whatever happens keep him in there with you. _Do not_ let him come out here."

Rin searched his stoic face for a sign, any sign, but found none. His mood had switched so fast that she didn't see it coming, nor going. "My love…what…what's going on?"

Inuyasha appeared as if out of thin air. "Were you expecting guests," he mumbled, staring off in the same direction his brother was.

He'd been down on the beach thinking over his predicament with Kagome when he sensed the demonic aura barreling towards them at a rapid pace. What unnerved him even more was that, just behind that one there were two more following at a slightly slower pace.

"Rin, get inside, now." The aura was getting close…too close. He could tell that this wasn't some meager demon. This youkai was strong, his aura crackled with power. But it wasn't alone there were two more demons with it. Their scents…they were familiar, he just couldn't place them. _'So the time has come, has it,'_ the Inu Lord thought as he pushed Rin through the door with his sleeping pup and closed the door behind them. Stepping into the yard his thought finished, _'Something to protect.' _

Stepping up next to his brother, his transformed fang grasped tightly in his hand, Inuyasha asked, "Shouldn't we take this outside the gates?"

His head raised skyward, Sesshomaru hissed quietly, "There's no time," as he reached down and pulled Toukijin from its home at his waist.

As the last words fell from his lips the wind around them twisted violently, whipping their hair into their faces then pushing it away just as quickly. It was volatile twisting and turning in on itself as if it had a life…a mind of its own. As it died away it left a solitary figure bowed on one knee before the Inu Lord.

With the quickness of a ferret, Sesshomaru was on the interloper, the tip of his sword pointed directly at his temple. "You have sealed your death this day," he spoke sternly.

The demon's snow-white ponytail slid slowly across his back and down his side, to scrap the ground beside his covered foot. He didn't budge and inch or quiver at the tip of the blade that could've pierced his skin in the blink of a mosquito's eye, it was almost as if he hadn't heard the Inu Lord.

Stepping up to the two, Inuyasha rested the blade of Tetsusaiga against his shoulder and asked with an arrogant smirk, "Are you stupid of something? Or do just have a death wish?"

The Inu-youkai growled low but did not move nor respond. The only sign that he had heard either of them was the clenching of his fist and the deeper bow of his head.

Sesshomaru stared down at the youkai. His white hair, the electric blue jagged strips that he was sure were on both sides of his cheeks. "State your business."

"I am Reinto, of the Southern Lands," the youkai spoke quietly, respectfully. He hadn't spoken at first because he needed time to squelch the desire to run the hanyou through. How dare he address him in such away? Quieting his mind, he continued, "Lord Susamajii seeks residency in your land and home."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. This, he was not expecting…he did not like! _'Susamajii?'_

Susamajii was notorious for hating hanyou's and killing humans. How could he welcome a youkai such as he into his home? How could he have such a demon around his hanyou son and his human mate? But then how could he not? There was a treaty…a very important treaty between them… A treaty that was older than he himself. He couldn't turn him away, to do so…to do so, would be nothing less than disastrous.

"Why?"

"There is an important matter that must be addressed at once," the younger Inu youkai stated from his bowed position.

"Who the fuck is this Susamajii character, and why in the hell can't he stay at a fucking Inn?"

Reinto glanced up at the hanyou. His silvery blue eyes locked heatedly with that of the hanyou's golden ones. He wanted to snarl at the mouthy disrespectful beast, but refrained. _'You, I will kill for pleasure,'_ he thought decidedly. He didn't know why, but the hanyou grated on his nerves. True, he had only just met him, but he never needed more than a few seconds to decided whether he'd kill someone or not.

Why this half-breed got to him so, he hadn't a clue. Perhaps it was his smut mouth, or maybe it was just the egotistical aura about him. Whatever it was, he knew he would lay hands on him, one way or the other.

"Inuyasha, this does not concern you," Sesshomaru stated while sheathing his sword. Stepping back, he asked in an irritated tone, "Where is Susamajii and why didn't he send notice before now?"

Inuyasha grunted and stepped back. _'Bastard,'_ he thought with a gruff snarl while sheathing his own fang. Staring at the back of his brother's head for a brief moment he then turned his attention back to the youkai, that he couldn't help but distrust.

Standing to his feet, Reinto quickly took in the Western Lords dress, "He shall arrive shortly, Lord Sesshomaru." Glancing coldly at the hanyou dressed in red, he quickly turned his attention back to his superior, "Lord Susamajii, received an invite to your home for the… For your heirs 5th summers celebration. He decided he would use that for this visit."

Inuyasha could feel his brother's aura spike dramatically, and then just as quickly as it came it disappeared_. 'So Sesshomaru, you don't like this Susamajii, eh,'_ he thought as he continued to stare at the two full demons.

'_Invite? Jakken… Why would that…that moron send an invitation to someone that he knows I simply despise!'_ Every fiber of his being told him to turn the Inu Lord away, but he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to…he…he just couldn't, because he needed that damn treaty to remain intact! Every fiber of his being told him that this was an excruciatingly bad idea, but his hands as they were, were tied, were they not?

As much as Sesshomaru hated to admit it, Susamajii, though back handedly, was one of the main reasons why the Western Lands had remained at peace for so long. 1000 years if he remembered correctly. Before the truce…treaty, there were relentless attacks from the South. Human villages were being wiped out left and right. Demons attacked and pillaged as if there were no such thing as law. Clans were wiped out, causing more than a few beings to become extinct.

Before the treaty it seemed that all the South and West did was fight. There was no prosperity, no peace, and no civility. Basically the treaty…truce kept the animals…beasts…vermin out of his land and in the South where they belonged with their depraved Lord, who was just as appalling and uncivilized as they were.

"How long," Sesshomaru inquired, his tone low, husky.

"That, I am not sure of."

Sesshomaru stared unblinking at the Inu before him. What was Susamajii up to? What did he need to talk to him about? Why did this impromptu visit leave a bad taste in his mouth? "How many rooms will he need?"

"Three, Sesshomaru-sama."

The Western Lord didn't respond, just stared at the demon as if saying, 'continue.'

"He is traveling with someone and I will be staying as well."

"What the fuck! Do you think this is some kind of…" Inuyasha blurted but was silenced by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I will not state this again. This does not concern you."

True indeed this didn't concern him, but he didn't know these fucking youkai's. He had a mate and friends to protect! He wouldn't just stand by and let his brother welcome these fuckers in, when he hadn't a fucking clue as to what they were truly after. Inuyasha blurted angrily, "Like hell this doesn't concern me! Did you forget about what just happened to Kano? This shit is just too fucking convenient, don't you think?" .

Reinto looked slowly away from the Inu Lord and towards the half-breed. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he glared at Inuyasha; wanting nothing more than to slit his throat and watch him slowly bleed to death. _'Insolent half-breed! Your tongue will be your down fall, of this I'm sure!'_ Stilling his resolve, he looked back at Sesshomaru, "What would you have me report to Lord Susamajii?"

"Does it matter? He's already here," Sesshomaru spat with disdain. He could sense Susamajii's arrival on the other side of the gate. He knew that until it was opened he would not dare enter his home. Turning on his heels, he continued without looking back, "I will have Jakken show him in and to his rooms."

Inuyasha remained where he was as the door to the mansion slide open then closed. Staring at the youkai who was staring at him unblinking and with a slight smirk, Inuyasha snarled, "I got something you fucking want?"

Reinto smiled, genuinely. Perhaps this would prove more interesting than he thought. "I'll have your tongue before I leave this place, hanyou, of this I am sure."

Leveling Tetsusaiga with the Youkai's chest, Inuyasha hissed with a smirk of his own, "Take it now if you want it so fucking bad!"

Chuckling, Reinto winked at the seething hanyou and turned away, "A half-breed such as yourself should know his place. Perhaps I'll have to teach you," he stated over his shoulder.

Before Inuyasha could retort, the youkai was over the wall and out of sight. Staring after him, the only thing that the hanyou thought was, _'Sesshomaru you fucking asshole, you better know what you're doing, because these pricks are up to no fucking good, I'm sure of it!' _He definitely didn't like the youkai he'd just met, but this Susamajii person… Hell, he hadn't even met him and already he hated his fucking guts.

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02 cents, are greatly appreciated!!)

* * *

**_Dedication_**: 

_KagomeHig715, this chapter goes out to you for your awesome hard to miss enthusiasm with each review that you leave me. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!! I don't have nearly as much patience as you do, so I copied and pasted each of those. ROFL, Seriously, thank you for you support, I am always humbled before a reader such as yourself.

* * *

_

**Acknowledgements** (All other's have been sent PM's)

**SSJ04 Mewtwo**: Thanks for your continued reviews, my friend. Its okay if you fall behind every once and awhile, as long as you catch up fast.

**Liz**: Hi Lizzy!!! It's okay; I know you're a closet hentai, but no worries, your still on my favs list!! Thanks for your amazingly wonderful reviews!!

**Shadow Dragon**: As always, my devoted friend, thank you!!

**Anniechanlc-2: **Well Sango's problems go a little deeper than Joudama, but that will all be explained a little later on in the fic. Eventually she will be pushed to a point where she can't afford not to deal with her issues, but you'll have to wait to find out!! Thanks for your continued reviews, my strange, but wonderful friend!!


	14. Hidden Intentions

**A/N**: As always all characters will be walking the fine line of OOCness. You have been warned!! I am so sorry for the long wait! Honestly, I've been trying to get this chapter up since last week, but I fell ill with the flu then I had to go out of town for a long weekend, and then when I got back I was involved in a car accident (damn those drunk drivers!). So I promised myself that I would do nothing else tonight until I posted this chapter!! Now for the good news!! You are reading chapter 14 of the **2nd place winner of the IYFANGUILD Best Canon Award for the 2006 4th Quarter**!! Sure, sure, there were only three people in the running, but hey, I could've come in 3rd…lol. Honestly, if I had gotten 3rd, I would've been just as happy!! Anyway, thanks to everyone that voted. I truly appreciate your support!! That being said, I don't really like this chapter, but I had to write it because from here things are going to start getting a little twisted, dark and lemony!! Be blessed, my friends and don't drink and drive!!

* * *

**TAKE A LOOK AT THIS**: _The Priestess Midoriko by_ _ArcaneWeapon_

Everyone knows of how the Shikon no Tama was formed, but no one knows the story of the woman who created it. This is her story, the story that takes place centuries before Inuyasha was even born. This fic is different and give some true insight into the woman that started this whole love triangle, hunt down Naraku, put the jewel back together mess. I truly believe that this fic writer is really onto something of the fabulous nature with this one. If your tired of the same old stuff and you really want to read something outside of the box, check this fic out. You won't be disappointed!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own anyone with the exception of Joudama, Kanomaru, Teela, Reinto, Mana, Rinji and the infamous Susamajii.

* * *

**Chapter 14**:

_**Hidden Intentions**_

Kagome tried not to think about the happenings of the night before, but the more she tried to ignore it and pretend that everything was fine, the more his words plagued her heart…her mind...her very soul.

'_Could I have misjudged him in such away? Was I being naïve in assuming that we wanted the same things?'_ she thought with a light sigh as she proceeded to stitch another of the stack of folded cloths that Rin had given her that morning.

All of the materials were the same in design. They were each light blue with dark silvery blue cranes sewn into the body. About 4 inches from the end there was a gold trim that bordered all four edges. The younger woman had told her that she just needed to stitch right below the gold trim so that the ends looked like ruffles.

Of course when Rin had first brought this little task to her, Kagome saw it as a welcomed break from the musings of her own desperate mind. She was quickly realizing, however, that even though she was concentrating on making small tight neat needle strokes, it didn't stop her mate's callous words from swimming through her conscious mind every now and then.

_"Kagome, what's with you and children these days? You ain't pregnant and let's hope that you won't get pregnant anytime soon!"_

His words caused her to shudder slightly. Why did what he had said, bother her so much? He hadn't said it any harsher than he would've said anything else.

She knew that tact had never been one of his strong suits, but still she loved and adored him anyway. So then why this time, did his tone…his lack of discretion…his boorish attitude in regards to their current subject upset her so?

The Miko felt her heart sink into her stomach. She knew why it hurt so much. Even though they had never discussed it… Even though she had never once uttered a word to him about wanting a house full of babies to take care of… Even though she had never told him that she couldn't wait to see him carrying their son or daughter upon his strong shoulders, these were the things that she wanted most.

Sure, she told Sango a few days ago that children weren't that much of a big deal to her and Inuyasha. But that was before she knew that for him, that was a real and very serious probability. She was fine with waiting until they were older, but the look in his eyes. The fear that stared back at her as she turned to stare up at him, told her everything that he couldn't, didn't it?

Her chest tightened uncomfortably. Sitting the finished product aside, she rested her face in the palms of her hands and sighed dejectedly, _'Inuyasha, how could you not want children? How could you… How could you…'_ she couldn't finish that thought. What if she was wrong? What if she was just reading too much into this? What if…What if he was just joking like he said?

Her heart wanted to believe this more than anything else, but her mind, it wasn't quite so blind.

Her chest clenched of its own accord. She could feel the muscles constrict tightly around her rib cage. She felt her palms become sweaty, her head begin to spin in an almost dizzying fashion and she grimaced while clutching onto the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

Kagome tried to hold on! She tried to stave off the weight that was forcing her beneath that blanket of self-induced pity, but she couldn't. The harder she ignored it… The more she made excuses for him… The more she tried to pretend that she was just over reacting, the dizzier she became, the tighter the muscles in the chest twisted.

Doubling over, she clutched her stomach as her world spun uncontrollably, her only thought as tears began to pour from her eyes was, _'Gods, Inuyasha, how could you? How could you deny me this?'_

Lost in grief that she couldn't rightfully place, the sound of the door sliding slowly open fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

Reinto meandered through the halls of the mansion slowly, deliberately as if he was searching for something or someone. 

After his first meeting with the White Lord, it had taken more than a few minutes for the gates to be opened and he and his companions welcomed in. He'd expected to see the green imp that Lord Susamajii stated traveled with the Western Lord. Instead when the gates swung open they were greeted by a burly bear youkai that stood at least 2 feet taller than he. He wore a halberd on one hip, a sword at the other and was draped in a yellow hakama and a brown and yellow Haori that fell to his ankles with a slit up the front and back and at both sides.

His intense black eyes scanned each of them very carefully before he politely requested that they each relinquish their weapons. Of course this was at the Lord's request; otherwise no one would be welcomed in.

Thinking back, Reinto couldn't stop the small growl that escaped him as he turned another dimly lit corner. He'd never been without his weapon and to have them now locked away, god knows where, really didn't sit right with him.

He couldn't help but to wonder if Susamajii had considered this when he was coming up with this 'foolproof' plan of his.

Upon entering the home, the Inu youkai immediately noticed the decorum was that of a man with a family, and a life totally separate from that of a heartless detached lord…youkai…bloodthirsty demon.

Each wall was decorated tastefully with pictures of long past ancestors or fearsome dragons and beautiful picturesque scenery. In the corners and along the walls between each window, stood finely carved medallion tables with either a large vase filled with fresh flowers or a well-sculptured figurine sitting in the center. The windows were huge, each one traveling from floor to ceiling and decorated very tastefully with heavy drapes that matched the many oversized pillows that made each room feel like a home in itself.

Reinto didn't know what he actually expected from this Lord, but he didn't expect this. He didn't expect for the reclusive Lord of the West to actually have a home instead of a cold dismal fortress.

Maybe… As crazy as he knew it probably sounded out loud… Perhaps he expected Sesshomaru's domicile to feel as bitter and as unwelcoming as the place he called home, but it didn't. He felt welcomed, as odd as it was to admit. Perhaps after Susamajii had completed his plan… Maybe, just maybe, he'd ask for this domain in payment for all his years of loyal servitude.

Reinto had yet to meet anyone with the exception of the rowdy hanyou and the white Lord, so he couldn't help but to wonder, 'What did you do with your mate and son, Sesshomaru?'

He by no means wanted to harm either of them, at this point. He just found it bizarre that neither would have made themselves known by now, especially since the halls reeked of them and other humans.

Besides the bear demons and the imp, Reinto could also smell a fox kit. Other than that, he was sure that no other demons took up residency in this huge palace.

_'Surely, this is some joke. Why would a Lord of Sesshomaru's caliber, have such a small staff at his beckon and call? If war broke out, how would he defend his land?'_ Stopping in front of a tapestry that held a picture of a formidable white dog demon, he thought, _'What kind of fool are you, Sesshomaru?'_

Turning away from the tapestry, he started back down the hall again, but stopped at a slightly opened door. Sliding it open a little more, he made no move to step into the room.

Glancing from right to left and back again, his eyes fell on that of a finely painted portrait of Sesshomaru. The Lord in question was in a seated position staring directly ahead of him. At the artist, Reinto assumed. His golden eyes seemed menacing, promising pain to all that dared defy him. Looking away from that frozen golden stare, the Inu youkai turned his attention to the woman that stood behind and to the right of the demon.

She wore a white and red kimono that complemented the one that Sesshomaru wore. Her hair was jet black and hung straight down to her waist. On her face there was a soft smile. Her eyes were radiant and her skin held a glow like nothing he'd seen before. _'Surely this is the workings of the artist,'_ he thought as he continued the stare at the picture. Reinto's eye's scanned slightly lower and he noticed the enormous bulge of her belly. _'His mate?'_

Though he would never state this out loud to anyone, he had to admit that the mate of the Western Lord was one of the most attractive humans that he had yet to meet. Staring at her protruding belly for a moment longer, he tried to commit her form to memory. So that should the time ever present itself, he would know who she was.

Tearing his gaze away from the picture, he scanned the remainder of the room quickly and immediately realized that this was the realm of the hanyou that would be lord. The one whose name he still didn't yet know. Glancing to his left and right once more, he stared back into the room and smirked. Sliding the door back the way he found it, he then made his way further down the hall and around another corner.

The moment he stepped into the hallway, he could smell the stench of salt and tears. He scented the anxiety of an unknown female and it intrigued him. _'Why is she crying?'_ he asked himself.

His steps quickened, then slowed as he neared the room in question. He could hear two voices, both female. The softer of the two seemed to be trying to sooth the crying one, and trying to get her to tell her what the problem was. He heard one woman, the one that was crying, sniffle and mumble the name, "Inuyasha", then followed that up by something incoherent.

_'Inuyasha? The hanyou? Why would this human be crying over him?'_ Sniffing lightly in an attempt to scent them both, he immediately noticed that the one that was crying reeked of the hanyou. _'His mate? Why would she be crying?'_ He didn't really care, but having one more reason…any reason to kill the hanyou wouldn't hurt, now would it?

Stepping up so that he was standing right next to the door, Reinto peeped into the room. He could only see the back of the crying woman's head, but he could see the other woman clearly. She was human, but there was really nothing special about her that he could place right away, so he immediately thought that perhaps she was just hired help.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong? Why are you in here crying your eyes out?"

The sniffling woman, by the name of Kagome, dried her eyes with the back of her hand and mumbled, "It's nothing, really."

"If it was nothing, then I'm sure you wouldn't be in here alone, crying as if someone had died," the other woman responded, brushing the other woman's bangs back away from her face. "You mumbled something about Inuyasha, what did he do this time? You just tell me and I'll bash his head in."

Kagome laughed lightly and looked up. "It's nothing." Breathing deeply, she sighed and tried to relax a little more. "You know me, I can over exaggerate things, sometimes. Don't worry about it, Sango."

Reinto could tell the woman called, Sango, was reluctant to believe her, but she agreed anyway and hugged her instead of digging any further.

Stepping away from the door, he turned and ventured back the way he had come. _'So now I'm not only weaponless, I'm also reduced to spying on sniveling ninjen women,'_ he thought with a caustic snort. '_Susamajii, this plan of yours…better work.'_

* * *

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood gazing out the window of his meeting room, his fist clenched tightly within the large sleeves of his haori. He was fuming inside, but to look at him you would never know. How dare Jakken invite this fiend into his home, and place his mate and offspring in such danger? How dare he take such a liberty without first consulting him? 

_'I should have put that whiney imbecile out of his misery long ago,'_ he thought heatedly.

It seemed that after he mated with Rin, the imp continually went out of his way to cause trouble. First it was the things he said to Rin, when he thought no one was listening. Then it was the way he treated Kanomaru on occasion! All of that… It was forgivable, but this…this was inexcusable!

_'You have had your final chance with me, Jakken!'_

When he'd first entered the house after meeting with the young dog demon, Reinto, it had taken everything in him not to kill the imp where he stood. Instead he ordered him to prepare the rooms that would be required for Susamajii and his guests. He also told him that he was to tend to their every need without qualm or his wrath would be swift and brutal.

Sesshomaru then located Rinji and advised him that they would be having guests, and that he was to remain near the castle for the next few days, but out of sight. As the bear youkai turned to leave, he gave one final order. That Susamajii and his cohorts relinquish their weaponry before entering his grounds.

His reason for this was not because he feared Susamajii or anyone in his party for that matter. It was simply because he was too smart to underestimate the conniving youkai. If he were going to challenge him, he would have to do it properly. Not in the devious manner, in which he was accustomed. Sesshomaru remembered very clearly what befell Susamajii's father. He would not allow such a thing to happen to him, and definitely not by the Southern Lord's grimy hands.

_'What a scoundrel; to kill your own father for what would've been yours anyway.'_

After Rinji made his way out the door, Sesshomaru quickly located Rin and Kanomaru. He then sent them into the secret passage that led away from his home. It was a tunnel that his grandfather had commissioned to be installed when the four corners of Japan were constantly at war, centuries ago. It was there so that the women and children would have a chance to escape should the castle ever be attacked.

Up until now, he'd kept it a secret from his mate and heir, hoping that there would never come a time when he would need to use it. However, knowing the shrewd demon that Susamajii was, he reluctantly ordered them into to it. He told them that if they heard any signs of a battle they were to follow the trail to the beach then make their way towards Inuyasha's village

Thinking about it now, he knew that perhaps he should have alerted Inuyasha to what was going on and exactly who this youkai was. But that was the tiny insignificant brotherly part of him that he quickly quieted. '_My responsibility is my family. My mate…my pup. All others must fend for themselves.'_

Shaking his thoughts off, Sesshomaru turned his attention to his guest whom he was sure was waiting for some sort of recognition. That was something that he was not about to give.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru," Susamajii stated finally, after he realized that the ill-mannered wretch of a Lord was not willing to address him first.

Glancing over his shoulder, but without turning his head, he replied coldly, "Save the pleasantries. State your business with me, Susamajii."

"I don't remember you being quite this rude, Sesshomaru-sama," Susamajii stated in a friendly tone while taking a careful step forward. He wanted to sink his claws into Sesshomaru's back for his slight. _'How dare he state my name so casually! I am a Lord damn it, best he remember that!'_

Sesshomaru finally turned to face him, his face stoic, unblinking. "You waste my time, Susamajii."

The silver-eyed lord blinked but did not respond. Had this been any other youkai before him, he would have wiped the floor with him. Or rather he would have Reinto skin him slowly, while he watched eagerly. Inhaling, Susamajii, smiled lightly at the bored expression on his host's face. "In due time, my friend."

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes and questioned silently, _'What are you up to?'_ Lowering himself into a sitting position, he motioned for Susamajii to sit as well. "My patience with you wanes."

_'Why you obnoxious arrogant degenerate!'_ the Lord of the South thought heatedly. Though his blood was boiling at this point and his claws wanted nothing more than to taste the blood of the youkai sitting before him, his demeanor was just as cool, calm, and collected as Sesshomaru's. "How's your human?" he inquired, his tone anything but sincere.

Sesshomaru decided rather quickly that, that was a question he wouldn't waste his time answering. Instead he tilted his head to the side slightly and stared the silver-eyed youkai directly in his eyes as if he was saying, 'Cut the bullshit!'

Susamajii chuckled, "Your home reeks of her and your whelp, so I will assume that you've sent them away for my arrival." This was stated more as a suggestion then a question. He continued in a serious almost sinister tone, "Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, why exactly would you insult me and my vassals by removing our weapons? Surely you know that if I wanted to cause harm to your household, I would need no weapons."

That caught Sesshomaru's attention. "Am I supposed to take that as a threat, Susamajii?"

At first the silver-eyed demon didn't respond, he just sat there, his eyes locked on that of his host. Snorting conceitedly, he stated, "You should know me by now. I don't make threats. I make promises." Allowing Sesshomaru a moment to swallow what he had just said, he finished, "And for you, at this time, I have none."

Trying his best to ignore the nagging feeling that told him to cut this demon down where he sat, Sesshomaru asked calmly, "Why after all these years have you shown up unannounced?"

"It was your invitation that requested my attendance."

"Why would you delude yourself to believe that this Sesshomaru would send one such as you, an invitation, to anything?"

Grinning, Susamajii added quickly, "Well someone in your home did."

Shifting slightly so that his left elbow was resting on the table that separated them, Sesshomaru sat quietly his hand positioned under his chin as if he was seriously contemplating something. "These games that you play are beneath me, Susamajii. State your reason for darkening my doorstep or leave my home at once."

One eyebrow raised higher than the other, the Southern Lord replied with a low chuckle, "So then you wouldn't believe me if I said, I only came to wish that whelp of yours a happy 5th?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward slightly, his face never changing, his muscles frozen in place. "As long as you are in my home, you will stay away from my pup. Is that understood?"

His voice dripping with unbridled sarcasm, Susamajii replied, "Come now Sesshomaru-sama, he's going to be the Lord of these lands one day. Surely you know I must meet with him. After all, should anything happen to you, the treaty will have to be resealed…in his blood, will it not?"

Sesshomaru's hand shifted from under his chin to his cheek. One clawed finger ran slowly around the lining of his lips as he stared at the devious demon before him, but not a word fell from the impassive demons lips. _'Treacherous.'_

Sighing lightly, Susamajii stood slowly to his feet and made his way over to one of the many shelves littered with neatly stacked parchments. He could feel Sesshomaru's eyes following his every move, but ignored it. It was time to put part 1 of his plan into action. "I have to admit, Sesshomaru-sama, when I first heard that you had taken a human mate, I wanted nothing more than to kill you."

This didn't surprise the Inu Lord of the West in the least, so he made no move to speak or move from his current position.

Reaching up and pulling down one of the parchments, Susamajii continued, "For a time there, your life was forfeited. Did you know that?" Not waiting for a reply, he continued, "Youkai's from all corners of Japan and the continent came requesting you be removed."

"Why do you waste your time with this drivel? Should anyone, including you, wish to challenge me, I am here." Sesshomaru stated confidently while standing slowly to his feet as well.

Glancing at the Inu Lord in question, the Southern Lord turned his attention back to the parchment that he wasn't reading. "I'm telling you this, because it has everything to do with my reason for, as you said, 'darkening your doorstep." Not wanting to state the real reason why the planned coup didn't take place, he stated, "In the end, we decided that all of us at one time or another have had a craving for human swine. So we, as a people, forgave you."

Sesshomaru would've frowned at this last statement had he been anyone else. _'Forgave me? Why would they assume that I needed forgiveness for anything?'_ Stepping around the table so that his back was turned to the window, he waited for the supercilious demon to continue.

"Then you sired a half-breed." Setting the scroll back where he had taken it from, Susamajii turned to look at Sesshomaru. "How far are you planning on taking this…this tryst? Do you really expect us to accept him, as an equal…as a Lord, Sesshomaru-sama? Surely you have had enough time to play."

_'And so it comes to the light,'_ Sesshomaru thought with a small snort and a smirk. This is what he'd been waiting for, for the past almost 5 years. Finally someone had the gall to step up to him. To say something about his choice of a mate and the heir he would leave in his place. "You tread on thin ice, Susamajii."

The Southern Lord ignored the warning and continued, "I'm well aware that you have chained yourself to that…that human, and there really isn't anything I or anyone can do to change that. But you can and should change the heir to these lands, Lord Sesshomaru. Do not dishonor your ancestors and your remaining kin by turning this great and prosperous land over to a half-breed."

Taking a step towards the demon, Sesshomaru clenched and released his fists within the sleeves of his haori. "What are you suggesting?" he inquired, a bored gaze upon his handsome face.

Susamajii smiled, feeling a false sense of security, "Sire a full blooded heir. That's all we ask and your title will remain intact." Before the last words fell from the demons lips he found himself pressed firmly against the wall, a clawed hand wrapped snuggly around his neck.

"You dare come into my home and try to tell this Sesshomaru how he should live?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "There is nothing that I have that you or anyone else can take from me! My title is mine, to do with as I see fit, best you remember that," he snapped coldly, while tightening his hold on the demons neck. Sesshomaru could feel his pulse quicken as he allowed a little of the poison that raced through his veins to seep into the air around Susamajii's head. "I have chosen my mate and my heir! I do not wish, nor need, the advice of one such as you!" Releasing the demon swiftly, he stepped away and watched as Susamajii slowly stood to his feet, his hand rubbing the base of his neck.

Susamajii bit out angrily, "You would risk war by laying your filthy hands on me!" Glaring at the Inu youkai, the pissed off Lord of the south quickly cooled his features. This is what he was hoping for…this was a part of the plan, right?

Sesshomaru snorted dryly and cracked his knuckles slowly, as if saying, 'do your worst!'

Seeing this did nothing but anger Susamajii even more! He wanted to rip into…lash out at this incredible ass of a lord!Rolling his head around in a tight circle,he stated in a clipped tone, while trying to slowly regain control of his spiked aura, "I am not giving you advice! I'm simply trying to avoid the inevitable! What do you think will happen, when you try to pass on your legacy to that…that half-breed? Even if he lives to adulthood do you really think that will stop anyone from killing him? He will never have the respect of the people, because he is and will always be a half-breed!"

Sesshomaru grimaced inwardly. The words that fell from the demon's lips were nothing less than the truth. He would never openly admit that to anyone, but it was everything that he secretly feared all along. So to now have it laid out before him by this 'imitation of a decent Lord' did absolutely nothing to lessen his mounting anxiety. "You have one more time to refer to my son as a half-breed, so choose it wisely."

Susamajii stated angrily, "Have you heard nothing that I've said?"

"Quite the contrary, I believe I've heard a little too much, for one day." Stepping towards the door, since the only thing he wanted was to distance himself from this vermin as fast as he could, Sesshomaru continued, "If there's nothing else."

"Actually there is. I want you to understand that we are in no way challenging your relationship with that human. Quite honestly, you can waste your life as you see fit." Trying to look as sincere as possible, Susamajii continued, "It is the half…the hanyou that the others will not accept."

"You say 'the others', as if you are not included in that group," Sesshomaru spat coldly. He knew that this manipulative dog was the ringleader, if not the only one bold enough to demand such a thing from him. And to now watch him stand before him and audaciously act like he was nothing more than a messenger… When more than likely there were no others. These were all his wants, and the thing he could not accept…would not accept. "Leave my study, Susamajii! Make your stay in my home as short and uneventful as possible."

Walking slowly around the Lord, a slight smirk on his face, since he was certain that he had gotten his point across, Susamajii stated, "Are you not interested in knowing who has accompanied myself and Reinto to your home?"

"Not in the least, Susamajii." As he watched the older demon walk slowly over the threshold of the room, he continued, "You and your party will be served dinner in your rooms tonight."

"Fine, however I will look forward to you and I rehashing this conversation at a later date, perhaps then you will have had sometime to think this through clearly."

Sesshomaru grunted, but didn't respond.

Chuckling lightly, the Southern Lord stated with a glance over his shoulder, "I will be sure to let Teela know that she will have to wait until tomorrow to meet with you."

Sesshomaru watched dispassionately as the gloating demon disappeared down the hall and around the corner. A weird feeling came over him as buried memories came flooding back. Memories from too many centuries ago, when he was much younger… When his father was still alive and not yet mated to Inuyasha's mother… Memories of being…living in the southern territory with his mother… Memories of a golden haired energetic, green-eyed spitfire, that tried to lay claim to him every chance she got.

_'Teela,'_ he thought as he slowly closed the door to his study and tried to will away memories of an era long past and best left forgotten.

**Until Next Time**… (Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated)

* * *

**Acknowledgements**: (All others have been sent PM's) 

**Liz**: You're so quick to judge, my friend and don't you worry your little head. I'll give more lemons than you can handle shortly. (Wink-Wink) So you like Reinto as the villain, eh? Well I think he might just surprise you, or maybe he'll surprise me…lol. Thanks for your continued reviews and support!!

**Shadow Dragon**: Hello my old friend!! You certainly said a mouth full there, but in what way will this bite the great lord in his ass? Now that is the question. Thanks for your continued reviews!!


	15. Questions, Answers, and Lies

**A/N**: As always, all characters will be walking that fine line of OOCness. There is not much for me to say, except, thank you for your wonderful reviews and continued support!! From this chapter on, things will not be as fluffy or loving as it was in previous chapters. So I say to you, "Enter the Agnst!!!"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim ownership to anyone, with the exception of Rinji, Mana, Kanomaru, Joudama, Susamajii, Teela, and fast becoming my favorite, Reinto.

* * *

**Chapter 15**:

**_Questions, Answers, and Lies_**

Inuyasha laid stretched out on his and Kagome's bed for the time being, his legs crossed at the ankle and his arms folded comfortably behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling of their room, while thoughts of the day's happenings danced through his head.

No matter how much he tried to quell the feeling of absolute dread, which had burrowed into his very soul, he just couldn't. For some reason everything about the three new youkai's that had shown up unannounced earlier in the day, caused him to be even more on edge than normal. True enough, he'd never trusted any youkai, no matter who it was. One would've thought that since Sesshomaru had welcomed them in, it would mean that they were trust worthy, wouldn't it? Unfortunately, that did nothing for the hanyou.

That was the problem, wasn't it? Even though in the end his brother had welcomed the youkai's in, Inuyasha could sense his reluctance.

'_Why in the hell didn't you turn them away, Sesshomaru?'_ he thought, but knew even if his brother was right here in front of him, he still wouldn't get an answer.

Inuyasha had watched from within the hidden branches of a Sakura tree as Rinji opened the gates and led them in. He'd eyed them each curiously.

Almost immediately he was able to pick out the one called Susamajii. He could tell because he was the only one decked out in clothing similar to that of his asshole brothers'. Except this Inu youkai's garments were purple with silver or maybe white designs across the shoulder and down both arms. If he had to guess the youkai's age, by the length of his hair, he had to be much older than Sesshomaru, since his smoked white silver mane raked lightly across the ground as he walked. Behind him, he noticed a female Inu youkai. She stood taller than Sango, Rin and Kagome, yet shorter than himself.

Inuyasha slowly allowed his eyes to roam innocently over the female dog demon. Taking in her sophisticated fuchsia, soft yellow and pink layered kimono, and the way her golden bronze locks were pinned at the crown of her head. He knew, without putting much thought into it that whatever clan she was from, she was of very high breeding.

For a brief almost nonexistent moment, he couldn't help but to stare at her pink rosebud lips, and the way her high cheekbones accentuated her perfectly carved emerald green eyes. At first this…she intrigued him because he had never in all his years met a female dog demon. However, it took only one whiff of her scent on the wind and he knew that even though she was rather easy on the eyes, she was not enticing in the least, at least not to him.

Later that night, actually on the way to his room he got a chance to get a strong whiff of her scent, while passing by the room that she was staying in and he realized quickly that she was unmated. So then he wondered, _'Why in the hell would an unmated woman travel with two men that were not her family?'_

Inuyasha knew enough to know that in this era, a woman, be she a human or a youkai, and especially one of high breeding, was not allowed to travel with a male of any shape or form unless he was her mate or a very close blood relative. So then the question still remained, _'Why in the hell is she traveling with those assholes, if she's mated to neither? This isn't making any sense!'_ he thought confusedly. He knew that if no one else followed the unspoken rules of etiquette, Inu youkai did.

Sighing lightly, he glanced over at the balcony door that was partially open and mumbled, "If that prick ain't worried about this, why should I be?"

Blinking a few times, he watched as a small firefly flew erratically passed the door. He didn't know why, but every time he saw one of these little light bright creatures it reminded him of the one-person…the woman that made his heart flutter.

Maybe it was the way it would fly by, the same way she would walk by and draw the attention of everyone present. Perhaps it was because this creature like her was so gentle in nature, that to hurt it would be nothing less than a travesty. Or maybe…just maybe it was because she, like the firefly, was just too damn fragile.

Sighing, the Inu hanyou shifted slightly so that his right arm was covering his eyes.

He knew he needed to talk to her, about the night before, but what good would that do? Sure he'd blurted something that he didn't mean to say, but truth be told, it needed to be said, right?

'_Baka, baka, baka!' _

He'd caught her glancing at him from time to time at the dinner table as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't gather the nerve to. So being the big strong outspoken half demon he was, he made sure he finished eating before her and disappeared up to their room, in hopes that she wouldn't follow.

Hell, the majority of the day, he'd avoided her at all cost. Hoping that he'd be able to come up with something mind-blowing…spectacular…magnificent to say to her, to make the ache he could feel in aura go away. He had no such luck.

'_Must I always put my goddamn foot in my mouth?'_ he thought with a lethargic groan.

He knew the smart thing to do was to sit her down and talk to her, but for the life of him, he couldn't. If he did that, he'd have to explain in depth, why he felt the way he did. Or he'd have to lie to her and give her false hope.

'_False hope would be better than no hope, wouldn't it?'_ Growling out of pure frustration, he quickly answered his own question, _'That would just make things that much worse, you ass!'_

The hanyou felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place and there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it. He hated seeing her so withdrawn and miserable. To know that he was the cause of this was enough to shake his very being to the core. Still he felt reluctant to make the first step. To go to her like he would've done on any other occasion and force her to talk to him...

Perhaps it was best if they didn't talk at all.

Before he had a chance to resign himself to that decision, he heard the door to their room slide slowly open. Turning his head slowly, he watched quietly, inconspicuously as she…his mate walked slowly into the room.

'_Ka…Kagome?'_

He could feel the heartache she was feeling. He could see his words weighing her down as if it was massive boulders upon her shoulders. He could feel it, couldn't he? He could feel every ounce of the pain, frustration, disappointment and confusion she was feeling.

'_Kagome?'_

Inuyasha watched her carefully. Her head was down; her dark hair lay dull and lifeless down her back and over her shoulders. Her hands were clasped gently before her as she stopped at the foot of the bed. He cringed visibly, wanting nothing more than to jump up and run away leaving her here alone, but he didn't…he couldn't. Instead he sat up slowly, opened his arms and welcomed her in as she collapsed into him and began to sob softly into his chest.

"Ka…Kagome, don't cry. P…please…don't cry," he begged quietly, while holding her close and soothingly rubbing the back of her head. He didn't need to ask why she was crying, because he knew the reason. He knew the idiot that had hurt her and he wanted to kill him for it! _'I am such a fool. I'm sorry,'_ he thought as he squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

Kagome clutched to him as if her very life depended it on it. This wasn't her plan. She was just going to come in and gather her things so that she could meet Sango and Rin in the bathhouse, but the minute she slid the door open and saw him lying there. All of the emotions she had been feeling throughout the day came rushing back. The decisions she had come to… The wall she had built around the things that she secretly desired… All of it came flooding back like a wave of angry untamed miasma.

_'Inu…Inuyasha'_

She felt him pull her closer to him as he sat up further in the bed so that his back was pressed up against the wall. She didn't have the strength to fight him, so she went along for the ride.

As her sobbing dwindled down to mere sniffles, Inuyasha stated hesitantly, "Kagome, we…we have to talk."

Hearing the reluctance in his voice, something cried out to her to stop him, but she couldn't, not this time. Maybe, just this once, he wouldn't say something that would break her heart. Maybe, just maybe he would tell her that she was being foolish to worry about children since they would have more than a few, before their time on this earth was through.

Rubbing her nose across his hairless chest, she held on tighter to him and whispered, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I…I didn't mean to start crying. I…I just feel…"

"Shush," he whispered cutting her off. "It's my fault." After a brief intake of air, he stated, "Last night, I shouldn't have… I…I should have…" He failed miserably, so he tried again, "Kagome, you know I've never been good with words, but…but I never meant to hurt you."

She nodded slowly into the side of his chest that her head was resting against and sniffled, but she didn't say anything in hopes that he would continue.

"Last night when you were talking about pups and us having them, I…don't know what happened." He knew he was distorting the truth, but he was going somewhere with this, so he continued, "I got scared and I blurted the first stupid thing that came to mind." That was the absolute truth, still he continued, "We'd never discussed having pups, so to have it just thrown out there like that…" Inuyasha stumbled over his words then finished quickly, "I don't know Kagome, I…I just hate seeing you look so miserable."

Finally she tilted her head up and looked into his worried eyes. "I didn't think of it like that. I…I thought that you were just being your usual self."

Inuyasha tried to smirk at her but failed. Pulling her close, he buried his nose into her hair and inhaled. _'Kami, I love you, Kagome. If I could give you the world I would, please don't ever doubt that.'_

Snuggling against him, her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck, she asked softly, "So then, you really didn't mean what you said?"

Inuyasha had heard her question clearly, but didn't know how to answer her. If he told her the truth that he meant everything he said, it would bring them right back to where they started, but if he lied… If he lied to her and told her, 'No he didn't mean it', then she would smile again, wouldn't she?

He swallowed not knowing what she truly wanted…needed to hear. Did she want…did she need him to lie to her? Did she need to believe that he wanted what he didn't, just so she could be happy?

'_Don't Kagome. Don't ask me something you really don't want to know the answer to. Don't do this to yourself,'_ he thought sadly.

He'd never lied to her before about anything, be it small or otherwise. Sure he'd reword the truth to mean what he wanted it to, or to soften the blow, but to outright tell a bold-faced lie, never. Would this be the first time? Would she force him, unknowingly, to tell her what she wanted to hear…to lie to her?

He knew he was taking too long to reply to her when she sat back away from him and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with trust, hopefulness and so much love that he could barely stand it.

Staring back into her beautiful brown eyes, he knew that he couldn't hurt her, not again. If he told her that he didn't want pups, that would truly crush her, wouldn't it? He couldn't do that. He couldn't hurt her like that. Before he could talk himself out of it, he stated softly and with a severely heavy heart, "No, no I didn't mean it." His immediate thought was, _'I'm such a fucking liar.'_

The smile that greeted him after his response was one that he knew he didn't deserve, but he gladly accepted anyway.

Kagome sunk into his embrace. The weight that she had been logging around all day finally lifted from her shoulder. "I knew I was over reacting, I just knew it," she whispered excitedly, as she pulled his head down to hers for a chaste kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered into his mouth as she rolled up on her knees so that she was straddling his waist.

Kissing his eye lids, the tip of his nose, both sides of his cheeks, then his chin, the miko whispered, "My mate, my husband, my love, I'm sorry that I doubted you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hearing her sweet words of endearment only caused the hanyou to sink a little further into the sea of guilt and shame that he could feel slowly rising around him. There was no possible way that this would or could end well, no possible way at all!

Lies are funny things, aren't they? You can tell a small innocent lie and that little lie will lead to another and another and another. Finally the liar is lying just to cover up lies. Soon the only things that will fall from his lips are, well, lies.

Inuyasha knew this to be a well-known fact and he sighed depressingly, _'What have I done?'_ He knew that not only would he have to talk to her about pups and pretend that he was actually interested and happy, but he'd also have to act as if he didn't know why she wasn't getting pregnant. When the real reason was him and the night of the full moon, his one true blessing in this mess. _'What in the hell have I done?'_ Staring at the glow that was slowly returning to her beautiful face his thought finished, _'I made her happy at the expense of my soul, that's what I did.'_

Kagome pulled back and smiled genuinely up at him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? You look…you look so sad."

He gave her a small half smile and asked softly as he reached up and caressed her cheek soothingly, "Are you happy? Have I made you happy, my mate?"

Missing the dismal way in which he spoke, the elated young woman relaxed into his touch and nodded approvingly. Running her hands gently over the length of his chest and up the back of his neck, she leaned in and kissed him tenderly once, twice, three times, each kiss lingering just a little bit longer than the one before. She then whispered, "Now let me make you just as happy.

Inuyasha smiled at her. _'At least one of us, feels good about this,'_ he thought as he quickly switched their positions. "Can we just lay here for a while?" he asked as he laid her down so that her back was flat against the bed with he at her side.

Kagome giggled girlishly. "If you want to. But I thought you loved our make up sex."

The hanyou actually blushed. "I…I do. But tonight, at least for a little while I want to just hold you, okay?"

It was already happening, wasn't it? Just that one little lie was making it so that he couldn't function properly. Anyone else would have probably, pushed the lie and the guilt to the back of their minds, and laid with her as if nothing had changed, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He felt that in some way, he had lost that right.

Rolling over so that her back was pressed against him, she replied as she snuggled against him, "Whatever makes you happy."

Inuyasha curled around her. Breathing in her scent, he felt a part of him…the part that he prided himself on, die. He had been proud of the fact that he had never lied to her. He had worn that like a badge of honor but now…now he was no better than the rest. Burying his nose into the roots of her hair, he thought with a frown, _'I never thought I deserved you before, but now…now I know I don't.'

* * *

_

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

He'd never realized just how long the night was before tonight. He'd been laying beside his mate and pup for what seemed like a millennium. 

He wasn't sure whether the ceiling was staring at him, or if he was staring at it, and honestly, it really didn't matter. It was the image of two massive Inu youkai forms snarling at an unidentified enemy, that was giving him what little entertainment there was to be found during the wee hours of the morning, when ones' mate was wrapped possessively around a four year old.

It wasn't a picture of himself in animal form or of his father. Hell, he hadn't even placed the illustration there, it just was.

Sesshomaru supposed that it was left by one of his ancestors that ruled these lands before he or his father were ever created.

_'There have been so many before me. Which one would have depicted such a thing?'_

He'd contemplated having it removed but at the insistence of his mate, who said that it made her feel like they were being protected by an unseen force or a higher power, he left it as it was.

The Inu Lord figured he'd never see the pictorial that covered his ceiling from corner to corner the way Rin did, so on nights like this he'd just stare up at it. To him it was just another battle. Perhaps, even a reminder that there is strength in alliances or maybe it was a reminder to the new lord that there will always be an unknown enemy waiting just out of sight to take what you have.

'_That makes more sense than an unseen protector, doesn't it?'_

He was loath to believe that anyone would willingly protect another without an ulterior motive. Sure, he'd protected Rin when she was younger, but he'd claimed her as his pet, in those days. Then there was Jakken…

Sesshomaru growled low at the thought of the imp's name in his head. He was still furious with him, for his actions. Sitting up abruptly, he stared out the huge balcony doors and into the brilliant glow of the moonlight. _'That imbecile!'_

"My love, is everything okay?" Rin asked pulling herself out of a sleep-induced haze. She'd heard his growl and had come to attention, though lethargically.

Glancing behind him at her sleep wrinkled face and bed head, he smiled lightly and whispered, while reaching over his lightly snoring son to rub a gentle thumb across her jaw line, "Sleep, Rin. Everything is fine."

The young woman stared at him, not wanting to give up so easily. She knew, however, that even if something were seriously wrong, she wouldn't get any answers. He'd always been that way, hadn't he?

Smiling at him softly, she replied, "If you say so." Pulling the covers up so that Kanomaru was tucked deeper into the covers, Rin snuggled against her only son and pretended to try to go back to sleep. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy thing to accomplish, since her nerves were still rather frazzled because of the happenings of that afternoon.

Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the feelings of dread that she felt as she hid in the tunnel awaiting word from her mate that everything was fine. It had taken everything in her to keep Kanomaru quiet and not begging to be with his father, but miraculously she had.

It had all happened so fast that Rin hadn't had time to think, really.

One minute she was sitting up in her room watching her child sleep fitfully, and then the next minute, she was being ushered down into her husband's study. Told that she was to follow the tight tunnel to the beach, then make her way to her brother-in-laws village, should she hear any signs of battle. Of course he didn't go into any other explanations, so she did as she was told, though grudgingly.

About an hour or so later, he finally opened the door that was positioned under the floorboards in his study and beneath the exact spot that he sat on when receiving guests. After releasing them, he told her that for now everything was okay and that they had guests that would be staying for a few days.

Of course she asked him what kind of guests, but he didn't elaborate beyond two male dog demons and a female demon. This caused her to feel even more shaken.

She knew that had he not felt that she and Kano were in some kind of danger he would have never gone to such lengths as to hide them. Since he had, she subconsciously decided for herself that until these youkai's vacated her home, she would remain on her toes at all times, hence her reason for the lack of sleep.

"Rin, I know that you are not a sleep."

Cracking an eyelid open, she stared at her mate and replied softly, "Sleep is not something that comes easy to me tonight, my love."

"What worries you?"

Sitting up slowly, Rin shifted so that she was sitting with her legs folded beneath her. Bowing her head a little, she spoke softly, "The three youkai's you spoke of earlier. Though I have not seen them as of yet, I can't help but to wonder if I should be worried." Glancing down at her son, she reached over and soothingly rubbed the back of his head. "After what happened to him in the forest…Is it wise to have demons in our home?"

Sesshomaru stood up, his finely crafted chest bare, his hakama hanging loosely around his hips showing off his well-toned abs. Stepping away from the bed and towards the open doors that led to the balcony, he asked, "Do you believe that this Sesshomaru, can not protect what is his?"

Bowing lightly, even though his back was turned to her, Rin replied, "Of course not, my love. I know you can and will protect him with your life, but that does not stop me from worrying." Sitting back, she stared down at her sleeping son, "I carried him within my body. He is my child. I am his mother. I would feel less of a mother if I did not worry about his safety."

'_And I am his father,'_ Sesshomaru thought, but did not respond, since there was nothing to respond to. _'She is worried about his safety, when there is so much more at stake.' _He was in no way shape or form making light of his son's safety. He just happened to know that that was only one of the many things to be concerned with, when Susamajii was afoot.

Rin stared at him, wanting nothing more than to beg him to speak with her, to tell her everything that he knew. Pushing off the bed, she made sure not to the disturb Kano as she made her way in her mate's direction. Stepping around the bed so that she was standing a few feet behind him, she whispered as she bowed low to the ground, "Husband, please do not keep this Rin at bay. She knows that there is something amiss and only wishes to be enlightened so that she may help protect the only family that she has."

'_Wife, I cannot tell you what you wish to know, because you will surely overreact. This Sesshomaru has everything under control. You must trust in him.'_

Looking down on her thinly clad back as she bowed low to him, he sighed and knelt to meet her. Pulling her up gently so that she was looking at him eye to eye, he stated, "Rin, you do not bow to me in private." Staring at her for a moment, he quickly leaned in to place a gentle kiss to her slightly parted lips. Brushing her bangs away from her face, he added, "You do not need to worry about these guests, they are my problem, I shall deal with them."

The young mother stared into his golden orbs looking for… Hoping to find comfort in his words and a small part of her did, but the motherly…the protective part, saw the uncertainty in his gaze. _'Uncertainty, he's never unsure about anything!'_ she thought, while she brought up her hand to palm the side of his face.

Pulling her to her feet, Sesshomaru stood up as well but turned quickly away. He could tell by the sympathetic look on her face that she had seen more than he wanted her to. Clearing his throat, he stated nonchalantly, in hopes of directing her away from her current train of thought, "If you are worried, perhaps you should cancel the celebration."

"Surely you jest. It will take place in four days time, the preparations are nearly complete." Rin stated, not knowing if he was serious or not. However his statement brought another question to mind, "Will these guests be attending, my love?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, but didn't respond right away.

"My love, I need to know, so that I can make room for them, if that is the case."

Sesshomaru stated, "It seems that an invitation to Kanomaru's 5th is what initiated this impromptu visit to begin with."

Had he looked back at his mate, he would've seen her blanch slightly and step back grasping her chest.

"Their names, my love, tell me, what are their names?"

"If I told you, would you recognize them?" he asked, not trying to be insensitive, but sometimes… Alright most times, regardless of what he said, it always came out that way.

Rin stared at him, unsure of exactly how to answer that. She herself had filled out the invitations and sent Jakken to deliver them. Outside of the ones to Inuyasha and a few of the women that she had met on her visits to towns near and far, she didn't remember sending any to any demons. _'I gave Jakken two extra ones and told him that if he thought of anyone else, that should be there, he should deliver them,'_ she thought frantically.

Glancing over his shoulders at his mate, Sesshomaru immediately noticed the look of despair on her face. "Rin, is everything alright?" He knew without a doubt that she didn't have a clue as to who Susamajii was or his relationship with him. Quite honestly it never crossed his mind that she would have had any part in inviting the demon. That is until now. Turning around so that he was facing her, he asked in a low husky tone, "What did you do?"

She looked up at him, her eyes riddled with fear and anxiety. "I…I don't believe I've done anything, but if you say that this demon received an invitation, then it must have been from me, right?"

The Inu Lord stared at her, one eyebrow raised higher than the other, but he didn't respond. _'I knew this celebration idea was bad.'_

"I only invited a few people from Inuyasha and Kagome's village and a few woman that befriended myself and Kanomaru at some of the villages that we stopped at on our last journey. I…I made sure that it was women with small children that didn't mind that I was married to a demon or that Kanomaru was a hanyou."

"This does not explain why Susamajii advised me that he received an invite," Sesshomaru stated, hoping that she would hurry up and clarify exactly how that happened.

The panicked young woman glanced at him then looked away. "Well, you see, I…"

"Rin, when you speak to your mate, you will look at him and not at the wall." He knew when she got nervous or felt that she had done something that he wouldn't approve of, she'd find it hard to look at him for fear that he would berate her. He didn't have a clue as to why she thought this way, since he had never once raised his voice at her and would chop his own hand off if he ever hit her.

She looked up shyly, her eyes glistening with tears that wanted to fall. Swallowing hard she began, "The day that Jakken was to leave to deliver the invitations…" Licking her lips, she looked quickly away then back at her mate who was waiting patiently for her to finish her statement. "I gave him two extra ones, and told him, that if he remembered anyone along the way that would benefit from coming to the party, that he should deliver them." Standing to her feet, Rin stepped towards her husband. "I never thought he'd give it to a demon, knowing our situation." Taking another step forward so that she could have reached out and touched him had she wanted to, she finished, "I'm sorry, my love. This is my entire fault. It's my fault that these…these demons are here now."

Looking down at her, he sighed lightly. It was just as he had thought. It was Jakken's fault, all Jakken's fault. "You have done nothing wrong." Reaching out, he pulled her to him as he watched the first of her tears trail slowly down her face. "There is no need for you to cry, Rin."

"But…but if I hadn't given…"

"Stop it. Jakken made the decision to travel to the south to deliver the invitation. Therefore he will suffer the consequences once this is all said and done," the Inu Lord responded, but in his mind he wondered, _'If she gave him two invitations, whom did that ass deliver the second one too?'_

Sniffling lightly, she looked up into his intense eyes and asked, "You will not hurt him, will you?"

"Actually, I'm deciding just how bad I'm going to," he replied blandly while glancing back out into the night sky.

Rin giggled. Even when he wasn't trying to make her laugh, or ease her frantic mind; somehow he always managed to do so. "My love, is everything really okay? These demons, do they mean to harm us?"

Gazing down at the crown of his mate's head he whispered, "Everything will be fine." But in his mind his response was, _'You, they have not threatened, but our pup's future and my life… These are things I'm sure are yet to be decided and are easily forfeited.'_

Scooping up his mate, he walked around to her side of the bed and laid her down. "Sleep now, morning will be here soon," he whispered.

Returning back to his side of the bed, he stretched out and closed his eyes though his senses would not sleep this night. Shifting slightly as his son snuggled into his side, Sesshomaru thought, _'How much have you heard, Teela?'_

Though there was no scent accompanied by the feeling, he knew who it was and what manner of spying she was utilizing. For now he would play along with them. He would pretend, as if he knew not what they were doing, until he was certain of Susamajii's true plan.

Outside, just below the opened balcony, lingered a pair of transparent emerald green eyes. Believing that they had seen and heard enough for one night, without being noticed by the occupants of the room, they vanished in the same manner in which they had come.

**Until Next Time**… (Your .02 cents is greatly appreciated.)

* * *

Acknowledgements: (All others have been sent PM's) 

**Anniechanlc-2:** _Reinto didn't really mean anything by stating that Sango must have been a maid. She just wasn't on his list of people to spy on. Besides, she's human and married to a human, she's of no concern nor interest to him. His focus is finding Rin and pinpointing exactly who the miko is that Jinenjii was rambling about. I will agree with you though, I do think that Sango is a very well drawn character, but she's not prettier than my grown up idea of Rin. Thanks my wonderful friend for your continued support; I hope this chapter did not disappoint you._

**SSJO4 Mewtwo:** You asked about Sesshomaru's arm. _Well in chapter 3, 'Waiting In Vain,' Sesshomaru talks about when his arm regenerated and how useless he felt it was after not having it for so many years._ In my mind, if youkai's can heal themselves of mortal wounds, who says they can't regenerate? I would have to assume that it would just take longer. Thanks for your continued support, my friend and trust Susamajii might just get what's coming to him sooner than you think.

**Shadow Dragon:** Hi my long time reviewer!! Thanks so much for your continued support!! So are you happy now that they've talked? Have I appeased you at least for a little while or are you now afraid of just what may come next? Thanks again my friend!!

**Liz:** (Grins) Uhm thanks, my lecherous friend. Yes, I said lemons. Some might be rough, some might be sweet, some might be hot, and some might not get any. But I'm sure you'll like it either way, eh? LOL, just joking; but about, which part? Thanks for your continued reviews and support, and Reinto is starting to grow on me as well. (Grins)

**Rae:** Wow, my new friend, you sure have a lot of hopes and dreams. I honestly can't answer any of them for fear of giving away the plot, but I will tell you this, not even I saw what's going to happen within the next few chapters until after I had already written them. Thanks for your review and I hope this chapter did not disappoint you.


	16. Delusions of Grandeur

**A/N**: As always all characters will be walking that fine line of OOCness. I have some good news for you Inu/Kag lovers out there; I currently have a new fic in the works. It's an all Inu and Kag AU romance angst thingy that I've been working on. I'll try to have it posted sometime in the next two weeks, so look out for it. But I must say this, "Mature readers only! You've been warned!" That being said, the bad news is, I will more than likely be deleting Truth & Consequences since I really don't have much time to work on it. I haven't totally decided yet, but I am seriously debating hitting that delete button. Any who, thanks for all your wonderful amazing support!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Reinto, Rinji, Mana, Teela, Kanomaru, Susamajii, and Joudama all others are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz, definitely not me!

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

_**Delusions of Grandeur**_

Teela relaxed into the heated water and smiled conceitedly as she pulled a sunflower, that she plucked earlier in the day, from her hair. Chuckling at the things she had heard and that she would surely relay to Susamajii, she grinned down at the flower as the image of Sesshomaru's lean perfectly sculpted body played through her mind.

_'You have definitely filled out well, Sesshomaru.'_

The way his hakama rode his hips as he stood there looking out into the night. The way his youkai strips wrapped sensually around his hips…the tone of his masculine voice as he spoke. All of that, it made her giddy, didn't it?

'_Oh Sesshomaru-sama, how I've waited for you,' _she thought giggling softly.

It had been almost 120 years since she had last seen him, talked to him, and touched him, but the longing, it never went away…never diminished.

Her father, when he was alive, had tried to have her mated off on more than a few different occasions, but she always made sure that something murderous befell her suitors.

He had told her on one too many occasions that she was not meant to be with the one called Sesshomaru. He'd told her that her wants…her desires were frivolous at best, they were nothing more than the dreams of a pup.

Teela refused to listen to him, because he knew not what they shared. He didn't witness the way Sesshomaru gazed at her, or the quiet…sensual way he responded to her gentle caresses. So she blatantly and disrespectfully ignored him.

_'My heart, my body, and my mind belongs to only you, Sesshomaru. No matter what anyone says, I am yours and you are mine.'_

She was merely a girl of 50 when she first laid eyes on him, but she knew in that one brief moment, that he was what she was destined for. He was her reason for breathing and living. She knew that he was created for her, whether he was aware of it or not.

It was on one of her many travels with her father to The Land of Eso, when she met him.

She and her father, Modako, had been invited to the palace of Lady InuTaisho, the wife, by a political marriage, to the Lord of the West, InuTaisho. The memory of that day remained in her heart…in her mind like it had only happened yesterday.

She could remember clearly walking through the huge palace doors. She could remember the illustrious decorations that adorned the palace halls. She could easily visualize the spotless glazed wooden floors of the greeting room. She remembered…felt even now, the way her heart skipped several beats and her stomach fluttered as she looked up at the tall, lean body and stoic gorgeous face of the Inu youkai standing to the left of who she later found out was his mother.

When he was introduced to her, Teela silently repeated his name for what must have been a million times in her head. She had tried not to stare too much at him, but failed miserably. His golden eyes mesmerized her, dug deep into her soul and made it so that she wanted to share all her deepest darkest secrets with him.

_'Love at first sight, that's what it was,'_ Teela thought with a smile, as her mind continued its' trip down memory lane.

After that meeting, Sesshomaru had made many visits to her father's home for unknown reasons. However, on every occasion, she made sure that she spent as much time as she could with him, even if it was only a few moments.

At first he would totally ignore her, but as the years drew on and his visits became longer, she noticed that he was slowly warming up to her.

Soon instead of a grunt, she would get a quick glance of his eyes as he reluctantly walked with her through the gardens of her home. On one occasion she wasn't paying attention and slipped on a bed of ice. Of course she could've easily righted her footing, but he caught her. In his strong well-defined arms, he had caught her and he held her to him as he stared down into her soul with his earth shattering golden orbs.

_'That's when I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I had to have you. That's when I knew, that you knew too. You knew that I was destined to be your mate, didn't you Sesshomaru?'_

Her smile quickly turned into a slight frown as her last memory with him played like a theatrical performance through her mind.

**_Flashback As She Saw It_**

_The wind blew tussling her hair back away from her face as she stood on the green rolling hill beside the only youkai she could see herself mated to._

_Sure he was gruff with her and didn't speak much, but she understood him like no other. He'd learn to talk to her in time, wouldn't he?_

_"Sesshomaru-Kun, when will you be returning? Why do you have to leave?"_

_The youkai in question stared at her, his face blank, determined._

"_Why is this a battle you must involve yourself in? Surely your father has more than enough men at his disposal!"_

_Looking away from her, he spoke into the wind, "Don't ask foolish questions, Teela. I will be Lord of those lands one day, it is my duty to protect them from all enemies, near and far."_

"_But what about us? What about you and me?" she begged almost hysterically. Sure, he'd never promised her a freaking thing, but she was close, wasn't she? _

_He'd finally started opening up to her! He'd just told her a week ago, 'that she was like no one he'd ever met,' didn't he? And now…now he was just going to go away and leave her here in this war-ridden place?_

_Sesshomaru repeated in an incredulous tone, "Us?" Sparing a moment, he stared at her then turned and began walking slowly down the hill._

_Running behind him, she threw herself at him, hugging him from behind. "I'll wait for you, Sesshomaru-kun! I don't care if it takes a hundred lifetimes, I'll wait for you, my love!"_

_Sesshomaru glanced down at her, and then proceeded to carefully peel her off of him, without a word._

_Teela felt her heart break as he continued on to an uncertain future, but as she collapsed to her knees and wept, she solidified her promise to him, 'I will wait for you, my love. This I swear.'_

**_End Flashback As She Saw It_**

Frowning deeply at her memories, the green eyed, golden haired Inu Youkai sighed lightly and thought, _'I waited for you, Sesshomaru. Why didn't you wait for me? Why didn't you come back for me?' _Shrugging offhandedly, she tried to sweep away those depressing thoughts. That didn't matter, did it? The only thing that mattered was that she had finally found him; he'd finally come back to her.

To be quite honest, Sesshomaru was the only reason why she'd come on this trip to begin with. The idea of coming to his home… Sleeping beneath the same roof with him… Sitting across the dinner table from him as if they were a family, well, that was just a little too good to pass up.

Teela was aware of Susamajii's plans for Sesshomaru, but being the woman that she was, she quickly warped those plans to better suit herself. There was nothing she asked for that she didn't get and the wonderful Sesshomaru would be no different.

She didn't care about his human mate or his half-breed pup! She'd enslave then both, as soon as she made him come to his senses!

_'Surely he'd lost his mind after he lost his father! That has to explain it! He couldn't… He wouldn't under normal circumstances willing choose a stinking human as his mate…to share his title…his bed with! My Sesshomaru-kun would never do such a stupid…weak…pathetic thing!'_

After his father died, he'd roamed the western lands looking for some sense of stability…strength…for her. But he'd been so lost in grief that he didn't remember where to find her. He was lost without her, wasn't he? That's what she wished to believe. That's what she chose to believe. In her twisted little mind…her world that explained everything perfectly.

_'No one understands you like I do, Sesshomaru. I know you're not happy, I just know it. I just have to make you see that.'_

Staring down at the sunflower twirling between her fingers, she began to hum a soft tune as she began to slowly pluck the petals from the stem. _'He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me,' _she thought excitedly while bringing the stem up to her lips and kissing it's bare tip.

* * *

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

Rinji, the bear youkai inquired, "What will you have me do now, Sesshomaru-sama?" 

"They are all accounted for?"

"Yes. They are both in with Lord Susamajii."

'_Plotting against me, no doubt,'_ Sesshomaru thought. Looking away from his trusted friend, he glanced towards the early morning sun and stated, "Watch them."

Rinji inquired, "I can tell that you do not trust this Susamajii character. So why is it that you've welcomed him and his party in?" He was one of the few demons that could talk openly to Sesshomaru, without worry of being reprimanded.

He suspected that perhaps it was because he had served his father and him loyally for centuries, or perhaps…it could have been the fact that he was one of three people still alive that could humble…embarrass the Lord, by regaling tales of his childhood.

Staring at his friend and commander, Rinji couldn't help but to smirk. Even now he found it hard to believe that this was the same pup that ran naked through the halls of the palace, suds covering him from head to toe, because he didn't feel like bathing.

He'd remembered several occasions when a young Sesshomaru would run and hide for hours in nothing but a loincloth, because he didn't want to get dressed or because he didn't like what his nanny, Mana, was putting on him.

Rinji took a sip of his tea and tried to hold in the chuckle that wanted to escape. Staring at the Inu Lord while he no doubt pondered the question that had just been posed to him, the bear youkai's mind wondered through images of the pup playing practical jokes on the staff. He could hear the child's laughter ringing in his ears when he was found out and he could still envision the way he blushed when one of the female demons in employ to the palace, would kiss him tenderly on the forehead, because he had done something sweet.

To look at the Inu Lord now, one would never know that he had, had a rather carefree upbringing, at least up and until the age of five, but he had. InuTaisho had made sure of it. He'd gone down to the south when Sesshomaru was about the age of two and taken the pup from his mother. He'd never explained to anyone why and quite honestly he didn't have to; it was his palace and his pup.

It had been the day after the young lords fifth birthday that Lady InuTaisho arrived at the castle to retrieve her son.

Thinking back, Rinji never could figure out why the infamous Lord didn't put up a fight to keep Sesshomaru with him. The bear youkai always assumed that it was because of some arrangement they had with one another, much like their marriage.

'_What happened down there, Sesshomaru? What made you change so much? You used to be so playful and full of life…full of smiles. But I suspect that once you returned to the South to be with your mother, things changed, didn't they?'_ Taking another sip of his tea, Rinji sat his cup down as his thought finished, _'I suppose we all have to change, eh? Even young Kanomaru will change, but in which direction?'_

"If I had it my way, he and his party would be sleeping below the ground. However, as Lord of the West, I am bound by politics to hear whatever they have to say. My personal feelings have no bearings."

Rinji asked, "Has he stated what he wants?" He knew that even though he could be more open with Sesshomaru than most, he was still pushing the envelope just a little.

Narrowing his eyes at his one and only officer, Sesshomaru snorted lightly, unable to stop Susamajii's voice from filtering through his mind.

_'_Bare a full-blooded heir! Do not disgrace your bloodline this way! Don't leave all that you and your fathers before you have worked, bled, and died for to a half-breed!'

The Inu Lord's fists clenched and released unbeknownst to him, but his facial expression remained just as blank and stoic as ever. _'That arrogant bastard!'_ he hissed mentally, but as soon as that thought finished, another more sinister possibility occurred, '_Is that why he brought Teela? Did that ass really think that I would bow down and accept what he offered? The audacity…!'_

Glancing from the lord's face to his hands, Rinji stated, with one eyebrow arched higher than the other, "I will take that as a yes."

Quieting his mind, Sesshomaru pushed away from the table he had been sitting at in his office and stood to his feet. Turning away so that he was facing the window he stated, "Susamajii is not to be trusted, watch him and his closely."

Grasping his halberd, the bear youkai stood up as well and stated, "That goes without saying, Sesshomaru-sama." Smoothing out his clothing, he asked, "Do really think that he'd be stupid enough to try something?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond to that, instead he changed the subject totally, "Kanomaru's training will begin soon."

"Why so early? He's barely five."

Sesshomaru hated the idea of his son going through this particular training but he knew that there was no way around it. It was something that he had gone through as a young pup and so did his father before him and his father before him. In order to be Lord of the West someday, and rule with a stern decisive fist, the pup would definitely have to perform and pass each level.

There were three levels of training, each taking a span of five years to complete.

The first is 60 Political Principles and Diplomatic Relations, 20 Survival, and 20 fighting. This would be taught by Shizuka the 1850-year-old deer youkai that had taught him.

The youkai's main goal would be to make sure that by the end of Kanomaru's training he will be able to attend and perform the duties of a lord without hesitation or doubt. He will be taught what he can and cannot do…what is and is not allowed. He'll be made to choose life or death for demons and humans that have broken the law and he will have to deal with the consequences of his decisions. And finally in order to pass this test, there will be a make shift court created and the pup will have to rule over this court as Lord for a year, without incident. At this point he will also be taught basic fighting skills and how to harness and use his powers, if he develops any.

The second is 40 Survival, 40 fighting, and 20 Political Principles and Diplomatic Relations. Bokusenou, the aged tree, would teach this portion within the confines his forest.

Kanomaru would basically have to survive on his own for that five-year period. Meaning, he'll have to catch and kill his own food. He'll have to create and protect the home of his choosing, be it in a tree, stump, or a cave. He will not receive any help from the aged tree with the exception of maintaining the barrier that surrounds the 50-acre forest. Should he survive without killing himself and with all limbs intact, he will pass this test.

The third and final lesson is 70 fighting, 20 Survival, and 10 Political and Diplomatic Relations. It would be taught in the area and by the demons of Sesshomaru's choosing. Thus far, he had only decided on Rinji and Inuyasha as the only demons he trusted with the pup outside of Shizuka and Bokusenou. At this point Kanomaru would choose his primary weapon and learn to become an expert in using it. He'll learn and hone his fighting skills until he can best two out of three of his teachers, which at this point were to be Inuyasha, Rinji and a very reluctant Sesshomaru.

In order to prove his worth, he would be placed in a 1 against 10 battle with full blooded demons, varying in age, power, and size. Should he win, he will then be finished with his training and ready to sit beside his father as heir to the West.

Shaking his head lightly Sesshomaru, sighed softly and stated, "It is time Rinji. To delay this would do nothing but delay the inevitable."

Rinji hadn't heard much about this training but he knew that from the point that it started it would take 15 years to fully complete and much of that time was spent away from home. "Sesshomaru-sama, forgive me, but do you really think he's ready?"

'_None of us were ready,'_ the Inu Lord thought solemnly, but replied, "He is as ready as I was."

"How soon?"

"The day after his fifth birthday," Sesshomaru responded blandly. On the outside it looked as if he could care less, but his heart was already breaking.

How could he send away his own flesh and blood without feeling something? Not only that, but he knew Rin would not take this well at all. Quite honestly, he knew that she was going to be beyond hysterical when the time came. Sure they had spoken briefly about this when the child was newly born, but not much about it since.

"That soon?" Rinji stated more then questioned. "So he'll be gone from home for 15 years straight?"

"Not necessarily."

The bear youkai wasn't quite sure he knew what the Inu Lord meant, but he didn't feel like pushing it any further. Stepping forward, he added as if it was a second thought, "He's not a full blooded demon; surely he'll need hidden protection."

Glancing behind him at his friend and trusted vassal, the Inu Lord replied nonchalantly, "Are you volunteering?"

Bowing his head gracefully, Rinji replied, "I look at Kanomaru as if he was my own cub, Sesshomaru-sama. If I am needed, my services are always available."

Turning back to the window, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha and the fox kitsune joined the Monk and his daughter, whom were already making use of the rising sun. "You have a mate, surely you can't be away that long."

"Trust me, my old friend, Mana needs me like she needs a hole in the head," Rinji replied with a chuckle. He then continued, "We've been mated for more than 500 years. I'm sure she could use the break."

"Speak with her, before you volunteer fully, Rinji. This is not a task to be taken lightly."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." Turning slightly, Rinji stared at the door and sniffed. "I believe you have a guest."

Sesshomaru inhaled heavily, _'I was wondering when she would show herself,' _he thought. Speaking to Rinji, he stated, "Go now, we'll finish this later."

Bowing slightly, the bear youkai quirked a small hidden smile, and turned towards the door. Sliding it open slowly, he smiled innocently, "Good morning, Lady Teela. I hope you slept well."

Teela stared straight ahead, her emerald green gaze locked on that of the Inu Lord's. Smiling softly, she replied boldly, "I always sleep well when I'm under the same roof with 'my' Sesshomaru-kun."

Rinji was taken aback by her brash response. Turning to look at his Lord, he quickly turned back to her and nodded. "I'll just have to trust you on that, my lady," the bear youkai responded quickly.

He didn't know what to think. This woman was acting as if she and Sesshomaru had some kind of relationship! And the way she spoke! It was totally disrespectful to Lady Rin.

Staring at her a moment longer, the bear youkai quickly took in her golden locks pinned elegantly at the base of her head. Her lightly blushed cheeks and shimmering, determined green eyes, her supple lips and the way the white and red kimono she wore hugged her hips.

Shaking his head, Rinji glanced back up at Sesshomaru with a look that said clearly, 'Watch your back, this bitch means business.' After allowing Teela to walk into the room, he slowly closed the door behind him and made his way upstairs to find his mate.

Sesshomaru stared at the Inu bitch, unblinking. She hadn't changed a bit in the 120 years since he'd last seen her. Perhaps if her hair weren't pinned up, he could've said that her hair had gotten longer, but for now he just didn't know.

The last time he saw her, was actually the last time he had wanted to see her! Quite frankly to Sesshomaru the woman was absolutely and without a doubt, insane.

If he remembered correctly, and he was sure he did, their last encounter was on the cliffs near her home. She was holding onto him while crying and begging him not to leave her. He still didn't quite understand why she acted that way, it wasn't like they had a relationship or was even working towards one. She was simply the daughter of Modako, whom he, at his mother's request, was having monthly talks in hopes of quieting the uproar of violence in the south.

He'd been cordial enough with the woman for no other reason than she was Modako's kin. But it had become clear to him that she had something totally different on her mind.

He could tell by the manner in which she looked at him. The sly way she would raise the sleeve of her Kimono to reveal the underside of her wrist. The way she would appear immediately at his side whenever he was out trying to find a moments peace. Yes, he could tell right from the beginning that she wanted him the way a wife wanted a husband. The way a mate wanted her counterpart…the way he wanted Rin.

Sure, he could understand why she wanted to be his mate, but then who wouldn't? He was Sesshomaru Lord of the West after all.

Staring at her with a blank expression gracing his handsome features, he asked in a bored manner, "You're showing yourself this morning…instead of spying?"

Teela chuckled then replied as she took a few steps forward, "Can you really blame me? It's been way too long since I've last seen you." Smiling softly, she finished, "I just couldn't wait."

Sesshomaru's only reply was and a muffled, "Hn", but his thought's were, _'I see she's just as crazy as ever.'_

"I see I haven't lost my touch. I still have the ability to leave you speechless."

Wanting nothing more to run his hand down his face in hopes that she would disappear, the Inu Lord refrained and inquired, "Why are you here, Teela?"

The emerald-eyed jezebel smirked innocently, "Why do you ask a question that you already know the answer to?"

Becoming increasingly annoyed by the woman, he replied again, "Hn."

Walking slowly down the length of the far wall, she slowly dragged a claw along the middle level of one of the many shelves. Glancing away from Sesshomaru then back again, she stated seriously, "I've missed you."

The Inu Lord didn't respond, instead he watched her every move closely. He noted the way she seemed to glide along the floor. The soft manner in which she spoke, the way her aura spiked, reached out towards him… _'Has nothing changed about her?' _

"When you left…I wasn't quite sure I would make it without you."

One eyebrow raised higher than the other, he thought exasperatedly, _'Delusional.'_

"After father died, Susamajii found me. I'm thankful to him for that, because he made sure I lived long enough to see you again."

Why was he here listening to this drivel! He could honestly care less how she spent her time after he left or how much she supposedly missed him! Unfortunately, because she was a guest in his home, he needed to show decorum and patience, even if only for a little while.

"I waited for you. Father wanted…" She giggled nervously before continuing, "Father tried to marry me off… I mean, that is what they call it, when it's for political reasons, right?" Not expecting an answer, she continued as she came to a stop a few feet away from him, "But…I refused them all, Sesshomaru-kun. I refused them all for you."

Sesshomaru scoffed and thought sarcastically, _'And I care about this, why?' _His patience running thin rather quickly, he asked bluntly, "Why do you speak nonsense?"

It was as if Teela hadn't heard him, because she kept on talking as she continued in his direction, "I've missed you, more than you'll ever know. Have…Have you missed me Sesshomaru-kun?" Even though she asked him a question she didn't wait for a reply, because in her mind, she already knew the answer. "Have you ever woken in the middle of the night and reached me?" Smiling sadly she finished, "I have on countless occasions reached for you."

'_She's completely and utterly, delude,' _Sesshomaru thought as he stared at the woman, his face as blank and unemotional as ice. _'Could she have gotten worse as the centuries passed?'_ He answered his own question, _'Yes, definitely yes.'_

He knew that she had spied on him and Rin last night, so how could she stand here before him and act as if he wasn't mated? How could she stand there and act like nothing had changed, not that there was anything between them before. How could she just ignore the change in his scent?

Sesshomaru knew that for a dog demon…any dog demon, scent, was a severely important thing, even more so than appearance or the manner in which your chosen mate treated you.

Blinking, he brushed away these thoughts and realized almost too late that she was directly in front of him and still babbling about god knows what.

Taking a calculating step back, he stated, "Teela, remember your place." He couldn't stop the image of Kagura from filtering into his mind. When she thought…believed that she was mated to him. When she believed above all else that he belonged to her.

The green eyed, golden haired Inu bitch smiled up at him and replied without missing a beat, "Don't you see my love, I've never forgotten about you…us. That's why I'm here now, to be by your side, finally." Reaching out so quickly, he didn't have time to react, she palmed his cheek gently. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when your father was killed, but I'm here now. That must count for something, don't you think?"

'_Did she just call me… Wait a minute, is she touching this Sesshomaru?'_ he thought heatedly while reaching up and grasping her wrist tightly.

"My love, wh…what's going on in here?"

Turning his head towards the sound of her voice, Sesshomaru inwardly cringed. Of all the times for her to walk in, it had to be now! _'Damn it to seven hells!'_ He knew that this didn't look good and he could tell by the look on Rin's face that her imagination was clearly getting the best of her.

Rin stared at the scene before her. All she could see was the woman's hand seemingly caressing her mate's face! She saw the way the other woman stared up at him with... Was it love in her eyes? _'What's the meaning of this?'_ she thought, as her eyes slid down to her husband's hand that was… Was it holding the woman's hand in place? It certainly looked that way!

Her heart told her that she shouldn't believe what she was seeing and that there had to be a damn good explanation, because Sesshomaru would never allow anyone but herself or Kano to touch him. But her eyes, were telling her another story.

Rin swallowed hard and stared at the woman that was now looking at her with something akin to a smirk on her face. Glaring indignantly back at her for a moment longer, she then directed her attention to her husband whose facial expression hadn't changed a bit!

Jealousy reared its ugly head with in her chest…her heart…her mind, _'How dare he stand there as if he is doing nothing wrong? How dare he allow her to touch him in a way…a way that only I should?' _She wanted to yell at him...them, but she couldn't she just wasn't that kind of person.

Deciding that it would probably be best if she left, she turned quickly but stopped when she felt a pair of little arms wrap lovingly around her legs. Glancing down, she remembered clearly her reason for coming in here.

'_Kanomaru'_.

Quieting her mind, she watched her son peep out from behind her and stare from his father to the woman…the…the harlot!

Stepping out from behind his mother, Kanomaru tilted his head slightly from one side to the other as if he himself was finding this scene before him hard to digest. Slipping his hand into that of his mother's, he squeezed her hand gently, and then asked innocently, "Mommy, why is she touching my daddy?"

Eyeing his son and his mate, the inwardly flustered Lord almost forgot that he was supposed to be dragging this woman's hand from his body. Yanking it down and away from him rather roughly, he then turned completely to face Rin and asked, his voice the same as always, "Rin, did you need something?"

'_Did I need something? Did I need something! I need to know what in the hell do you think you're doing? Why is this…this…thing touching what's mine?'_ she snarled mentally…possessively, but said nothing in response to his question. She just stared at him, her heart breaking a little more with every second that ticked by.

"Mommy, why was she touching my daddy? Who is she?" Kanomaru asked again. He could smell his mother's scent changing drastically and he looked up at her, then back at his mentor…father. _'She's mad at him. She's mad at daddy.' _The pup could never remember his mother ever being mad at his father. _'Mommy's mad because that woman is touching him? She…she shouldn't be touching him!'_

Teela stared at the woman, the anger she was feeling clearly visible in her eyes. The tension in her body… Yes, she had definitely done a very good thing. Now, she just needed to plant the seeds of unfaithfulness and she'd have what was rightfully hers to begin with. '_Humans are so easy to manipulate.'_

Resting her hand lovingly on Sesshomaru's shoulder, Teela stated even though she could feel his aura roar up against her own warning her to back off, "Well Sesshomaru-kun, I see that you're needed elsewhere, perhaps later we'll finish what we started here today. There is still much left for us to discuss, my love." Letting her fingers trail slowly down his arm as she walked away, she silently patted herself on the back.

Sesshomaru's head turned towards her so fast that neither party saw it. _'Tell me she didn't just say that!'_

Rin's heart lurched in her chest and she grabbed her stomach and staggered slightly. _'Wh…what did she just call him?'_

"Stop touching my father," Kanomaru screamed, sensing a surge in his mother's aura that he clearly didn't like. If his father wasn't going to do something about it then he definitely would. Standing there in front of his mother his tiny fist now clenched at his side, he stared at the woman that had angered his mother as she made her way in his direction.

The little boy's outburst didn't fall on deaf ears as Teela stopped before him and knelt down. "You're such a volatile little thing aren't you?"

Rin pulled Kano back so that he was pressed firmly against her legs, with her hand resting protectively across his chest.

"You're almost as adorable as your father, little hanyou," Teela stated, while reaching up in an attempt to pat his head, but Rin pulled him quickly out of her reach.

"Don't you dare touch him, " she yelled, while shoving her child behind her back. She hadn't a clue what she would have done if the woman would have challenged her, because quite honestly if the demon wanted to kill her, she could, without batting an eyelash.

Teela chuckled as she stood to her feet, "My my, I thought he got that temper from Sesshomaru-kun, but now I know…"

Rin snapped irritably, "It's Sesshomaru-sama, or Lord Sesshomaru to you! Not Sesshomaru-kun or san or my love!" _'How much more of this am I supposed take? This…this jezebel has already caressed my husband, called him her love, and now she thinks she can just touch my child,'_ Rin thought angrily.

Sesshomaru stepped forward quickly placing himself between his fuming mate and the delusional woman. "Teela, leave, I believe you have said enough for one day."

Smiling up at him, she glanced quickly at the woman that already had a scent of tears around her and stated, "Of course, until next time, my lov…my Lord." Bowing slightly, she made her way from the room with a smirk. '_He protected me, even though he knew he didn't have to. I knew he loved me, I just knew it! Now to get rid of that bitch and her half-breed and everything will be perfect!'_

Rin wiped away a solitary tear of anger that had slid down her face as she watched her mate slowly close the door to his study and step towards her. She didn't know what to say to him. Was there anything to be said?

"Mommy don't cry, I won't let her touch me, I promise."

Smiling down at her son with a forced smile that she hoped he couldn't see through, she quickly picked him up. Kissing him gently on the forehead, she stated lovingly, "It's fine sweetie, mommy's okay. Come now, it's time eat."

"Rin," Sesshomaru stated blocking her from leaving the room, "What you did here today was unacceptable."

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated!!)

* * *

**Acknowledgements:** (All other's have been sent PM's) 

**Shadow Dragon:** Thanks my friend for your amazingly wonderful reviews!! Your support is always appreciated and well received.

**Annie-Chanlc-2:** I can't believe you actually thought that chapter was short! Gosh, woman, what do you want from me! Thanks for your amazing reviews and continued support!!

**SSJO4 Mewtwo:** I'm glad I could clear that up for you. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews!!

**Rae:** Wow, I'm so glad you're digging this fic! And I'm floored that someone realizes…mentioned how the plot is unfolding, I was a little worried that it was unfolding a little too slowly. Don't you worry though; there are two more twists to this plot, yet to be told, so hang on to the edge of you seat, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Thanks again for your wonderful review.


	17. Loose Lips

**A/N**: As always all characters will be walking that fine line of OOCness!! I have nothing to say this time, so please enjoy and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim ownership to anyone, with the exception of Kanomaru, Joudama, Rinji, Mana, Susamajii, Teela, and Reinto. 

**FYI:** Demonly, is used on purpose in this chapter. I'm well aware that it's not really a word.

* * *

**Chapter 17: **

_**Loose Lips** _

Rin couldn't get the image of the golden haired woman out of her mind. No matter what she did, it wouldn't go away. She kept envisioning her touching her husband, standing so close to him, that surely he should have felt uncomfortable.

At times her mind would even take it a step further, giving her a glimpse of just what might have happened, had she not walked in on them.

She shuddered slightly. _'What am I doing? I've never had trust issues with Sesshomaru-sama before. What…what am I doing?'_ she berated herself while sinking lower into the warm water that swirled around her.

Sighing, she tried to quiet the rapid increase of her heartbeat, but failed miserably.

Quite honestly, she was literally stuck somewhere between believing what she saw and what her heart knew. Her mind, it knew something was amiss. It knew that there was more to the way Teela stared at him, touched him, and smirked coldly at her.

_'Could Sesshomaru have had a previous relationship with her? Wouldn't he have told me about it?' _

She sighed miserably and sank deeper into the water as she answered her own question, _'No, no he wouldn't have told me.'_

If she were honest with herself for just a moment, she would have admitted that she was undeniably jealous. The way she now felt had absolutely nothing to do with the way that harlot was touching what was only hers to touch, or even the fact that she was invading Sesshomaru's private space.

No, it wasn't any of that!

The fact of the matter was that the woman was completely and without a doubt gorgeous. From her golden locks, to her perfectly tanned skin, the sensual curve her hips to her high cheekbones. She was, well just… She was everything the Rin just knew she herself, wasn't.

Sitting up in the water, the mentally frustrated young mother and wife, tried to fight away the voice that told her things she weren't willing to admit just yet.

_'He chose me. If he wanted her, he could've had her, couldn't he? But he chose me. He chose me to bear him his first child…his heir. He chose me to be his mate, and it's me that he protects.' _

Even though she knew these things to be nothing less than the truth, Rin still couldn't shake off the feeling of inadequacy that seemed to engulf every nerve of her body from the moment…the second she first laid eyes on that…that woman…that bitch.

Why did Teela make her feel like she was so far beneath her? Why did seeing them together make her feel as if perhaps Sesshomaru deserved more than just a human…more than just her?

_'No, he's happy with me! He's happy with his son! He…he accepts us and…and he loves us. I know he does, even if he never tells us. I know he does!'_ she thought desperately, seeking what little comfort she could find.

Rin had never been a very jealous woman, by any means. So how is it that this woman…this visitor, who had been in her home for less than 24 hours was able to turn her into a raving lunatic! She'd caused her and her husband, who never argued, to argue! She'd cause her to second-guess his love for her and their relationship with one another. How was this even possible?

Rin's mind floated slowly…regretfully back to her last conversation with Sesshomaru after the woman, name Teela, left.

_**Flashback **_

_"Rin, that was unacceptable," Sesshomaru stated quietly, his voice devoid of any feelings at all. _

_She didn't know what happened or what possessed her to speak out in such a manner, but she did. "No, Sesshomaru-sama, what you did was unacceptable!" she snapped, her son clutched tightly at her side. _

_Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. He couldn't believe that she had actually challenged him in such away and in front of his impressionable son, at that. 'Is this entire place going mad today?' he thought, refusing to look away from her. "Woman, have you lost your mind? You do not tell this Sesshomaru what is or is not acceptable," he replied sternly, his voice challenging her…daring her to go against him again. _

_Rin stepped back, pulled Kano up higher on her hip and replied, her voice strong, determined. "This Rin finds it unacceptable for another woman to touch her husband…her mate! And she finds it unacceptable that her husband would allow such a thing, Sesshomaru-sama!" _

_He was taken aback by her blatantly disrespectful comment, but quickly recovered. "I've told you already that this does not concern you, Rin," the Inu Lord stated, stepping towards her and their son. _

_He knew he wasn't about to do a damn thing to her, because in all honesty, he was rather proud that she stood up to Teela, but she was the Lady of these lands. She could not… He would not allow her to act in such an impetuous manner, especially not in front of these demons. _

_Wasn't it bad enough that they already thought humans were weak and overly emotional? So to have the woman…the human woman he had chosen as his mate breakdown…freak out…throw a tantrum in front of any of them, well that just would not do! _

_Rin stared up at him, unable to believe that he had said such a thing, and to her of all people! 'What does he mean it doesn't concern me? How dare he?' she thought angrily. She felt Kanomaru hold tighter to her as he stared between her and his father. For once, he didn't speak a word. _

_Looking up at her husband, her eyes watery with tears that wanted…demanded to fall, she replied condescendingly, "Nothing that happens here ever concerns this Rin." Stepping closer to him so that she could look straight up into his face, she finished as a solitary tear trailed slowly out the side of each eye, "But you Sesshomaru-sama…my mate…my husband, you concern me, regardless of whether you like it or not. I will not stand idly by and allow her to disrespect me or what's mine." _

_"Mommy, please don't cry," Kano whispered brokenheartedly while reaching up and sloppily wiping away her tears. _

_Immediately, Rin snapped out her self-induced trance and stepped back. "Oh my, what…what did I…" she mumbled, but stopped mid sentence when she noticed her husband staring at her with an almost non-existent look of shock on his face. 'I was…so disrespectful! I…I shouldn't have said those things,' she screamed mentally. But she couldn't bring herself to apologize; instead she stuttered, with a bow, "Pl…please let me pass, Lord Sesshomaru. I…I need to feed our son." _

_He stared from her to his son, his mind replaying her words repeatedly in his head. He knew she thought he was more than likely furious with her at this moment, but he wasn't. _

_Sure, he felt that she could have handled the situation with Teela better and that she needed to trust him to handle this, but the knowledge that she felt as possessive about him as he did about her, really served to stroke his ego. So much so, that any anger that he might have been feeling before, lessened even more. _

_However, she couldn't have known any of this, because his face remained as stoic and unemotional as ever. _

_Stepping slowly to the side, he allowed her to move cautiously passed him; his eyes trained intently on her every move. Grasping the wrist of her free hand, he heard her gasp and pull slightly away from him. "Rin, this conversation is not over, do you understand?" _

**_End Flashback_ **

As the memory faded, Rin slipped down into the water again so that it was covering her up to her chin. She couldn't blame him for being upset with her. She was the Lady of this land and she'd acted like nothing less than a commoner. She'd let her jealousy blind her to the right way to handle that situation.

_'What I did was inexcusable. He'll never forgive me.' _

Sighing heavily, Rin knew that now that she had made her bed, she had no other choice but to lie in it, so to speak. She couldn't hide away in here for the rest of the day, and she definitely couldn't avoid Sesshomaru, either.

Standing to her feet, she quickly dipped back into the water as the door to the indoor spa slid slowly open.

Rin's heart almost stopped as the ultimate reason for her seclusion stepped slowly into the room with a soft, anything but innocent grin, on her face.

Teela hadn't expected to find the woman that stood between her and Sesshomaru in the bathhouse, but she was an opportunist. She would use this chance to do as much damage to the human's mind as demonly, for lack of a better word, possible.

Sliding the door closed behind her, she stepped slowly towards the woman that was staring back at her with something akin to fright on her almost too naive face. Tugging at the tie of her obi, Teela began, "I didn't expect anyone to be in here. It was Lin, wasn't it?" She knew what the human woman's name was, it was of course a name she would never forget, but for now she would pretend she didn't. It would be more fun that way.

Ignoring the Inu woman's gibe at her name, Rin tried to cover herself as best she could and began to get out of the water. "Please excuse me, I was just leaving."

Allowing her bath kimono to slide from her shoulders, Teela replied, "Nonsense, stay and talk with me. I know so little of you." Glancing up at Rin, she finished with a small smile, "Sesshomaru has always been a little too thoughtless, don't you think? How could he 'not' tell me about the woman that bore him a hanyou?"

Rin thought as she stepped back down into the water, _'How…how long have they known each other? Sesshomaru didn't even mention me to her?'_

She wasn't staying because she actually wanted to talk to the woman, or because she felt she had anything to say to her for that matter. However a part of her, the womanly part, was intrigued as to what, if anything this woman would say about her husband…her mate…the only man she had ever loved.

Rin sat on the far side of the hot spring, her back against the wall. Swallowing hard, she asked quietly, "How…how long have you known Lord Sesshomaru?"

Stepping into the water, her long golden mane trailing elegantly behind her, Teela chuckled as if that was the stupidest question she had ever heard, but answered, "Oh my. It's rather hard to say, but if I had to guess, I'd have to say long enough to span the lifetime of at least 5 or 6 of you humans." Shrugging her shoulders off handedly, she finished, "But who's counting?"

_'5 or 6 human life spans? They do have a history,'_ Rin thought while trying hard to hide her true emotions. _'My goodness, how long is that? Could I even compete with that? If she wants him…' _

Scooping up a handful of water, Teela rubbed her hands over her shoulders and down her arms as she spoke, "It was so good seeing Sesshomaru-kun today. Until I laid eyes on him, I hadn't realized just how much I missed him." Sinking further down into the water so that it was up to her earlobes, Teela continued, "When I heard that he had taken a human as his pet, I thought he'd lost his mind. Now, after meeting you and seeing how deliciously sweet you are, I can honestly see why he's chosen you to spend his time with."

Rin mumbled softly, "Pet?" _'I'm not his pet. Is...Is she trying to insinuating that Sesshomaru thinks of me as…' _She couldn't finish that thought. Surely, Sesshomaru wouldn't think of her in such away. _'His pet!_ _I'm…I'm his mate! I'm his…I'm supposed to be his equal.'_

"Yes, pet. Of course you knew this already, didn't you? A demon of Sesshomaru's stature could never…" Chuckling lightly, Teela corrected herself, "Someone of Sesshomaru's stature would never choose a human as his true mate. You do know this?" By the look on the human woman's face, she could tell that her statement was certainly widening the crack she'd already created that morning.

Rin felt her heart drop. _'What is she trying to say? Sesshomaru would never choose another over me, would he? He…he chose me to sire his first child…his heir. He's told me that Kano will rule in his absence.'_ Shaking her head, Rin tried to quiet the woman's voice. She tried to push it away…quiet it, but it just kept coming at her from all angles as if she was sitting on her lap.

Teela purred while leaning forward, "You seem shocked, Yin." Smiling eagerly as the human bitch squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, she continued, "Please don't get me wrong. I'm sure Sesshomaru has every intention of keeping you around once he's chosen his true mate and equal. After all he did bind himself to you, didn't he?" Sitting back, her back pressed against the side of the hot spring, her arms resting comfortably along the edges, she closed her eyes and let her head relax backwards.

Rin stared at the woman unwilling to believe that any of this could be true. Surely she was just messing with her…toying with her emotions. She had to be!

When she and Sesshomaru mated… When the mating ritual was performed he told her that it was forever or at least until he was killed, Kami forbid! _'She's lying to me! She has to be! Sesshomaru would never! He couldn't! He…he wouldn't!'_ she thought franticly. Blinking repeatedly in an attempt to hold back the tears of anger and resentment that begged to be released, Rin balled up her fist and snapped with as much bravado as she could muster, "This Rin believes nothing that you say! Sesshomaru-sama would never do such a thing to me!" With that she stood to her feet and prepared to leave.

Teela laughed, and then replied, "How naïve are you to believe the he would settle for someone like you? I thought for a moment there that you actually had some common sense, but I guess I was wrong."

Refusing to let the woman get any further under her skin, Rin stated in a manner befitting her husband, "You speak nothing less than drivel! My mate is bound to me and I to him! He can not…will not choose another!"

She had no idea if this was actually true or not, but she was hoping against hope that it was.

Teela sat up, a smile still playing on her face. "How foolish are you, child? He can and he will choose his true equal. And when he does, he will use you as nothing more than a nursing bag for his pup. And perhaps a fling every now and again, but I assure you, that's all. The spot you now claim in his bed, will no longer be yours." Flicking her hand in a dismissive manner, she continued, "I'm surprised that you didn't know this. It's common knowledge in the youkai community." Snorting dryly, she finished, "Even that hanyou brother of his knows about it."

_'Inuyasha…he…he knows about this? Everyone knows about this, but me?' _Rin's steps slowed briefly, but she didn't stop. _'She speaks lies! Nothing but lies! Sesshomaru would never do such a thing!' _

"Shin, seeing that you weren't aware of this, one would think that you would at least be grateful to me for telling you. It would seem no one else thought you were important enough to know about it."

Turning on her heels, Rin shouted, "My name is Rin! R…I…N! Rin, Rin, Rin! You, Teela are a liar! You're a demon, a disgusting lying, hateful, deceitful demon and nothing more! I will listen to no more of this…this poppycock!" She wanted to curse and pound her fist into Teela's face for coming in here and spewing this nonsense, but she knew that if she crossed that line, she would be signing her very own death warrant.

Teela stood up slowly, the smile once displayed on her attractive features now gone. Placing her hands on her perfectly curved hips as droplets of water trickled down her body and dripped slowly from her erect nipples, she stated, her tone smooth, gentle…motherly, "Yes Rin, I am a demon, just like Sesshomaru. If you think that I'm a disgusting hateful deceitful liar, then what does that make him? Surely, he's not above the things that I have told you?"

Rin stumbled slightly as she tried to pull on her bathing kimono. The youkai bitch had left her at a loss for words. What if Teela was telling the truth? What if everything that she believed to be true was really false? How would she find out the truth? If she asked Sesshomaru, would he tell her? Would he actually tell her that she was just his…his concubine? Would he admit…confess to her that she was just something to entertain him while he waited for a youkai mate? Would he say that their mating ceremony was a sham?

"Shut up. Shut…just shut up. I…I don't…" Rin whispered broken heartedly, her back now turned to the gloating Inu bitch. The first of her tears trailed slowly down her cheek as she clumsily tied her obi tight around her waist. _'She has to be lying! She has to be! Sesshomaru and I are bound together. Our life spans are intertwined. He wouldn't have done that if he wanted someone else, he wouldn't have done that.' _

"Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't mention a word of this to Sesshomaru-kun. You know how he hates for anyone to meddle in his affairs," Teela warned. She knew that if Rin repeated a word of this to Sesshomaru, all of her plans would be ruined. "Besides, you don't really want him to throw you to the side before your time, now do you?"

Rin inhaled deeply as her heart twisted within her chest and her mind begged her for answers she didn't have. Stepping out of the door, she quickly closed it behind her and sighed heavily as the floodgates she had been struggling to keep closed, opened.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, she tried not to think about what she had just heard, but once again the woman's voice was all around her…in her…beneath her, above her, ripping at every shred of trust…faith that she had for her husband.

Staring in the direction of the room she shared with him, Rin choked back a sob and bolted down the hall and around the corridor to her son's room. She wanted to outrun this day…the bitch named Teela that had crushed…twisted…warped her world and mostly away from Sesshomaru.

She needed time to think. She needed to find some semblance of her old life before this morning started. She needed someone to tell her that what she had just heard were all lies, but who could…would tell her such a thing? When she could tell no one what had just been spoken to her, because if it were true…if there was even an ounce of truth to it, it would mean the end of her family and the end of her life as she knew it.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

"Have you seen Teela?" 

"Not since earlier this morning, Milord," Reinto replied with a bow.

Susamajii looked away from his companion, and down at the parchment he had been preparing.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru respond as you thought he would?" the younger dog demon inquired out of curiosity.

"Yes, he did exactly what I thought he would," Susamajii mumbled as he stood to his feet. "He's so easy to read at times, that this will be nothing less than child's play or rather, like taking sake from a ninjen."

Staring at his lord, whose whole demeanor had changed since coming to the West, Reinto thought, _'How certain are you of that?' _One of the hardest lessons he'd learn growing up, was that he should not underestimate anyone. No matter how weak, how strong, how big, how small or how distracted he or she appeared to be.

"I hadn't thought that the mighty Sesshomaru would have actually been so enamored with this wretched life of his, but it is of no consequence. It will make things that much easier for me."

Reinto nodded in agreement, but truthfully he honestly didn't comprehend just how Susamajii was able to see the Western Lord's attachment to his mate and pup as a weakness. Didn't that actually mean that he would protect them more fiercely? Didn't that mean that he would do whatever it took to keep all who would harm them, at bay?

No, Reinto couldn't fathom for the life of him, exactly what or rather how Susamajii' came to that assessment.

"Teela said that he allows that human to question him. Can you believe that, Reinto?" Not waiting for a response, the Southern Lord continued, "The mighty Sesshomaru actually answers to a sniveling human bitch."

_'Is that suppose to make him weak?' _the young demon thought, but did not respond verbally.

Susamajii smirked to himself as his thoughts turned towards the female bitch, Teela. He'd hadn't brought her along for her special knack of spying or because he actually expected Sesshomaru to mate with her.

Quite honestly, if Sesshomaru had outright agreed to it, he would have been floored.

He was well aware of her almost sadistic obsession with the Western Lord. He'd known since the day he killed her father, but she needn't know that. He also knew that she had secretly promised herself to him, even though everyone around her told her it was a lost cause. Susamajii figured that, that was also the reason why she never went further than oral sex with him, not that he cared. He had absolutely no desire for a mate what so ever. After all, if he was ever in dire need of an heir, Reinto would do just fine, wouldn't he?

The Southern Lord could actually care less about Teela, what she wanted, and whom she did it with. As long as she did what he told her to do, then all was well.

His plan for her was basically to have her distract Sesshomaru and his mate while he and Reinto put their plan into action. He'd hoped that her time apart from Sesshomaru would've taken her fixation with him to another level, and thus far it definitely had.

The idea that she had actually spied on Sesshomaru in the confines of his private quarters had stunned him. He hadn't ordered her to do that, but he was pleased when she reported her findings to him. He'd also heard from Reinto that she'd cornered the white lord in the confines of his study, but for some reason after that encounter she didn't report back to him.

_'Where are you, Teela?'_ he thought, his facial expression never changing. Glancing up at his protégé, he ordered, "Go find Teela, and bring her to me."

Reinto bowed and stated, "Of course."

Preparing to leave, the young demon asked over his shoulder, "Lord Susamajii, what are my orders in regards to the hanyou, Inuyasha? Do you wish me to lure him away from the castle and kill him, or would…"

"You will do nothing to him at this time, Reinto. We just need a reason for him and his to leave, his interference is not a welcomed one."

Reinto turned to face his Lord once more; he'd seen that same light in his eyes right before he told him about this current masterful plan. What irked him was that whatever the new plan was, it may not include him gutting the hanyou. Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "I see. What is it that you have in mind, Milord?"

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated. Also the 1st chapter of the new fic has been posted, so please Read & Review)

* * *

Acknowledgements: All others have been sent PM's. 

**Shenma**: Thanks for your review and I'll do my best to give her what's coming to her, even it is Sesshomaru. LOL

**SSJO4 Mewtwo:** Thanks for your continued reviews, my friend. And don't you fret she'll get what's coming to her.

**Liz:** Thank you for your continued support. And please don't fret about not reviewing last time; you always seem to catch up when you fall behind.

**Fluffy18:** Thanks so much for you review; I hope this chapter did not disappoint you.

**ShadowDragon**: Thanks for your continued reviews, my friend.


	18. Undesired Conversations

**A/N: **As always all characters will be walking that fine line of OOCness. Don't have anything to say, so enjoy and please don't forget to review. Oh and don't forget to vote when the time comes. Thanks in advance and Thanks for your continued support!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Kanomaru, Joudama, Rinji, Reinto, Teela, Susamajii and Mana. All others belong to the wonderfully amazing Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

_**Undesired Conversations**_

Rin ran blindly down the hallway, away from the hateful woman's words. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to hear it anymore, but it was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Every footstep she took, Teela was there, laughing at her, whispering her hurtful words of deceit. She could almost see her there taunting and chiding her as she ran.

'_She said they all know! Am I a fool? Was I nothing but an idiot for believing in Sesshomaru?'_ she thought as she tried relentlessly to not give into the woman's voice that hummed in her head.

Rin didn't want to believe it, not one single word of it, but how could she not? Just because the source of the information was a royal and a total bitch, didn't make it untrue, did it?

What if that had been Sesshomaru's plan all along? Was his initial intention to make her his mate, or did he feel forced into it, because she was pregnant with Kanomaru?

'_Oh…oh Kami,' _she whimpered, as she stumbled slightly, but caught herself against the wall.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, she couldn't stop the next thought from filtering into her already bewildered mind, _'Was she… Oh Kami! Was she brought here to be his true mate? Was Teela brought here…to my home, to bare him a full-blooded heir? He…he wants her to take my place?' _Shaking her head in a negative fashion, Rin mumbled as she pushed away from the wall, "No…No… It…it can't be."

Just the thought of her husband…her mate laying with someone else was enough to bring the woman to her knees.

'_Sesshomaru wouldn't…' _she couldn't finish that thought. The idea…the simple implication that he would be caressing someone else…that he would be kissing and intimately touching someone…anyone else… The thought that someone…anyone else would be touching him in places where only she should…had, were all thoughts that she could not…would not…refused to tolerate.

'_He wouldn't…He… Sesshomaru you can't! This can't be true! She's lying! Teela has to be lying!'_ she silently screamed.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she rounded the final corner that would take her to her son's room, she collided with someone.

Rin didn't have the strength to look up; she just wanted the person to leave…move…get out of her way. Her hands came up to rest against the person's chest on reflex as she whispered, while trying to stifle a sob that begged for release, "Please…Please excuse me."

The person said nothing, his hands resting gently against her hips, steadying her.

Rin realized quickly that the person, whoever he was, was not listening, or either hadn't heard her. Glancing slowly up, she immediately noticed the white of his hair, and the claws on his hands.

'_Sess…Sesshomaru,'_ she thought anxiously, shoving roughly against the demon. Stumbling back a few steps, she looked directly at the youkai…the demon that wasn't her husband. "Who…who are you?" she queried softly, hesitantly.

Reinto stared down at the woman, his eyes narrowed, his face as stoic as Sesshomaru's. Before his 'un-accidental' collision with the human, he'd been on his way to locate Teela. He had heard her sniffles down the hall and as a result, he slowed his pace and waited for her to round the corner.

At first, he hadn't a clue as to just whom it was, but now that he stood face to face with her, he could tell immediately that it was definitely the woman from the picture he'd seen in the hanyou's room.

Tilting his head from right to left and back again, he thought as he continued to stare unabashedly down at her, _'Is this all that human women do? Cry?'_

Rin realized quickly that this had to be one of demons that Sesshomaru had told her about. Stepping back, she squared her shoulders as best she could, and spoke with as much authority as she could muster, "Who are you, and why are you in this hallway?" She knew that there was no reason for anyone to be in this end of the mansion. The only rooms that were located here was Kano's room, and the room she used for storage of her finer collectibles.

Quieting his private thoughts, Reinto bowed his head and stated softly, "I am Reinto of the Southern Territory. Forgive me, Lady Rin. I must have gotten lost." Straightening up, he stared down at her as he slowly took in her current state of dress or rather undress.

He noticed her red, swollen eyes, her wet hair, the way the thin kimono clung to her still wet body, revealing things to him that he was more than sure weren't meant for him to see.

Noticing his eyes raking slowly over her, Rin stepped back and tried to retain what was left of her composure. Even though his gaze was making her more than a little uncomfortable, she knew that to take off and run right now would do nothing but add insult to injury. So she stood there, her head held high, and her fist holding the neckline of the kimono tightly closed. "If you're looking for Lord Sesshomaru, you may find him in his study," she stated hoping that he'd hurry up and leave.

Scenting her without letting her know what he was doing, Reinto thought, _'She's anxious…nervous, but not scared. Is she that familiar with demons? Doesn't she know what I'm…we're capable of? Hasn't Sesshomaru told her about us…Susamajii? More importantly why is she roaming the halls dressed like this.' _His eyes softened a little as he spoke, "Actually I was following Teela, the bitch that is traveling with Lord Susamajii, her scent led in this direction. Have you seen her?"

'_Teela,'_ Rin thought. For one brief, almost nonexistent moment, she'd forgotten about her. Her hateful sly tongue, her conniving smirk, and her cold unfeeling remarks, she'd forgotten all of that for one adorably brief moment.

Reinto made note of the way the young woman visually cringed. He noticed how her heart began to drum rapidly within her chest, and the way her scent spiked with fear, anger, and something else that could have easily been hatred. Taking a subconscious step forward, he queried, "Lady Rin, is everything okay?" It wasn't that he really cared or would've admitted as much, he just wanted to know exactly why the mere mention of Teela's name was enough to cause the woman to nearly jump out of her skin.

All at once the Inu bitch's repugnant cackle…her voice enveloped her, driving her back into her previous state of mind. Shaking her head slightly, Rin tried to force it away…ignore it, but it did no good. Pushing quickly past the demon, she stuttered, "Pl…please excuse me. I…I must go."

Reinto turned slowly and watched as the distraught woman made her way hastily down the hallway and disappeared into what he knew to be the young hanyou's room. He could smell her tears and feel her upset as the remnants of her frazzled aura wrapped possessively around her as if it was trying to comfort her in some small manner.

Turning slowly, he made his way down the hall in an attempt to finish his current mission. His mind wondered away from her and towards the one that was obviously responsible for the woman's current mental state, _'Teela, you bitch, what the hell have you done?'_

_

* * *

_

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Staring across the courtyard at the humans busily working on the tent that was to house the attendees of Kanomaru's birthday celebration, Miroku stated mused, "Who would've thought that Sesshomaru would actually allow humans on his property?"

Leaning back against the base of the tree, his arms resting comfortably behind his head, Inuyasha didn't reply. He really didn't have time to listen to the Monk's idle chatter, his thoughts were on Kagome and the lie that he felt forced into telling.

Hell, the only reason he was out here with Miroku now was to get away from her. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around her, it was just that every time he looked at her, heard her voice, or smelled her scent; it made him feel like even more of an ungrateful untrustworthy bastard.

'_How could I lie to her? Why didn't I just tell her the truth and deal with the consequences?'_ he thought with a silent groan. He answered his own question, _'Because I'm a pathetic wimp, that's why.'_

Inuyasha had fought off and killed demons that his own powerful and almost unstoppable father couldn't kill. He'd spent years ruthlessly hunting down Naraku until he finally cornered him and killed him. He'd been stuck to that damn tree for 50 fucking years, lingering somewhere between life and death and now here he was a mated man that was too fucking scared to tell his human mate that he didn't want pups.

How bad would it really get if he told her the truth? Wouldn't she just have to accept his choice the same way he accepted her choices? Wasn't this a part of being mated…being in a relationship…being married? Surely, she wouldn't just stop loving him, because he wanted something different…something that if she actually took the time to think about, would actually make a hell of a lot of sense.

Inuyasha sighed, his eyes now closed to the world around him, his mind lost in his own private desperate thoughts. Hadn't he already decided that he could deal with her being mad at him? So why was he wasting his day and his energy thinking about this shit? Why didn't he just tell her when he had the chance? Why did he lie? Why did he make what should have been a simple discussion into something unforgivable?

The hanyou growled low in his throat, he was so mad with himself that he wanted to scream and tear into something, but he refrained. If he lashed out because of his own stupidity the others…Kagome might start to suspect something, and right now he couldn't risk that, at least not until he came up with a foolproof plan to straighten out this mess that he'd created for himself.

"Inuyasha, are you listening to me?" the Monk inquired after realizing that he'd just had an entire conversation with himself.

Cracking a single golden orb open, Inuyasha glanced up at him, and then closed his eye once more. "Feh, I was trying not to."

Stooping down beside his friend, Miroku stated, "I was asking your opinion about something serious, you baka." Knowing that he was not going to get a response, the ex-Houshi continued, "I really need your opinion about something, well someone."

'_Oh hell, do I really want to hear this shit?' _the disgruntle hanyou thought sullenly.

Inuyasha was the last person that Miroku wanted to discuss his marriage with, but he felt he didn't have a choice. He was at the end of his rope where Sango was concerned. So he needed another man's opinion, to see whether he was just blowing things out of proportion or not.

He didn't know if he'd get an actual answer from the hanyou, but perhaps saying it out loud would aid him in coming to his own decision.

"It's about Sango," Miroku whispered half heartedly as he sat down Indian style beside the hanyou, his arms shoved comfortably with in the folds of his Monks robes that he still wore.

Pushing himself to his feet, Inuyasha stated bluntly, "I don't even want to hear this shit. What happens between you and your wife is between you and your wife, Bouzo!"

Grabbing onto the leg of his best friends hakama, Miroku pleaded, "Please Inuyasha, I don't know where else to turn." Releasing the hanyou, he continued as he looked down shamefully, "I know the happenings of any marriage is private, but…I…" He swallowed hard.

Maybe talking about this out loud wasn't a good idea. "I don't have anyone else to talk to and Sango…Sango pretends like everything is find, when it's not."

Inuyasha mumbled, "Shit," under his breath as he stared down at the pathetic looking Monk.

He'd never seen him look quite so miserable where his wife was concerned. Sure he'd seen him suffering with the pain from his Kazana, when he had it, but this…this was something totally new. The hanyou thought that he and Sango were happy. They never seriously argued about anything. Hell, every time he saw them, they were all smiles, which irritated the hell out of him at times.

Rolling his head from side to side as if debating on just what he should do next, Inuyasha groaned painfully as he hung his head. Turning quickly, he sat down in the same spot he'd just vacated without saying a word.

"Thank you, my friend," Miroku stated with a sincere smile as he watched his companion relax back against the tree, his arms resting on his raised knees and his eyes closed.

"Feh, just make this quick, I ain't got all goddamn day to listen to you whine."

The monk began nervously, "Has Kagome… Has…Has she ever told you no?"

Inuyasha glanced at him curiously. "Kami, Monk, she tells me no all the fucking time! What in the hell are you talking about?"

Miroku swallowed, this was definitely going to be harder than he thought. "I'm talking about sexually. Has she ever just blatantly told you, 'no', and meant it?

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Here he was thinking that his lecherous ass was actually having a serious problem and he's talking about sex as usual.

Shooting to his feet, Inuyasha stated, "Fuck man, do you ever not talk about sex? Here I am thinking that something's actually wrong and you bring up something as stupid as this?" Turning on heels, he began walking away but stopped as Miroku's voice spoke up desperately.

"It's been almost 10 months! She won't talk to me! She won't let me touch her! I've tried…I've tried everything, but nothing works anymore!" Sitting back, he hung his head and whispered grudgingly, "I'm scared, Inuyasha. I'm…I'm scared she doesn't want me anymore."

Outside of admitting that he was afraid of dying; that had to be the hardest thing Miroku ever had to openly admit. He was supposed to be the man…the father, the breadwinner but here he was afraid, actually terrified that the woman he loved, didn't love him. It made him feel like a weak pathetic loser.

Hanging his head, Inuyasha mumbled, "Shit," as he turned and made his way back towards Miroku and sat down. The last thing he wanted to do was sit here a listen to this, but how could he in good conscious just walk away, when the sexless lech was having a serious problem.

"Make it quick, Monk."

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

Reinto spared only enough time outside the door to the bathhouse to scent the area in order to make sure that Teela was alone, as he had suspected. 

Sliding the door open, then quickly closed behind him, he stared around the room avoiding her gaze for as long as possible. He absolutely despised the bitch and to look upon her for a moment longer than absolutely necessary would turn his stomach, of that he was sure.

He could smell the human woman, Rin's, scent all over the room, but more than that he could smell the remnants of her anxiety…her tears. He didn't know why, but it pissed him off!

What the hell was Teela doing? Who told her it was okay to say a fucking word to the human wench? Was she trying to screw up Susamajii's plans on purpose? What the hell was she thinking when she said whatever it was that she said to the mate of the White Lord?

Reinto growled low and balled up his fists as he finally turned towards her. None of that really mattered, did it? The real problem was the distraught woman that he'd run into in the hallway. The problem was the scent of her tears and the fear he could smell oozing off of her when he stated the name, Teela.

All of that reminded him of the women in the village that she had gutted then beheaded. It reminded him of the kids…children that she had taunted unmercifully, and without an ounce of remorse or civility.

"Susamajii is looking for you," was all he could manage through clenched teeth.

Teela smiled at him, but didn't make a move to exit the water. She didn't have time to cater to the Southern Lord's minuscule needs any longer; she had bigger fish to fry.

She'd listened to him, catered to his every little need as if she was some kind of lap dog. She needed him to protect her and keep her living the life that she was accustomed to, but she didn't need him anymore. She had her Sesshomaru back! Susamajii could go straight to hell!

"Are you not only stupid, but now deaf too?" the Inu stated heatedly while stepping towards her slowly.

Sighing softly, Teela asked as she ran her hand down the side of her face to her neck, "Are you really in that much of a rush to see me naked, Reinto? I've told you already, all you have to do is ask."

"Not even on your luckiest day. Now get out of the fucking water before you seriously piss me off," Reinto snapped, his fangs bared slightly.

Teela giggled girlishly as if it was some kind of game. "Why are you always so serious? That's probably why you still haven't found your mate."

Reinto scoffed derisively. "If all I have to look forward to is psychotic bitches like you, then I'll pass."

"Psychotic?" the Inu bitch questioned, wearing a mask that could've been hurt.

Reinto took a step closer. "Do you think I'm stupid, Teela? I know exactly what you've been up to," he spat hatefully. "And if you think that you'll be able to get away with it, then you're just as naïve as you were the day you were fucking born."

"I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about," she replied, trying to sound innocent.

Reinto squatted down at the edge of the hot spring and just behind the woman. Balancing on the balls of his feet, he whispered, "Do you really think Susamajii doesn't know that you were locked away with Sesshomaru?" Watching her fidget as if she really believed such a thing would get past the Lord of the South, Reinto continued, "Why didn't you report back to Lord Susamajii, Teela? What did you and the Inu Lord discuss?"

Reinto really could care less as to what they chatted about or what they did, he just wanted her to know, that he knew, what was going on and regardless of how slick she thought she was, he was always a step ahead.

"I really don't think that's any concern of yours," she replied trying to sound nonchalant. Truth be told, she hadn't thought that anyone with the exception of the bear youkai and the human tramp, pretending to be Sesshomaru's mate, had known she was in there.

Reinto laughed, and then his voice turned gravely serious as he leaned in towards her while slowly wrapping his hand around the base of her golden mane. Tightening his hold quickly, he yanked her head back so that she was looking him directly in his eyes. "You're right it's isn't any concern of mine, but if you ruin Lord Susamajii's plans, I will skin you slowly and leave pieces of your body scattered over the four corners of Japan. Do you understand?" he asked, glaring down at her, determination and truth written within his gaze.

For a brief moment, Teela had to admit that she was actually scared, but after realizing…remembering that she was in the home of her soon to be mate, she quickly schooled her features. "Get your hands off me! Your threats are as empty as your bed, you fool!"

Reinto laughed and yanked his hand back causing the back of her head to hit the floor with a loud thud. Had she been human, he was more than sure her skull would've cracked. "Try me," he challenged as he stood to his feet and turned away.

Standing up quickly, Teela blurted angrily while rubbing the back of her head, "You son of a bitch, you dare lay your hand on me? You're nothing! You're nothing but Susamajii's lap dog, you fucking coward!"

Reinto turned slowly and stared at the woman. Perhaps if he hadn't seen her kill helpless women and children with such pleasure… Maybe if he hadn't known that she was nothing more than Susamajii's toilet… Maybe if her aura and scent were a little less putrid to his senses, he would've respected her just a little. "And what does that make you? His whore…his slut…the bitch that sucks his cock? What an important person you must be, " he finished sarcastically.

Teela wore a look of absolute shock. How dare he speak to her in such a way? How dare he make light of her means of survival? How dare he belittle her as if she was less than a common housemaid? No one talked to her like that! No one with common sense anyway.

Forgetting exactly whom she was facing, she leaped towards him her claws outstretched before her. Unfortunately a clawed hand wrapped aggressively around her neck stopped her. It held her up off the ground, slowly squeezing the life out of her. She couldn't think straight. All she saw was the hatred in his ghostly blue eyes and the boastful smirk on his face.

She hated him…despised him, because he was right…because he was stronger…because, as much as she hated to admit the truth, he had always seen her for who she truly was.

"Let…me…go," she hissed painfully.

Pulling her closer, his claws digging into the skin of her neck, Reinto sneered coldly, "Do you know how easy it would be for me to snap your fucking neck? Do you realize how much pleasure I would get from that one act?" Holding her a moment longer as if debating whether he should do it or not, he then dropped her to the ground in as manner befitting a bag of garbage. He continued while turning his back to her, daring her to try him one more time, "The next time you're foolish enough to jump at me…will be your last."

Teela sat up, her mind slowly starting to move again, but she'd heard his threat clearly. _'That bastard! No one…No one touches me like that! Especially not some sniveling impotent dog!'_

Pulling the door open, Reinto paused for just a moment and stated, "Oh, and if I were you, I'd stay the hell away from Lord Sesshomaru's mate." He made sure to stress the word 'mate' as he closed the door behind him and proceeded on to his next and more important mission, getting rid of the hanyou and his human pack.

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02cents is greatly appreciated.)

* * *

**FYI**: In case anyone missed the alert, chapter 3 of Heart's Landfill has been posted.

* * *

**Acknowledgements**: All others have been sent PM's. 

**SSJ04 Mewtwo:** No, I don't see your review as violent. You just want the villains dead now!! LOL, don't worry one of them will be leaving us shortly. Thanks again for your review!!

**Stella**: Thank you so much for reading; I hope this chapter did not disappoint you!!

**Shadow Dragon:** Nice review, short and to the point. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews!!


	19. Haunted Childhood Memories

**A/N: **Once again all characters will be walking that fine line of OOCness. Zetsumei Kyo, means death's cry. This chapter started out as the second half of the next chapter, but when I got into the heart of it, I decided that it deserved it's own spotlight. Nothing much to say except thanks for your continued support and to my wonderful beta, Neko Lady, you out did yourself this go round!! Thanks ever so much!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Teela, Kanomaru, Joudama, Susamajii, Mana, Rinji, Reinto, and Masotako. Everyone else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz.

* * *

**Chapter 19**:

_**Haunted Childhood Memories**_

Reinto sat high in the branches of the largest tree he could find, waiting patiently for the humans to settle down for the night. He'd been here since early afternoon watching them…stalking them…waiting for the perfect moment to strike, for lack of a better word.

He watched patiently from the hidden branches as the ninjen children played silly little games with one another, ignorant of what heartbreak the night would bring. He'd watched the men till the fields and the woman scurry busily to and from the river that sat not far from the village.

He'd been ordered to this village…the village of the hanyou, Inuyasha. He was told that all inhabitants with the exception of one, was to be killed and the village burned to the ground. Reinto supposed that one person was to be left alive so that they could inform the hanyou of the carnage. This in return would make him leave the Lord of the West's home in hopes of salvaging what was left of his own home.

'_Kill everyone,'_ he thought grudgingly as he stared down at a group of women walking right below him, chatting about what he saw as absolute drivel.

His heart, for the most part, had resigned itself to the fact that what he was ordered to do was wrong. Perhaps as retribution for this, in his next life, he'd come back as a slug or maybe a flea and would be killed within a second of his birth.

'_For the lives that I've taken…that I will take, I deserve nothing less.'_

He'd grown accustomed to waiting and watching, sometimes he even enjoyed it, because it gave him a glimpse into the lives of other people...species. That in itself was a double-edged sword. He was not only getting a glimpse into their lives, but he was also watching and mentally recording their last moments on this earth.

Looking away from the women and towards the village, he noticed an old hobbled woman exit one of the decrepit looking huts with a two-tailed cat in tow. _'A demon?'_ he questioned, not expecting to find any other youkai's here. However, this didn't unnerve him in the least. It was merely a Neko youkai, and he was an Inu youkai. Dogs always won over cats.

He watched as the cat stopped and glanced towards the forest, and then continued its stroll with the hag. Reinto knew that if anything, the cat had probably sensed a faint demonic aura and dismissed. After all he was downwind and had his aura wrapped so tightly around himself that it could have choked him.

Sitting, he stretched out his legs along the branch and sat back so that his back was pressed against the bark of the tree. Crossing his arms over his chest, he closed his eyes and listened as the villagers continued with their mundane activities.

His mind drifted ever so slowly back to a time, an era, when he was innocent, free of the bloodshed that now coated his hands, and weighed heavy on his heart.

**Flashback**

"_Father, you're back?" the four year old, white haired, and blue-eyed pup yelled as he swiftly ran towards his father. Leaping into the demons arms, he wrapped his short arms tightly around his neck and hugged him. _

_His father laughed heartily as he replied, "So you've missed me, eh?" Setting his son down, he inquired softly while patting his heir's snow-white mane, "Have you been a good boy, Reinto?"_

_He nodded agreeably. "Yes sir. I even killed a rat demon. He tried to get away, but I hunted him down, Father, just like you taught me. I used my nose," he finished, pointing to the stout appendage._

_Staring down at the boy with pride, the elder Inu inquired, "It was a good kill, right? You didn't seek him out, did you?"_

"_Nope," Reinto replied happily. "He snuck onto the grounds and was trying to steal my lunch, and then he scared Mother!"_

"_That's a good boy. You must always protect what's yours at all cost, but you do not take anything from another that is not given to you willingly. That is the only thing that separates us from the beasts and murders. Always remember that, Reinto."_

"_Yes sir," he replied standing back, his little chest puffed out and his shoulders squared. He could tell by the look in his father's eyes that he had made him proud. _

_Removing his sheathed sword from his waist, the older youkai knelt to meet his pup as he asked, "Now where is your beautiful mother?"_

_Pointing towards the path that lead around their home and into the garden, Reinto stated, as if it were a secret,__"She's sitting by the Koi pond reading another one of her boring books."_

_Standing to his feet, he smiled down at his son for a moment contemplating something. Handing the child his sword, he stated, "It's heavy, so be careful with it."_

_Reinto felt so proud of himself at that moment. His father had never trusted him with cleaning the famed fang named, __Zetsumei Kyo,__ or even holding it. Looking down at the sheathed sword, than over at his father who was quickly disappearing down the path that lead around their estate, the pup grinned from ear to ear as he hugged it to his chest. 'I'll take good care of it, Father. I'll clean it really well, because one day…one day it'll belong to me.'_

**End Flashback**

Reinto sat up reaching for his hip. The sword…the only thing that he still had that had once belonged to his father wasn't there! For a brief moment he'd forgotten that it was locked away in the land of the west, on order of Lord Sesshomaru for the duration of their stay, hidden from his sight…his reach.

He growled low in his throat. _'Zetsumei…Kyo,'_ he thought. The blade had become like an extension of his body. He went nowhere without it and allowed no one to touch it. It was all he had left of his heritage…his family…his father.

A deep frown marred his brow as he tried relentlessly to stop his mind from wandering back to that night…The night he became Zetsumei Kyo's sole owner. Even to this day, he still wasn't sure how or why things went so wrong. However, he did know that it was the night he became an orphan. It was the one-day in his life that he couldn't…didn't…was unable to protect what was his.

**Flashback**

_Reinto sat up with a jolt, unsure at the moment of where he was or why. All he knew was that he felt like he was being suffocated. His nose was clogged with smoke which was filtering in through the cracks in the weaponry room where he had been cleaning his father's fang._

'_What's going on? Where's this smoke coming from?' he thought as he jumped to his little feet and hurried to the door. Pushing against it, he quickly retreated back as the heat from what he knew could only be fire, burned his little hands._

"_Father, Mother!" he screamed frantically. "Help me! I can't get out!" Coughing, he tried to cover his mouth and nose as best he could, but to no avail. The smoke was everywhere as if it was a living-breathing thing, hell bent of seeking out and destroying everything in its path._

_He could hear frantic voices screaming and shouting at one another outside the door, but none that he recognized._

_Looking around the room, Reinto tried to find something that he could use to get out but the only thing he saw, that he could possibly use, was Zetsumei Kyo. Picking it up, he ran to the opposite wall and jammed it in between the cracks. Pushing it with all the force that his little body held; he pried one plank loose than began working on a second._

_Hearing a woman screaming his name, he stopped what he was doing and ran back to the door. "Mother, I'm in here! I can't get out!" he screamed. _

_All he heard in response was his mother's earth shattering scream and a man mumble something that he couldn't quite comprehend. He smelled her blood and felt her youkai slowly disappearing as if it was being erased from his mind._

"_Mother, mother, can you hear me! Are you okay! Mother," he shouted as he ignored the heat of the fire burning on the other side of the door and pounded relentlessly against it, trying to get to her. "Mother, I'm coming! I'm coming to protect you, I promise," he screamed._

_Running to the opposite wall, he took off full speed and threw his small body against the wall trying to break it down but it didn't give an inch. _

'_Don't…don't die, mother! I'm coming!'_

_Running back to the plank that he'd already broken, Reinto clawed at the wood. Pulling against it with strength he didn't know he had, the wood snapped in two, but the space still wasn't big enough for him to fit through. He grabbed his father's sword and repeated his actions from before until he heard a snap. Dropping the sword, he tugged and pulled against the wood until it broke as well._

_Sparing just a moment to grab his father's trusted steel, Reinto crawled quickly through the hole. After sprinting around the building, he was stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw._

_His home was ablaze! Fire…Fire was everywhere, roaring and volatile like a creature alive and breathing with a mind of it's own. The Sakura trees and the beautiful gardens were trampled and littered with dead bodies of youkai's that he knew were loyal to only his father._

_His little mind couldn't accept what his eyes were seeing. His heart pounded within his chest as his grip tightened on the sword that he was dragging behind him. Turning in a slow circle, he saw youkai fighting, cutting, and slashing ruthlessly at one another._

'_What's…what's going on?' he thought as his eyes fell on a woman lying in a pool of her own blood. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she was Lyako, his mother._

_Dropping the sword, he ran to her, his heart hammering as if it was a rhythm-less beat of a drum. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't be! Dropping to his knees, he screamed, "Mother, Mother, I'm here!" _

_Her body was dead weight as he clumsily rolled her over. _

_Blood was everywhere! It covered her chest, her neck the side of her face, and even her hair. He could clearly see where a sword had been slashed down her front and where the same weapon, he supposed, had entered through her back and punctured through her chest. _

"_Mother," he whispered hoarsely as he pushed gently against her shoulder. "Mother, please…please get up. We…we have to go, we have to find Father."_

_His mother didn't open her eyes or move an inch and the little youkai's heart sank into the depths of his stomach._

_Looking around for someone…anyone that could help him, Reinto screamed, "Somebody please help me! My mother, she's…she's..." He couldn't finish that sentence. If he admitted it…if he said it out loud…Turning his attention back to her body, he threw himself down on her so that he was hugging her neck. "Please mother, don't leave me! Please," he cried heart brokenly._

"_R…Rein…" she whispered weakly._

_Sitting back, he stared at her, his heart overjoyed that she hadn't died. "Mother?"_

"…_My baby…" she whispered, her voice growing softer with every word that fell from her lips._

"_I'm here, Mother, I'm here," he cried as he cuddled closer to her, her blood now coating the front of the short boy's kimono he wore and the side of his face._

_She tried to smile at him in order to reassure him that she was okay, but instead she coughed harshly causing blood to sputter out of her mouth, yet still she tried to speak, "Run."_

_He heard her clearly. "No Mother. I can't…I can't leave you. I'll go get Father. He'll save you, I know he will!"_

_Her hand came up to grip his arm tightly as she stated again and for the final time, "Run…now." As the last word fell from her lips, her eyes rolled to back of her head as her body shook violently then went deathly still before him._

_He wanted to cry and scream, but he was too stunned…too ashamed that he couldn't do anything to save her, to spare her the death she didn't' deserve._

'_Mother,' he thought sadly, falling back on his bottom. "I'm…I'm sorry," he whispered as he stared down at her half opened eyes, silently praying that she'd get up and tell him that she was okay. _

_He felt like he was being forced to grow-up a year a minute. He was a child, he was not supposed to see his mother die like this, he was just a pup, for Kami's sake! This couldn't be happening! Maybe…maybe he was still sleeping… Maybe this was nothing more than a nightmare!_

"_Reinto, Lyako?" he heard his father shout desperately._

_Jumping to his feet, he spared one last moment to gaze down at his mother's corpse before he took off towards his father, Zetsumei Kyo dragging behind him. "Father, they…they killed her! They killed Mother!" he cried as he rounded the bend and ran dead into his mentor._

_His father was drenched in blood. Whether it from him or his enemies that he'd taken down, Reinto didn't know. "Father?" _

_The elder youkai dropped to his knees, pulling his son to him, he hugged him tightly as he stared at the body of his mate. It was as if he knew that this was it, because what he said next shocked and sent the boy's heart plummeting into his stomach all over again._

"_Reinto, I need you to run. I need you to run to the West."_

"_But…But Father?"_

"_There are no buts! Run Westerly until you reach the ocean, you will find help there!"_

"_Father, I don't…" His words died on his lips as he looked away from his father's face and up at the massive amount of demons now surrounding them._

_Someone spoke from the darkness, the voice cold, distant, filled with hatred. That voice… Those words would haunt the child for years to come, "Masotako, your reign comes to an end this night."_

_Looking at his father who was now staring at him with a regretful smile on his face, Reinto stepped back, understanding without wanting to, exactly what was happening. These people had caught his father off guard! They had come to kill him! They'd come to take what wasn't theirs! Lifting his arm, he held Zetsumei Kyo out for his father to take. "Here, I cleaned her for you, Father."_

_Why weren't the men attacking? His father had his back to most of them. He...both of them were vulnerable at this point. What were they waiting for?_

_Reinto watched as his father stared over his shoulder at the body of his mother, a grime expression marring his manly face. _

_Masotako stood slowly to his feet as he shook his head in a negative manner. Pushing the sword away, and towards his son, he stated, "Remember what I've taught you, my son."_

_He watched his father…his mentor turn his back to him and square his shoulders, his head held high…proud. There was no scent of fear; there was neither anger nor hatred, only regret and heartache. _

_Reinto watched his sire move to and through the youkai's with so much speed, grace, and voracity that it stunned him. He stood there watching his father decapitate demon after demon. He watched him rip his claws down and through a few of their bodies then flip through the air only to land in front of another youkai who'd within seconds crumble at his feet. _

_He stood their watching in awe and praying that one-day he'd be able to fight like that. His father's eyes locked with his for an all too brief moment. Time slowed to a crawl as his father passive face turned to one of sheer pain. Someone…someone had attacked from behind._

"_Father," the pup screamed, but stopped as his father spun around and raked his claws across the face and chest of the man that was cowardly enough to attack him from behind. _

"_Reinto, run," Masotako ordered. _

_Staring for only a moment longer the child knew that his father was going to be killed and that this was his way of saving him. He was trying to keep the demons busy while he got away._

_Backing away as the remaining demons crowded around his father once more, Reinto wasted no more time as he took off at an incredibly fast pace into the woods that would carry him to the west. _

_Moment's later, he smelled his father's blood penetrate the air around him and he stumbled but caught himself on the fang that he knew now belonged to only him. _

_Tears began to pour from his eyes as he pushed himself on, determined to get out of harms way. 'Father…Mother', he thought as a low branch slapped him in his face. He paid it no mind as the shouts of the men that had just killed his father and mother floated to him on the wind._

_They were gaining on him swiftly, too swiftly. His little legs would only carry him so far, so fast. What was he supposed do? Where was he supposed to go? He couldn't defend himself against them. He wouldn't be able to stop them. _

_The little boy stumbled and fell to the ground, his heart racing within his burning chest. He didn't want to think…he didn't want to face the truth that he was now alone, that his father had just been killed. He couldn't… He refused to accept the truth even though the air around him was permeated with a mixture of both his parent's blood._

_The little boy coughed as he pushed himself to his feet. He would not die here! He would not die without a fight! Picking up the sword, he quickly pulled the blade free and turned to the men that were coming out of the trees around him._

_Turning in small tight circle, he counted them. '7…these 7 demons killed my father.' His little mind knew that it had been way more than this that had his father surrounded. Did that mean that his father had killed more than 20 of them?_

_Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he stated proudly while trying to hold up the heavy blade, "I am Reinto. My Father is Masotako and my mother is Lyako of the Middle Lands. I will not die without a fight!"_

"_What will you do, runt?" one of the men asked coldly while stepping towards him._

_Reinto stepped back and stopped. His father hadn't raised coward! These men had killed what was his. They'd taken everything from him! They'd left him alone with nothing but the sword he held in his hands! _

_Anger unlike anything he felt before boiled up in the child. He saw glimpses of his mother smiling and laughing. He saw his father's face and heard his voice echoing within his mind, 'You do not allow anyone to take anything from you that you are not willingly giving away.'_

_Reinto growled and charged at the full-grown youkai, but was back handed across the face and knocked into the base of a tree. _

_Pushing himself up to his feet, the boy swayed slightly but held his ground. Wiping the trail of blood that drained from his torn lip, he growled and charged at the man again, this time with his tiny claws outstretched before him._

_Reinto felt a fist connect with his face and then there was nothing but darkness. _

_Upon waking up he saw a strange demon sitting across from him and the men that had killed his family and tried to kill him, were nowhere in sight.._

_Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he heard the demon say, "You have been injured Pup, lie still."_

_Reinto ignored him and crawled away and towards the nearest tree. Looking around him, he jumped up frantically and shouted, "Where's my sword? Where's my father's fang? Give it to me, you thief!"_

_The demon narrowed his eyes at the boy, and then forced a smile. "Your father's... Your sword is right here," he replied as he patted the ground next to him._

_Running over to the youkai, he snatched up Zetsumei Kyo and ran back to the tree. Clutching it to his chest, he stared at the demon, as a slow tear trickled from his eye. Wiping it away with the back of his hand, he looked away from the demon and towards the fire that he must have built._

'_Did he save me? What happened to the demon's that killed my mother and my father?' he thought. Looking back at the youkai that was staring at him, he inquired softly, "Did you…did you save me?"_

_As if he had to think that over, he responded, "Yes, I did."_

"_You…you didn't have to do that. I…I could've taken them."_

_Pushing his long silver hair over his shoulder, he stared at the boy for a moment longer, his silver eyes seemingly devouring him. "If you were conscious, I'm sure you would've," he responded sounding serious. _

_Standing up, the nameless demon turned his back to the pup, as he continued, "It's best that you come with me."_

_Springing to his feet the child backed away. Looking in the direction of his home, which he couldn't see, but could still smell the smoke and the blood. "My father told me to go to the West. He told me that I'd find help there. I...I have to go to the ocean."_

"_I see," the Inu stated stopping, "My name is Susamajii, Prince of the South. Your father and myself were allies, pup. I'm just sorry that I didn't come in time to help him. You may come with me, or you may traverse the territory to the west alone, the choice is yours."_

**End Flashback**

Reinto sat up shaking his head as he stared out into the night. That was how he met Lord Susamajii. That was how his life became this…this…indescribable pit of murder, blood and regret.

After arriving at the castle of the Southern Lord, Susamajii had advised him that he'd sent word to the West to inform them that he was alive and well, but there was never a response received.

Even to this day, Reinto still wasn't sure why his father wanted him to go to the West. Eventually, he forgot about it and gave into to the life that Susamajii wanted for him. It was the life of a hunter…an assassin…a killer…a murderer.

_'I owe him my life. If he hadn't found me, they would've…'_

Leaping from the branch to the ground without disturbing a single twig beneath his feet, Reinto walked towards the edge of forest that bordered the now sleeping village.

_'I've killed for him. I've spent my whole life taking lives for him, in order to pay him back for saving mine. How many more lives will I have to take, before my debt is repaid? How many more people will be robbed of their lives because he saved mine?'_

Staring at the village for a moment, he sighed heavily…regrettably.

He had a job to do, and he would do it, no matter how heavily it would weigh on his heart and mind.

_'Maybe after this travesty, my reincarnation will be pond scum,'_ he thought as he ran swiftly towards the village, and the hut that housed the two-tailed cat.

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated.)

* * *

**Acknowledgements**: (All others have been sent PM's) 

**Liz:** Thank you for your wonderful review. Don't you worry your little head; college comes first, my fics second. ROFL

**SSJO4 Mewtwo**: Thank you for your wonderful review. That would have been a little too easy, don't you think? If he killed then you would miss the really delectable part of this fic. (Winks)

**Shadow Dragon**: Thanks for your continued reviews. Yes, definitely my friend, this is getting really, really interesting…LOL!!


	20. Cracks In The Foundation

**A/N:** All characters will be walking that fine line of OOCness. First let me begin by apologizing for the late update. I've been a little more than side tracked with the preparations for my move. I think I'll probably be updating 1 more chapters before the updates stop for like a month, so that I can give myself sometime to settle down in my new home. Oh and thanks to everyone that voted for me. It's because of you that I won 2nd Place Best Canon for the 1st Quarter of 2007, so thank you!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership to anyone, with the exception of Teela, Mana, Rinji, Reinto, Kanomaru, Joudama, Masotako, and Susamajii.

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

_**Cracks In The Foundation**_

Sesshomaru sat idly in his office, his son on his lap. Before the child had so unceremoniously barged in, he'd been contemplating the proper way of getting rid of Susamajii and his clan.

He'd only come up with one idea, but it depended heavily on Susamajii taking the bait. Anything else, would no doubt lead to war. He had no problem going to war, but any good leader would try to avoid it at all cost, especially when there was so much that could be lost.

After the debacle with Rin and Teela earlier that morning, he knew that he needed to be rid of them as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru had no plans what so ever of breeding with Teela or any other youkai for that matter. Unfortunately, he could tell from the look on Rin's face and the manner in which she spoke to him, her mind was working overtime. So if only to salvage her sanity, he needed to get these demons out of his home and away from his family.

He'd heard from Rinji that Susamajii had been holed up in his room all day, but there was no report given to him in regards to the other two demons. This caused the Inu Lord to wonder for the millionth time, _'What are they up too?'_

"Don't write on that," Sesshomaru stated softly, noticing that his son had begun to doodle on one of his more important parchments.

"Sorry," the little hanyou murmured as he sat the brush down, leaned back against his father's chest, and sighed.

Sesshomaru could tell the little boy was bored. Perhaps if he were anyone else, he would make up some silly game for them to play, but he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, he would do no such thing. Instead he queried, "Why are you in here, Kanomaru?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the little hanyou replied with another sigh, "I'm bored."

The Inu Lord thought that over for a moment then stated, "The sun is still out, why don't you go play outside with the fox kit?"

"He's not my friend anymore," the child replied seriously.

'_That again,'_ Sesshomaru thought. "Perhaps you should work on that temper of yours," he stated, thinking out loud.

"He thinks because he's older than me and a full demon, he can order me around. So I told him to sleep outside in the barn with Ah and Un," Kano added while crossing his arms across his undeveloped chest in a huff as if saying, 'and that's final'.

"Hm," the Inu Lord grunted. Sniffing lightly, he continued, "Kanomaru?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Why do you smell like that?"

"Like what?" the little boy replied, sitting forward and picking up the brush again.

"Like a human that isn't your Mother."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kano stated, "Mommy told Aunt Sango to watch me. She said she needed some time to herself."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the back of his son's head. Why would Rin, knowing the situation here, allow someone else to take care of his heir? He didn't care that it was a very able-bodied demon slayer. No one was to watch his son, with the exception of Inuyasha and Rinji. "When was this?"

Dipping the brush in the ink, Kanomaru began to doodle once more on the parchment Sesshomaru had just told him not to write on as he responded, "This morning, after she saw that woman touching you."

Sesshomaru glanced out his window in order to make sure that he was right about the time. As usual, he was. It was well into the evening hours and still Rin hadn't come for Kanomaru. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Aunt Kagome fed me."

Standing his son up, Sesshomaru stood slowly to his feet. "Come," he stated as he strolled towards the door.

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"To find your mother, you need a bath." There's nothing Sesshomaru hated more than people and/or things that didn't smell like him or Rin. So for his son to be smelling like a ninjen, one he was not related to, really didn't sit right with him, but more importantly, exactly where the hell has Rin been all day?

"Do we have to bother Momma? You can give me a bath, can't you Daddy?" the little boy asked optimistically.

"This Sesshomaru does not bathe his pup. That is a woman's duty."

Kanomaru sighed. He knew he couldn't fight his father the way he would his mother, so he tried a different route, "I'll go find Aunt Kagome. She likes bathing me."

"No. Your mother will be the one to bathe you."

"I can bathe myself, Daddy. I'm a big boy, remember?" he stated hopefully. Kano knew he should just tell his dad that he'd already seen his mother, but he couldn't. He'd promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone that she was upset or that she had been crying.

It had happened after he'd told Shippo not to come back in his house. He'd gone to his room to make sure the sly kit hadn't snuck in through one of the other doors when he stumbled upon her. She was curled up in one of the corners of his room rocking slowly as she cried. He immediately approached her and wrapped his small arms around her as best he could, but that only seemed to cause her to cry even more. In the end, he'd told her that he was going to get his dad, but she made him promise that it would be their little secret.

"Out of the question," Sesshomaru stated sniffing the air lightly. Catching Rin's scent, he turned quickly down the corridor, his son hot on his heels.

Noticing his father heading in the direction of his room, Kanomaru dropped to ground and started groaning, "Awwww! My tummy hurts! Awww!"

Sesshomaru turned on his son, now sprawled on the floor rolling slowly from right to left, and then back again. Scenting the boy, he could smell no sign of illness.

"Daddy it hurts! My tummy hurts really badly! Please take me to Mana-sensei, she'll make it go away," he cried, though his eyes were bone dry.

Sesshomaru berated, "What foolishness is this, Kanomaru?" He knew from his son's scent that the boy was healthy, but what he didn't know was why he was trying to fain sickness. "Stand up!"

Hearing the demanding tone in his father's voice, Kano immediately froze mid roll. He couldn't let his father find his mother in the condition she was in, but he didn't want to disappoint him either by acting like such a little child. What was he supposed to do?

Turning on his heels, the Lord of the West proceeded down the hall without looking back, but stopped as a very distinct, rather venomous scent floated towards him. "Kanomaru, behind me," he ordered.

Without question, the little hanyou jumped to his feet and darted behind his father who had stopped and was seemingly waiting on someone that was approaching out of the darkness. "Daddy, what is it?" he questioned softly.

Receiving no answer, Kano sniffed the air himself and immediately tried to bury himself deeper into the folds of his father's hakama. He didn't know who it was or what it was, but he could smell the stench of the person's scent and feel the coldness of its aura and it caused his little spine to quiver.

Smelling his off-spring's scent spike dramatically, Sesshomaru stated softly so that the other demon, coming towards him at a slow pace, couldn't hear, "You will show no fear." He was okay with the little hanyou hiding from Susamajii's line of sight, but he refused to allow the demon even an inkling of a chance to call his heir, weak!

"Lord Sesshomaru," Susamajii stated mildly as he stepped slowly out of the darkness of the hallway and into the light.

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as he stared at the demon that matched his height inch for inch. "Why are you traversing through my home?"

Susamajii lied, "I seem to have lost sight of my companions. Have you seen them?" He knew full well that Reinto was in route to Musashi and the forest named for the hanyou, Inuyasha. He also knew that Teela, at the moment, was in her room stewing over their most recent conversation.

Sesshomaru stared at the youkai, a look on his face that clearly stated that he had no time for these games.

"I'll take your silence as a no," Susamajii stated while tilting his head a little to the side. He could smell the hanyou pup and knew that he was somewhere behind Sesshomaru, but he couldn't see the boy at all. "Why do you hide your pup from me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The Western Lord replied with disdain, "Is your business with me or him?" Sesshomaru was not one to hide anything. However, in this instance he was not even slightly inclined to parade his pup around in front of this monster.

If he saw him, he saw him, but it wouldn't be because Sesshomaru wanted him to.

'_A little of both, I have to admit,'_ Susamajii thought with a smirk. "Hide him now Lord Sesshomaru, but one day, he and I will meet."

"That will not be today, Susamajii," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"I see," the cunning youkai replied with a slight bow of his head. Turning to leave, he stopped and asked, "Have you given any thought to what we discussed? Maybe then you won't have to resort to such pathetic measures."

Sesshomaru glared at the demon. He knew exactly what he was insinuating, but with Kanomaru here, he couldn't allow this sniveling coward to get the best of him. His only response was, "Hm."

With a light nod of his head, Susamajii stated, "I see," and turned to leave. He was well aware that Sesshomaru wasn't considering anything he'd said. He only asked in order to play the role of someone that cared.

"Susamajii, I have, however, been thinking about something else," Sesshomaru stated knowing that he was about to gain the upper hand on this conniving wretch.

He'd been thinking about this since the day he first met the one called, Reinto. The youkai was just too familiar to him, so he did a little research in order to figure out exactly who he was and whom his lineage stemmed from.

Watching the Southern Lord turn towards him slowly, Sesshomaru began, "I've been thinking about your cohort, Reinto." His face as expressionless as ever, he continued, "Is he really from the South, Susamajii?"

The Southern Lord turned, his eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't respond. He would wait and see exactly what it was that Sesshomaru 'thought' he knew.

Not being one to mince words, Sesshomaru continued, "It seems that Reinto's lineage extends directly from Masotako. You do remember Masotako, don't you?"

Masotako had been a fierce Inu youkai, rivaled only by his close childhood friend and ally, Inu Taisho. He'd ruled over the middle lands, when they were a united front many, many centuries ago. He'd ruled for so long that most youkai hadn't a clue as to exactly how long that might have been. Upon his death, his land was divided into four, each piece given to one of the remaining four Lords of Japan. The southern territory received the biggest lot, for reasons unknown.

The only reason the land was divided, instead of passed down to his surviving heir…family, as was the natural process, was there were none. It was said that his pup…his only heir and his mate were beheaded and their bodies tossed into the flames that destroyed his home.

Sesshomaru remembered clearly how his father tore through the four corners of Japan seeking out the killer or killers of his ally and friend. They were never found.

He also remembered the agonizing howl that tore through the West on the day that the news was delivered to them. Masotako was the youkai Inu Taisho had chosen to rule in his stead should anything happen to him before Sesshomaru was of age and vice versa.

He'd only met the demon, Masotako, on three occasions, but upon seeing and scenting the youkai called Reinto, Sesshomaru made it a point to search through his father's scrolls.

What he found, he knew would give him the upper hand, regardless of Susamajii's plan. Hidden deep within the scrolls, he found the name of Masotako's only heir and an in-depth description of his youkai markings.

"Masotako?" Susamajii mimicked, turning to face the white lord. He hadn't heard that name in centuries and quite honestly could have gone a few more centuries before hearing it again.

"His murderers were never caught. Do you know anything about that, Susamajii?

"Exactly what are you insinuating, Sesshomaru-sama? Surely, you're not trying to say that Reinto is related to him or that I had anything to do with Masotako's demise. Perhaps you are too young to remember this, but Masotako and my father were allies."

Sesshomaru knew he was lying. Ignoring the Southern Lord's claim of innocence, he stated, "Take your secrets back to the South, Susamajii. They have no place here."

Susamajii almost shouted, his fist clenching repeatedly, "How dare you insinuate such a thing! Are you that terrified of loosing your title to these lands that you would dredge up disgusting, farfetched conspiracy theories about me?"

"This Sesshomaru insinuates nothing." Smirking coldly at the agitated youkai, which was something he rarely ever did, he continued, his eyes narrowed slightly, "How did Reinto come into your employ, Susamajii? Did you even wait for Masotako's body to grow cold before you took what was never yours to begin with?" Watching the demon squirm under his line of questioning, he finished as he took a step forward, "Does he think…you rescued him?"

Stepping back, Susamajii declared heatedly as he turned, his face flushed, "You have overstepped your bounds, Lord Sesshomaru." He didn't know what else to say. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru to dig up dead and buried bones, especially none of this magnitude.

Sure he'd been the one that delivered the finishing blow to Masotako, but it wasn't his plan, it was his father's. That aside, the truth was, regardless of the reason, in the end, he had killed the Lord of the Middle Lands and taken his son.

'_If this got out… If Reinto found out… If the Lords of the North and East found out… If Sesshomaru has evidence, I…I wouldn't…'_

These were all things that Susamajii could not face just yet. The past was the past and the past was dead, as far as he was concerned.

He'd done right by the boy, Reinto, when the plan was simply to kill him along with his mother and father. Instead, he'd sheltered him, and protected him. He taught him everything he knew and more. Damn it, he'd done right by the boy, how dare this piss ant of a Lord try to destroy what he'd created…what he'd made?

The Southern Lord's mind was frazzled for the first time, in an extremely long time. The only thing he was certain of was that he had to move up his plans in order to get the hell out of the West before everything blew up in his face.

Watching the demon's quick retreat, Sesshomaru knew without a doubt that Susamajii had definitely taken the pup. However, before he would be able to legally exact revenge for Masotako, he needed to find proof that the Southern Lord had something, if not everything to do with the murders.

Turning on his heels, he took hold of Kanomaru's hand and headed towards Rin's scent.

So lost in their own private thoughts, neither demon was aware of the tiny pair of transparent emerald green eyes that had inconspicuously watched the entire altercation. She would be sure to use this to her advantage.

Nearing the door of his son's quarters, Sesshomaru slowed his pace to almost a hesitant stroll. Why hadn't he noticed this earlier? Had he been so lost in his own thoughts and problems that he missed the point when something within his mate, shattered?

He could smell the salt of her tears that were now stale in the air around him, and he could feel the ravaged edges of her aura as if it were a wounded snake lashing out, determined to protect what was left of its life.

Sesshomaru had never felt anything like it. It was as if Rin was falling apart. It felt like… It felt like she was broken…internally…emotionally broken, for lack of a better word.

Reaching for the door, he hesitated for a brief moment, not sure if he really wanted to face what was on the other side, but knowing that he couldn't avoid it either. She was his mate, he should've recognized that she needed him; he should've known that she was hurting.

Sliding the door open slowly, he peered into the room, his face stoic, but his eyes…they held something they had never held before, fear.

Rin sat on the edge of Kanomaru's bed, her head down, her shoulders slumped forward, she seemed withdrawn, and utterly unreachable as she stared down at what he knew was the portrait of him and her, when she was pupped with their son.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he couldn't. Quite honestly, he'd never been good at caring, or rather showing that he cared.

Pulling his son around him, Sesshomaru pushed the boy in her direction, but noticed that even he was reluctant to approach her.

Kanomaru held tight to his father's hand. He didn't want to go to his mother. Not when she seemed so unavailable…so detached…so damaged. Stepping back, he stared up at his father, silently pleading with him to not make him disturb her.

Sesshomaru stared down at his son a concerned frown marring his handsome features. Shifting his gaze to his mate, he swallowed.

Why was this so hard? Why did something as simple as asking her if she was all right, feel like he was being asked to traverse through molten lava?

Clearing his throat, he called, "Rin."

She must not have heard him, because she didn't move a muscle, just sat there staring at the picture, a soft sad smile on her dreary face.

Sesshomaru swallowed again. He hated, actually despised having to deal with anything concerning emotions. He'd always felt it was a waste of his time…his energy, but this was his mate…the mother of his heir, how could she be a waste of his time? How could he even entertain the thought that her feelings were a waste of his energy?

Releasing his son's hand, he stepped forward and called again, "Rin."

She looked up this time, her eyes sad, her face streaked with dried tears. She tried to smile, but he could see straight through it. He could tell that for some reason, her heart was…breaking.

'_What happened? I know this isn't about this morning? Surely, she knows better than...'_ he thought, but she interrupted him, her voice soft…weak.

"My love, will you remember me always?" she inquired softly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he stared at her trying to figure out why she would ask such a thing. Was she planning on going somewhere and why were her eyes pleading with him to understand something that he just could not comprehend?

He distinctly remembered a time long ago, when she was just a child. She had asked him something similar to that, but that was to be expected, wasn't it? After all, neither of them knew that years later they would be mated with a son.

"Rin, are you…okay?" he asked stepping forward again.

She smiled softly up at him, but didn't respond. Instead, she turned her attention to her son…her beloved. "Come give momma a hug," she stated softly while opening her arms to him.

Stepping forward, Kano whispered as he neared her, "I didn't say anything, Momma. It's still our secret, okay?"

Rin smiled, her eyes shimmering with tears that wanted to fall…desperately needed to fall. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tight against her in an attempt to block out everything around her. This was all she needed, her son, the one thing that no one could take from her, the one thing that she didn't have to share.

Sesshomaru heard what his son had said. _'What does he mean by 'he didn't say anything? Does that mean he knows why she's acting like this? Are they keeping secrets from this Sesshomaru?'_ he thought incredulously.

Pulling back, Kanomaru smiled softly up at his mother as he ran his small hands lightly over her cheek and wiped away one of her tears. "Momma, Father says that this Kanomaru needs a bath. Will you bathe him?"

Rin nodded agreeably as she smiled down at him. Standing to her feet slowly, she took his hand in hers and walked towards the door. She walked as if there was no one else in the room, just the two of them.

Sesshomaru stopped her. "Rin, this Sesshomaru asked you a question."

She looked up at him, her eyes sad, filled with pain and yet she still tried to smile. "Did you?"

"Are you all right?" Reaching up to brush her tussled hair away from her face, he noticed that she flinched away from his touch.

Stepping back, she replied softly, "This Rin will be, she is sure of it."

Sesshomaru picked up on her cryptic reply, but decided that he wouldn't push her right now. He'd wait until tonight when they were alone in their room, when the other occupants of his home were asleep and then he would demand that she tell him what had brought about this change.

Stepping back, the Inu Lord stared around the room that his son rarely ever used as Rin and Kanomaru disappeared out the door.

Walking slowly over to the picture that Rin had been gazing at, he smiled, honestly and genuinely, smiled. _'I will not allow these demons or your thoughts to take you from me, Rin,'_ he thought as he picked up the picture and placed it back in its spot.

Though his thoughts were of one that would not give up, he couldn't shake the feeling that for some unknown reason, she already had.

**Until Next Time**… (Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated.)

* * *

**Acknowledgements**: (All others have been sent PM's) 

**Shadow Dragon**: An Inu copy, eh? That's funny. Thanks for your continued reviews and support and I hope this chapter was able to clear up some things for you.

**Liz**: Get off my man!! (LOL) Thanks for your wonderful review and sorry about the late update I've been depressed and stressed and exhausted. I hope this chapter did not disappoint you.

**SSJO4 Mewtwo**: You're just a little too smart for your own good, but it's a little deeper than what you've read. You're going to have to wait until the whole story comes out and someone goes on a rampage. Thanks for your continued support, my friend.

**Anniechanlc-2**: You think everything short. So I gave up on pleasing you where that's concerned. However, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you and hopefully it answered of few of the question you had.

**Wolfgirl**: I haven't actually won 1st place yet, but with you guy's support, I'm sure it will happen eventually. Thanks for you continued reviews and I hope this chapter did not disappoint you.


	21. Misguided

**A/N:** As always all character's will be walking that fine line of OOCness. The long awaited update is here. It took me awhile to write this one for several reasons, but I think it was worth it. I'll leave it up to you guys to let me know, okay? Thank you Neko Lady for all your help and support.

**FYI:** 'Demonly', is used on purpose in this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Kanomaru, Rinji, Teela, Mana, Reinto, Masotako, Joudama and Susamajii.

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

**_Misguided _**

Twilight lay like a thick black blanket over the land of the west. Not even the moon it would seem could disturb the quiet darkness that surrounded the youkai as he walked slowly through the forest.

Reinto's mood was somber…detached. What he had just done… The people he was told to kill… The people he had killed weighed heavy on his soul…his mind. The homes he'd destroyed… The families that were now mourning…

He shook his head as if he could shake away the memories of the screams and frantic shouts for mercy…for help…for a savior.

No one came. No one tried… No man could've stopped him.

The first thing he did when he ran into the village was to bring down the hut that housed the two-tailed cat. Then he ran swiftly from hut to hut, tearing each of them down on the occupants within. Once that was done, he began to set fires to each of them.

As he did this, he felt like it wasn't him per se. It was a version of him, or rather someone that looked like him. He felt as if he was standing off to the side watching this person…this beast…this vile creature kill helpless defenseless humans. He wanted to run at him and tear out his heart. He wanted to behead him in the worst way possible, but he couldn't, because he knew deep down, it was he.

"_Kill them all with the exception of one, Reinto,"_ he heard Susamajii's voice whisper within his head and he turned swiftly lashing out at the nearest tree.

_'Who was he to demand that I do these things? When will this stop! Why did it have to be humans? Why did it have to be women and children!'_

Reinto brought down tree after tree as the shouts of the villagers wrapped around and engulfed him. He hadn't wanted to do it! He'd thought…he'd thought that this time would be no different from all the other times, but it was.

If they were demons, then he knew this wouldn't be hitting him in such away. However, they…all of them, were weak, fragile, pathetic little creatures that wanted nothing more than to survive through their short non-important existences.

There wasn't a damn thing that any of them could have done to harm him, and still he took everything from them. In the matter of a few minutes, he'd stolen everything…everything.

"Monster," he growled hatefully as he punched through a huge aged tree.

He wasn't sure if he was calling himself a monster or if he was calling Susamajii one for ordering such a senseless asinine attack. What he did know for sure was that, he hated…absolutely despised his existence.

'_Is this all that I am meant to be? Is there no more?'_ he thought painfully as his iridescent blue eyes stared up at nothing. _'Father, Mother…'_ he finished with a soft whimper. He knew that the life that he now led would not have been one that his mother and father would've approved of.

Though it had been centuries since their deaths, he could still remember the lessons his father had tried to instill in him. He could remember the way his mother would gently berate him if he tried to step on a caterpillar or if he was caught pulling the wings off of flies or butterflies.

He hadn't a clue as to what his father did when he'd leave for days, weeks, or months on end, but he knew that it was honorable…it was respectful. It was… It was absolutely nothing like this.

No, this, what he was trained to do… what he was expected to do by…for Susamajii, would not be acceptable in their eyes, as it was not in his own.

_'And still I've followed him. I've carried out his pointless attacks. I've taken countless lives for him, leaving his hands always clean and mine sullied with the smell…the color stain of blood,' _these thoughts mocked him as he stared down at his clawed hands. _'Will this smell…this stench ever wash away?'_

Coming to a stop in front of the wall the led to the Western Lord's estate, Reinto realized rather quickly that he had no desire to see, talk to, or be within scenting range of Susamajii.

For the first time since he had come to live with the Southern Lord, he had to admit, that he was growing to hate him. However, he was smart enough to know that without Susamajii, he would not be here today.

'_Maybe that would have been best,'_ he thought as he turned and walked towards the west and the ocean that sat just over the cliffs.

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks was a soothing sound; it was like the voice of a siren…a banshee, calling out to him, promising him an eternity's peace.

As he neared the cliffs, Reinto stopped and grimaced his nostrils flaring. Balling up his fists, his chest heaved up and down in anger as he stared into the lining of trees, demanding without saying a thing that the person show herself.

He allowed his aura to unravel and whip out into the forest like a deadly viper. He knew who it was, which did nothing to quell his rising anger.

"Just the youkai, I wanted to see," Teela stated coolly as she stepped out of the trees, her feet whispering across the forest floor.

"What do you want?" he queried through clenched teeth, his fists balled up at his sides.

Grinning sheepishly, Teela smoothed out the fabric of her evening kimono. "I was out for an evening stroll is all, and you, Reinto?"

"None of you fucking business," he snapped irritably as he stared at the woman. He had a feeling in the pit of his belly that she was up to something; he just didn't know what that was. "Go back inside. You have no business roaming around out here," he finished as he turned to walk away.

Teela stared at his back as he walked towards the cliff and stopped, his fingers interlaced behind his back, his head held high and she grinned mischievously.

'_Who would've ever thought that you, Reinto, were a Lord,'_ she thought with a mental snort.

She could tell that he was upset about something, but she couldn't care less what that was. The golden haired bitch had her own plan to put into action and it started with getting rid of Susamajii, then him, and finally the human bitch shacking up with her proclaimed mate.

Stepping towards him, she stopped so that she was a few feet behind him. If this was going to work, she had to make him believe that he could trust her. She had to make him believe that she was looking out for his best interest and that she had no ulterior motives.

"Reinto-sama, I…" she started, but was cut off.

"Why are you still here?" he asked in a clipped tone, without looking behind him.

"I lied to you when I told you that I was out for a walk."

Glancing over his shoulder, he asked, "Do you really think I care, Teela?"

"I…I know you don't, but I needed to talk to you. I needed to tell you what I heard today. I…I don't know if it's true or not, but I felt you had a right to know," she stuttered for good measure.

Teela knew she was taking a risk with him by acting so innocent and helpful after what happened with their last encounter, but she also knew that if she approached him in her normal manner, he wouldn't pay her an ounce of attention.

Reinto sighed exasperatedly as he turned back towards the ocean. Inhaling deeply, he then exhaled as he responded gruffly, "Teela, leave me alone. I don't have the energy to deal with you right now. Besides, shouldn't you be with Susamajii?"

She smirked, since she knew he couldn't see her. Schooling her features, she stepped forward and tried to sound as pathetic and frightened as demonly possible, "It…it's about Susa…Susamajii. You're going to 'want' to hear this, Reinto-sama."

The dog demon growled and almost shouted as he turned on her, his eyes flashing red then back to their beautiful shade of blue, "I don't want to hear nothing you have to say about Susamajii and I damn sure don't want to stand hear talking to you! Just… For fuck's sake, just…just leave me alone!"

Reinto felt like he was coming undone at the seams. He felt like his life, what he wanted and whatever plans he had for himself, didn't matter! No one cared what he wanted; no one took into consideration that he was miserable and sick and tired of this…all of this!

Everything, including the air he breathed seemed to revolve around Susamajii! Couldn't he, for one fucking moment, just have a second to himself? Couldn't he just have one goddamn moment that was just his own?

Teela stepped back clutching her chest as she felt the violent edges of his raw anger and power whip up against her own, warning her.

Perhaps she should have thought this through a little more, but time was not something that she had. Her plan had to be put into action before Susamajii got any closer to finalizing his.

Stepping back again, she stated quietly in hopes that he would listen, "It's about someone by the name of…of Masotako?"

Reinto blinked, stepped back, and stared at her, unable to believe that she had just stated that name. _'Ma..so…tako… Father?'_ he thought as his bewilderment quickly turned to indescribable rage. Racing towards her, he pinned her against the wall harshly, his nostrils flaring angrily, his fangs bared and begging for a taste of her blood. Sinking his claws into the sides of her neck, he pressed his nose to hers and hissed, "Don't you ever sully his name by speaking it!"

Teela struggled against him, clawed at his hands, and silently begged him to at least let her finish. After being able to gasp a small amount of air, she forced out, "Your father… Susamajii… Sesshomaru accused Susamajii."

Reinto stared down at her, un-blinking, and unable to comprehend or even try to contemplate what she was saying. Squeezing her neck tighter as his claws dug deeper into the tender flesh of her neck, he hissed coldly venomously, "You…know…nothing."

Struggling fruitlessly against him, she managed a strangled, "Lord Sesshomaru, ask…Lord…Sessho…"

His face set in a deep scowl, Reinto watched through rage hazed eyes as her body stiffened under his hold and her eyelids grew heavy from lack of oxygen.

"_Listen,"_ the wind whispered.

Reinto growled deeply and tightened his hold on her even more. He wanted her dead! He wanted…He needed to prove to himself that he still had some sort of control over his life…his fate! He…He could do this because 'he' wanted to! He should do this because she…she was a lying, manipulative bitch!

Staring at her as her head fell lifelessly forward against his forearm, he pulled back, shocked…frightened as the faces of the women he'd killed molded into hers. He stepped back releasing her as the face of his long dead mother looked slowly up at him, her eyes filled with love.

"No…no, this…this can't be," he stuttered as he stared down at her in disbelief.

"_Listen,"_ the wind whispered once more as it danced playfully around him.

Reinto blinked a few times, looked away, and then back down at the body and just like that; he was staring down at an unconscious Teela.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Kagome groaned slightly as she made her way slowly up the stairs to her and Inuyasha's room. 

She had spent the majority of the day filling in for Rin, who was missing in action for unknown reasons. She had done the cooking, took care of Kanomaru's dirty clothes, or rather hakamas, since the little boy dreaded any form of a haori. She also took charge of directing the people that the lady of the manor had hired to set up for Kano's birthday celebration, and she'd taken care of all of the dusting.

'_How in the heck does Rin do all of this on a daily basis?'_ she thought as she slid the door to her room open and stepped inside.

Stopping, a soft smile on her face, the Miko stared down at her mate, who lay sprawled across the floor in front of the opened balcony doors with his shirtless nephew lying on his own bare chest. The little boy had his tiny fists buried in the roots of Inuyasha's silver mane and was clearly fast a sleep, as was her mate and husband.

Staring at the two of them, Kagome couldn't help but to smile. She hadn't a clue as to exactly how Inuyasha came to have the boy in his care, and honestly it didn't matter, not really anyway.

Sure, she had planned on retiring to their room in hopes of getting a little cuddle time with him, or maybe a nice soothing massage, but this was just as well, wasn't it?

'_I guess I'll have to get used to sharing him sometimes, especially if we'll be having children soon,'_ she thought as she rounded the bed and stepped closer to the two sleeping half demons.

Pulling the light blanket off the bed, she gently laid it over the two of them, and then stepped back and sat down with a soft sigh.

_'One day it won't be our nephew interrupting our private time, Inuyasha, it will be our son or maybe even our very own daughter,'_ she thought as she sat back slightly and ran her hand absently over her flat abdomen.

_'One day it won't be empty. One day…One day there will be a life…a life that you and I created, in here, love.'_

Looking over at the two unconscious demons once more, a soft nurturing smile on her face, Kagome couldn't stop herself from sighing once more.

It seemed that as of lately that's all she did. Every time she thought about she and Inuyasha's conversation… Every time she replayed his words of admittal in her mind…

Just the thought…the knowledge that she would one day have what Sango and Rin had was definitely enough to put an extra spark in her eyes, a little more pep in her step, and a brighter smile upon her face.

_'I was so quick to judge and doubt you… I should have known better… I…I should've just trusted my heart. It has always known you best,'_ she thought thinking back to when she was more than sure, he wanted nothing to do with kids...pups…babies.

Inuyasha's movement drew her out of her private thoughts. She watched him roll onto his side, his large clawed hand protectively clutching Kano to him so that the little boy wouldn't roll away.

"He's going to make an excellent father," she murmured quietly.

"And you're going to make an excellent mother," a voice stated softly from somewhere near the door.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome smiled, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Miroku-sama, I didn't hear you come in."

"I knocked, but no one responded, so I thought I'd take a chance, hoping you two 'wouldn't' be locked in the throes of passion," he replied with a mischievous smirk and a lecherous wink of his eye.

Noticing that he was holding a sleeping Joudama, Kagome stood to her feet and inquired softly, as not to awaken the already two sleeping parties of her room, "As you can see, there will be none of that. What did you need?"

The Houshi blushed lightly and replied, "Well, I need to have a serious talk with my wife and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to keep an eye on my little one for me?"

"Of course," Kagome stated as she walked up to him and took the sleeping child from him. "Is Sango okay with this? I know she can be rather protective when it comes to Damy."

"Tonight, my sweet wife doesn't have a say so in where Damy stays."

"Is that so?" Kagome queried skeptically while rubbing gently on the little girls back. "You didn't do something to Sango, did you?" she finished jokingly as she turned and walked back towards the bed to lay the little girl down.

Smiling at her, the Houshi avowed as he turned towards the door, "I assure you I did nothing of the sort."

Sure that she really didn't want to know anymore than absolutely necessary, Kagome replied, "Let Sango know that Joudama will be in excellent hands, so she has nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Lady Kagome, perhaps one day I'll be able to return the favor," Miroku stated as he stepped out the door.

Pulling the covers up around the little girl's shoulders, Kagome didn't reply, but she did smile at him as she watched him slide the door closed once more.

Walking around to the other side of the bed that was closer to Inuyasha and Kano, Kagome began to slowly disrobe leaving only her inner kimono on.

Bending down next to her mate, she placed a soft gentle kiss to his cheek, and then one to Kanomaru's temple. _'Sleep tight.'_

As she crawled into bed, the Miko pulled Joudama closer to her so that they were cuddling similar to the way Inuyasha and Kano were. As sleep claimed what was left of her tired mind, she smiled softly, her last thought, _'One day Inuyasha, we won't be babysitting, we'll have a family of our own.'_

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

How much time had passed since her world had begun to crumble? 

She didn't know.

How long had she been standing here staring out this window?

She didn't know.

How long had it been since the sun descended into nothingness?

She didn't know.

How long had it been since she'd eaten or spoken to anyone with the exception of her child?

It could've been minutes, hours, maybe even days, she wasn't quite sure.

Rin closed her eyes and sighed softly as a gentle breeze wrapped around her, tousling her already mussed hair and pushing back her loosely closed bathrobe.

She didn't want to think about things that she honestly felt she couldn't do a thing about. She didn't want to think about her earlier conversation with a person she wanted to hate, but couldn't, though she did hate the words the spewed from her mouth.

"_Someone of Sesshomaru's stature would never choose a human as his true mate. You do know this? He can and he will choose his true equal__…" _

She heard the words echoing in her head as if it was for the first time. Only this time, she didn't feel hate towards the woman, she didn't feel anger towards her, or even a deep desire to gauge out her eyes and rip her tongue from her throat. What she did feel was…resignation.

Perhaps, she'd known all along that she and he were not meant to be. Perhaps, he'd known as well and was simply humoring her by giving her what little happiness, he could.

'_Would he have asked me to be with him had I not posed the question first? If I hadn't become pregnant with our son…would he have…'_ she couldn't finish that thought, because in all honesty, in her mind, it no longer mattered.

'_Why would he have bonded himself to me if he knew he would one day choose another?'_ she queried silently. Rin then smiled to herself as she answered her own question, _'Sesshomaru-sama is an honorable man above all else, that's why.'_

Rin sighed lightly again, her fingers interlaced in front of her as she stared out at the ocean.

Watching the white surf ride the top of the waves, she saw images of him, the youkai that had stolen her very heart from her and was now destined to break it. She watched as he walked; his back strong, his head held high, and his eyes…his mesmerizing eyes demanding the respect he deserved.

Though her heart refused to admit it, she knew that he deserved more. He…Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, deserved to have someone standing by his side that was nothing, if not regal, beautiful, strong, fierce and refined.

'_Who am I to stand in his way? Who am I to force him to lower his standards? Who am I… I am but a child compared to him. I…I am but a weak pathetic human in love with a God. I…I cling to his coattail, desperate for what little affection…attention he will give me. I…I…I am the woman that would lay down and die for him, should he ask and yet…and yet I know now that, that is not enough.'_ A tear threatened to fall, but she quickly blinked it away as her thought finished, _'I am nothing and everything he doesn't need.' _

"_You are his mate,"_ as small voice whispered to her, but she blocked it out. That no longer mattered, did it?

How was it possible that she was so ready to believe what the golden-haired youkai stated? How could she just accept the things she said to be the gospel, when she had yet to speak to anyone about it?

'_In my heart, I've always known,'_ she whispered in her mind as if she'd just been asked a question. _'Teela…Teela just told me the truth when no one else would. When I, myself fought tooth and nail to deny it. I...I cannot hate nor fault her for that.'_

Turning slowly away from the open balcony doors, Rin allowed her eyes to trail slowly over that of her lover…her best friend…her husband…the man…the only man that could ever break her.

Had it been hours or minutes since they made love?

She didn't know.

Had he felt her heart weeping as her body was driven repeatedly into ecstasy?

She didn't know.

Had he felt the way the pieces of her soul fell to the wayside each time he pushed into her only to pull away again?

She didn't know.

Stepping closer towards his sleeping form, she watched through heavily lidded eyes as his chest rose and fell, hypnotizing her. She watched, trying desperately to imprint the way his nostrils flared ever so slightly when he exhaled.

She wanted to remember this… She wanted to ingrain every memory, every part of him, every recollection of his touch in her mind, so that in the afterlife she'd still have just a part of him with her.

When had she made this decision?

She didn't know.

When had she decided that to fight for her man…the only man she would ever love would be futile?

She didn't know.

When had she decided that it would be for the best if she stepped aside and allowed him to be the youkai lord he was when she first laid eyes on him?

Again, she didn't know.

What she did know was that she loved him and she would and could never love another in the manner in which she loved him. She also knew that no matter how strong that love was, she could never share him with another. So if she could not have him as she had had him over the past years then she would not continue to live this lie…this fairytale that was not hers to live.

When had her mind and body resigned themselves to the fact that perhaps there was truth in the words that Teela spoke?

She wasn't quite sure, but it happened somewhere between her meeting with the Inu Youkai, Reinto, in the hall and the interruption of her son, Kanomaru.

_'My sweet…sweet boy, the one true love of my life, what will I do without you? Will you…will you one day forget me too?'_

A small voice whispered, _"You're making hasty decisions."_

She quieted it.

It whispered, _"He's your mate, speak with him."_

She shunned it…forced it away.

When he'd walked into the room earlier that day after leaving their son with Inuyasha, she wanted to run to him and weep. She wanted to fall to her knees and beg him to explain to her why these youkai's were really here. She wanted to grab him and demand that he tell her that Teela was a liar and a whore, but she knew…she knew that if she had spoken one word of what she'd heard, he would've have looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, instead of giving her a verbal response.

She knew that if it was true, which she was more than sure at this point that it was, that she would be robbing herself of the precious time that she had left with him.

So instead of asking any questions… Instead of telling him what had been said to her, she, the meek woman she was, seduced him in a manner befitting a harlot...a whore…a jezebel.

At the time she wanted…desperately needed to feel his caresses against her skin. She ached to feel him swell inside her and for a moment that stretched for what felt like hours, she forgot her problems, lost within everything that was him…that was Sesshomaru…that was her Lord…her love.

Sitting down gently on the edge of the bed that he laid on, she gently reached up and ran the tips of her fingers along his youkai stripes.

_'If I were a demon…'_

Moving up to his elegantly pointed ears, Rin traced it from edge to edge and back again.

_'…I wouldn't be loosing you, would I?'_

Running that same fingertip along the line of his well-defined and dignified nose, Rin sighed softly as not to rouse her sleeping lover.

_'You would have had a full-blooded heir my love, which you deserve. You…you wouldn't have to settle.'_

Lost in her own thoughts, the emotionally broken woman and mother forgot that she was dealing with an Inu youkai that could hear for miles, and didn't need sleep.

Leaning in to place a gentle sweet kiss to his lips, she gasped as his hands swiftly came up and grasped both sides of her face.

Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes narrowed skeptical, but he didn't speak. Not a word. He just stared at her as if he was trying to see into her very soul.

Rin tried to pull back but found it futile rather quickly. Her eyes locked with his and her heart broke just a little more. She searched his eyes for answers that she knew were not there. She tried to tell him things with her eyes that she knew couldn't and wouldn't be conveyed and still she tried.

_'Please understand, my love. Please,' _she silently begged as tears she wanted to hide, but couldn't formed in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes' softened, his breathing slowed, and his frown deepened. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he continued to stare at her as he allowed one of his long clawed fingers to trail slowly, tenderly beneath her lower eyelid, brushing away a solitary tear.

Sparing one more moment to gaze up at her, he pulled her down to his chest and held her tightly as he spoke softly, his voice gentle yet stern and laced with concern, "My mate, you are broken. Tell this Sesshomaru why. Tell him how he can fix it."

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated)

* * *

**_Acknowledgements_**: (All others have been sent PM's) 

**Kelli**: Thank you for your review, I it won't be the last!!

**Shineko**: I will do my best to honor your wishes, but I can't promise you. Thanks for your review.

**SamHig715**: Silly!! How have you been? Thank you so much for your must honored review! Thanks for your wonderful continued support, my old friend!!

**Wolfgirl**: Thank you so much for your wonderful review, I hope this chapter was just as entertaining.

**Liz**: Thank you ever so much. I'm sure you're not happy about this chapter. Lol

**Selene**: Thank you so much for your review.

**SSJ04 Mewtwo**: Sorry you've had to wait so long. Thank you so much for your wonderful review!!

**Stella**: Thank you so much!!

**New Fan**: So my friend, soon. Thank you for your wonderful review!!

**ShadowDragon**: Funny! Thanks for your wonderful review!!


	22. Of Mice and Men Part 1

**A/N**: All characters will be walking that fine line called OOCness!! Don't curse me! You guys are just too lenient with me with the whole updating whenever I want to thing (snickers). Anyway thanks for all your wonderful amazing reviews. I'd like to say that next time I'll update sooner, but the truth is I haven't even begun to write the next chapter. Maybe I'll start it this weekend, who knows. Please enjoy and stay blessed!! Oh, and there's a **lemony snippet** in the beginning, so some of you may want to forego the first part of this chapter. Thanks Mama Neko for your wonderful editing. I haven't a clue as to what I'd do with out you!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Kanomaru, Susamajii, Joudama, Reinto, Teela, and Masotako. All others belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

_**Of Mice and Men: Part 1**_

Miroku slid the door to his and his wife's room open slowly, almost hesitantly. He couldn't believe that he was actually following Inuyasha's advice, but so far it seemed like it was really going to work.

'_If Sango doesn't kill me,'_ he thought apprehensively.

In all the months that he'd been waiting, begging, and masturbating, he'd never thought about doing something like this.

'_Who would've thought that Inuyasha would've had it in him?' _Mentally laughing that thought off, he finished, _'However, this is Inuyasha I'm talking about, poor Kagome.'_

Sure, some of the things that the hanyou said were downright abrasive and hurtful to his pride, but outside of cheating on his wife, what other alternative did he really have?

**Flashback**

"_She hasn't given you any…" _

"_No. It's been months since we last…" Miroku stated softly, his head hanging forward dejectedly. "Tell me what to do, Inuyasha. What else can I do besides, what I've already done?"_

"Wh…what have you done?" the hanyou inquired, not sure if he really wanted to know.

_Miroku swallowed, still unable to look up at his friend and companion. "I've asked, begged, pleaded, given her the silent treatment, and even tried to act like I didn't want it. Nothing works."_

"_What the fuck do you mean you've begged? What are you, a fucking woman?" Inuyasha teased. _

"_Of course not!"_

"_Well why the fuck are you begging her?" the hanyou inquired rhetorically. "You always did give Sango too much goddamn control. Now she's telling you when you can and cannot mate with her?" He chuckled, and then finished, "I always thought she had bigger balls than yours."_

_Miroku ran his hand down his face as if he could wipe away his embarrassment. "I…I wouldn't say that, but…"_

_Cutting him off, Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered as if he thought someone would overhear him, "Do you think she's broken? I've heard that some women just don't like to…do…it. Maybe Joudama broke something in 'there'._

_Miroku thought that over for a very brief moment before he spoke again, "No, I really don't think she's 'broken'. I… When she thinks I'm not watching her, I catch her looking at me with that hunger that she had before we had Joudama. So I know she still has desires. I just don't know if it's really me she's desiring."_

_Inuyasha sat back against the tree, his arms crossed over his chest, his face set in a deep scowl. "When you talk to her about 'it', what does she say?"_

_Miroku sighed heavily. "She…she make me feel like I'm crazy. She'll…she'll start an argument with me, or say something along the lines of 'suck it up'._

_Inuyasha was visibly taken aback. "Suck it up? What does she mean by that?" he spat as if those words had insulted him._

_The Monk shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I think she's trying to insinuate that I'm not a man or I need to act like a man. I don't know for sure, but whenever she says it, it makes me feel like she thinks I'm less than one."_

"_I don't know what to tell you, Monk," Inuyasha mumbled, then continued, "If Kagome told me something like that, which she never would, I'd…" he stumbled over his words. Resting his head back against the tree, he raised his knees and rested his forearms comfortably across each of them so that his hands were dangling. "It sounds like you need to take your balls back, Monk."_

_Miroku leaned forward inquisitively and queried softly, "What…what do you mean?"_

_The hanyou snorted arrogantly. "I'd tie Kagome's ass down to something, I wouldn't care what it was and I'd show her that I was the man. She don't fucking talk to me like that." The last part was mumble so low that Miroku almost missed it. "By the time I was done with her, she'd never say those fucking words again!"_

"_You…You're saying that you would rape her?" Miroku asked in disbelief._

"_Of course not, but I wouldn't be gentle and I definitely wouldn't ask her. Shit, you've been asking all this time and all she say's is no, right? So why ask? Show her ass that you're the man and that what you say goes!" Closing his eyes, Inuyasha finished with a shrug of his shoulders, "It seems like she's forgotten that shit or she's never seen you as one."_

_Scowling Miroku stated quietly, "But Inuyasha, it still sounds like rape to me. I…I can't rape her. After what she went through with Jouyoku, she'd probably leave me and take my daughter with her."_

"_Damn Miroku, no wonder she isn't given you any." Sighing, the hanyou continued, "You have to tease her. You know, get her hot." _

"_Hot?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head finding it hard to believe that the lecherous monk was actually asking him for advice about sex. "Yes, you idiot, hot. You know that point when it gets really wet down there."_

"_Oh," Miroku replied, looking as if a light bulb had just gone off._

"_Exactly. You have to tease her until she's practically begging you to take her, and then you pretend like you don't want it." Leaning forward again, Inuyasha finished, "Remember, you're supposed to be taking your balls back, so you can't… How did Kagome say it? …make love to her. You cannot be gentle with her no matter what!" _

_One eyebrow raised higher than the other, Miroku asked skeptically, "So, you've tried this with Kagome and it's worked?_

"_I've always had my balls, so I never had to," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. _

"_So how do you know it's going to work?"_

"_Look, you came to me for advice. If you don't want to do it, then don't try it!"_

_Staring at his friend as he allowed what he'd just heard to roll around his head, Miroku then stated more to himself than to Inuyasha, "You're saying…"_

_Not letting him finish, Inuyasha snapped, "Take it, shit! You ain't got no problem! If you wasn't so fucking soft, you would've had some a long time ago!"_

**End Flashback**

Stepping slowly into the room, Miroku schooled his features and stared around the room.

He had set it up while she was bathing. He'd made sure that all of the lanterns in the room were out, so that the only light they had was the moonlight shining in through the partially open balcony doors. He'd also taken it upon himself to shift the futon over to the opposite side of the room and nearest a built in pipe of some type.

He'd been waiting in the corner just behind the door when she strolled in humming a song that she normally sang to his daughter. Before she could react or notice him, he pounced on her. She'd tried to fight him off, but he refused to give into her, that is until he had her laying on her back on the futon.

He then tied her hands over her head and used the pipe as the stationary object since he knew she couldn't break it.

Stepping over to his pissed off wife, who was glaring defiantly up at him, Miroku smirked as he watched her twist, turn, and growl while trying fruitlessly to get loose. With every move she made, her bathrobe was slowly coming undone, allowing him just a peek of her tender, enticing flesh.

"Monk, untie me now," she hissed.

He snorted softly, but didn't respond as he stepped slowly towards her, while loosening the ties the held his robe closed.

"What? Are you going to rape me, you lech?" she queried heatedly, her eyes promising him pain the minute she was untied.

The Houshi looked down at her, his eyes holding something that could've easily been hurt, but he laughed it off.

"Damn it, Miroku, say something! I'm your wife, you…you can't do this," she avowed, as she watched his robe fall from his shoulders to lay in a neat pile at his feet.

He stared down at her, his brow furrowed, his hakama riding low on his hips. He stood there watching her watch him as he showed off his well-defined abs and chiseled chest.

Staring up at him, Sango swallowed hard, her throat suddenly parched.

Miroku reached up and pulled out the tie that held his hair back.

Sango squirmed…twisted tried to look away, but she couldn't. "Wh…what…"

"Do you really not know?" Miroku inquired softly, his voice husky. He couldn't believe he'd just said that to her, but he had to admit that from the moment he'd pounced on her, he was over come with an empowering feeling that was almost intoxicating.

"Where's my daughter? What did you do with her?" Sango asked trying to gain control over something…anything. She couldn't explain the feeling that was coming over her, but she couldn't necessarily say she didn't like it. It was something that she hadn't felt in quite awhile. It was…fear…heat…desire.

Crouching down beside her so that he was balancing on the balls of his bare feet, Miroku smiled down at her as he allowed his nails to trace slowly, sensually up her calves to her inner thighs. "She's in excellent hands, as are you."

Sango squealed and tried to clamp her legs shut. "Miroku, stop this nonsense, now!"

He devoured her with his eyes, as he licked his lips slowly. "You have no say so in what happens tonight, Sango." Straddling her waist, he continued, "I've asked you nicely, I've begged, and even pleaded with you to just be my wife for one night, but you refuse. So you actually leave me know choice."

Sango stared up at him, unable to believe that he was actually taking this route. Had she really pushed him this far? Surely they could talk about this!

"Houshi, please don't…don't do this. We…We can talk about it. I'm ready to talk, please…"

One eyebrow raised higher than the other, he replied, "Talk? There will be none of that tonight," as he reached forwards and gently pushed her lithe robe away from her full breast and over her shoulders. Making sure to keep his weight well balanced, the determined husband and father gently kissed each of her shoulders.

"M…Miroku…"

"Shut…up," he whispered as he slowly licked up the right side of her neck to her earlobe, where he allowed his tongue to gently flick out repeatedly.

Sango gasped, her protest dying instantaneously.

Placing small wet kisses along her jaw line, he suckled her chin then licked at her lower lips, but did not kiss her. Sitting back, he stared down at her closed eyes, and her pouting lips that seemed to be waiting for his.

Sango opened her eyes and stared up at him. _'Why'd he stop? Why… No…no… I can't give into him. I…I… This is wrong… The way he's going about this is wrong!'_

"Do you remember our first time, Sango? Do you remember how you moaned and gyrated? Do you remember what I did to make you scream my name?" he questioned his voice filled with desire.

Lowering his head down to hers, he nuzzled her nose as he inhaled the smell of her freshly washed skin. "My goal tonight is to make you remember, because it's obvious you've forgotten. When I'm done, you'll beg me for more," he finished as he sat back and allowed his fingers tips to trail slowly down the side of her face to her breast where he spared a solitary moment to pluck her perky nipple.

Her breasts arched up towards him craving his touch, but her lips hissed, "Miroku you…bastard..."

"Shut…up," he whispered as he took the same nipple he'd just plucked in his mouth and began sucking aggressively at it.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was caught between wanting to know and not wanting to know. 

He'd been lying there wide-awake with his eyes closed, contemplating what could've happened to cause this change in his mate. He was quite sure that it was bigger than the asinine situation, which had occurred earlier that morning. It had to be. Rin was just not that petty and insecure, she couldn't have been, at least not in his mind.

After finding her withdrawn form in his son's room, he'd somewhat made his mind up that he'd confront her, but still that hadn't happened.

After taking Kanomaru to his half brother, he was planning on cornering her, per se, and making her tell him what her problem was, but as soon as he entered their room all thoughts of that fell from his mind.

When she turned to look at him, he could feel the pull of her aura towards him. She needed him desperately. That's what her eyes…her body told him and he obliged without question.

Still, that answered none of his questions. It did nothing but leave him with a million other questions.

The way she held on to him… The way she whimpered every time he pulled slightly away from her… The tears he scented as she climaxed… The look in her eyes as he stared down at her, silently begging her to tell him what was wrong… All of this did nothing but confuse the Inu Lord more.

He was more than sure it was well past the midnight hour by now, and still sleep refused to claim him or his mate.

She'd lain there next to him for hours pretending to sleep, as was he. He'd tried on countless occasions to broach the topic, but found it was harder than trying to chisel through demon forged steel.

How could something this simplistic…this effortless, be…feel so complicated? How could something as simple as showing just a little emotion, stop a demon of his strength and stature in his tracks?

'_It's a sign of weakness'_, he thought with a grimace. _'This Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, will not be seen as weak by anyone!'_

Shortly after that thought, Sesshomaru felt her slip from his side. However, he didn't open his eyes to see where she went or what she was doing. Instead he listened as she cracked open the balcony doors and sighed sadly, and his heart…youkai whimpered, which was something that he'd never done…felt or sensed before.

In that brief moment, he had a flashback of his brother weeping on the beach, when he thought…found out that the vile creature, Jouyoku, had taken and killed his intended mate.

At the time, Sesshomaru couldn't understand how the hanyou who had bested Ryuukotsusei, Naraku, Menomaru, countless other demons, and overcame a hellacious upbringing could be brought to his knees by a human woman, but now…as time passed…after the birth of his son…

'_I will not be so weak,'_ he proclaimed silently, while forcing away all other thoughts that would have made him appear, if only in his mind, pathetic.

He wasn't sure how long he was lost in his thoughts, but he felt her draw close to him, he felt her sit gently beside him, and begin to trace the edges of his ears then his nose.

'_Her touch…'_

He wanted to open his eyes and look up at her, he wanted to tell her…to show her that he was awake and that if she needed to talk about anything he'd listen, but he didn't move…couldn't move, not a muscle.

Something buried deep inside of him spoke…whispered…hissed desperately, _"She needs you."_

'_I know that,'_ he replied coldly. Still, he couldn't move.

He wasn't sure if it was his pride fighting him or if it was something more sinister, like fear. Whatever it was, he realized rather quickly that he didn't like it one bit.

A thought occurred to him as he felt her soul shatter just a little bit more and his body stiffen under her gentle gaze, _'Emotionally Paralyzed? Am I… Could I…'_ Brushing that thought away quickly, he finished, _'How preposterous! One cannot win a war emotionally. He must have power, strength, and tenacity. Emotions are nothing more than a hindrance!'_

Satisfied momentarily with his thoughts, Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as another more ominous thought occurred to him, _'I am fighting no war. She is my mate. She is the mother of my heir. She…she is my equal.'_

Why did this thought unnerve him? It was not the fact that this was his mate, no, it was more that all of the reasons he was making up for not showing emotion towards her…for not forcing her to talk to him had just gone up in a thick cloud of black suffocating smoke.

Sesshomaru felt the heat from her face draw closer to his and his body… his hands…his arms seemed to move of their own accord, forcing his eyes to snap open and his hands to gently grasp both sides of her face.

'_Why?'_

He wanted to pull his hands away, but as he looked up at her…as he stared into her distant brown eyes, he felt his youkai shy away, retreating as if it had just been violently attacked.

'_Even you are not willing to face this,'_ he thought referring to his internal demon.

The Inu Lord silently searched her face, willing her to tell him what she was thinking. He was subconsciously begging her to open up to him, to tell him something…anything. He wanted, desperately needed her to make this easy on him.

He didn't want to have to ask her. He didn't want to actually lie here and hold an entire conversation with her about her feelings, but he knew if it came down to that, he would have no other choice but to do it, if only to heal what was broken within her.

Rin stared down at him, begging him with her eyes to understand, but she knew that he didn't…he couldn't, because she didn't fully understand herself.

'_If only I could read minds,'_ he thought absently as he tilted his head slightly to the side as if that would help him understand what she was feeling a little better.

The protective, possessive part of him surged to the forefront as he watched her eyes begin to slowly swell up with tears. _'Rin,'_ he thought sadly as he gently wiped a tear away with the ball of his thumb.

Pulling her to him so that her head was resting on his chest, he spoke softly, gently, and in a voice that bespoke authority, "My mate you are broken. Tell this Sesshomaru what he can do to fix it."

He heard the voice, he'd said the words, but internally he couldn't believe that he'd just said that. What had come over him, why was he so free to tread in these waters now?

Pushing that aside as the scent of her tears engulfed his senses, Sesshomaru held tighter to her as she clutched his bare shoulders and began to openly weep.

She'd heard him and it made her heart leap because it meant that he cared, it meant that he knew she was hurting, but it also broke her already severed and bleeding heart, because she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know. She couldn't tell him a word of what he deserved to know, though she wanted to, desperately so. She just couldn't put words to what she was feeling; she couldn't repeat what Teela had said. So instead, she wept like a mother that had lost her child…like a wife that had lost her husband.

'_Rin, what has happened to you?'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and tried with all his might to will away the smell of her tears, the sound of her constant sobbing, the ache that seemed to lay over her like a blanket, and the voice that told him, 'if he didn't do something…say something, his world was going to be forever ruined'.

A few moments passed quietly between them before her weeping slowed down to mere sniffles.

"I can only remember a few times that you've cried, Rin, and of those times, I've always known the reason. Do you care to enlighten this Sesshomaru?"

Sitting up, she turned away from him ashamed and embarrassed that she'd showed so much emotion to a man, that she knew could not stand emotional people. Wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands, Rin sniffled and murmured, "I…I guess I'm just emotional," which wasn't a total lie.

Sesshomaru sat up, the lithe cover that was partially covering him, now barely hiding his hips. "Are you pupped?" he asked his tone serious. "The last time you used that excuse you were pupped with Kanomaru, were you not?"

He knew she wasn't, at least she wasn't before they made love, but he wanted her to know that even though he acted as if he wasn't, he was in tune with her emotions and to lie to him, would be futile at best.

She clutched the front of her robe as if trying to hide herself. _'Pupped? My god…'_ Those words shook her to her core for two entirely different reasons. First, if she were that would mean that he…the love of her life would be burdened with another hanyou. However, on the other hand, perhaps that would have given her more reason to go on, even if it had to be without him.

Shaking her head in a negative fashion, Rin replied softly, "Of course not. If I were, you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Then tell me, why…are…you…broken? Why do you weep as if you've lost something that you value?"

She stared at the open balcony doors as her mind responded to his question, _'I have, can't you see that? I know, my love. I know what you have planned. I know what awaits me in the days, weeks, maybe months to come.'_ Quieting her mind, she stated while raising her hand so that it was covering her heart. She then turned to face him, her eyes soft. "The things that this Rin value most are here. I…I will never truly loose them."

Sesshomaru reached up, taking her hand in his own. "Then tell me, why do you weep?"

Rin looked down at her small hand that was now enclosed within his then quickly away. She knew it must have taken a lot out of him to ask her that again, since he despised having to repeat himself to anyone. Still, she couldn't find the words to tell him what he deserved to know.

Finding it hard to maintain eye contact with him, since she knew the next thing to fall from her lips would be a lie, she turned to stare back out at the night sky as she stated softly…uncertainly, "I…I was just thinking that perhaps we should cancel Kanomaru's celebration."

Sesshomaru stared at her, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. He had to admit that, that was the very last thing he expected to fall from her lips, but he knew that something as juvenile as that would not have her in tears. Therefore, he deduced, she was lying.

Releasing her hand, he queried, "Why do you start this now?"

Part of her knew he'd see through her fib, but the part of her that was hoping to hold on to what she had, hoped that this once, he wouldn't. "I…I…don't know what you're talking about, my love."

Narrowing his eyes, his face set in a scowl, he stared at her as she got up and walked away from him and towards the balcony doors. "You have changed, Rin. How is it possible that within a day's time, you, the mate of this Sesshomaru, could've changed so much?"

The Inu Lord didn't' miss the way her heart rate sped up, or the way her shoulders slumped forward at his statement.

Sighing softly, she tried to force herself to smile…to…to be happy. "My love, I…"

Sesshomaru cut her off abruptly, his patience waning, "If you're going to spew 'lies', I would suggest that you keep them to yourself!" This may have seemed harsh, but he absolutely loathed liars! So for the current liar to be none other than his mate, well, it really didn't' sit right with him one bit, no matter the reason!

His tone startled her. No, he hadn't yelled or even raised his voice one octave; it was the demanding, clipped, no nonsense way that the words flew from his mouth. It told her that he knew she was lying and she dared not do it again!

He knew that she was hiding something! He knew that this person…this shell of a woman that she'd become was not the same person that had awoken with him that morning.

All of this, every bit of it, broke her heart, causing her to fall into a low bow, ashamed that she'd displeased him. "Please, my love, I would never…"

Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, he cut her off again, "And yet you continue to."

Sitting back, she stared up at him with an innocent look on her face. What did he want her to do…to say? She couldn't tell him. She couldn't risk loosing the precious time she had left with him. She…she wasn't willing to risk that. "Lord Sesshomaru…"

He waited as she paused; looking as if she had to gather courage for what would come next. _'Let's hope that it will be the truth this time,'_ he thought as he stood slowly to his feet, his annoyance written clearly on his face.

"Do you…do you love me? Have you ever loved me?"

Turning to look at her, he managed a low, "Hn."

"I'm sorry. I…I'm sorry, I just… I want to hear you say it, just once, please," she pleaded softly, her hands clasped in her lap as she stared up at him, her eyes begging him to grant her this one request.

Standing there naked as the day he was born, Sesshomaru mimicked, his face set in a deep scowl, "Love". It rolled of his tongue as if it was a piece of rotten fruit or a chunk of decaying flesh.

Rin could see the disgust in his face at the mere mention of the word and it caused her heart to sink. _'Maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe… I…' _her thoughts were cut short by the sound of his voice.

"Love?" he mimicked again as he turned away and retrieved his bath kimono. "This Sesshomaru doesn't know what you are asking him."

Sure, he'd heard humans say that to one another and even heard her say it to Kanomaru. Yes, he was more than sure that it was a word meaning adoration or a deep feeling towards another, but what he didn't know was what it had to do with of them. Why would she ask him such an idiotic thing? Surely, she knew that if he didn't at least feel something for her, she wouldn't be here.

Rin stared at him unwilling to believe that he didn't understand her question. If he didn't love her then that was fine, but to pretend that he was a simpleton, was unacceptable.

After tying his robe, he made his way back towards where she was kneeling and sat down before her, so that they were eye to eye, with little room between them. "Why have you asked me such a thing, Rin? Have I given you reason to doubt me?"

She was quiet, her head down, her hands balled into fists on her lap. Swallowing, she whispered, her eyes shadowed by her well kept bangs, "This Rin has spent so much of her life loving you, Lord Sesshomaru, that she only wishes for once to truly feel it or at the very least, hear it from you, that is all."

Staring at her with a blank expression, Sesshomaru found himself wanting nothing more than to scratch his head and sigh. She was making absolutely no sense to him. One minute she was happy and content, the next she's depressed and withdrawn, then wanton and full of lust, then depressed and crying, and now she was asking him about loving her.

'_Emotions, what a waste of time,'_ he thought while keeping his face schooled so that she wouldn't recognize his disgust with the entire situation.

Unwilling to speak those foreign words, even for her sake, he decided he would enlighten her as to what he thought of those words. Being a man of little words and all action, he began slowly, refusing to mince words for the sake of her feelings, "Those words that you wish me to say to you are merely words and nothing more. If I wished it, I could say those words to the tree out side, but does that mean I do?"

Rin stared at him, refusing to believe that he was stubbornly denying her this one thing when she'd already given him so much…when he knew, in her mind, that her time with him was short.

"Since the day that you forced your way into my life, have I not made sure that you were nourished?" he asked. He meant that exactly the way he said it, because it was true.

Had she not found him in the forest, had she not brought him food everyday, had she not sat with him, had she not talked nonstop, and had wolves not killed her, she wouldn't be here with him.

Rin swallowed as she stared at him, trying vainly to grasp what he was trying to say, but she did nod in agreement.

"Have you ever gone without clothing?"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied softly, her heart fluttering erratically within her chest.

Leaning forward, he asked, his expression blank, his voice soft, "Have you ever felt…unprotected?"

She shook her head. _'Is he trying to say that because of the things he does for me, I should know that he loves me?'_

"Have I not given you a home and a title, Rin?"

She swallowed, closed her eyes, she understood clearly now. Yes, he'd given her a lot! Yes, he'd protected her! Yes, damn it, he'd retrieved her from the bowels of hell itself, but her heart, it still needed him to say it! She…needed desperately for him to say it!

"I understand," she whispered dejectedly, still not satisfied, but knowing in his mind he'd just told her that he loved her more than life itself.

"Good," Sesshomaru replied, hoping that she'd be satisfied with his answer, because he was really tired of all the talking and especially about this drivel. Pushing to his feet, he held his hand out for her to take, but instead of taking it, she threw another question his way.

"My Love, would you…would you ever…replace me?"

Staring down at her, unable to believe that she could ask something so…so stupid, Sesshomaru snapped irritably, "Rin, you must stop this nonsense!"

**Until Next time**…(Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated.)

**A/A/N**: This isn't meant to be a cliffy, I just felt like the chapter was long enough. So, we'll pick up right here, in both instances, next time!!

* * *

_**Dedication:**_ (I think this is my first time doing this in this fic, but this review… Wow!) 

_This story keeps getting better and better. I feel that with every emotion, every rise, and dramatic fall, I'm right there with them, feeling their pain, their joy. Every once in a while, you find a story like this, that not only do you read, but you breath it in ,and the world it's composed of becomes real. Every event plays vividly before your eyes, an epic performance lasting until the last word._

_You're doing for the Inuyasha what J.K Rowling does for Harry Potter._

_Please continue this fanfic, and please continue writing. Your works are always a joy, and are most definitely the highlight of my day._

_You are an awesome author, and now have me hooked on your stories._

_Your newest reviewer,_

_Gwendolyn(this Kagome)_

What can I say to that? Nothing, with the exception of thank you…thank you so much. It's because of readers such as yourself and all my other readers that I try my damnedest to pour as much of myself into every word, syllable, and punctuation point that I write. And to know that it is recognize, well, that's better than any award I could ever win from anywhere. Thank you so much.

* * *

**Acknowledgements**: (All other's have been sent PM's) 

**Keleos:** Wow, talk about flattery! (Bows while trying to fight of ego bunnies) Your review, wow! I don't know what to say except thank you so much! I'm speechless that you think that highly of this fic and I'm flattered…truly…truly flattered. Thank you.

**Wolfgirl:** Bows thank you and I'm sorry that the cliffy upset you so much, I hope this one didn't bother you as much. I promise that I'll do my best to update sooner next time!!

**SSJO4 Mewtwo**: You have so many questions, my friend, but try not to think about it too much you'll get all your answers soon enough, I promise.

**Shineko:** I have completed all my fics, with the exception of one that I lost all interest in. I assure you, come hell or high water this baby will get a final chapter and an epilogue. Thank you for you wonderful review!!

**ShadowDragon:** Thank my old (young) friend. You know, you're like the sun. Even though you can't see it sometimes, it's always there. Thank you for your continued support!!


	23. Of Mice and Men Part Duo

**A/N**: As always all characters will be walking that fine line called OOCness. **Lemon Warning, so some of you may want to skip the first half of this chapter**!! To those of you that have ever been in any kind of relationship with an emotionally detached person, I'm sure you'll feel Rin's pain. To everyone else, let's hope you never have to experience it. I also want to apologize for the late update. My personal life seems to have gone straight down the toilet, thereby causing me to suffer with a bout of writer's block. Also, I haven't written a meaningful lemon in sometime, so the Mir/San portion of this chapter was slow in coming. I hope it's up to par, please let me know. Thank you all for your continued support! And to my wonderful betas, Neko Lady and Akiko the kitchen elf (grins), job well done!

_Also, your beloved fic has been nominated for three awards with the IY Fanguild. Best Romance Other-Sesshomaru/Rin, Best Original Character-Kanomaru, and Best Canon. To everyone that thought highly enough of this fic to actually nominate it, I say thank you. And to everyone else, I say, vote!!! From deepest depths of my heart, please accept my and my betas deepest gratitude, Thank you. (Bows)_

* * *

**FYI:** There have been some rather disturbing developments in the manga that disrupts the premise of this fic. Such as Sesshomaru's arm re-growing and him getting the rightful sword that belongs to him and only him. Also, Miroku is on deaths door. His wind tunnel has been ripped and poison has spread throughout his body. So, right now I don't know if he's going to die or not. Also, Kagome's power has been sealed by one of the demons that escaped from the jewel. This being the case, I'm not going to change anything in this fic. I will continue to consider this Canon, based off of where the anime ended and not the manga.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Reinto, Kanomaru, Joudama, Susamajii, Teela, Mana, and Rinji. All others belong to the wonderful and infamous Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

**_Of Mice and Men: Part Duo_**

**_Standing My Ground_**

Of Mice and Men: Part Duo Standing My Ground Sango squirmed and tried to maneuver out of his grasp, but he was like an octopus. No matter which way she wiggled or how she twisted her hips, his hands were there caressing and rubbing her soothingly. 

She knew she shouldn't be acting this way with him, but this was…it was just…

A moan slipped from her of it's own free will as her breast rose up to meet his soft lips, causing her to silently curse her body for welcoming his touch.

"Mir…oku, stop this," she whispered, half wanting him to and half not wanting him to.

He chuckled as his lips delved lower to the valley just below her mounds. Running the tip of his tongue slowly over her heated skin to her navel, he spared just a moment to suck it into his mouth.

Miroku could feel her body welcoming his touch, though her lips showed him no love. In between kisses, he asked, "Why-do-you-fight-me, Sweet Sango?"

Her head twisted from side to side as she tried to fight away the feel of his manicured nails that ran repeatedly down her sides in slow smooth circles.

"This…this…isn't right," she stuttered.

Miroku grinned into her belly, but he did not reply. This…this was her fault. Had she been the wife she was supposed to be… Had she not pushed him away… Had she welcomed him with open arms, he would not have been pushed to such drastic measures.

Sitting back, he licked his lips slowly and stared down at her. Everything about her was beautiful and engrossingly intoxicating. From the frown she tried to wear, to the anger he saw hidden within her deep brown eyes. She was without a doubt, and with all of her issues and mood swings, the most sensually attractive woman he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Let alone marrying, and bedding.

Running his nails down over her belly to her abdomen, he observed, "I can see that your body wants me. If I'm not wrong…" Slipping his hand between her legs, Miroku ran two of his fingers gently up her wet slit. "…I definitely don't think I'm wrong," he finished bringing his fingers up to his mouth where he took his time running his tongue slowly up the length of each.

Sango squirmed and bucked her hips, embarrassed that she couldn't control her own body around him. "Stop this!" Looking away from him, she couldn't help but to feel, well, stupid.

This was her husband! This was the man that she'd promised to love for all time. The man that she'd promised to share everything with, including her body. He was the father of her child, for Buddha's sake!

So why was this so hard? Why was giving herself over to him once more, so hard to do? It wasn't that she wasn't in love with him anymore; that certainly wasn't the case because she loved him more than life itself.

Sango knew he must have thought that she didn't understand what his problem…their problem was, but she did. She also knew that he thought her to be rather cold towards him in regards to their sex life. She hadn't meant it to be that way. It just kind of…happened, if that made any sense.

It had started off simple enough. After she had Joudama, her body was just too tired at times, so she'd tell him no. If she were upset with him for some reason, she'd hold back sex as a way to punish him. Somehow, it became more routine than anything else and the days began to fall into weeks and the weeks turned into months. And consequently the excuses fell more and more freely from her lips.

It didn't help at all that he, Miroku, the patient man he was, accepted each and every one of them with little to no qualms.

Shaking her head, she fought away her wayward thoughts as she felt his fingers drag slowly up and down the inside of her thigh as he shifted his position.

"No," he replied softly as he repositioned himself so that he was covering her but not touching her, his weight balanced on his left hand that was situated to the right side of her head. "I already told you, my goal tonight, is to make you remember our first time, Sango. Whether you want to or not."

Sango blinked up at him, the ends of her mouth turned up ever so slightly, her eyes gentle, almost understanding. _'I'm a fool. I've… Look what I've done to him.'_ Swallowing, she licked her lips and whispered softly, "Untie me."

Miroku stared down at her, one eyebrow quirked higher than the other. The soft tone of her voice threw him off for a moment, but he quickly dismissed it. "I don't think I'll be doing that."

"I understand what I've done to you Miroku and I'm sorry. Please, just…just untie me," she pleaded softly. "You don't have to do this. I…I'll give you what you need."

Chuckling huskily, he stared down at her, wondering exactly what she was up to. _'Sneaky,'_ he thought as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her forehead then to the tip of her nose and then her lips.

Miroku was expecting her to turn her head away or snap at his lips with her tongue, but she didn't. Instead, she opened her mouth to his and welcomed his kiss. She leaned into him as much as she could, deepening the kiss, allowing his tongue to dance within her mouth while she tried to suck it in deeper.

He pulled away and stared down at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Surely, she wasn't giving in so quickly. What exactly was she trying to prove?

"Untie me?" she whispered again, her body arching up towards him in a snake-ish, seductive way.

His body rolled against hers as a groan escaped his lips, causing him to shiver and pull away slightly, a look of dismay on his face. _'What the hell is she doing? Is she for real?'_

"Untie me. Let me…let me touch you, Miroku. Please," she pleaded softly.

He wanted to believe that she was being sincere. He wanted to believe that she truly wanted to touch him, that she really wanted this, and that she welcomed his touch, but something caused him to hold back.

"Sango?"

"Miroku, please," she replied, biting down on her bottom lip.

He felt her lift her hips up off the futon and gyrate against his groin, and he shivered again as the memory of what it felt like to be buried in her hot juices flooded his mind. The sound of her moaning chased away all coherent thoughts. The feel of her fingernails digging into his back, and the feel…the warmth of her beautiful long, well-crafted legs wrapped tightly around his waist...

Miroku shuddered as his hips pushed into her, but was met by nothing but cloth. "Oh, Sweet, Holy…Buddha."

"Please, Monk, untie me."

Staring down into her beautiful brown eyes, Miroku reached up and pulled lightly on the ties that held her, but he froze when a small voice whispered, _"She's going to crack your skull open the minute you let her go."_ Shaking his head lightly, he murmured as he nuzzled his nose against hers, "Promise me that you won't try to fight me. Promise me on our daughter, Sango."

She hesitated for a moment as if she really had to think about it. Licking out her tongue, she licked his chin lightly, and then nodded her agreement. "I…I promise. Please, just…just untie me."

Without a second thought, he loosened the tie around her left wrist as he buried his nose into the side of her neck, while reaching up to the tie that held her right hand in place. Pulling lightly, he released her.

As he kissed his way down her neck to her breast, he felt her arms come up to encircle him, pulling him closer as her nails ran gently up and down his spine in slow seductive circles. Pulling back, he stared down at her with a soft smile.

Sango gazed back up at him, her own smile slowly turning into a deep frown. Moving so fast that she knew he wouldn't have time to react, she brought her right hand up and slapped him hard across the face, as she used her body to push him off of her, then quickly took up residence straddling his hips.

Grasping his hands, she pinned them over his head and quickly grabbed the same ties he'd previously used on her and tied his hands together and to one of the pipes.

"Sango, you promised!" Miroku hissed, his voice soft but holding enough irritation that she'd easily be able to tell that he was upset with her.

The ex-slayer smiled arrogantly down at him, but did not verbally respond. Instead she sat up straighter and allowed the bathing Kimono that was hanging open over her shoulders and arms to slide from her body.

All aggravation fell from his persona as he stared up at her full breast, her tussled hair, and the mischievous glint in her eyes. Swallowing, Miroku realized that regardless of the slap that still stung his cheek and the fact that she'd turned the tables on him, it appeared that she had something rather inviting on her mind.

Lowering herself down, so that she was an inch or two from his mouth, she whispered teasingly, "My turn."

Miroku gasped, but decided rather quickly that he'd lay back and enjoy whatever attention she was willing to give him.

Sango covered his mouth with her own, devouring his tongue as if it was her favorite dish. Pulling away, she turned her attention to his earlobe, which she gently sucked into her mouth, sparing just a moment to nibble, and then trailed slow wet kisses down the side of his neck to his nicely chiseled chest.

Miroku moaned softly, "San…go."

Paying him no mind, she continued her ministrations down his chest, while raking her nails slowly across his sides. Her lips left wet kisses along his abdomen and down to the ties that held his hakama loosely around his hips. Grasping the ties between her clenched teeth, Sango tugged lightly.

Miroku's hips rose up off the futon as he whimpered, "Please, Sango."

"Shush," she ordered, imitating his earlier response to her.

If asked, she probably wouldn't have been able to explain what she was planning on doing. All she knew is that she didn't like the feeling of being dominated, not even by her own husband and she understood, totally, that he was in need of her attention, so she would give him what he'd been begging for, for months now.

Dragging her nails down his chest, Sango shifted so that she was kneeling between his legs, her head just over his abdomen. Circling his tender flesh with the tip of her nose, she inhaled his scent, knowing that what she was about to do, he'd love, he always did.

Miroku lifted his hips, reveling in the feel of her mouth so close to his manhood. The heat of her breathe, the hot wetness of her mouth, and the thought… The mere idea that she could possibly be thinking of pleasuring him in such a way was doing him in.

'_Please Buddha as your faithful servant for many years, let her do this,'_ he silently prayed.

Sango shifted, reaching down into his hakama and grasped his shaft. She squeezed it gently at the base as she brought her hand up in a slow twisting motion only to lower it again and repeat the process several times over.

Miroku groaned as his hips arched towards her.

"You like that?" she questioned softly, already knowing the answer.

The quivering monk, pulled against the bindings as his head twisted from right-to-left and his eyes closed, but he had no verbal response for her. His actions should have given her, her answer.

Releasing his member, she spared only a moment to push his hakama further down to his ankles so that he could kick them off, which he did immediately.

"Sango…please," he begged, raising his hips up as if it would make a difference.

She giggled as she fell back into position near his mid section. "Patience, Husband, is always a good thing. Or, I can stop all together."

"Sweet Sango, the love of my life, have you not teased me enough over these past few months?"

She smiled up at him as she quipped, "Patience is a virtue, is it not?" Not waiting for an answer, she lifted his erect, throbbing member in her hand and gently blew on the tip of it, causing her husband to shiver and groan as he mumbled incoherently.

Reveling in the power that this was giving her, Sango quickly closed in on him with her mouth. She took in as much of him as she could without gagging, then slowly pulled it out again. Licking slowly up the underside of his shaft, she ran her thumb over his head spreading the pre-cum that told her exactly how excited he really was.

Miroku jerked against her, barely able to contain himself. "S…San…go."

Licking her lips, she wrapped them possessively around him again, her tongue wrapped partially around his shaft, her hand at the base. As her head bobbed slowly up and down, her hand followed the same motion.

Miroku closed his eyes as the heat of her mouth closed over him, bringing back a feeling that he'd waited patiently on for so many months. Every nerve in his body awoke at the same time it would seem. Every muscle in his body relaxed and tensed with each pump of her hand and each suck of her all too powerfully inviting jaws, leaving him feeling helpless.

His hips rose to meet her mouth only to fall away again. He wanted to reach down and caress her beautiful head…he wanted to help her…he wanted to, damn it, he wanted to touch her!

Sango moaned as she sucked him in deeper, so that the head of him was almost touching the back of her throat. She heard him whimper, so she did it again and again, causing him to squeal her name and other names of heavenly beings.

Opening his eyes, he watched as the colors above and around him began to swim into one another. His head twisted from right-to-left as if he was a possessed being, trying desperately to fight off the demon spirit trying to consume him. His body tensed as his toes curled and cracked, his hands balled into tight fists around the pipe as everything that he'd been holding back…everything that had been begging to be released burst forth in her waiting mouth.

"San…San," he tried to say while his body spasmed fitfully.

Sparing just a moment to lick him clean, Sango crawled back up his body as she licked her lips and swallowed one last time. "Did you like that?"

"Untie me," Miroku demanded softly.

"You're beginning to sound like me."

"Untie me."

Situating herself so that she was straddling his waist, Sango replied seductively, "I'm not done with you just yet." Leaning down, she kissed his lips gently as she sat back, his member poised between her legs, hard, hot and throbbing.

The Houshi, moaned as he felt her begin to sit down slowly, allowing him to enter her wet, heated cave. It wrapped around him, sucked him in. He could feel the rippling walls of her nest. He could feel the muscle tense around him only to loosen then repeat the process time and time again.

He rocked into her as she gyrated downward, making sure that every inch that was him was buried deep within her.

Sango moaned and tossed her head back as her nails sunk into the skin of his chest. She rock forward then back slowly, ending in a slow wind of her hips.

Miroku stared up at her, his wife, as a seductive haze fell over her eyes, over her face. Her mouth was open slightly, her eyes half closed. Oh, how he wanted to touch her…to pull her down to him…to flip her over and take what she offered.

Sango groaned loudly as she slowly…repeated twisted down on top of him. Rocking her hips backwards and forwards again, she whispered his name as the nerves deep within her sparked to life, promising her an ending for the records books.

Falling forward onto him, she quickly covered his mouth with her own, devouring his tongue and his lips. She reached up with one hand and loosened the tie that held his hands in place.

As soon as his hands were free, Miroku flipped their positions so that he was the one on top. Grabbing her hands, he pinned them over her head as he thrust into her repeatedly, while sucking on her tongue. He felt her lift her legs, wrapping them around his waist. This served to give him the leverage he needed to dig deeper into her.

Sango moaned loudly and gyrated up against him, tilting her hips up so that he'd have all the access he needed to bring her to her end.

The feel of her, paralyzed his mind; his entire world. He didn't want to be anywhere but here…here in her. He'd waited so long for this! She'd forced him to wait so long for this and to now finally be here. To be swimming within her as she willing gave herself to him once more, was…was better than breathing, killing Naraku, and being born.

Miroku hissed her name as he plunged into her again and again. He felt her nails digging into his back, which was like a banshee directing him home, begging him to come to her, and so he did.

He thrust into her, once, twice, hard…deep, and that…that was all it took for his seed to spill deep within her. He cried out in pleasure as his body shook and quaked against his wife's jerking and twitching vessel. It seemed to pulse beneath him as her heart rammed against his chest in tune with his own.

Miroku collapsed on top of her, breathless and weak.

After catching her own breath, Sango queried while running her fingers gently through his dark mane, "Now that you've gotten what you wanted, do you wish to suffocate me, husband?"

Realizing what she was getting at, the exhausted Monk rolled to the side quickly, pulling her with him so that her head was resting on the side of his chest. Pushing her bangs away from her forehead, he kissed her, and then replied, "I would never dream of doing such a thing."

Husband and wife would remain quiet for a moment before the female of the two would speak up, "Miroku, I really am sorry about…about holding out on you for so long."

Knowing that they needed to talk about this, but not having the energy to do so, the Houshi chuckled lightly and replied, "It's okay, if it happens again, I'll just tie you up again. You seem to have liked it."

Rubbing her hands up and down his chest slowly, Sango murmured, "I really don't think that'll be necessary again," as her eyes drifted close and a peaceful sleep claimed her.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

'_Nonsense?'_ Rin's small hands balled into tight fists in her lap as she tried to contain her ire. She'd never been one to lose her temper, but how could he speak to her so callously? How could he stand there and make light of her feelings? 

'_Why won't he… Why can't he see that I need him to… Just this once…'_

Sesshomaru stared down at her, his face blank, but his eyes screaming every ounce of annoyance he was internally feeling. Turning his back to her, he crossed his arms over his chest in a rather childish manner, truly not befitting the lord of the west, and scowled into the darkness of the opposite side of the room.

Staring at his back, Rin found it hard to believe that he was actually behaving in such a way, and with her of all people!

Sure, he was not one easily moved by emotions and things of a sentimental nature, but this…his actions were… Well, it was just rude!

"My love, was it not you who said that when one's mate is addressing them they should…"

"There is no need to remind this Sesshomaru of what he has said or hasn't said, Rin. When you spew drivel such as you have been, there is no need for me to listen. I have answered your question and still you are not satisfied. This Sesshomaru is finished talking about nonsense," he snapped, cutting her off abruptly.

He knew he was being harsh, but he didn't care. He'd humored her long enough, hadn't her? And still, she continued with this…this gibberish about feelings and love and replacing her crap!

'_Emotions, what an absolute waste,' _he thought angrily.

Rin shook her head repeatedly as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes. She tried with every fiber of her being to pretend that she didn't feel the cold claws of rejection tapping at her shoulders, taunting her. She tried to ignore the insistent snicker of Teela's voice laughing triumphantly in her head, calling her a fool for even trying to broach the subject of him replacing her.

Standing to her feet, her head bowed, she whispered as the first of her tears leaked from her eyes, "Please excuse me, Milord."

Sesshomaru could smell the salt of her tears before the first one even fell down the side of her elegant nostril, but he wouldn't… He refused to even touch that topic. Turning on her, he asked evenly, "Rin, where do you think you're going?"

She stopped, her hand poised to slide the door open. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand as she replied coldly, "What does it matter to you?"

Sesshomaru grimaced; annoyed that she was forcing him to deal with this mess! Why couldn't she just go back to the Rin of old? Why couldn't she just, stop this damn crying?

Though he'd never wanted to before, he damn sure wanted at this moment, to take on his brother's personality. He could then use every colorful word in Inuyasha's vocabulary to tell her exactly what he thought of this entire situation, if he could even call it that.

At this moment, the Inu Lord felt like he was trying to walk through a brick wall, blind folded and zapped of his strength. He felt as if his eyes had been gauged out, his ears cut off, and his tongue pulled from his head, and yet still some moron, not Rin, had given him an impossible task to complete.

This… Emotions… This sentimental crap! Was all human nonsense, and not meant to be dealt with by a demon lord such as himself!

He had tried, hadn't he? He'd tried to find out what was bothering her! He'd tried to talk to her in a civil, 'caring' manner. He'd tried to make her talk to him, but he couldn't… Damn it, no matter how much he knew he probably should, his pride would not allow him to bend to such a pathetic and human level.

"It doesn't really matter. However, as my mate, you will not walk around our home this late at night, smelling of sex and wearing barely anything on your body," he replied bluntly.

Rin turned, her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head slowly from right-to-left as if she couldn't believe he'd just said that. Standing so that her back was to the door, she stepped backwards once as her tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

Her hand came up slowly to cover her trembling lips as she took in the blurred figure standing a few feet away from her. Her parched lips moved as if she was trying to say something, but no words came out.

Unable to hold her gaze a moment longer, Sesshomaru turned away as he tried to forced back the feelings of guilt that assailed him, telling him that this…what she was now feeling was all his fault. It told him that he should've just kept his mouth shut! It screamed at him, telling him that whatever was broken before had now been decimated, by none other than his own two hands and his malicious tongue.

What was he supposed to say now? Was there anything that he could do? Would it even matter?

"Perhaps you should wash up and put something else on before you go," he whispered nonchalantly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and stared blankly out the cracked balcony doors.

"Who…are…you?" she whimpered more to herself. "Who…are…you?"

Sesshomaru didn't dare glance in her direction, because these tears, this ache that he could feel oozing off of her as if it were his own wound to bare, he knew, he'd caused.

"In all of the time that I've known you, I've never once asked you for anything. And still you deny me. What more can I do, Lord Sesshomaru? What more do you want this pathetic human to do so that she may earn just an ounce of your respect?" Rin spat as she stepped forward, her fists now clenched at her sides. "I've given you a son that adores you and worships the ground you walk on. I've given you my heart, my body, my very soul, Lord Sesshomaru, and still that is not enough."

The Inu Lord closed his eyes and listened as she spoke. Every word that fell from her lips caused something that had been buried deep inside of him to awaken. He heard her heart racing, fueled by rage. He listened as her blood coursed swiftly through her veins and her soul silently begged him to do something…anything, to help her.

He did nothing.

Taking another step forward, she continued, her head twisting ever so slightly to the side as tears continued to pour from her eyes, "Will it take my blood spilling, my love? Will… Will that…be enough?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, one eyebrow quirked higher than the other. He wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to pull her into his embrace and tell her to stop it. He wanted to shake her until she understood that without her, he had nothing. His land meant nothing, his title meant nothing, and their son would be but an orphan, but he would not…could not allow himself to show such weakness.

Dropping weakly to her knees, she finished, "I'm sorry, I'm only human. I'm sorry; I'm not a demon. I'm sorry, I could only give you a hanyou son as your heir, and I'm sorry my love…I'm sorry for loving you the way I do…but I'm only human."

Sesshomaru looked at her, he couldn't understand it. He couldn't grasp just what she expected him to do. What did she want from him? What did she want him to say? Hadn't he already said enough? Hadn't he done enough? Hadn't he proved his unfailing loyalty to her time and time again? Why couldn't she just understand?

"Hn," he grunted as he stood to his feet and stepped away from her and towards the balcony.

Staring out the doors and into the inviting night sky, he tried to block out the sound of her sniffles and the smell of her tears, but he couldn't…no matter how hard he tried. It was like it was buried deep within the crevices of his mind…his very soul.

'_Rin, please, stop,'_ he pleaded silently.

Stuck between the notion of continuing this fight with her or fleeing out into the night air, the Inu Lord turned towards her, but stopped as he heard a pair of tiny feet racing towards their room.

He heard the footsteps slow to a hesitant walk, but there was not an inkling of uncertainty as the door slid open angrily, revealing one small bare-chested, black haired hanyou, with brilliant golden eyes, standing there in a pair of oversized white hakama.

"Mommy," he whispered, his voice trembling, his eyes nervously flitting from his father to his weeping mother. "Stop crying, please," Kanomaru begged while stepping towards her, his expression holding every ounce of confusion that he was feeling. _'What happened? Why is she crying? Why is Father just standing there watching her cry?'_ he queried silently, his confusion tinged with anger.

Rin looked up at her little boy, but instead of quelling the tears, it caused her to weep even more. _'My child… My…my only family.'_ Reaching for him, she pulled him to her and held him tight as the flood gates opened even more.

"Mommy, please…stop crying. I'm here now. I…I won't leave you, I promise," the little hanyou whispered as he tried desperately to wrap his arms around her.

He'd awakened to the light snoring of his Uncle Inuyasha and snuck out of the room, but when he got near to his parents door, he realized quite quickly that something was very…very wrong.

Turning away from his weeping mate and his frantic son, Sesshomaru stepped out onto the balcony without a word and leapt into the night.

'_What does she want from me? Haven't I given her everything? Haven't I shown her that I… That I… Damn her!!'_

He could hear her quiet sobs trailing relentless behind him, but it only caused him to run harder and further away from the castle, he called home.

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated.)

* * *

**A/A/N**: As if my initial Authors Note wasn't long enough, I have another one. I've created a small yahoo group for all of you to come and discuss my fics and promote your own, among other things. I know most of you, including me, already belong to a million other groups, but for those of you that don't and would like to be apart of a group, come on down, the link to subscribe is on my home page.

* * *

**Acknowledgments**: (All other's have been sent PM's) 

**SSJ04 Mewtwo**: Sorry you had to wait this long and I promise it was not a cliffy. It just seemed like that. (Grins sheepishly) Thanks for your continued reviews and support!!

**Keleos**: Thank you so much for your wonderful review. Yeah, hopefully, they will talk soon. (winks)

**Shineko**: LOL, don't we all? Thank you for your wonderful review!!

**Gwen (this Kagome):** And yet you still amaze me with you well thought out and well versed reviews. Once again, you leave me speechless, my new friend, thank you.

**ShadowDragon:** Silly you!! LOL, thank you for your wonderful review, I hope this chapter did not disappoint you!!


	24. No Rest For The Weary

**A/N**: As always all characters will be walking that fine line called OOCness. This was the longest wait between updates and for that I truly apologize. My computer crashed on me and to be honest it's still not working properly. I've also decided to go back to school-for those that want to know, I'm double majoring in Psychology and Criminal Justice- so that devours a lot of my free time. Also, my new job does not allow as much free time as my previous jobs have. Please don't consider any of these as excuses; it's the actual truth. Anyway thanks for being so patient and enjoy. Also, this chapter moves pretty fast so try to keep up. (Grins cheekily) One last thing, I want to thank both of my betas, Neko and the Kitchen Elf, for a job well done!!!

* * *

**Recap:** Inuyasha is avoiding Kagome because he doesn't want to lie to her about not wanting children. Sango and Miroku just made up. Teela has put the idea in Rin's mind that she's about to be replaced. Rin in return confronts Sesshomaru about loving her. Sesshomaru being the stoic ass he is, refuses to bend to her will; thereby breaking Rin's heart even more. In the end he runs out on her, leaving her on the floor of their bedroom crying with only his four-year-old son to console her. Teela goes to Reinto and tries to tell him about the conversation she heard Sesshomaru and Susamajii having, but he attacks her by choking her until she is unconscious, (deep breath) and that my friends is where this chapter will pick up.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Kanomaru, Teela, Joudama, Rinji, Mana, Susamajii, and Reinto.

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**_No Rest For The Weary_**

Reinto could smell the dew gathering on the leaves of the trees around him and on the grass that laced the ground at his feet.

He knew morning would be coming soon and it would bring with it a change. Good or bad, he didn't know, but he could feel it in the crevices of his bones; there was a change of some kind just around the bend.

Staring into the darkness that was on the opposite side of the clearing, his eyes vacant and devoid of any emotions, he tried to allow the sounds of the crickets and owls to fill his mind, forcing away his befuddled thoughts.

He wasn't quite sure how long he'd been sitting here staring at nothing, but he just couldn't make his body move; he couldn't force himself to return to the castle.

He'd tried to rid himself of Teela's voice, but the memory of it was just as annoying as she was, if not more. It kept replaying in his mind, over and over again, things, insinuations that he didn't want to hear. Things that he couldn't…refuse to believe.

'_She lies!' _

He knew this was an irrefutable truth, but still he couldn't stop a small desperate part himself from wanting…needing to know…to hear what she _thought_ she knew.

That part, as insignificant as it was, didn't care that what he heard could very well tear his heart from his body. It didn't care that those little words could destroy his existence. It didn't care what the cost was; it wanted to know…it needed to know.

It was that small insignificant part of his psyche that had forced him to bring her body with him as he disappeared into the night, trying desperately to distance himself from the Southern Lord.

He wasn't quite sure where he was or how long he'd been here, but he was waiting patiently for her to wake up. Not because he wanted to, but because, at this moment, he just couldn't make himself stand up and walk away from her.

'_What if there is truth to what she says? What if…What if this is simply a game the she's playing to get back at me for challenging her. What if…' _

There were too many what ifs and not enough answers.

Staring down at her body that lay a few feet away from him in a heap, Reinto thought about waking her up on numerous occasions, but each time he vacillated. It was not because he was afraid she'd attack him, but because he was afraid of the words…the lies that would roll freely off her tongue.

Staring up at the trees that surrounded him, he sighed lightly. If she said what he thought she was going to say, what would that really mean? Was he supposed to just believe her and act on it? Was he supposed rely on his loyalty and faith in the Southern Lord and dismiss what fell from her lips?

_'If she tells me that…that the youkai that saved me had… had actually…had actually killed…'_ he couldn't finish that thought; it was just too…too preposterous!

Susamajii had saved him; he'd taken him into his own home, he taught him to protect himself and the ones he cared for, he'd fed him, and made sure that he was educated! Susamajii as wicked as he was, had somehow filled that spot that his own blood father once held.

Shaking his head, the Inu Youkai thought heatedly, _'No, there is no way! I know Lord Susamajii is guilty of a lot of things, but he couldn't have done something like that! He couldn't have! Whatever she's going to say, it's all lies! All lies, damn it!'_

Still, he couldn't make himself get up and walk away. Something kept him glued to the downed tree trunk he was sitting on. Something buried deep within his chest…his very soul, would not allow him leave.

Hearing a soft moan come from the area where Teela was laying, Reinto shut his thoughts off and stared at her as her head rolled slowly from right to left and her eyes fluttered open.

He could tell by the look on her face that she was confused, perhaps even shocked, that she was still alive.

Pushing herself up slowly with one hand while she rubbed her neck with her the other, she mumbled, "Where…where?"

Standing up, the blue-eyed Inu youkai took a step towards her and stopped. "What lies do you have to tell, Teela?" he asked callously.

"Wha…what ?" she replied, staring up at him with a confused expression on her mud smeared face.

"Earlier, you were saying something… Earlier…" he stopped, stared at her, refused to proceed any further, otherwise he'd feel as if he was begging her for something. And he, Reinto, did not beg for anything!

Teela looked at him, and then around at their surroundings as recognition slowly fell over her like a blanket. Pushing herself up off the ground slowly, she turned to face him, her only desire to gouge out his eyes and rake her claws across his chest, but she stopped herself by remembering that though this was not a part of her initial plan; it could still work to her benefit. After all, if he wasn't interested in what she had to say, he could've very well killed her.

Looking down at the ground as if she was a wounded puppy, Teela sniffled lightly, knowing that she'd have to find some tears to go with her sniffling if he were to believe her.

"I…I…" She sniffled again. "How could you, Reinto? I know you don't trust me, but I came to you. I came to you as a friend," she whimpered, the first tear falling slowly down her cheek.

Reinto stared at her in disbelief, but he did not speak right away. It was taking everything in him to not run over there and shake the living shit out of her. How dare she stand there and cry as if he'd hurt her! After all the people she killed… After all the lives and families she'd left broken… She was in the same boat as he, she had no right to cry, whimper, or beg, regardless of the reason!

"Speak, Teela. My patience wears thinner by the moment!" he growled viciously, his hands clenched at his sides.

She turned away from him, her arms crossed underneath her breast, a gloating smirk on her face. _'Oh, I'll speak Reinto and then you'll kill Susamajii and hopefully he'll kill you. Then I'll take care of that little human bitch once and for all. Three birds with one stone, '_ she thought, holding back a chuckle. _'I couldn't have planned it better if I tried.'_

Forcing herself to get back into character, Teela started slowly, methodically, "I overheard Sesshomaru-sama and Susamajii talking this afternoon. Sesshomaru-sama…" she stuttered, her voice quivering as if she was scared, maybe even nervous. "Susamajii… I had never seen Susamajii, tremble before, Reinto-sama. But as soon as your father's name was mentioned…" She turned to face him, her eyes downcast. "Reinto, Sesshomaru asked him… He asked him if he waited for your father's body to grow cold before he took you."

"Shut…up," Reinto whispered, his voice barely audible. "Just…just shut up."

Teela fell to her knees in a low bow, adding to her flawless performance. "Lord Reinto, please believe me! I would never lie to you. You know how much I care for Susamajii, but if he has wronged you… If he stole your mother and father from you, you deserve to know. You deserve a chance to find out the truth," she finished, proud at herself for adding 'lord' to his title.

Reinto stepped back, away from her words, but they surrounded him, engulfed his sense of right and wrong. He couldn't think, could barely see straight. "You lie, Teela!" he shouted, his fist clenched so tightly that his claws dug into the flesh of his palms. "You lie! Susamajii would never… He couldn't have! He saved me, damn it! He…he…"

Standing to her feet, Teela gloated inconspicuously as she watched Reinto turn slowly in a tight circle, his face filled with emotions. She loved the anger and rage that rolled off of his aura in waves. The confusion… The unadulterated uncertainty, which wrapped around him, covering him like a thick blinding fog.

Turning away from her, he stared into the forest as the voice of the only attacker he had paid attention to on that faithful night swam through his head, mixed with the words spewed by the viper behind him.

Reinto didn't want to believe her! He didn't want to listen to anything else she had to say, but the voice…that damn voice that still haunted his dreams... _"Masotako, your reign comes to an end this night."_

Reinto tried to step away from the voice, but it was all around him, repeating…constantly repeating those damn words!

"Susamajii, he wouldn't… It…It couldn't have been…" he murmured softly. Stepping into the darkness, his mind blank, his eyes blind, and his emotions numb, he heard a voice hiss coldly, "_He took your mother and your father. He robbed you of the life that was supposed to be yours. He took your land and home. Like a thief in the night, he robbed you of your self worth and made you into a monster...a murder…an assassin."_

It could have been the wind, it could have been his imagination, or it could have been Teela; he didn't know, but the possible truth in the words was a harsh thing to swallow.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

Inuyasha stomped through the lower floor of the manor, his head down, his hands shoved deeply within the sleeves of his haori. 

'_Where the hell is everyone? Why hasn't anyone cooked breakfast yet?'_ he thought as his stomach growled for the umpteenth time since he'd awakened.

He knew it was well past the waking hour, especially for Sesshomaru, but even he hadn't so much as poked his head out of his bedroom. Stomping into the foyer, the hanyou stared angrily up the stairs at nothing, mentally demanding that someone, anyone, get up and fix him something to eat!

'_Bunch of lazy fuckers,'_ he thought heatedly.

Sure, he could've easily gone outside and caught something, but he'd still need to cook it. He knew he could have also gone upstairs and woken Kagome, but she looked so peaceful, so beautiful, laying there holding Joudama to her chest. Besides, hadn't he been previously avoiding her?

Moving towards the steps, the hanyou started to shout something, but stopped when he heard a door in the distance slide open slowly.

Watching anxiously for the culprit to come into view, he quieted his mind and stilled his resolve. _'Lazy bastards!'_

Stepping back as an unfamiliar scent floated towards him, the hanyou stared up the stairs as the silver haired demon strode into view.

"You must be the half-breed," Susamajii stated mildly, as he slowly began to descend the steps.

Inuyasha bared his fangs at the demon and took another step away from him. "And you must be the prick that thought he was important enough to show up here unannounced!"

Susamajii chuckled as he glanced around the foyer, avoiding Inuyasha's gaze as if it were the plague. Chuckling dryly, he finally replied, "Such a waste of space." Smoothing out the impeccable material of his richly colored kimono, he finished, "There is a reason there are no hanyous in the South; would you like me to tell you that reason?"

"What the fuck are you babbling about?"

Stepping towards the doors that led to the courtyard, Susamajii swung both doors open causing a loud boom to echo through the house. "Your name is Inuyasha, right? You're the bastard brother of Lord Sesshomaru, are you not?"

The hanyou scowled and growled low, but didn't reply. He knew this demon's questions were all rhetorical because he had a fucking nose!

Breathing in deeply, Susamajii glanced over his shoulder at the hanyou, his eyes glistening with an unreadable expression. Turning back to the courtyard before him, he inhaled deeply, and then stated in a matter of fact tone, "Lord Sesshomaru has been gone for some time now. Do you think, Inuyasha, do you think that he would care at all if I skinned you and left your bleeding carcass right here for him to find?"

Inuyasha shifted so that he was standing between the demon and the stairs that led up to his mate and pack members. Taking on a defensive stance, he growled, "I've taken down bigger assholes than you, Susa-fucker, so bring it if you're feeling lucky!"

Susamajii glanced over his shoulder at the boorish hanyou, his expression nonchalant-bland, but he did not respond. He simply stared at him with contempt.

He'd awakened with the lustful taste for blood in his mouth, and the desire to feel his claws buried deep within the bowels of someone or something. The feeling itself was an insatiable thing. It beckoned to him, whispered licentious words of love in his ears, and tickled the backs of his earlobes. This feeling, it was like an unquenchable thirst…a ravenous mate.

It could have been that damn conversation he'd had with Sesshomaru, or it could've been that he knew…just knew that his plan was not going to work out the way he had planned it. Or it could've been both, he didn't know and, at this moment, he didn't care.

Knowing this, any other man would have cut their losses and high tailed it back to home base, but he was not a man. He just couldn't bring himself to leave! He couldn't admit defeat! Even though the members of his party had seemingly disappeared on him… Even though he knew Teela had ulterior motives… Even though he knew that all Sesshomaru had to do was utter a simple phrase to Reinto, he still couldn't turn tail and run!

No, he owed it to his ancestors; he owed it to himself to erase the Inu Lord from the face of the planet and his offspring and human mate along with him!

'_If I attack now, if I kill his mate and his pup now while he's away, I could disappear back into the South and wait for him. I could gather my army; better yet, I could defeat him myself, on my land, and in front of my men! While he's mentally weak, emotionally broken, and suffering, I could kill him!'_

His fists clenched tightly within the oversized sleeves of his kimono, Susamajii tried to control his need to feed, his need to destroy and take what did not belong to him. "If I wanted to, I could kill everyone in this house before you took your next breath. Did you know that?"

Inuyasha reached for his sword, but found it missing. _'Fuck, it's upstairs! Fuck!' _Lowering his head, he challenged, "So what are you waiting for? Don't talk about it, do it. Why stand here and tell me about it?"

Staring out into the courtyard, the Southern Lord gazed at the wall that separated the forest from the Western Lord's well-manicured yard. "If I give you a head start then the chase will be that much more fun, don't you think?"

'This fucker is crazy! I need to get to Tetsusaiga! I need to get Kagome and the others out of here! Fuck, Sesshomaru, where are you?' Stepping up on the first step leading upstairs while still facing the back of the demon lord, Inuyasha watched as the Southern Lord methodically closed the doors and turned to face him.

"There are 2 toddlers, 3 human women, and 1 human man upstairs, right? So what are you waiting for, half-breed?" Susamajii asked mildly enough, a sinister smirk on his face. He saw no need to mention the fox youkai because he was too young to be any kind of threat.

Inuyasha stared at the youkai, not sure if he was serious or just bullshitting him. _'This fucker can't be serious! He can't really be planning on fucking attacking us here…like this…in Sesshomaru's home!'_

"One," Susamajii started as he turned away from the hanyou and headed into the sitting room, his claws trailing sickening along the wall, while his long mesmerizing hair trailed behind him.

Not sparing another moment, the hanyou turned tail and took the stairs in one giant leap. _'This fucker is crazy,'_ he thought, heading towards Sesshomaru's suite.

Busting through the door, he quickly eyed Rin who was sitting on the floor near the open balcony looking as if she hadn't slept a wink. She was gently rubbing the stark black hairs of Kano's head that was positioned comfortably in her lap.

"Where the fuck is Sesshomaru?"

Rin only looked his way for a brief moment before she turned her attention back to the outside world, almost as if she hadn't seen nor heard him ask a question.

Stepping closer to her, he asked again, "Rin, where the fuck is my brother?"

She still didn't answer him.

Knowing he had no time to waste, Inuyasha stooped down next to her and forcibly turned her so that she was facing him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Daddy left last night," a small voice whispered from her lap. "We've been waiting for him to come back, but he hasn't yet. He's taking a really long time."

Inuyasha heard, "Two", being said by the crazy fuck downstairs. _'Shit, I don't have time for this!'_ Pulling Kanomaru out of Rin's lap, he demanded quickly, "I need the two of you to come with me now, okay?"

"Why?" Kano queried, though he did move towards his uncle.

Rin still did not budge; it was like she was in a world of her own.

Staring at her, Inuyasha sighed, not understanding what was going on or why, but knowing he didn't have the time to figure it out. "Rin, come on, damn it! We need to go!"

She still didn't look at him.

Growling, the hanyou turned his attention back to his nephew. "Kano, once we leave this room, I want you to stay by my side until we get to your Aunt Kagome, okay?"

Sensing his uncle's anxiety and the slowly rising aura of someone else, the man that his father wouldn't let him see, Kanomaru nodded agreeably.

Staring back up at Rin, Inuyasha realized that she actually had no intention of moving from where she was. '_What the fuck is wrong with her? She acting like one of those zombie things Kagome told me about.'_

Scooting over towards her, Inuyasha picked her up in one fluid motion, as he heard the demon downstairs say, "Three." Tossing her over his shoulder, he grabbed Kanomaru's hand and headed towards the door.

Running back into the hall, he quickly made his way past the stairs.

"Hurry, half-breed, your time is almost up," Susamajii called, staring up at the older hanyou who was carrying what must have been Sesshomaru's mate over his shoulder, while clutching the forearm of a shirtless little hanyou with dark hair and golden eyes.

"Uncle, who is that? What is he talking about? Are we playing hiding and seek?" Kano asked as he tried desperately to take in everything he could about the youkai.

"Miroku, Sango, get the fuck up! It's time go!" he shouted as he kicked their door and proceeded past it to his room. Refusing to even spare a moment to knock, Inuyasha kicked the door down.

"What are you doing?" Kagome exclaimed, sitting up in the bed, Joudama clutched at her side.

"Get the fuck up, we got to go now!" the hanyou shouted.

"What? Why?" she queried sleepily.

"Because there is a crazy ass fucking youkai downstairs that wants to kill us, wench! Now get the fuck up!"

Noticing that her husband was carrying Rin over his shoulder and had Kano's hand clutched within his own, Kagome wiped her face with her hand and started to climb out of bed. "Where're Shippo, Miroku, and Sango? Where's Sesshomaru? Why are you carrying Rin like that?"

Dumping Rin on to the futon, Inuyasha reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed his sword. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her, but she's not acting like herself," he muttered quickly while unsheathing his fang.

Stooping down so that he was in front of Kanomaru, Inuyasha told the boy, "Listen to your auntie and make sure that you help her get everybody to safety, okay?"

Kanomaru nodded, but truthfully he hadn't a clue as to what was going on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, tying her sash around her waist. "Is this for real? What's going on?"

"I already told you, that Susamajii fuck that Sesshomaru let stay here has decided that since my prick of a brother isn't here, he wants to kill us!" Stepping towards the door, he continued, "Just get them out of here safely, okay. I'll come and find you when I'm done here."

"But… I… How…"

Looking at her, his eyes softening dramatically, he beseeched, "Please Kagome, this isn't a joke. I need you to do whatever you have to do to protect them. I don't think he's after us as much as he is after him," he finished nodding his head towards Kano.

"Five," could be heard being said throughout the house.

"Shit!" the hanyou hissed, and then yelled back, "What the fuck happened to four?" Stepping out of the room, he finished, "I'm going to try to get him outside and then I want you all to head out the back door."

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked, stepping into the hallway followed by his wife.

"Who's counting?" Sango questioned. "I know they're not playing hide and seek this early in the morning."

"Look, I ain't repeating myself again, so everybody listen up!" the dog prince shouted. "The prick downstairs wants us and especially Rin and Kano dead! I can't find my fucking brother, so I'm going to have to hold him off while you guys escape, got it?"

No one really understood what was going on or why, but they could tell that the hanyou was telling the truth by the sheer frustration on his face and the manner in which he gripped the Tetsusaiga-not to mention the nasty aura that was floating up from the first floor.

"Inuyasha, this makes absolutely no sense!" the ex-monk proclaimed as his wife walked around them and into the room that Inuyasha had just stepped out of. "There's no possible way that we can escape!"

"What's absolute nonsense is that you're all sitting around here with your thumbs shoved up your asses after I've told you that this fuck wants us and my fucking nephew dead!" Inuyasha shouted back, his temper rising with each moment that passed.

Stepping in between the two men, Kagome interjected, "Arguing isn't going to do a damn thing! The bottom line is we need to get out of here." Looking at Inuyasha, she asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Leaning down, the hanyou whispered, "I can take the fucker, just make sure that you stay safe, okay?"

Kissing him lightly, she replied, "I will, but you better make sure you find us no matter where we are."

"Your time is up!" said the voice from somewhere down the hall.

Staring over his mate's head at the remaining members of his family, Inuyasha tried to look confident. "Once I push him back far enough or either outside, I want you all to make a run for it, okay?"

They all nodded, though hesitantly.

"Uncle Inuyasha, where's my daddy? Why isn't he here?" Kano asked from his spot on the futon near his mother, who was now sitting up staring aimlessly at the wall in front of her.

"I don't know, pup, but he'll find you. I promise." Feeling the demon growing closer by the moment, Inuyasha spared one last moment to stare at his family before he stepped out into the hallway.

Taking off at a swift pace, the hanyou forcefully blocked out all thoughts of doubt because this was one battle that he could not afford to lose.

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated)

* * *

**Acknowledgements**: (I'm a little tired to night so I'm just going to list the anonymous reviewers and say to all of you, "Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, patience, and support. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.") 

_Shadow Dragon (Missed me?)... Shineko... Suzie098... SSJ04 Mewtwo... wolfgirl... Elun3s... everysec097... Stella... bor3ed... Blah096... Cha…Aar_


	25. Guidance

**A/N:** As always all characters will be walking that fine line called OOCness. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been so incredibly busy with life in general and school, that I can hardly find time to breath. Also, the plot bunnies for this fic seem to have gone on vacation or something, so, I'm finding myself writing, rewriting, deleting, and writing again a lot; especially with this chapter. Honestly, it's been half way done for over a month now. I just wasn't satisfied with it at all and in a way, I'm still not. Anyway, thanks for your patience and your continued support, my friends. And I want to thank my wonderful betas for a job well done, as always!!

* * *

**FYI:** During my down time, I was able to spit out a two-shot, so anyone with 'testicular fortitude' should check it out should.

**Recap:** With Sesshomaru MIA, Susamajii has threatened to kill everyone in the house. After rounding up his mate, family, and pack member's into his and Kagome's room, Inuyasha decides that it's up to him to hold off the demon in order for them to escape. Teela finally was able to tell Reinto what she 'accidentally' overheard, but this information only served to confuse the youkai even more. We're going to pick up somewhere right around in there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Reinto, Teela, Susamajii, Mana, Rinji, Kanomaru, and Joudama. All others belong to the wonderful and awe inspiring Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

_**Guidance**_

His golden eyes glanced around the room quickly as the walls shook violently, causing him to flinch and lean in a little closer to his mother.

He didn't understand why this was happening and honestly, he didn't want to. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before these strange demons came to his home, before he was attacked in the forest, and before his father did whatever he did to hurt his mother.

'_This is stupid.'_

Sniffling lightly, Kanomaru glanced around the room taking in the chaotic scene slowly. His Aunt Sango was cooing to his cousin Joudama, trying vainly to keep her from crying, while his Uncle Miroku stood looking out the door for something or someone, he wasn't sure. Turning his attention towards the far corner of the room, he watched quietly as his real Aunt, quickly packed her and his Uncle's belongings into a knapsack that she had brought with her when they arrived a few days earlier.

Staring around the room again, he tried to stave off the tears that were slowly building up in the corners of his eyes.

'_I don't understand any of this! Where's my daddy?'_

His little four year old mind refused to comprehend what was happening. This… This feeling of dread was not something that he was accustomed to. There was never a time when he did not have his father there to protect him. There was never a time that he was truly afraid and couldn't count on his father being nearby, but…but where was he now? Why wasn't he here with them? Why wasn't he here protecting him and his mother?

"I want my daddy," he whispered softly to himself.

Wiping his eyes as the tears he didn't want to fall began to, Kano tried not to focus in on the things he didn't understand, which were many. Staring around the room once more, he questioned, "Aun…Auntie Kagome, wh…where's Shippo?"

Staring at her, as she stopped what she was doing and shuffled quickly towards him, Kanomaru sniffled lightly as he nuzzled a little closer to his mother, seeking what little comfort she would give.

"Honey, I'm not sure, but as soon as we get out of here, we're going to look for him, okay?"

He knew she was probably grasping at straws, trying fruitlessly to act as if everything was as normal as possible, but he knew it wasn't. Instead of refuting her claim, the four year old nodded slowly and tried to put on a brave face.

"Come on. I want you to go to your Uncle Miroku, so that when we get ready to leave, he'll be able to carry you," Kagome directed, while grasping his hand gently.

Shaking his head negatively, the little hanyou retorted, his head held high, "No, my mother needs me. I'm…I'm supposed to protect her when my father isn't around."

Staring at the youngster, Kagome couldn't help but smile. However, before she could reply to him, Sango interjected, "Kano, we'll all help protect Rin, okay? But, in order for us to do that, we need you up in front with Miroku so you can help him fight off the bad demons."

Staring between the two women that were surely patronizing him, the little boy swallowed and slowly stood to his feet. Letting go of his mother's hand, he turned quickly to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, mommy, daddy will be here soon, but until then, I'll keep you safe."

Turning away, he missed the way her eyes lit up for the first time that day.

There was another loud crash followed by a line of obscenities not meant for the ears of the world's worst drunk, and then the ex-monk shouted, "Now's our chance!!"

Miroku took off out the door carrying Kanomaru, with Sango following close behind him, Joudama clasped tightly in her arms.

Staring at her friends as they disappeared out the door, Kagome quickly strapped on her knapsack and then leaned down to get Rin. "Come on, it's time for us to go!" she stated, her voice rushed.

Noticing that the woman wasn't moving at all, the miko added, "Look, we have to go now, Rin!" Pulling up, so that one of Rins' arms was wrapped around her shoulder, Kagome quickly wrapped her own arm around the nonresponsive woman's waist, so that she was carrying most of her weight. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to snap out of it because you and Kano are in danger," she said haphazardly as she practically dragged Rin towards the door.

As she stepped into the hallway, she could see Miroku and Sango a few feet ahead of her. _'This is never going to work! Even if we do get out of the house and into the yard or even the forest, what about the other two demons that are here? Inuyasha didn't say anything about them!'_

Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, Kagome directed her attention to the couple ahead of her. "Miroku… Sango, wait a minute!" she called loudly enough for them to hear her.

Covering the short distance between them quickly, she whispered, "We can't just go out the front door. What about the other two demons? What if they're waiting outside for us? What if that's what they're expecting us to do?"

"Good point, but what other choice do we have? If we remain here, then Kano and Rin are in even more danger," Miroku advised, still holding tightly to the little hanyou who was staring quietly from one adult to the other as they continued to speak about him and his mother as if they weren't there.

"I know that, but before we run blindly into what could very well be an ambush, it would be nice for us to at least attempt to come up with some kind of plan. As it is, I really don't think that what we're planning on doing has a chance in hell of working," Kagome countered evenly.

"There's…a secret…passage," the little hanyou stated hesitantly, knowing that the passage was secret for a reason.

All three of the adults turned quickly towards him and asked in unison, "What?"

Taking turns glancing at the three humans before him, Kano continued, "In my daddy's office; there is a secret passage, but..." Sighing lightly, he silently prayed that his father wouldn't be too upset with him for telling the family secret. After all, this was serious, wasn't it? Pushing his thoughts aside, he finished, "…it's…it's a secret, you can't tell anyone else about it."

Hugging the boy to him, Miroku asserted, "Don't worry your little head, your secret is safe with us, Kano." Pulling away, he stared down at the child as he continued proudly, "If we make it out of here, it's going to be all because of you."

Turning his attention back to the women, the ex-monk finished, "Okay, so instead of heading straight outside, as soon as we get down the stairs we'll all run for Sesshomaru's office. Once we get there, Kano, you'll have to show us where it is, okay?"

After taking in the little boy's nod of agreement, Miroku turned his attention to Kagome, who seemed to be struggling with the extra weight Rin was putting on her. "Here Kagome, you take Kano and I'll carry Rin. We'll be able to move faster that way."

"But Miroku, out of all of us, you're the fastest. You would have a better chance of getting Kano further away from here, and these demons," Sango interjected, shifting Joudama to her opposite hip.

"I know my love, but Kagome has the best defense against a full-blooded youkai. If they corner her, she can purify them without causing any real harm to Kano. Whereas if they corner me, the both of us… Let's just say it won't end well."

There was another loud crash as light flooded into the hallway around them, causing all the parties to shield their eyes. It was almost as if the entire roof or wall of the opposite side of the house had been torn off.

Handing Kanomaru to Kagome, Miroku quickly tossed Rin over his shoulder as he stated, "Now's our chance, let's go!"

The group charged quickly down the hallway.

Nearing the stairs, Kagome slowed long enough to watch the man she loved be thrown back away from the tall, arrogant looking demon. He must have felt her watching him, because he glanced quickly in her direction moments before he turned his attention back to the demon and screamed 'Wind Scar', sending a brilliant blaze of fire directly at the youkai.

"I love you," she mouthed silently, moments before she turned and began to quickly descend the stairs, Kanomaru held tightly in her arms.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

Turning his attention away from his mate and nephew, Inuyasha stared into the blaze hoping to find some sign that he'd gotten the bastard.

He found none!

"Fuck!" he hissed as he stared in all directions looking for the culprit that had so blatantly evaded his attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" Susamajii queried, a condescending sneer on his face.

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, the hanyou huffed, "Feh, I'm just getting warmed up, you prick!"

Snorting, the full demon took a step towards the hanyou as he watched out of his peripheral vision as the three humans descended the stairs carrying his two targets. "It looks like they've made it to the first floor," Susamajii observed slowly. "I guess that means that I need to stop playing with you, half-breed." Taking another step towards his adversary, the Lord of the South charged forward, his claws outstretched before him and aimed directly at the hanyou's throat.

Shifting Tetsusaiga just in time to block the demon's deadly strike, Inuyasha sprang over his head and landed a few feet away from what was once his brother's master suite.

Hefting his sword over his head, the hanyou screamed, "Diamond Spear Blast," as he brought the fang down in an arcing motion.

Watching the crystal formations fly towards its target, the hanyou missed the way Susamajii sidestepped the blast all together and charged towards him.

"You're more trouble than you worth, half-breed," Susamajii hissed as he latched on to the hanyou's throat. Using his free hand, he gripped Inuyasha's sword hand tightly and began to slowly sink his claws into the soft flesh, systematically tearing into the muscles and nerves. "Let's me see you wield that pathetic excuse of a sword now!"

Pain tore through Inuyasha's arm, causing him to scream out in agony. He tried to hold on to his fang, but he couldn't! As a reflex, his hand opened and the hilt of the sword fell from it.

'_I can't lose! I can't lose! It's not an option!' _the hanyou thought anxiously, thinking of his mate and pack members that were counting on him. Balling up his free hand as the air in his lungs slowly began to vanish, Inuyasha started to pound with all his might on the side of Susamajii's face. "I…will…not…let…you…hurt them!" he screamed. Each word was enunciated by a different blow and summed up with one final blow to the demon's temple.

Susamajii staggered back but didn't fall. Shaking his head, he charged towards the hanyou again, but was stopped as a barraged of red cutting arcs sliced through his body. Somewhere in the distance as his mind tried to interpret the pain, he heard the hanyou shouting, "Blades of Blood!"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to use his sword hand, Inuyasha used Susamajii's distraction as the chance to attack him. Standing quickly to his feet, the hanyou barreled into the Southern Ass's chest with his shoulder, knocking both of them off their balance, and through the wall that was once Sesshomaru's bedroom.

Landing hard on the ground outside, the hanyou moaned as he twisted his head from right to left and back again. Realizing that he was on top of his adversary, the half demon staggered to his feet quickly, moments before Susamajii did the same.

"I suppose, I've underestimated you," the Southern Lord avowed cryptically. Cracking his fingers threateningly, he continued as his claws extended into grotesque looking black knives, "I assure you, it won't happen again."

Knowing that he couldn't let Susa-fucker get anywhere near him with those things, the hanyou sunk his claws into his wrist reopening his already closing wound and allowed the blood to fill his hand. Leaping into the air, he screamed once more, "Blades of Blood," as he threw the transformed blood at his enemy.

Turning on his heels as Susamajii tried dodging his attack, Inuyasha ran back towards the house hoping to get back to his fang before the asshole demon caught up to him.

Leaping up into the hole that lead to Sesshomaru's room, the hanyou was caught off guard when a brown blur flew swiftly over his head and directly into the Southern Lord, who was mere seconds from ripping open his back.

Jumping the rest of the way into the room, Inuyasha thought, _'Damn, that motherfucker almost got me. He almost… Fuck if it wasn't for…_' Turning around to stare out the hole, the hanyou watched as the bear youkai, Rinji, materialized before Susamajii, his sword drawn and pointing at the Southern demon's neck. "Hold him there!" the hanyou shouted.

"For the atrocities he's caused here today, I will deal with him," the bear youkai replied without looking away from his prey. "You, see to Lady Rin and Master Kanomaru! It is imperative that they are not harmed!"

Narrowing his eyes at the back of the bear youkai's head, Inuyasha thought belligerently, _'Who the hell does he think he is? This is my fight, damn it!'_ Taking a step towards the hole that would take him back outside, another thought occurred, _'Shit, he's right. Those two other bastards are unaccounted for… If they attack Kagome and the others… Shit!!'_

Turning on his heel, the hanyou quickly picked up and sheathed his fang in one fluid motion as he headed in the direction he saw Kagome and the others go.

"Fuck it! Let him handle that bastard, there's still two other fuckers out there," he commented as he ran towards the steps and took them two at a time.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

Reinto stared up into the branches of the vast forest around him, looking for an answer, but knowing none would ever come.

It was simple, really. He just wanted someone or something to tell him whether he could believe Teela or not. He wanted someone or something to tell him if he was supposed to just run into the Lord of the West's home and demand answers to questions that he didn't truly want to know the answers to.

After he'd left Teela standing on the cliffs, he'd walked slowly, wanting nothing more than to distance himself from her voice, but the further he walked…the more insistently that voice in the back of mind kept whispering to him that he should at the very least check it out…question Sesshomaru about it.

After all, if there was even a fraction of truth to it, wouldn't the Lord of the West tell him? Wouldn't Sesshomaru believe that he had a right to know?

'_No,'_ he thought heatedly as he gripped the branch that he was sitting on fiercely. _'No, I don't… I don't want to know! I don't need to…'_

He couldn't finish that thought because if it was the truth… If what Teela was hinting at was the truth, then that meant Susamajii… Susamajii killed…

'_No, it can't be! Susamajii maybe a lot of things, but he couldn't have… He couldn't have killed my parents! He took me in! He fed me and taught me! He treated me as if I was his blood, damn it! He's… He couldn't have!'_

He needed desperately to hold on to some semblance of normalcy, even if his idea of normal wasn't quite the norm!

He needed for things to go back to when he trusted Susamajii! He needed for things to go back to when his thoughts of his parents were nothing more than dreams! He needed, desperately needed, to go back to when he had no doubts! To when he would have followed Susamajii into the bowels of hell and back and would never have asked why or what for!

He needed that back because this, this was driving him fucking insane!

Reinto closed his iridescent blue eyes and sighed as his last memory of his mother floated through his mind for the millionth time that day.

_**Flashback**_

_Dropping the sword, he ran to her, his heart hammering as if it were a rhythm-less beat of a drum. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't be! Dropping to his knees, he screamed, "Mother, Mother, I'm here!" _

_Her body was dead weight as he clumsily rolled her over. _

_Blood was everywhere! It covered her chest, her neck, the side of her face, and even her hair. He could clearly see where a sword had been slashed down her front and where the same weapon, he supposed, had entered through her back and punctured out through her chest. _

"_Mother," he whispered hoarsely as he pushed gently against her shoulder. "Mother, please…please get up. We…we have to go, we have to find Father."_

_His mother didn't open her eyes or move an inch and the little youkai's heart sank into the depths of his stomach._

_Looking around for someone…anyone that could help him, Reinto screamed, "Somebody please help me! My mother, she's…she's..." He couldn't finish that sentence. If he admitted it… If he said it out loud… _

_Turning his attention back to her body, he threw himself down on her so that he was hugging her neck. "Please mother, don't leave me! Please," he cried heart brokenly._

"_R…Rein…" she said weakly._

_Sitting back, he stared at her, his heart overjoyed that she hadn't died. "Mother?"_

"…_My baby…" she whispered, her voice growing softer with every word that fell from her lips._

"_I'm here, Mother, I'm here," he cried as he cuddled closer to her, her blood now coating the front of the short boy's kimono he wore and the side of his face._

_She tried to smile at him in order to reassure him that she was okay, but instead, she coughed harshly, causing blood to sputter out of her mouth, yet still she tried to speak, "R…run."_

_He heard her clearly. "No Mother! I can't…I can't leave you! I'll go get Father, he'll save you, I know he will!"_

_Her hand came up to grip his arm tightly as she stated again and for the final time, "Run…now." As the last word fell from her lips, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body shook violently then went deathly still before him._

_He wanted to cry and scream, but he was too stunned…to ashamed that he couldn't do anything to save her, to spare her the death she didn't deserve._

'_Mother,' he thought sadly, falling back on his bottom. "I'm…I'm sorry," he whispered as he stared down at her half opened eyes, silently praying that she'd get up and tell him that she was okay. _

_He felt like he was being forced to grow-up a year a minute. He was a child, he was not supposed to see his mother die like this; he was just a pup, for Kami's sake! This couldn't be happening! Maybe…maybe he was still sleeping… Maybe this was nothing more than a nightmare!_

_**End Flashback**_

'_It wasn't a dream. It was so real…too real. It was too much… No child should ever have to witness such a thing,'_ he thought angrily as he tried feverishly to shake off that haunting memory.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Instead, it was like forces unknown to him were trying to tell him something. It was as if they, whoever they were, were trying to get him to see something or understand something that he either couldn't, or didn't want to comprehend, because the moment he thought one memory was done another started to play of its own volition.

_**Flashback**_

"_Reinto, Lyako?" he heard his father shout desperately._

_Jumping to his feet, he spared one last moment to gaze down at his mother's corpse before he took off towards his father, Zetsumei Kyo dragging behind him. "Father, they…they killed her! They killed Mother!" he cried as he rounded the bend and ran dead into his mentor._

_His father was drenched in blood. Whether it was from his enemies that he'd taken down, or it was his own, Reinto didn't know. _

"_Father?" _

_The elder youkai dropped to his knees before the child. Pulling his son to him, he hugged him tightly as he stared at the body of his mate. It was as if he knew that this was the end because what he said next shocked and sent the boy's heart plummeting into his stomach all over again._

"_Reinto, I need you to run. I need you to run to the West."_

"_But…But Father?"_

"_There are no buts! Run Westerly until you reach the ocean, you will find help there!"_

"_Father, I don't…" His words died on his lips as he looked away from his father's face and up at the massive amount of demons now surrounding them._

_Someone spoke from the darkness, the voice cold, distant, filled with hatred. That voice… Those words would haunt the child for years to come, "Masotako, your reign comes to an end this night."_

_Looking at his father who was now staring at him with a regretful smile on his face, Reinto stepped back, understanding without wanting to, exactly what was happening. _

_These people had caught his father off guard! They had come to kill him! They'd come to take what wasn't theirs! Lifting his arms, he held Zetsumei Kyo out for his father to take. "Here, I cleaned her for you."_

_Why weren't the men attacking? His father had his back to most of them. He...both of them was vulnerable at this point. What were they waiting for?_

_Reinto watched as his father stared over his shoulder at the body of his mother, a grim expression marring his manly face. _

_Masotako stood slowly to his feet as he shook his head in a negative manner. Pushing the sword away, and towards his son, he stated sadly, "Remember what I've taught you, my son."_

_**End Flashback**_

Reinto grimaced and bit down on the inside of his jaw in order to quell the bile that threatened to rise up into his esophagus. No matter how many times he relived those memories, it never got any easier for him to handle.

Opening his eyes slowly, he stared out into the branches of the tree he was sitting in as a voice that he was so familiar with, that it could have been his own, played hauntingly within his mind, _"Masotako, your reign comes to an end this night."_

'_No, what Teela said, it was a lie! That man…that man with 'that' voice killed my mother…my father! It wasn't Susamajii! It wasn't him!' _he tried to reassure himself.

Still, there were doubts.

He closed his eyes and tried to stop the voice…the mantra from rolling around his mind, but he couldn't! It just kept playing and playing and replaying.

'_No,'_ he thought apprehensively as he jumped from the branch to the ground without disturbing a twig. _'I'm not stupid; I would know if it was him! I would know, damn it!'_

Still, the mantra played.

He wished with all his might that he'd seen the face of the youkai, or even caught his scent, but that night all the faces that he saw seemed like nothing more than hideous creatures from a child's horrid nightmare, and the scent-the only scent that he remembered from that night was the smell of his mother's blood.

'_Teela has to be lying,'_ he thought desperately.

He needed to stop that voice from replaying within his mind! He needed to find out what the truth was! He needed to find out why his father had told him to run westerly towards the ocean! He needed some form of closure or retribution!

Balling up his fists tightly, he began to walk slowly into the forest, his heart heavy with doubt, and his mind wrought with questions he had no answers for, but he knew, he knew where he would probably be able to find them.

The time had come… There were no other recourses…

He knew if he ever wanted to find closure, prove Teela to be the lying slut she was, and vindicate Susamajii there was only one place…one youkai that would probably have the answers he sought.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

"Great Dog of the West, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sesshomaru glanced up at the ancient tree, but did not respond as he turned and stood facing the west, his hands clasped comfortably behind him.

Honestly, he had no true purpose for coming here today. When he left Rin and his son the night before, his only goal was to put some distance between them, so that he could think, so that she could calm down and come to her senses.

He'd planned on returning shortly thereafter, but as soon as the night air hit him, his mind blanked and he ran as if he was a youkai unmated and a man with no heir to teach or protect.

He ran freely, enjoying and embracing the feel of the wind on his face, and the light, sensual touch of the breeze against his skin as it rippled through the loose folds of his sleeping yukata. He didn't look back, didn't care to look back at the time, he simply wanted distance and nothing more. He wanted peace and quiet, tranquility like he once had before he was mated…before he was a father…before there were others that needed…deserved his respect and protection.

Was he wrong for this?

'_No'_

Was it selfish of him?

'_Perhaps,'_ he admitted as he held his head higher and inhaled deeply, letting the clean fresh air fill his lungs and oxygenate his blood.

"It is almost time for the young lords' training to begin, is it not, Lord Sesshomaru?" Bokusenou questioned mildly, his aged face disappearing and reappearing within the blink of an ant's eye.

Sesshomaru grunted, but did not verbally reply as he finally turned to face the old tree.

Bokusenou was the one thing that always seemed to give him answers to questions he couldn't answer on his own. He was the one that told him about the tetsusaiga and the dangers of mating with a human woman and siring a hanyou heir.

Of course, Sesshomaru did not heed any of his warnings; he never had. However, he did, in his own way-though he'd never admit it-respect the demon's wisdom, and perhaps that was the true reason why he'd come here of all places.

Unfortunately, it mattered not how much respect he held of the tree's wisdom, he was not about to open up to anyone about his and Rin's personal life. They were mates and they would deal with such issues privately.

Turning away without saying a word to the aged tree, Sesshomaru started off in the direction he'd come mere moments ago, but stopped when he remembered that a few days earlier he was meaning to come and speak with his old acquaintance about the fire in the west.

He knew that the roots of his old contact dug so deep into the earth that it touched every part of Japan and probably the continent. If Bokusenou didn't know about the fire, no one knew about the fire.

"Bokusenou, there was a village burned a few days ago. What do you know of it?"

Grinning dryly as his face disappeared briefly and reappeared seconds later, the ancient tree tossed back a question of his own, "Which fire do you speak of? The one between the West and the South or the one the roots of your brothers' forest have been whispering about since last night?"

Sesshomaru turned to partially face him, his face unreadable but his eyes demanding that he continue. _'A fire in Inuyasha's forest; could this be a coincidence?'_

"Am I to believe that you did not know of the fire in Inuyasha's forest?"

"Believe what you choose. What do you know of it?" Sesshomaru questioned coldly.

"Hmm," Bokusenou began slowly, his eyes closing. "The roots tell me that peace has been broken by the hands of cowards. They tell me that there has not been this much bloodshed since the days of the hanyou turned demon, Naraku. They seek justice, Lord Sesshomaru, for the lives of the villagers lost." The old tree's face vanished for the millionth time and reappeared as he finished, "They cry out against the Lords of the South."

'_The Lords of the South? This can't be a coincidence.' _Turning his attention towards the sky, Sesshomaru's thoughts continued, _'The village that sat near the path that Susamajii surely took to my estate… Inuyasha's village… This can't be a coincidence. Susamajii…?'_

Lost in his own thoughts, Sesshomaru didn't notice the way the ancient tree's face disappeared within his trunk and remained there for more than a few seconds.

"Treacherous," the Western Lord whispered as he turned and started off again, but stopped when he heard what sounded like the trees around him-all of them-whispering his name in unison and repeatedly.

'_What is the meaning of this,'_ he thought suspiciously while staring up into the branches looking for something, but now knowing what that might have been.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

"What is the meaning of this, Bokusenou?" Sesshomaru demanded without turning back to face the aged tree.

The Inu Lord couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps he was being warned about something, or perhaps he hadn't heard that at all. Maybe it was his subconscious warning him of an unseen danger.

He couldn't stop an unfamiliar feeling from creeping up his spine. This feeling, it seemed so familiar and yet so foreign. It reminded him… It brought to life old haunted memories of when he'd arrived back at Inuyasha's village years ago- only to find that Rin had been attacked and almost killed by that beast, Jouyoku!

This feeling, he didn't like it, and he couldn't shake it. It was like a family of maggots, burrowing deeper into his heart, his spine, his mind. This feeling…it made him want to…run.

Unable to shake the sense of trepidation that had fallen over him like an overstuffed suffocating blanket, the taiyoukai mumbled, "Kanomaru…Rin," seconds before he took a few steps into the forest and dissolved into a silver glowing ball of energy.

**Until Next Time**…(Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated.)

* * *

Next Chapter: **And the Heavens Shall Open**

* * *

_**Acknowledgement:**_ (All others have been sent PM's)

**Suzie098**: Thank you for your wonderful review, I hope I didn't make you wait too long!! And l didn't chapter didn't disappoint you as much as the last chapter did. XP

**SSJ04 Mewtwo**: I'm sorry my friend for making wait so long, but my life-since I started school again-has not been my own. If I'm not reading some obscenely boring book, I'm being forced to write on an obscenely boring topic. Not to mention that this fic seriously takes a lot more brain power to develop than any of my other fics. Why? I really don't know! Any who, once again and I am sorry for the exceptionally long wait and hopefully you haven't like totally kicked me to curb or something. Thanks for your continued support, my friend!!

**Wolfgirl:** I don't know what to say to you. You review made me laugh and made me go "awe" and I'm just so sorry that I made wait all over again. But it's really, really good to know that you won't be leaving me anytime soon. Thanks for your continued support and I hope this chapter did not disappoint you.

**Shineko:** Thanks for your wonderful review and once again sorry for the long wait.

**Hannah:** Thank you for your review, my new friend.

**ShadowDragon**: Aw, you were worried about me? That's so sweet and I'm sorry for making you worry, but anytime you feel that I've been gone a little to long, drop me a line, I'll let you know what's up and that goes to all of my readers. Thanks for your continued support my friend!!


	26. And The Heavens Shall Open

**A/N: **As always all characters will be walking that fine line called OOCness. Much faster update, eh? I hope you guys like it and I want to apologize now for the deaths that this chapter is going to bring.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Joudama, Kanomaru, Rinji, Reinto, Mana, Teela, and Susamajii. All others belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi!!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_**And The Heavens Shall Open**_

'_Where are they taking me?'_

Her head bounced up and down as the bones of a man's shoulder dug into the soft flesh of her belly.

She wanted to move, she wanted to tell them, to yell at them to leave her alone, but she couldn't; she didn't have the energy…the will to move just yet.

From the moment Inuyasha had burst into her room babbling about things she couldn't rightfully and wouldn't understand, she'd wanted to yell at him to leave her and her son alone, but she couldn't find the strength within her to say anything.

She was tired of the lies and the liars! She knew Inuyasha knew what was going on! She knew that he and his mate Kagome, who pretended to be her friend…her family, knew that Sesshomaru was planning to have her replaced all along and both of them…both of them lied to her! They deceived her!

'_How could they do this? How could they go along with his plan? I've been nothing but kind to them,'_ she thought, not truly wanting to believe the words her own mind was telling her. But how could she not when they were here, doing his, Sesshomaru's, dirty work.

She blinked and stared at the ground as it passed swiftly below her; the numbness, the feeling of regret and despair weighed heavy on her shoulders, holding her down, keeping her from functioning as she knew she should have been.

'_Last night, I asked him… I asked if he loved me, but instead of answering, he belittled me! He left me… He left me weeping on the floor with only our-'_ she shook her head and corrected herself, _'…with only my son there to console me!'_

Despair and regret began to twist into something venomous and blinding, something that she was not accustomed to feeling. It dug at her heart and ravaged her soul in a way that she couldn't understand, but it was giving her strength; it was giving strength to move to…to stop them from removing her from her home…from his life as if she never existed! It was giving her…a human woman in love with a demon, strength to stop them from doing his dirty work!

'_Where are they taking me? Is this how he plans on getting rid of me?'_ She blinked, sighed heavily, and tried to fight off those feelings. _'This isn't me! I'm not like this, but…' _She didn't want to let those feelings of hatred and anger consumed her in such away, but how could she stop it?

'_Surely, this was his request! Surely, this is what he told them to do, it has to be! If it wasn't, he would be here stopping them!'_

It was ugly, frightening, hateful, and soul consuming. Still, it was something. She could feel it in her arms, her hands, and her heart, and she was regrettably thankful.

'_This stops now!_'

Her teeth clenched and her fist balled up tightly as anger unlike anything that she'd felt before curled it's way slowly up her spine, caressing her, embracing her like a lover, and slowly pushing her to the brink of insanity.

"Put…me…down," she hissed quietly.

There was no response as the man continued quickly down the dark, tight corridor of what looked like an underground tunnel of some type.

"Put…me…down!" she demanded again, this time a little louder.

He didn't stop, but he did at least reply, "Not now, Rin. I'll put you down as soon as we're out of this tunnel!"

Wiggling fitfully, she snapped angrily as she began to pound on his back, "Put me down, damn it! Put me down!"

"Ow! Okay, okay, just calm down," he said, letting her down quickly.

Staggering back, Rin clutched the folds of her yukata close, as she eyed Miroku, the ex-monk that was married to Sango, Kagome's friend.

'_He's in on it too! They all know! I'm a fool! I'm a fool,' _she thought heatedly as she stared over at the two women, who had stopped and turned back to check on the commotion.

Staring from Miroku to Sango, and then to Kagome, she thought quickly, _'My son! Kanomaru, my baby,' _as she stepped forward quickly and pulled him roughly out of Kagome's arms.

"Rin, what's wrong with you? What are you doing?" the miko queried, staring at her as if she thought she had lost her mind.

"You, all of you, leave us alone! You're not going to take me out of my home! I'm not…we're not leaving," she ground out, her eyes narrowed distrustfully. Clutching Kanomaru to her chest, she finished as she took a step back away from them, "If he wants to get rid of me then he'll have to do it himself!"

They were all staring at her as if she was speaking a different language at this point, but she didn't care; she wouldn't fall for their treachery. Not this time!!

Something buried deep down inside told her that she was acting irrationally, but she ignored it. All she knew was now, what was happening in this moment. They were trying to take her out of her home! They were…they were doing his dirty work!

"All of you! All of you are a bunch of liars! You knew! And no one told me! Not one of you cared enough about me to tell me!"

"We knew what?" Miroku asked out of curiosity. Shaking his head, he thought better of his question and finished as he took a step towards her, "Never mind that; we have to get out of here before they catch up to us."

'_He lies,_' she thought as she eyed him skeptically. Shaking her head, she stepped back again. "I'm not going anywhere with any of you! Leave my house! Leave my house now!"

"Mo…mommy?" Kano queried after sensing a disturbing change in her scent and aura.

"Hush, baby, mommy has you now. You're safe, sweetie, you're safe," she replied, her tone motherly as she rubbed his black mane soothingly while sneering very uncharacteristically at the three adults.

"What's wrong with you, Rin? Why are you-" Kagome asked, stepping towards her sister-in-law.

"You… You're the worst of them all," Rin spat angrily, cutting her off. "You were supposed to be my friend…my…my sister, but you… You lied to me! I know you knew what was going on! You knew and you lied to me!" she shouted, her face set in a deep scowl.

Shaking her head negatively as she watched the livid woman spew things she knew nothing about, Kagome stepped around Miroku and closer towards her. "Rin, stop this. I don't know what you're talking about and now is not the right time to discuss it! You-"

"When would be a better time then, sister-in-law?" Rin queried sarcastically while clutching Kano tightly to her chest, almost smothering him. "Perhaps, I should wait and talk to you all about it after I have been replaced?" She shook her head and took another step back as she finished, "I won't let him get off that easily! He'll see my blood first! He'll see it!"

"We don't have time for this," Sango interjected impatiently as she stared after the obviously infuriated and disturbed young woman.

Glaring quickly from one adult to the other, Rin took another step back away from them, then turned and started running back down the tunnel from which they had come.

Staring at the fleeing woman, Miroku asked in bewilderment, "What is she doing? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but she's definitely not acting like the Rin I know," Kagome offered as a foreboding feeling began to creep slowly up her spine_. 'This makes absolutely no sense! What is she talking about "We knew?" We knew what?' _she thought as she watched the fleeing woman round the corner and disappear from her sight.

Staring from the back of her best friend's head to the back of her husband's head, Sango interjected, "Are you two just going to stand there and let her run back to her death, or is one of you going to try to stop her?"

'_After the night I had with my wife, this is not how I expected to spend my morning,'_ the ex-monk thought as he dragged his hand down his face in an exasperated manner.

Turning to face Sango, he stepped quickly towards her and pulled her to him, so that they were standing in a half hug. Leaning in, he quickly kissed her lightly on her temple and then directed his attention away from his wife and towards his daughter, who had been quietly watching the entire scene. He smiled down at her as he reached over and softly tweaked her nose.

Stepping away from the two, he inhaled deeply and said, "Right, you three get out of here. I'll go after her." Sparing one last minute to stare at his family, he then turned and started in a slow trot down the corridor behind Rin.

_**

* * *

**_

Simonkal of Inuy

* * *

The elegant yellow and blue kimono that she'd slipped into after sneaking back into castle flowed out behind her as she made her way slowly down the tunnel following the scents of the humans who thought they were escaping Susamajii's wrath.

She had to admit, that the Southern Lord's impromptu attack, at first, left a bad taste in her mouth. But once she found out that Sesshomaru was not on the premises, she figured this could work out even better than she hoped.

Susamajii would handle the half-breed brother of Sesshomaru; Reinto would eventually show up and attack Susamajii because of what he supposedly did to his parents. She would hunt down and kill the human wench that thought she had claim to the Western Lord, and then Sesshomaru would fly in on the wings of a beautiful dove, kill Reinto, and thank her for saving his half-breed son.

Teela twirled around merrily; impressed by the way her plan was coming to fruition. If she had tried, she realized, she wouldn't have been able to plan it any better. By the end of the day, Susamajii, Reinto, and Rin would be dead and she and Sesshomaru would be happily starting their new lives together.

'_All the years I've waited for him…my mate… All those years are going to be well worth it,'_ she thought as she rounded a corner and continued on down the dark passageway.

'_Because of this plan…my plan, Sesshomaru will take over the Southern Territory. Then I'll talk him into branching out and unseating the Lords of the East and the North! We'll rule everything…every corner of Japan-together-he and I, we'll rule over everything, and it's all because of me,'_ she thought with a dazzling and slightly insane smile.

Clapping her hands together, she twirled around once more unable to staunch the giddy feeling that being this close to the culmination of her plan was giving her.

'_Yes, this is all coming together beautifully, isn't it?' _

Stopping as she heard the pitter patter of feet moving swiftly in her direction, she sniffed the air lightly and smiled guilefully. _'Yes, this plan is coming together beautifully,'_ she thought as the woman that was trying to take what was hers came into sight, clutching the dark-haired, golden-eyed spawn of her love interest.

Teela chuckled softly, her head tilting slightly to the side. "What do we have here?"

Rin stopped, backed away, and stared at the woman that had brought her world crumbling down around her.

"Mommy?" Kano whispered, twisting around in his mother's arms to stare at the woman that had touched his father and upset his mother the day before. "Why is she here?"

Taking a step closer to the mother and son, Teela stated softly as she reached out to touch the little boy's head, "I thought you and the rest of the humans would've have been long gone by now. Why did you come back?"

Ignoring her question all together, Rin slapped her hand away from her son and shouted, "Don't you touch him! Don't ever touch him!"

The female demon looked almost hurt for a moment there, but quickly recovered. "You're not going to make this easy are you?" she asked rhetorically. "Why didn't you just heed my warning? Why did you have to turn back?"

Gritting her teeth, Rin allowed Kanomaru to slide from her arms to stand at her side. "This is my home! It's not yours! I want you to leave this moment!" she demanded while pushing her son so that he was standing behind her.

Giggling playfully, Teela retorted testing her, "Make me."

Staring at the woman, Rin wanted nothing more than to rip her throat open like she had seen Sesshomaru do on a few occasions to lowly demons that thought they were strong enough to test him.

She wished for one moment that the gods would grant her the strength to eviscerate this demon for all of the heartache and pain she had brought to her home! She wished…she hoped with all her might that this once they would grant her the strength to kill! And this was saying a lot because she, Rin, had never been a violent person, no matter what was done to her.

Laughing, Teela decided that she would push the visibly shaken woman a little further over the edge.

"Why didn't you go with them, Rin? You know don't you? You know that I was telling you the truth, don't you?"

Rin didn't need to answer because her face told Teela everything her mouth couldn't find the words to say.

Giggling softly, the she demon continued, "Did you try talking to him? Did he shut you down? He made you feel foolish didn't he?"

Rin didn't answer, so Teela took that as her cue to trudge on, "You know, if you were his true mate and not a pathetic temporary stand in, he wouldn't have treated you like that."

'_How does she know what he did? Did he go to her? Is she… Is she the one?"_ Rin thought as she took a half step back away from the woman that she had grown to hate more than death itself.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Rin," Teela started slowly, her claws running gently down the side of her neck. "Since it's not much of a secret anymore, I'll tell you what no one else wanted you to know." One eyebrow raised elegantly higher than other, her golden mane glistening in the wane light that filtered into the tunnel, she finished, "I…am his true mate. He sent for me, because you have out lived your worth to-"

Rin reached up quickly and angrily slapped her hard across the face while holding her son behind her with the other hand. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't need to hear anymore!

"Shut up! Just…just shut your mouth! You…you…bitch!"

Teela glared down at the woman, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "How dare you?"

Rin wasn't quite sure what came over her, but she instantly forgot that she was human, and that this demon could kill her with little to no trouble or remorse. Stepping towards her, she growled low as if she was a dog herself, "How dare you! You…you can't… You can't… I won't let…"

She didn't see it coming! She couldn't fathom how it happened, but the next thing she was aware of, a hand was closing tightly around throat, pressing her firmly against the wall, and doing an excellent job of choking the life out of her! She clawed at the hand, tried biting down, but nothing worked!

Kanomaru's head bounced against the wall as his mother was shoved back, causing him to scream out in pain. _'She's hurting my mommy! She's trying to kill her, but…but why?'_ he thought while shaking his head in order to chase away the stars that were dancing before him.

He'd been listening intently as they talked, but none of what they were saying was making any sense to him. All he understood was that whatever it was that they were talking about was making the demon woman sinfully happy and making his mother angry, sad, and miserable.

"Mommy," he whined as he looked up slowly and watched with fearful eyes as his mother clawed at the demon's arm fitfully with her human fingernails, gasping for what little air she could find.

The look of fear and pain on his mother's face was something he'd never seen before and something he was sure he could go the rest of his lifetime without ever seeing again.

'_I have to be brave, I have to help…I have to protect my mommy!' _he thought as he stared around for something that he could hit the woman with, but found nothing.

Looking quickly once more up at the youkai and then over at his mother, whose body seemed to becoming too heavy for her to continue her fight, Kano jumped to his feet and forced himself between the woman and his mother. Pushing with all his might against the demon's thighs, he shouted as tears began to slowly drain from his golden eyes, "Stop it! Please, leave my mother alone!"

Sparing the little pup the attention one would pay to a mosquito, Teela held Rin in place with one hand. Squeezing the woman's neck even tighter while she reached down with her other hand, she back-handed the little boy hard across his bare chest, sending him barreling into the wall behind and to the side of his mother once more.

"Wait your turn, half-breed," Teela hissed, then quickly turned her attention back to the woman before her.

Groaning, the little hanyou slowly pushed himself up so that he was on his hands and knees. His head was pounding furiously, but he didn't have time to pay that the attention it probably deserved because his mother-she needed him.

Crawling away from the wall and around his mother's legs, which were dangling in mid air, the frightened little boy made his way quickly towards the pink flesh of the demon's leg that was poking out from beneath the kimono she wore. Moving with quickness that he wasn't aware he possessed just yet, Kanomaru sunk his small canines into the tender meat of her Achilles heel while simultaneously sinking his small claws into the flesh covering her calf.

Teela cried out angrily in pain as she glanced down at the back of the mutt that was inflicting this pain on her. Growling dangerously, she turned her attention back to Rin, whose eyes were closed and body was steadily growing limp.

Grimacing, she threw the human against the opposite wall causing her to land head first in a heap at its base. She then reached down and grabbed the pup by his hair in an attempt to yank him up so that he was eye level with her, but he wouldn't let go! The more she pulled, the harder he sunk his claws and canines into her flesh!

"You little bastard!" she hissed agitatedly.

Letting go of his hair, she began to pound with both of her fists furiously on the back of his head and bare back. "Let…go…you…animal!" she growled as she raised her hand to hit him a few more times, but was stopped when something barreled into her side, knocking her to the ground and loose from the child's vicious vice-lock grip.

Tears streaming down his face, Kanomaru crawled quickly away from her and towards his mother while he tried to wipe away the taste of her blood that was in his mouth. He couldn't say that it was a bad taste, but it was definitely something that would take a little getting used to.

Shaking his mother roughly, he stared back at his uncle Miroku, who was staring the woman down with a look of fury written on his usually passive face. He couldn't hear a thing that they were saying because of the severe beating he'd just taken, but he knew if he was to get his mother to safety it would have to be now.

"Mommy, mommy, get up! We have to go!" the little boy whined fretfully.

Rin didn't budge.

"Mommy, please!" he cried pitifully.

Still, there was no movement from her.

Digging his hand into her hair in order to turn her head to face him, he quickly pulled his hands away and stared down at the slippery wet substance that was coating them.

Bringing his hands up to his nose he sniffed lightly, hoping that it was the blood of the youkai woman, but it wasn't.

'_Mom…mommy?'_

The smell overwhelmed his senses clogging his mind and sending him into a state of shock. His head began to twist slowly from right to left as a soft whine that he wasn't aware that he'd let out, slipped from his throat.

"Mother… Mommy…get up, please," he begged hopelessly as he pushed gently against her shoulder once more.

"Run!" Miroku screamed, but the child didn't appear to hear him because he didn't move an inch in either direction.

Kanomaru was lost in his own mind, his tiny heart heavy and weighed down by dread and an ominous feeling that told him that his mother was never going to get up on her own again. His breathing came out in short bursts as he tried to register exactly what had just happened.

He stared down at his blood soaked hands as he tried to will himself to…to do something, anything. He knew he wasn't strong enough to carry her, but if he left her here, if he left and tried to get help, would she…?

He shook his head fitfully as tears sprang to his eyes. _'I'm too little! I'm too weak! Daddy…daddy where are you?'_ he whined as his head dropped to chest and the flood gates opened, letting loose a downpour of hot, salty tears.

Miroku watched the sad scene from the corner of his eye as he tried to maneuver his position so that he was standing between the youngster and his fallen mother.

His heart had broken the moment he'd seen Rin's limp body clutched within the demon woman's horrid hand and the manner in which Kano was trying to help his mother. The pup had laid there taking the hits from a full grown demon in order to save his mother and from the looks of it, as hard as it was to admit, it appeared that somehow he had failed.

Finally making his way around to the boy under Teela's watchful eye, the ex-monk quickly pulled out an ofuda and threw it at her while bending down so that he was kneeling beside the crying boy.

Teela's screams told him that what little power was left in the ofuda was working, but it wouldn't last forever. Therefore, he had to get the child out of here now, but he couldn't rightfully leave Rin, especially without being certain of her condition.

"Kano, you have to run, now!! I'll protect your mommy!! I'll keep her safe, I promise, but you, you have to run and get help!!"

Kano stared up at his human uncle, not sure of what he should do. Could he trust a human to protect his mother? Was there anything else left in her to be protected?

"I need you to run now!" Miroku shouted, standing the boy to his feet and pushing him off in a direction, which one it was he didn't care as long as he was away from this bitch!

The little hanyou staggered back, but didn't fall, his eyes still trained on his non responsive mother. "I'll…I'll go get Mana or my daddy, they'll know what to do," he whispered as he took one last look at his mother's body and took off as fast as his little feet could take him.

"You son of bitch," Teela hissed as the power from the ofuda finally wore off, leaving her pissing mad! "How dare you intercede? This has nothing to do with you!"

Stepping back so that his body was standing protectively over Rin's, Miroku offered in his most flirtatious tone, "Now, now is that anyway for such a beautiful woman to be speaking?"

Truthfully, he was scared out of his mind! He didn't have anymore ofudas, he didn't really have any weapons on him, and he couldn't run because he'd made a promise to the pup to protect his mother and to Inuyasha to protect the women and the children.

Basically, he was stuck between a brick wall and violent female dog, literally. He had nowhere to go and there was nothing that he could really do.

Teela growled viciously, her patience gone the moment he'd interrupted her. She knew that the human woman was barely alive at the moment, but she had to finish the job, she had to make sure, otherwise all of this…everything that she'd set into motion would have been for naught. But before she could do that, she had to get rid of this pest of a Monk!

Smiling at the woman, Miroku avowed sincerely, "I have always hated hitting women, but you leave me no choice," as he swung at the demon's face with all his might but missed.

Moving with speed that she knew he couldn't see or comprehend, Teela rammed into him. Clutching his throat tightly closed with one hand, she dug the claws of her other hand into his abdomen, disemboweling him.

Staring at him as his violet eyes bulged and he made a gurgling sound, she stated sinisterly, "This is the last time that you ever interfere with any plan of mine, monk with little power!"

Miroku gasped as he stared down at the blood pouring from the open wound that she had inflicted on him. The shock and the pain that accompanied it were a hard to bear, but he fought it away if only momentarily.

Closing his eyes, he prayed to the gods above to give a few minutes more before they called him home. He knew the chances of him surviving were nonexistent at this point, but if possible, if they blessed him with his last request, he would make sure that he was the last person that this monster ever killed.

Struggling to breath, he reached slowly into the folds of his robes and clutched the dagger that Sango had given to him as a gift a year or so ago. Grasping it's pearl hilt tightly in his hand, he hissed as dark red blood drained slowly out of the side of his mouth, "You are an abomination!" He brought the blade of the knife quickly across Teela's throat and then with his final breath and as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he plunged the tip into the side of her neck, slicing through her jugular vein where he left it.

Crying out in shock and pain, she tossed him away from her as she reached up and tried to still the blood that was flowing from her neck. She staggered back as her eyes and head lolled back weakly from the loss of blood. Falling feebly to her knees, her only thought was, _'This can't…this can't be happening.'_ But the blood pouring from her neck and covering her once beautiful kimono told her the answer to what she found so hard to believe.

Gasping for air fruitlessly, she fell forward so that she was barely holding herself up with one hand. This couldn't be happening, her plan…her plan… This was not a part… This human was not a part of her plan!

The gurgling sound of her lungs filling up with blood escaped her throat as she swayed back clumsily up onto her knees. Reaching up, she gripped the hilt of the dagger that was still embedded in her neck. Yanking it out as blood splattered the walls and two bodies laying about her, she fell flat on her belly and began to crawl lethargically towards the fallen woman. She could hear Rin's heart beginning to slow, but she had to make sure.

"If I can't…have him, neither…neither…will you," she hissed possessively as she closed her eyes, drew back the knife with what little strength she had left and brought it down, embedding it into tender, succulent flesh.

As the last breaths of life left her body, the youkai woman collapsed on top of her prey, a sadistic smile playing across her face as the winds picked up around her body, intent on carrying her into the afterworld.

Until Next Time… (Your .02 cents are greatly appreciated.)

* * *

Next Chapter: Acrid Rain


End file.
